What I do as a Gamer!
by MOR the Divine Being
Summary: Izuma Hakazaru, a guy who has his whole world turned as he one day woke up and found that he has a power better known as 'The Gamer', and what will he do with this newfound crazy power? well let's find out shall we! Worlds traveling Crossover (Takes a long time tho cause I overdid the plot)! OP OC.
1. Chapter 1 (Rewrite)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; it's only a fanfic for fun**

 **Cross-over from various games, manga, and anime**

 **Any familiar character you see here belong to their respected owner**

* * *

 **Name: Izuma Hakazaru**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level: 1 EXP: 00,0%**

 **HP: 500/500 Regen: per hour (1% of Max HP)**

 **MP: 500/500 Regen: per hour (1% of Max MP)**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 10**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **Luck: 10**

 **POINTS: 0**

 _ **Skill List:**_

 **[Gamer Mind -Level MAX] (Passive)**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological and mental status effect.**

 **[Gamer Body -Level MAX] (Passive)**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary status effects.**

 **[Holder of the Hogyoku (Gamer]) (Active)-Souls (0/100)**

 **The Crumbling orb that is said to reach the desires of hearts and grants it, well that is a different Hogyoku, this one only works for a Gamer as it will grant gamers powers to help them in their Adventure, and now it is in yours to use. Grants power or improving skill trough sacrificing souls by killing enemies or by sacrificing your health. Each time used will increase the souls required to activate again.**

 **Level:** a basic measure of experience and estimate strength. When you get enough EXP you will level up and gain status points.

 **HP** : A representation of your life force and health. When HP reaches zero you die.

 **MP** : A representation of your Mana energy. Used to perform skills.

 **STR** : Govern brute force. The higher your strength the higher your physical output will be, whether be it attacks, movement or defense.

 **VIT** : Governs the stamina, and endurance; the higher the number is how far you can keep going without tiring out, or die.

 **DEX** : Governs the speed of your reflexes, evasion, flexibility, accuracy, and acceleration.

 **INT** : Governs the ability to process and store information, increases your control on powers efficiently.

 **WIS** : Governs sensibility, perceptiveness, willpower and the ability to make information useful.

 **Luck** : Luck controls how many events will be in your favour, and governs the quality and frequency of favorable opportunities. Increases drop rates, chances for critical hits and favorability of events. Does not increase naturally unless you experience streak of good luck.

* * *

'Yeah this definitely real, I'm not crazy and my life has just become like the in The Gamer manga' Izuma thought as he continue to look at the floating window that is showing his status.

It was a normal morning for him, well it was supposed to be at the first couple of minute; then he was taking a bath when suddenly a floating window appeared out of nowhere showing that he received a mail. Like any normal reaction, he freaked out, at first but then he calmed down a bit and thinking that freaking out has no use and decided that to make sure that he wasn't dreaming or anything. Though after a reality check, a window popped up saying that he made a wise decision and his **WIS** , which he presumes as WISDOM, is up by one.

After that he opened up his status, with simple mutter of " **STATUS** " to see again if his life really turned out like the one in the GAMER manga. And it did as he already looked at all of his stat and the list of skills that he currently posses, which is not much.

He went through the list of skills he has, some of them are the skills which he posses in his everyday mundane life, but there was some skills which he appreciates the system actually recognize

Out of all the skills he posses, there was one thing caught his attention, " **Holder of the Hogyoku** ", a clear name of a skill which he don't even begin to know where he got it form, though it state that he could wish for a power if he sacrifice his health point (HP) or my enemies Health point. And with that observation he checked if it was true.

He checked his inventory for the Hogyoku and found it. The Hogyoku looked exactly like how it appeared in the Anime, except that it's not encased in glass, which scared him a bit since he doesn't know anything about it. He observed the Hogyoku intently.

 **You gained a new skill trough a special action!**

 **[Observe](Active) -Level 1/100-EXP: 10%-MP cost: 1**

 **A skill to observe objects and beings that allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and hindsight the user has, the more information displayed.**

'Well that's convenient; now let's see about the Hogyoku I am holding' He thought as he stared at the little orb on the palm of his hand.

 **[Hogyoku (Gamer)]-Rank: S**

 **The Orb created in by the Divine MOR for Gamer to use, it is able grant Gamers powers and brings out the full potential of skills. Can only be activated by sacrificing HP and Souls (HP) of a dead enemy. Cannot be possessed by another, will always finds a way back to it's master unless the current master pass it on another! Can grants specific power through the use of memory (not imagination) or information that is presented toward the Hogyoku to examine.**

'So the Hogyoku can only be in my possession unless I willingly passed it on another, and I can only get power through the use of memory and some source of information. This thing is a major CHEAT item, and I like it!' Izuma grinned as number of names began to run through his mind, there are so many things he wanted to try the Hogyoku on, cause come on, who doesn't want power after living the l **i** fe of very mundane person set that slowly bores you. A thought appear in his mind as he looked back at the Hogyoku carefully

'It would be better if I used this to gain the basis of power rather than the variety version of the power, that way I wouldn't waste the uses of the Hogyoku' he thought as looked at the Hogyoku, formulating plans of the possibilities that can be achieved with the little ball glass on the palm of his hand.

He held the Hogyoku in his palm and concentrated his mind on the very object which lies on the palm of his hand. The Hogyoku reacted and somehow attached itself on him as black tendrils appeared out of the ball and connected to his hand.

 **[YOU ACTIVATED THE HOGYOKU!]**

 **Current Souls Hold: 0/100**

 **Do you wish to sacrifice your health point to use the Hogyoku?**

 **[YES]/[NO]**

Obviously he pressed yes. And with that je just felt himself getting really tired and weak as his HP is drained away into the tiny little ball which now glowed bright.

 **[-100 HP]**

 **Use your memory or a source of information to find the specific power you wish to gain!**

He looked around and saw a perfect subject that might be a good test. He placed a Manga near the Hogyoku, small black tendrils reached for the book. Then the book disappeared in a flash! He looked at where the Manga was once placed as he silently cries for the lost of his Manga. He wiped his tears of lost as he concentrated in his mind for the specific power he wanted to gain

'It's now or never; don't let your manga's sacrifice be in vain!' Izuma thought as the name of the power began to appear in his mind

 **Source of information confirmed: would you like to acquire the power of [All Fiction]?**

 **[YES]/[NO]**

 **The Hogyoku has granted you [All Fiction]**

 **The price of using the Hogyoku has increased by +50**

 **[YES]** obviously, when He gave the Manga MEDAKA BOX he concentrated his mind on Kumagawa's notorious power that is known as the **All Fiction** and it worked seeing that the Hogyoku offered him to obtain **All Fiction**

 **[All Fiction](Active)-Level 1/100-Exp: 0%**

 **Kumagawa's minus allows him to deny aspects of reality; to make anything simply as nothing. All Fiction can undo anything that has been damaged. Once All Fiction has removed something it cannot be returned for it has become fiction.**

 **When HP hit zero [All Fiction] is activated instantaneously to reverse death. Can only be used 3 per day. This skill cannot be in control till level reaches 50. At MAX level you can undo any effect of the [All Fiction]**

'Whoa…this is one power full skill, it's a major cheat skill like my "Holder of the Hogyoku", which is very nice, now on to the others!' He thought as begin to look for other Mangas he can use.

 **(Hours Later)**

'Well that's about it, I think used it enough already. I pretty much used much of my own health that for these, and I'm very tired of using my health' he though as he breathed softly while he is lying on the floor.

'Now let's see all of the skill I acquired'

" **Skills**!" He said out loud. A window appeared showing all of the powers he gained in his short time using the Hogyoku

* * *

 _ **Skill List:**_

 **[Gamer Mind -Level MAX] (Passive)**

 **[Gamer Body -Level MAX] (Passive)**

 **[Holder of the Hogyoku (Gamer]) (Active)-Souls (0/100)**

 **[Observe](Active) -Level 1/100-EXP: 10%-MP cost: 1**

 **[All Fiction](Active)-Level 1/100-Exp: 0%**

 **Kumagawa's minus allows him to deny aspects of reality; to make anything simply as nothing. All Fiction can undo anything that has been damaged. Once All Fiction has removed something it cannot be returned for it has become fiction.**

 **When HP hit zero [All Fiction] is activated instantaneously to reverse death. Can only be used 3 per day. This skill cannot be in control till level reaches 50. At MAX level you can undo any effect of the [All Fiction]**

 **[Chakra Affinity](Passive)**

 **An affinity that allows the user to freely use chakra based technique or skill in any form. Chakra is built from the Spiritual energy and Physical Energy of a person, combining both will allow a person to produce chakra. Some effects of chakra based technique could be different from the NARUTO universe.**

 **Chakra based technique can be used using your MP. Any chakra based technique can be done using a Mana. Will treat Mana as Chakra, and when released shall turn mana into chakra**

 **[Ethernano Affinity](Passive)**

 **An affinity that allows the user to freely use Ethernano based magic in any form. Some effects of Ethernano Magic could be different from the FAIRYTAIL universe.**

 **Ethernano based technique can be used using your MP. Any Ethernano based technique can be done using a Mana. Will treat Mana as Ethernano, and when released shall turn mana into Ethernano.**

 **[Reiryoku Affinity](Passive)**

 **An affinity that allows the user to freely use Reiryoku based power in any form. Some effects of Reiryoku power could be different from the BLEACH universe.**

 **Reiryoku based technique can be used using your MP. Any Reiryoku based technique can be done using Mana. Will treat Mana as Reiryoku, and when released shall turn mana into Reiryoku**

* * *

'Chakra, Ethernano, and Reiryoku, the base power of three Anime that has overpowered people in it, and now that I acquired them I could start learning them. Though I was going to use my Hogyoku to obtain the Rinnegan-Sharingan, I decided to wait until I get the hang of my new powers' He thought with a shrug as he examined the Hogyoku. Getting them eyes might sound like a great Idea, but in reality he doesn't know anything about them eyes, NARUTO never explained in detail about the eyes, the history and how it appear? Sure, but systematic? Never

"Now the cost for the Hogyoku is…250. Ok even though my health is fully recovered from the rest I had, let's keep it at that number, for now I can learn to use these new powers" He said to himself. Izuma wanted to train his new acquired power so he might want test it on an enemy. An instant dungeon would be a good place to train.

He remembered what the scene on the GAMER comic was like, so he decided to replicate how it goes. He concentrated his Mana on to his hand, and then a glow appeared as everything was instantly changed

 **You gained a new skill trough a special action!**

 **[ID Create](Active) -Level 1/100-EXP: 10%-MP cost: 100**

 **A skill to create an instant dungeon, others could enter the same dungeon only if you brought them yourself.**

 **Current dungeon available: Zombies**

He looked around and saw no changes in his room, though he could feel the atmosphere now a lot more heavily, and he could hear the strange noises outside his doorstep.

He opened the door to his apartment's hall way and found Zombies, many of them.

"Well I guess it's time for me to clean out the meat bags'" He said out loud copying HK-47's favorite catchphrase, he then grabbed his Metal bat from his room and rushed outside for the fantasy of his life time

A zombie came to his direction after noticing him and he slammed his metal bat to its head with a mighty swing. He then **[Observe]** the one he's currently hitting

 **Name: Zombie**

 **Level: 1**

 **HP: 40/100**

 **MP: -**

 **A lowly zombie that came out of nowhere with the only purpose to be a punching bag for someone else, though these zombies don take kindly of being of living beings and will attack any living beings on sight.**

 **Weak point is located on the head.**

"Woo yeah!" Izuma roared with a vicious smile as bashed the head one more time before killing it. Hitting that Zombie on the head with his Metal bat is a serious Anger vent which he appreciates, he always wanted to bashed up someone with his Metal Bat, but the zombies are literal punching bag, so…

He then saw a notification appears as his eyes widen at the writing

 **[Loot Gained!]**

He then checked his inventory for whatever it is he got from killing the Zombie

 **[Katana]-Rank: C+-Durability: 100/100-ATK: 100**

 **A traditional Japanese sword that were used by the Samurai of ancient in the feudal age of Japan.**

'Finally something I can use to keel these ugly mobs, Ok let slice up some zombies!' He thought as he gripped his newly gained katana excitedly, though he suddenly stopped as a window appeared before him

 **You receive a quest!**

 **[Cleaning of the Zombies!]**

 **Kill all of the zombies that are currently located in your hall way**

 **Reward:**

 **[Success]: A Mystery Box**

 **[Failure]: Death**

 **[YES]/[NO]**

The window for the no button is all gray which means that can't say no to this quest. He looked at the window and pressed yes, and marched upon the coming zombies in front of him, more stress relief

* * *

 **(Fifteen minutes later)**

He looked at the zombie in front him as its head rolled down on the floor. With their weakness exposed it was easy to give a critical hit to them.

The boss zombie was the funniest one though, it was named **[Drunken Zombie]** with the appearance of how a drunk person would clothes themselves messy, but the boss was the hardest one to actually kill, with its **[Drunken State]** skill it became more unpredictable, and hit harder than any other Zombie, and thanks to killing it he leveled up to level 8 on instance with the massive EXP gain

Using his new katana to kill all of the zombies he gained a new skill called **[Sword Mastery]** which is in Level 5 now

And with all of them dead he gained a couple of loot money, some skill books, and a gem. He hadn't even checked the skill books so he can open it in later time, and he has no idea what the gem is for

 **Quest Completed!**

 **[Cleaning of the Zombies!]**

 **Reward:**

 **[Success]: A Mystery Box**

He looked up in the inventory and found the mystery box, simple or maybe typical box with a picture of a question mark on it

 **[Mystery Box]-Rank: ?-Durability: ?**

 **It's a mystery box given by the Divine Being MOR, what you do with a mystery box? You open it. Open it!**

Well that's one weird description, and MOR? Pretty sure he came across the name in a description once, he just don't bother remembering where since he wants to open the box. Well seeing that doing nothing isn't getting him anywhere, he should just open it

'Hope it's nothing shitty like a cup of cake' He thought as brought out the Mystery box from his inventory. The appearance of the box is a normal black box with a red bow tie wrapping it up, and the picture of a Question mark on it

He pulled the bow tie slowly and letting it fall on the floor as he gripped the edge of the box waiting to see what's inside. As He opens it, everything went white; the world was no more for him

 **[The Box is unusable anymore, good luck sucker boy]** and with that note, the box disappeared

* * *

'Huh?! What the, where am I!' He looked around franticly as he noticed that wasn't in the hallway anymore. His surroundings are trees, really tall trees, which mean his in a forest of some sort. Prank box 101 what the fuck was in that mystery box. If that box was the one that brought him here, then he's pretty sure this Divine Being called MOR is the one responsible for bringing him here

Now where the hell is he currently at? Its day light and he can't figure out where the hell he is

'Of course I wouldn't recognize this forest, you've never even been in one until now' Izuma grumble in his own thought as he looked around the place more detailed

 **Congratulation, as you opened the Mystery Box; you have landed in the world of NARUTO!**

"..No…" Izuma mutter in horror as he now have clearer picture what this all means

Some random being of power out there purposefully gave him this fucking Gamer Power and sends him to this fucking world only to get some entertainment! And apparently he's going to be the protagonist that plays in to this whole shenanigan

He had read enough Fanfiction to know where this will end up, destination Cancer town

Well that answers that question, but that news only brought out more troubles than any good

'Oh this is going to be crazy, I'm in a world filled with chakra wielding Ninjas that can decimate cities, Leader's with dark plans for their own goals, and manipulators that hides in the dark watching their plans rolling. This is going to be one hell of a shitty ride' He thought to himself as he walked down the path to find any way out of the forest

He then starting to notice something is off, disturbingly off. He walked more slowly than usual, it felt like he had lost height because everything felt freakishly slow for him, and his hand now felt a lot smaller that it supposed to be

'Better find a river or something' and with that he ran to find a puddle or a river

And god provided one for him, in the distance he could see a river flowing, he went to the river to check his own reflection trough the water, and what he found only confirmed his brain rekt suspicion. His body shrunken to a child, and his clothes too it seems

"God this is so cliche, but still cool tho" Izuma mutter to himself as he continued his walk

Oh he can already tell who is responsible for this, but there's nothing he can do about it.

 **You receive a quest!**

 **[Finding the Hidden leaf Village]**

 **You have been transported in to the world of NARUTO by the Divine MOR. You have no idea, where you are or in what time you are. You need to find the hidden leaf village by any means necessary.**

 **Reward:**

 **[Success]: 1000xp**

 **[Failure]: 100xp**

'Well I guess finding the hidden leaf village is my priority for now' He thought as he continued his walk trying to find a road, and what he found is even better, a merchant with a wagon! How does he know it's a merchant? Well with all those stuff he carries on the wagon he's pretty sure that guys sells stuff

He ran up to the merchant and waved up, seems like the man noticed him

'Oh wait' Izuma thought to himself as he began to pull out his Hogyoku, he then focused on his imagination

"Omni-Language Understanding" Izuma mutter as the Hogyoku shine in confirmation, black tendrils began to creep it's way to his arm

* * *

 **(Five Hours later)**

Well the village is now on view, he could see the Hokage Mountain from the distance and the walls that are keeping the village. It's a very amazing view for the first time seeing it, though maybe it wouldn't be had he ever go to Mount Rushmore. Though he's not in the village yet so he hid under a sheet, just to be safe. After a couple of bumps on the wagon, it finally stopped moving

He is finally in Konoha, the place he always had known as fiction, now he is seeing it as real thing

 **Quest Completed**

 **[Finding the Hidden Leaf Village]**

 **Reward:**

 **[Success]: 1000xp**

 **Your have leveled up by 1**

"We're here kid now off you go" said a man voice as he looked down at the merchant that hitched him for a ride to the village. The man's name was Kurasaki Aoji, a travelling merchant selling mask of all sorts, and he was on the road stuck as the wheel for his wagon was broken. When I ran up to him I asked and found out about the broken wheel and offered to fix it.

At first he thought that Izuma wouldn't be much of a help, but then he convinced him by saying "you got nothing to lose" stuff, he pretty much just let Izuma try helping on the problem. Izuma fixed the wheel using his **[All Fiction]** , the man didn't saw what he did, and presumed that Izuma had fixed it somehow with skills.

He asked me Izuma f he could help him in some way to show his appreciation in helping him, then Izuma told him that he needed a way to get to the hidden leaf, and with that he didn't pry no more and gave me a ride on his wagon toward Konohagakure. He was going to Konohagakure to sell masks because there will be a festival in konoha, The Kyuubi Festival, a celebration of the defeat of the Kyuubi by the Yondaime Hokage

Though Izuma already know what actually happened that day, the Kyuubi was released from its' seal by none other than Uchiha Obito with the alias Uchiha Madara the ancestor of the Uchiha clan, Kyuubi didn't die by the hand of the Yondaime Hokage, it was sealed by the effort of the Yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki, into a newborn baby boy, their baby, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Thanks for the ride Kurasaki-san" he said gratefully as he bowed to the man in gratitude

"Anytime kid, and thanks again for fixing the wheel for my wagon however you did it, here take this with you" said the merchant as he handed me a mask. Izuma looked at the mask and saw it was an Oni mask

 **[The Jagaki mask] Rank: A-Durability: 200/200**

 **It's wooden by mask, a masterpiece made by the son of Kurasaki Aoji, Daku Aoji who died. The mask resembles the look of every kids imagination of what an Oni looked like, this has its face shows a grinning one. It is cursed by a demon itself**

 **Enchanted by a demon, those who don't have the mental capability to wield it will die; those who can withstand this mask can see the world slower from the eyes of the mask.**

'This is a cool yet very slightly suspicious parting gift, as if he just wants to get rid of the trouble of keeping this thing "An Oni mask? Well thank you, I guess? But you don't really need to give me anything; you already gave me a ride" Izuma said to the man with an unsure look as he tries to pry for the truth from the man himself

"Oh don't worry about it kid, think of it as a bonus appreciation, as a mask seller I am bound to give this mask to someone else, beside my wife doesn't like this thing staying in my house, she said it's cursed, but I don't believe those stuff" said the man himself with a look that clearly says he wants the mask gone. Izuma stared at the man with the stink eye, contemplating if he's saying the truth or not. In the end Izuma just accept it

"Thank you again Kurasaki-san" Izuma said as he began to walk away holding the mask on his hand and waved at the man, maybe one day he'll see the man again

"You're welcome kid!" said the man as he began to unload his wagon and preparing to set up his stand. That was the last time Izuma was ever going to see the man in Konoha

Izuma walked away as he was now in Konoha, the very fictional city that one if he ever was told was real he would laugh it off as a joke, well now it's not a joke anymore cause he can clearly see the Mount Rushmore of the four Hokage in the distance

People walking around, shops opening up with various kind of sales all around all opening up, lanterns hanging up lighting the dark street, children running across the street, he then saw some Shinobi walking around in their flak jacket

Not so fictional now is it, though that can be change with a little bit of **[All Fiction]**

Izuma kept walking until he came across park, it was nice looking park, but seemingly a bit empty and then lo behold, he spot a lone kid alone on a bench. The kid has a blonde hair, a whisker on the cheek? Wore an orange shirt and a black pant

His senses are tingling, it's like one strand of his hair stood up like an antena

'Whisker? Oh…oh!' I thought as I realized that there is only one person in Konoha that would have a whisker on his face, the same person who explicitly love orange and ramen, and the same person who is treated as the village pariah for what he holds inside…presumably that is

Naruto fucking Uzumaki

'Fack me dead mate, it's the OG happy go lucky hyperactive knuckle-head hazardous protagonist himself in the flesh!' Izuma was excited in actually seeing Naruto himself up close

Izuma then looked at his feet and thought of something new in his head. He then began to move slowly

 **You gained a new skill trough a special action!**

 **[Silent step](Active) -Level 1/100-EXP: 10%-MP cost: 20.**

 **A skill to walk without making a sound, thus concealing your presence from prying ears.**

 **Duration time: 5 minute**

'Hoorah for mundane skills' I thought as I activated **[Silent step]** and walked up on Naruto, this is one moment he wouldn't mess up

"Heya, what's your name?" I asked Naruto as suddenly got startled by the appearance of my presence behind the bench. Izuma can clearly see Naruto's been crying

"Me? I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" Naruto said as he retorted to my greeting

…

…

…

'Did I just hear that right?' Izuma thought as he could only blink owlishly at the blonde kid

"I'm sorry, Uzumaki-Namikaze?" Izuma asked Naruto carefully who nod at response

"Yeah, my dad is the Fourth Hokage, and mom is an Uzumaki, the told me to pronounce myself like that, something about equality or something" Naruto told Izuma who's eyes slowly began to widen at the implications behind Naruto's words, he needs to test the water

"Uhhhhhhh, where are you parents then?" Izuma asked slowly as Naruto's morph into a sad look, now from this sad look alone Izuma is already thinking of multiple Scenario of what kind of NARUTO world he is in

"At home" Naruto answered

'What the hell! Work with me goddamnit!' "At home…sleeping?" Izuma asked Naruto testing him out again

"…no, celebrating my sisters birthday" Naruto answered lowly, not wanting to bring up the topic at all

…

…

…

'Sisters, as in plural…' Izuma thought as his brain was now spot on in one scenario

"That's….great?" Izuma said unsurely trying to play it cool

But inside

'What in the actual FUCK! Minato is alive, Kushina is not dead!? And they both have three children! Then, then, then, oh wait I get it! It's I'm in one of the alternate world of NARUTO, like the one in those fanfictions, Minato has three kids, and Naruto is the on felt neglected, then that means it's like one of those neglect fic. Then let's see Sandaime died using the Reaper Death Seal, The Kyuubi is tore apart in three, Yin, Yang, and the soul. Then the sisters have the Yin, and Yang, while Naruto holds the soul, let's assume that's what happened for now' Izuma thought frantically as hold down the need to **[All Fiction]** a certain someone

"Then why not play with your sisters? They might keep you company" I asked feigning ignorance of the situation

"I don't want to, I just want to be here for now" Naruto said with a sad tone as Izuma suddenly got hit with the feeling as he heard those words

'Damn, the feels' Izuma thought, now he knows he gotta do the most cliché thing he could ever think of

"Oh…okay, I'm Izuma by the way, Izuma Hakazaru" Izuma told Naruto who looked at Izuma

"*sniff* okay, oh right I want to ask you something, you're not from here are you?" he asked to me. I looked at him in with a surprised face impressed with the hindsight of the kid

"Nope, I just got here with a merchant; I hitch a ride with the guy because…umm because I got lost?" I said while acting like I was hiding a secret. Naruto eyes were calculating about my words, no doubt he caught on the last part, but in the end he just shrugged and smiled my way

"Well since you just got here, want me to show you around?" Naruto asked as Izuma grinned in response and nodded

"Sure, lead away" Izuma told Naruto who then stood from the bench

The two walked around Konoha for a while, Naruto pretty much introduced Izuma to the only places he liked and knew probably, the Hokage Mountain, Ichiraku Ramen, and last but not least (not really), Higurashi weapon shop. At first the two visited the Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto pretty much dragged Izuma there much to Naruto's excitement, Izuma gets to meet the OG Ramen chef Teuchi and Ayame, they were nice people, and after that the two went to the Hokage mountain where the whole view of the village could be seen, it was incredible the whole view of the village, too bad it will look like a giant hole when Pein attack Konoha, and the last was Higurashi weapon shop, only reason why Naruto like the place is because that's the place where Tenten works, she pretty much one of Naruto's closest friend, but not best friend

Well everything is having been surprisingly fun for the two, seeing this is Izuma's first time experiencing Konoha in the flesh. The two visited some other stuff too, Izuma also noticed some of the people glared at Naruto, Izuma would have to guess that there is a rumor of Naruto containing the Kyuubi then, might have to change that opinion one day

It's already dark, and the festival is about to start.

"Hey Naruto, the festival is about to start" I called out to him

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked in confusion.

"It's just that I need to find myself a place to sleep, so I gotta go now" I said in an apologetic tone, Naruto face looked like he had just lost something, I guess his time with me really took his mind of his troubles.

"Wha-Can't you stay for a while? I mean don't you want to enjoy the festival for a while?" asked Naruto as he tried to convince Izuma to stay with him. Seeing Naruto trying to convince him into staying with him for a while really mean that Naruto enjoyed his time with Izuma.

"Sorry, I don't wanna live in a dumpster for the night so I gotta find a place to stay" Izuma said to him, looking at Naruto face Izuma seemingly manage to convinced the blonde kid

"Oh okay, let's meet up in the park again tomorrow! I want to show you more of Konoha!" He said as he pumped his fist excitedly. Thinking about Izuma not having a home made him think if he could convince his father about a home for Izuma, which is entirely out of Izuma's expectation

"Okay, see ya Naruto" Izuma said to him one last time as Izuma walked away. He looked back and saw him one last time with a grin and waved his hand at him as he disappeared in the dark of the night

In truth he wasn't really going to find any place to stay, apartment management would be closed at time of festival like these, no, he was going to use **[ID Create]** start leveling up and improve his skills with the help of **[Hogyoku (Gamer)]** , and with the **[The Jagaki mask]** it will be an easy picking fighting the enemies. He needs to start preparing now, a head start on everything that will happen is a good thing to go for; the wheel of destiny is going start rolling when Uzumaki Naruto graduated from the academy, and he needs to be prepared for every scenario that could happen

"Well I better start now **[ID Create]**!"

* * *

 **(Time-Skip, Academy Team Placement day)**

Well class room is as expected is very excited about the team placement. It has been long time since he first arrived in Konoha, and he could say that he had a couple of interesting events in his life… **eventful** moments indeed

The Genin Exam? It was easy; he aced it like a boss, and he aced it like Rookie of the Year boyo! And with Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze, Naruto's sister as Kunoichi of the year of course

Everyone in the class are the one who passed in the exam, though there was this one poor kid, in the exam Izuma could see Mizuki trying to sabotage one of the students in their exam to proceed with his plan to return to Orochimaru with the Forbidden Scroll

It's safe to say that his plan was foiled by the trouble le double duo, Izuma and Naruto. He informed Naruto of his suspicion that Naruto also already had caught on. Both pretty much ganged up on Mizuki when he put the poor student which is the victim of his plan on a coma, we beat him up, Izuma had a bit of JoJo refrence done when he beat up Mizuki, the two stripped him naked, and tied him to a pole in the middle of the street with a sign says 'I trick my student to do my dirty works'. It was surprising to us that the ANBU didn't bring Mizuki down until morning

'Hehehe good times, good times' Izuma thought to himself as he recites Deadpool's words of wisdom

Izuma made a new look for himself though not too much so he wouldn't stick out too much. He now have a spiky black hair that is oriented to the back, clear bright yellow eyes, and now wore black and yellow clothing, a black mask on my face and **[The Jagaki mask]** strapped on the side of his head ready to be used, a black jacket with a yellow shirt in the inside, fingerless gloves, and long black pants with yellow ninja sandal

It was the most CLICHÉ look he could ever think of, but it's the one that blends easily

His first time looking in the mirror he almost got a stroke and cancer at the pure revelation of what he was becoming

After his first experience in Konoha with Naruto that day he resolved himself to level up and max all of the skill he have. His Hogyoku and All Fiction pretty much took on a big role in making him stronger. The first skill he maxed was **All Fiction** seeing the usefulness of technique, and with the **All Fiction** maxed he could used it anytime he wanted, so every time he used his MP to train a skill, he used All Fiction to restore his MP again, he used it repeatedly and carefully, seeing that he doesn't want to erase anything unnecessarily.

He gained a lot of new skills and maxed all of them in the span of one year. He thought about using All Fiction on the Hogyoku to decrease the cost of the Hogyoku, but if he did that he would disappoint the Hogyoku itself seeing that it is sentient. He learns that the Hogyoku has a conscious of itself when he first trained on the Reiryoku Affinity. He could feel the Hogyoku is alive when he learned the skill **[Soul Sensing]** , and seeing that he is the 'Master' of the Hogyoku itself he shouldn`t bring it to any abuse, or else he wouldn't be recognized as a proper master for it, and he wouldn't want to end up like Aizen did.

After that one year all of his skill are becoming more powerful than before, not wanting the Yondaime to become suspicious of him and stick his nose where it doesn't belong, he started using the Sealing Art as he created seals to hid the depth of his power, and to make things even more interesting he created a limiter on his power using his maxed **[Create]** , and **[Enchanting]** skill he made a patch that is enchanted with the effect to suppress his power

People that will try to sense him will only find a child with a power compare to a low-Chunin, but in reality, his power is **Godly** now, and it only took him a couple of year of constantly using his maxed **[ID Create]** to reach his current hidden level

'lot's of innocence was lost all those days' Izuma thought as he reminisced his time in the ID world

" _DIE YA GOD DAMN FUCKING SHITTY YELLOW BELLY GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Izuma roared as he hacked and slashed a row of Demons in front of him, his body is covered in demon blood_

…

…

…

…

"Too much innocence died in me" Izuma mutter to himself

And in those one year events happened in his life

It all started the in next day after the Kyuubi festival, he meets up with Naruto, and big news and all, Naruto decided to inform him that he manage to convince his father about his living place problem, because he's new in the village and all, and at that moment Izuma knew panic

He franticly asked Naruto if he told his father about him, and Naruto replied with a really big grin and said "Yes!" he appreciated Naruto's willingness to help him in finding somewhere for him to stay, with Naruto's parent constantly neglecting him it must really take an effort to catch Minato's attention, and Izuma appreciates that fact

Tho Izuma had to play the hard balls when he was finally summoned to the office of the Hokage and meet the Yondaime himself

No one knows just how many elaborate lies he had to pull out of his ass to get out of that room fast, if it were to be summed up, it would be like this

* * *

 **(Flash Back)**

"I don't think I ever saw my mom, but I'm sure she was one of the strippers in the Lusty Leopard Strip Club, I mean I know some would call her job prostitution, but hey who am I to judge, I'm helping a mob boss ripping off casinos, I'm sure that's just as bad or worse, and now I'm looking to be a Shinobi" Izuma said with smile to the Yondaime who was giving Izuma a weird look

"What, is it something I say?" Izuma asked the Yondaime with a confused look on his face

"I think that's enough for today Izuma, I can give you some recommendation for you to look for" Minato said with an uncertain smile on his face

 **Quest Completed**

 **[Lying in plain sight!]**

 **Reward:**

 **[Success]: 5000xp and [Demons Tooth]**

* * *

 **(Flash back end)**

After that meeting with the Hokage, he found an apartment that fits for his need, and he got himself enrolled in to the Academy with the support of the Hokage after he ran through some test. The money to pay for the Apartment, all of it he gathered from the loot he got from the dungeons he visited, he gathered much that paying for the apartment is no longer a problem

When he met up with Naruto after the meeting, he told the news, he was going to be a Shinobi of the leaf. We pretty much became friend on that point on. Izuma met Naruto's siblings, he met Mito and Natsumi in the academy, and first impression might not be their best ability

It's safe to say that Kushina and Minato really need to level up their parenting skill…ish

* * *

 **(Flash Back)**

"…Hey you!"

…

"Hey stop ignoring me! I'm talking to you loser" I looked up and saw who was calling me. Mito Namikaze Uzumaki, the princess of Konoha, the top grade Kunoichi in training, and the most popular student in class. Mito like her sister Natsumi are the top grade student in every subject, being trained by two of the Legendary Sanin will get ya there; Mito is trained by Tsunade, while Natsumi were trained by Jiraya. Like what, Naruto described her, attention hogger, well might as well add another to her description, arrogant, and full of herself

'I always wonder how Tsunade and Jiraya trained them, curious' Izuma thought as he looked at the red haired Uzumaki-Namikaze, now he was going to copy the words of wisdom of a wise man

"Hmmm? Did you say something Mito-san?" Izuma asked with an eye smile, while smiling

She groaned at Izuma's reply, probably having to heard that kind of reply from Kakashi sometimes, she must really don't like him. Mito then looked at Izuma with a frown

"Not one second and you're already annoying, so you're Naruto's friend?" Mito asked with a demanding tone as Izuma nod in response with a smile

"Yeah, and you're his sister, so what does that makes the two of us? Total strangers" I asked lazily trying to see her intention

"Why are you friends with him, I've seen your performance in Academy, being the top of the grade and all, and still you are friends with him!? Aren't you better of without that loser!" she asked in anger. Wow talk about being arrogant, is she really that confidence that she even call his own brother a loser.

Izuma understands that she's jealous of Naruto, Izuma being one of the popular and talented kid hanging out with a short graded dead last, she must be angry that he never even paid any attention to her at all, well he tried once but her topic's aren't as interesting as his. Well too bad bucko, Naruto has been neglected far too long and endured it too, so it's time for-

'Jesus Christ why am I giving such lame excuses, It's obvious I just don't want to somehow end up in a relationship with her' Izuma thought in his mind to his own amusement

He is not in anyway a dead last; Izuma and Naruto have been training and sparring partners for a long time. Naruto is now comparable to a true high-Genin at best (Izuma act as if he's a low-chunin, when in reality he's a level 75 gamer) and he plan to reveal his skill when the time is right, after all, a Shinobi must now how to hide, even at plain sight if have to

"Well as friend to Naruto I can't do that, me and him, we are bros! And a bro must always be there for another bro, Bro-code article one, Bros before Ho's! Especially the flat chested one" Izuma said haughtily as he laughed to himself at the angry and embarrassed face of Mito. Izuma ran away from the scene before she could even throw a retort

* * *

 **(Flash back end)**

Naruto pretty much laughed when Izuma told him what happened, he really appreciated that Izuma picked his side over his sister. Ever since that scene we made, Mito is pretty much always angry at Izuma, and with Natsumi backing her up since she's her sister. With Natsumi, things are really frosty; she really doesn't like me in weirdly way-ish, probably because I hang out with Naruto all the time, and because Mito told her what transpired that day

Izuma sometimes also hangout with others of course, Naruto isn't the only person he's trying to get to understand in his social life.

Shikamaru pretty much liked the way Izuma also always laze around (Because why would a high level of his standard needs to make an effort on such whimsical studies), and at times we both played shogi, with me always losing (purposely), he pretty much helped me in raising my **INT**. As for Hinata, she's pretty much the same timid and selfless Hinata I knew; only this one doesn't constantly stalk Naruto whenever she could. I had a spar with her sometimes, but problem is she always holds back

* * *

 **(Flash Back)**

*THUD*

*THUD*

Izuma and Hinata are currently sparring with each other a training ground. Izuma holds a bored look in his face, while Hinata put on a serious face with her Byakugan active. Both are currently in each other stance and…well Hinata pretty much is the only one looking messy seeing that she couldn't even land a proper hit on him at all

"Hinata please come here for a second" Izuma asked her. She nodded and came over to him

"What do you need Izum-Hauu!" she held her forehead with both of her arms seeing that Izuma just flicked her on the fore head.

"Hinata why are you holding back, seriously you could've hit me many times if you wanted to, but you always held back, it's getting really boring watching you failing in landing a hit on me" Izuma said to her as she held her head down

"I-I'm sorry Izuma, I guess I really am a wea-Hauu!" she held her fore head again as Izuma flicked

"Don't say that Hinata, you are strong and that's a fact, don't you even say you are weak, the name Hinata and the word weak does not have a really good relationship because another name called Izuma is messing with their relationship, you better believe that" he said making Hinata giggled at Izuma's joke. He put on a serious face and looked at her pearl white eyes,

"You don't have to be weak Hinata, we are human too ya know, we are strong when we want to protect those who we care, so tell me Hinata, do you have anyone you care enough to protect?" he explained to her as she began to remember everyone she ever met.

"W-well I care for my sister, my father, a-and Neji-niisan. They are family to me, and I-I want to protect them!" Hinata said with a determined look, and then another person came to her mind, a certain black haired person

'…and…you Izuma-san' Hinata thought to herself as a blush appear on her face

She didn't notice that Izuma leaned his face and had his hand ready to flick her. She realized how close their faces were and took a quick step back and a sound of 'Eeep'. The reaction is met with his laughter at seeing her blushing face

* * *

 **(Flash back end)**

She blush, and sutters when Izuma is around, she even started to stalk him around when ever he had to go the market, and he's pretty sure he saw her stalking him while he was in his bathroom at one time. But still, ever since he put her priority straight she didn't hold back in their spars anymore

Now it all will start in this very moment, this is an alternate universe, so the very future of this world might is different from the one in the anime, But even so he still have the knowledge of this world to help him in his plans

" **Status** " I muttered as I looked at my current status

* * *

 **Name: Izuma Hakazaru**

 **Title: Borderland Badass (All Stats is raised by 40%)**

 **Level: 100 (Limit Reached) EXP: 99,9%**

 **HP: 75000/75000 Regen: per hour (25% of Max HP)**

 **MP: 125000/125000 Regen: per hour (25% of Max MP)**

 **STR: 520**

 **VIT: 457**

 **DEX: 500**

 **INT: 491**

 **WIS: 478**

 **Luck: 100**

 **POINTS: 23**

 _ **Skill List:**_

 **[Gamer Mind] (Passive)-Level MAX**

 **[Gamer Body] (Passive)-Level MAX**

 **[Holder of the Hogyoku (Gamer])(Active)-Souls (450/5000)**

 **[Observe](Active) -Level MAX-MP cost: 1**

 **[All Fiction](Active)-Level MAX**

 **[Chakra Affinity](Passive)**

 **[Ethernano Affinity](Passive)**

 **[Reiryoku Affinity](Passive)**

 **[Chakra Control](Active)-Level MAX**

 **Chakra based Technique cost are reduced by 75%**

 **[Ethernano Control](Active)-Level MAX**

 **Ethernano based Technique cost are reduced by 75%**

 **[Reiryoku Control](Active)-Level MAX**

 **Reiryoku based Technique cost are reduced by 75%**

 **[Sword Mastery](Passive)-Level MAX**

 **All sword based weapon you wield will increase its damage by (Skill level) %**

 **[Omni-Languange Understanding]-Level MAX**

 **[Silent Step](Active)-Level MAX-MP cost: 20**

 **Duration: None, Just Activate again to Deactivate**

 **[Create](Active)-Level MAX**

 **[Enchanting](Active)-Level MAX-MP cost: 1000**

 **Granting power into an object using Mana.**

 **Power effect could be taken from another Object.**

 **Current Enchanting Level: S+**

 **Object S+ or bellow can be Enchanted, or sacrificed for an Enchantment**

 **[ID Create](Active) -Level MAX-MP cost: 100**

 **Current dungeon available: Zombies, Ghouls, Devils, Vampires, Robots.**

 **Time Ratio: 24 hours inside/ 1 hour outside**

 **[ID Escape](Active) -Level MAX-MP cost: 100**

 **[Mana Infusion](Active)-Level MAX**

 **Infuses Mana into an object, increasing its power or to store power within it for later use.**

 **Current Max Rate of Infusion: 4000 MP per second**

 **[Soul Sensing] (Active)-Level MAX**

 **Distance: (Skill level x INT) meters**

 **[Physical resistance](Passive)-Level MAX**

 **Withstand any Physical damage done to your body**

 **VIT increased by 35%**

 **Physical damage are reduced by 50%**

 **Withstand any Physical damage done to your body**

 **[Perfect Transformation](Passive)-Level MAX**

 **Duration:-**

 **[Shadow Clone](Active)-Level MAX-MP cost: 1000**

 **A clone can be set how much MP it contain.**

 **A Clone Time Limit: 5MP per minute**

 **[Teleportation Technique]-Level MAX-MP cost: 500**

 **Teleportation distance: (Skill level x 3) meters**

 **[Hogyoku Fusion](Active)-Level MAX-MP cost: Max**

 **Duration: None, Just Activate again to Deactivate**

 **[Aiming Mastery](Passive)-Level MAX**

 **DEX increased by 100%**

 **Aiming will never miss.**

 **[(V) The Visionary] (Active)-Level MAX**

 **[Meditation](Active)-Level MAX**

 **Regain Mana by calming and focusing youself**

 **Regain (Skill Level x 25) Mana per minute.**

 **[Lying](Active)-Level MAX**

 **Lying success is increased by (Skill Level) percentage**

 **[Absolute Mana Armor](Active)-Level MAX-MP cost: 500 per second**

 **Reduce any damage done to you by (Skill Level) %**

 **Duration: 1 hour**

 **[Explosive Seal](Active)-Level MAX-MP cost: 250**

 **Create an explosion trough the art of sealing.**

 **[Mind Walker](Active)-Level MAX-MP cost: 10000**

 **Entering a person's mind, and sees the inside mind of a person**

 **Duration: (Skill Level x 10) Minute**

 **[Absolute Concealment](Active)-Level MAX-MP cost: 100 per second**

 **Hides your very being from everything**

 **Cannot be detected by anything**

… **etc**

* * *

Yup this is going to be one hell of a ride.

He looked back to the front and saw that Iruka-Sensei is already here, and with everyone being this rowdy

'I am pretty sure that he's going to use his usual shouting technique to silence us all, just thank the Divine he's not the Dovahkiin' Izuma thought as he began to cover his ear

"Aright everyone, SIT DOWN AND QUIET!" screamed the very big headed Iruka, everyone quiet down and returned to their seat seeing that iruka used his Big Head Technique which miraculously never explode. Iruka coughed a little and returned to his calm posture and started to tell everyone who passed the exam their team placement and their sensei "good, now that I have your attention I'll be naming the squads that the Hokage has assigned to you"

Not hearing what Izuma want to hear he thought of thing I'm going to prepare for the future, maybe he could get a really big sandwich or something. He didn't even realize he had just skipped all six teams until a familiar name came to his hearing

"Now, Team 7 will consist of, Mito and Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, And Sasuke Uciha. Your sensei Kushina Uzumaki" at that many groaned and complaints rang out about the newly dubbed 'Strongest Team' appeared already. Some were about the loss of their crush to be on their team, mostly a certain blonde hair gossip queen, and a really loud pinked haired…delicate banshee. Though two girls of the Genin involved only let smile came across their face as they knew they will have their mother, the Red Death of Konoha as their own sensei

'Well isn't that exciting? They got the full package of crazy town'Izuma thought as he continue to listen to the team placement

Team 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Their sensei: Kurenai Yuhi

Team 9: still active.

Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi. Their sensei: Asuma Sarutobi

Team 11: Izuma Hakazaru, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. Our sensei: Kakashi Hatake

Those team placements really met with some reactions. Ino literally broke the desk as pound her head and she muttered "worse team ever". Shikamaru only said "troublesome". Choji just kept eating. Hinata looked a little sad seeing that she's not in the same as Izuma (Point for him there). Kiba screamed 'yes' in excitement and muttered something about a chance or something. Shino stayed quiet and stoic. Izuma? he smiled seeing that their 'plan' worked, but inside Izuma shivered a bit seeing that's he's really going with this

All of their sensei and picked up their students, only leaving Team 11 in the classroom

'I'm suspecting he's going to arrive in a really late fashion' Izuma thought to himself as he glanced at Sakura and Naruto

"Naruto, Sakura-san when do you think our sensei is going to arrive? Cause if this guy were supposed to be Sensei, then he is really making a bad first impression" Izuma asked feigning nescience

"I don't know Izuma-san, do you think he's doing it on purpose?" asked the curious pink haired girl

"Oh, if he's doing on purpose, then we better teach him a lesson so he will never be late again! Izuma c'mon, we're going to set up a prank him!" said the now grinning full of mischief Naruto. He moved grabbed a chalk board eraser, and placed it on top of the door edge

"Naruto! You shouldn't set up a prank for our sensei, he's a Jounin, a superior of higher rank!" Sakura screamed as she scolded Naruto

"She's right Naruto, I mean our sense Jounin, he wouldn't fall that kind of thing" I said as I folded my arm and nodded at Sakura's, statement.

"See! Even izuma-san agrees with-" She was cut off as Izuma continued his statement

"And that's why you need a better set if we're going to prank him!" Izuma said to him with a face full of mischief as he pulled out from nowhere all the supply they both needed to make a better and funnier prank. Sakura at this part only looked at me in disbelief with her jaw hitting the floor

* * *

 **(Time Skip)**

Well the trap is now done, the only thing needed now is some poor unsuspecting bastard to open the door and become the victim of Izuma and Naruto's elaborate prank

"I think this is a bad idea Izuma-san" said the worried Sakura who is sweating in nervous

They waited and…

The door opened revealing a man with gray gravity defying hair, a mask on his face, a head band strapped on his head covering his left eye; he wore a Konoha flak jacket, dark blue pants and long sleeved shirt. This man is Kakashi Hatake, and he is about to be victimized by the very prank that was built by Izuma and Naruto

As he entered suddenly an eraser fell on top of his head which is joined with a barrage of flour bag being thrown at his way, and an assault of water balloon from his back. And with all of those constant assaults, Kakashi Hatake is officially, wet, covered in powder, and annoyed as he could hear two laughter from the class room.

"My first impression as your sensei, I hate you all. Come to the roof top in 15 minute and don't be late" he said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves

"I told you this was a bad idea" murmured Sakura who looked pale at what she just heard, her team not even a day long just made a bad impression for their new sensei as a Genin

"Oh lighten up Sakura-chan, the bastard deserves it for making us waiting too long" said the nonchalant and grinning Naruto. Sakura on her part looked at Naruto with an angry face

"That was a stupid idea of yours Naruto! Now our new sensei is probably mad at us for pranking him!" said the angry face Sakura as she pointed fingers at Naruto. Izuma on his part lowered Sakura's pointing finger

"Oh don't worry, I'm pretty sure that's just his way of saying 'you're all are an interesting bunch' now let's go up to the roof and meet our new sensei" Izuma said as he grabbed Sakura by the waist and they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves as did Naruto who followed trough like Izuma

* * *

 **(Roof Top)**

All three of the newly fresh genin appeared instantly, Naruto had a look that is saying excitement, Izuma had a face that says 'meh', while Sakura looked a little dizzy. Izuma let Sakura go and let her take a few breath of the fresh air.

"What was that? Yo-you grabbed me in the waist and the next thing I know is that we're on the roof top, and I'm all dizzy. What was that?" she asked Izuma with a little tinge of pink on her face.

"That my dear is the Shushin no jutsu, a high-speed teleportation basically, and yeah you'll get dizzy in the first few tries, I know I did" he muttered the last part.

"Well this is surprising, freshly new batch of genins already able to use the Sushin, well we might as well start" said the very voice of Kakashi as they both saw him sitting, and Naruto already sitting in front of Kakashi. They both moved and took a seat beside Naruto.

"Well now that everyone is here, let's start by introducing ourselves"

"What would you like to know?" Sakura asked curiously

"Let's start with name, hobby, dream, likes and dislikes, you know the basic stuff"

"Why don't you start sensei, we don't really know you at all" Sakura responded, as Kakashi grumbled lowly at the point she made

"Hmm, very well, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my hobby is hmm, my dream is not for you to know, my likes and dislikes are for me to know only. Now you smarty" said Kakashi pointed at Sakura

"Uhm my name is Sakura Haruno, my hobby is reading and studying, my dreams *dazing off*...Uh…, my likes is my family and Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura as she squealed on the last part, and revealed a bit of the fan girl side inside her, Izuma and the others just sweat dropped at her reaction.

"And Dislikes?"

"NARUTO!"

Funny thing, even in this AU Naruto still try to hit on her, how the hell is that crazy part in the Canon NARUTO still here

"Hmm, you next spiky" Kakashi pointed at Izuma

"Well, my name is Izuma Hakazaru, my hobby is…let's not find that out shall we, my dream? Well it's elaborate but it can be summarized by saying Legend…wait for it…dary, Legendary! And being awesome. My likes, a certain orb, my friends, my bros, The Bro-code, and being awesome. My dislikes, everyone that says being a pervert is disgusting, a pervert is not in fact a disgusting thing, it's only natural for human, anyone that says otherwise has a serious problem" Izuma said as he folded his arm and closed his eyes. Naruto sighed at Izuma while Sakura looked really angry.

Kakashi on this part nodded sagely "Wiser words have never been said, good lad, lastly you blond head" said Kakashi

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! My Hobby is training with Izuma, and learning new things, and my dream? Is to become the Hokage! My like is my friends, Ramen, and working hard! My dislikes, anyone that tries to steal my Ramen" Naruto said with voice full of conviction, and certainty

"Well now that has put aside we're going to do a survival test that will determine your career as a Shinobi" said Kakashi which shocked them all except for Izuma which already knew it, and pretty much planned ahead for it

"But sensei, we already took the Genin exam test!" said Sakura as she tried to understand the situation.

"Oh that? That test is only to weed out anyone without the potential to be a Genin, the real test starts tomorrow, at training ground 7, in 7am, oh and I suggest you not to have any breakfast, you don't want have a morning throw up when the test starts" Kakashi said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving the genins on their thoughts

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I re-read it over and over again, and I was about to have a tumor by reading my own writings, I had to change some things, and correct the grammar problems, now I can focus on Chapter 14…but sadly my mind have been too focused on trying to make an Overlord fic, so this might take a while**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; it's only a fanfic for fun**

 **Cross-over from various games, manga, and anime**

 **Any familiar character you see here belong to their respected owner**

* * *

Morning in Konoha is started with everyone working hard, the streets are filled with people who has energies to do their activities for the day, such as particular student who dresses in the same way as the teacher that always screams 'YOUTH', or maybe a local pervert who kept peeking and scribbling some notes on women and never gives up which eventually led this certain pervert get beaten up into a pulp by a horde of angry women.

Today everyone in Konoha has all the energy they can use to start on their activities. Well…almost everyone.

"Ugh where is Kakashi-sensei, he said to come at early in the morning, why isn't he here yet" complained a pink haired girl as she looked at her teammate for an answer.

"Considering how our sensei came late yesterday Sakura, I think he has a hobby to make everyone else waiting for him, he does have an air that practically says irresponsible, be patient will ya, I mean didn't ya eat breakfast this morning " said the mask wearing boy who is currently lying on the ground looking really bored. That statement only met with a frown from a blonde haired and a nod from the pink haired teammate.

"Didn't you hear what Sensei said? He told us not to have any" Sakura replied with a really, really diligent answer.

"He 'suggested' us not to have any, and you listened to a guy that was late in his first meeting with his students, yeah you shouldn't" Izuma retorted which made Sakura blushed in embarrassment. Sakura didn't see it but Naruto also looked away in embarrassment, which Izuma also caught, and made him sighed at his teammates.

"Do any of you know anything about him?" asked Sakura which Naruto was ready to answer.

"Kakashi-sensei, he has a tendency to be late make up some lame excuses to cover his reasons, he's a fan of Icha Icha paradise and he is not ashamed of it and not even trying to hide it as he always walk around with that little orange book, a porn book which is the author is none other Jiraya of the Sanin, if I can estimate right I say we have about two hours before he arrives"

"Uh, how do you know all that Naruto?" asked the baffled Sakura as she thought of how her new sensei walking around reading a porn book and not even trying to hide it. The idea of her teacher acting like that is ridiculous, but may also be true. She shook her head in denial

'Kakashi-sensei can't be that despicable, I mean he's a Jounin, a High ranked shinobi, respected and powerful, maybe he would be late for some things but he can't really be that low' thought Sakura as she tried to clear the image of her sensei.

Izuma caught on what Sakura thinking just by looking at her face that says denial, 'Poor Sakura, if only she knew that almost all of the Jounin of Konoha is, in fact, a pervert' he thought as he laughed at the expression Sakura would make if she ever did find out.

"He sometimes comes to my house to see my sisters training, it's really easy to see the man as a pervert at first glance, I mean I he always giggled like one when he reads those books, and he even fell for my Oroike-" Naruto was cut off as Izuma clapped his hand on Naruto's mouth as he shut him off.

"Naruto, remember the conversation we had about some 'Subjects' that we should never mention or show someone unless it's a dire situation or that a lady is cool about 'it', did you not remember what article 90 of the bro-code states, 'All subjects, moves, or techniques that is between bros, are "bro to bro confidentially"' that being said we both created only for you to use, so unless you have my permission to use or reveal it, you cannot mention it or use it" said Izuma in a ver comically stern glare at Naruto's backing face.

Sakura on this part only got more questions that answered, she knows that Naruto and Izuma are both best friends from the start, she's seen them in class always hanging out and chatting with each other, they both are best friends and none can broke them, not even his sisters did, the Top grade kid hanging out with the dead last kid. How they met is still a mystery to her.

"Oh yeah, I really, really want to know how you two met each other, cause I know Naruto is the son of the Yondaime so I want to know how you two are friend with each other?" asked the most curious Sakura as she inquired of how we met. Though the original version is very simple, Izuma, being a really bored Genin he decided to spice up the story of how they met. The story of how I met your current teammate.

"Oh, you know, some says it's luck, some says it's a planned meeting which is creepy, but I say it was destiny, as the Big bro in the sky itself decided that we both are to meet" Izuma started as he began to tell the faked and fantasized story of how they met.

 **(Fake Flash Back)**

Izuma walked through a park in Konohagakure as he looked around for any fine target that he could prey on, but as fate would intervene, he spot what could be a very depressed child, wearing a rag clothing and looked like he needed help.

Being the graceful and handsome child he helped the boy on his feet, and sooner than they expected they became friends, as they both walked the park like two bros that could challenge anything, or one of them at least.

They were the best of the bros, they were both hunter in a forest that is known as Konoha, stalking for poor defenseless bipedal prey that has no idea of their own safety being compromised. These bipedal creatures are what men would call them today as, 'Bimbos', and man were we good at hunting them.

In a month the used to be sad looking, rag wearing, and ramen eating Naruto had turned into something more, something that Izuma would call AWESOME!

And what managed to help Naruto in his path toward awesomeness?

"Well, the story of the hunt start when we were both looked for our preys in the park, so many preys we could choose, but there was two preys that caught our attention most"

"One blonde haired, ferocious looking 'Bimbo' and one pink haired, shy looking 'Bimbo', the pink haired one seemed to be surrounded by some 'Losers' and the Pink haired one got overwhelmed, but the Blonde one came into the rescue of the pink one, together they both managed to fend off all the 'Losers' and survived the first wave of attack" while that was happening, Izuma and Naruto observed them using a binoculars.

"hm, hm, hm, fresh hunt in the morning don't you think so Naru-bro?" said Izuma as he wore a mask and a child size black suit, his sun glasses shine as the sun reflects on them.

"I agree Izu-bro, these two are the best preys we've seen so far, I think if I can score this one it will put a very great trophy on my wall of hunt" said Naruto as he was wearing the exact same suit Izuma is wearing.

"There are two of them, which one do you prefer?"

"I think I might be going for the blonde one, Blonde ones has always provides us with challenge trough out our hunt together" said Naruto suggestively.

"Hmm I can agree to that statement, then in that case let's both hunt the blonde one, and leave the pink haired one to fend her in the wild, this hunt is what will call the most Legend! Wait for it…Dar-"

 **(Fake Flash Back Roughly Ended)**

Lying in the ground is a poor sod that had a really big fist printed on the face as his face was punched with a nasty haymaker by none other a very-very angry Sakura Haruno. Her face red in blush and anger shows nothing but one thing. Wrath. As the poor sod lied on the floor, the enraged pinked haired kept stomping the poor sod with all her might nonstop. The ground already cracked due to the force she put to the stomps.

Sakura hearing that story that Izuma made connected the dots very easily, and knew that he was also involving the time when Sakura and Ino first met, only his version only telling that Ino was a lot more better than Sakura, which anger her so much!

 **[-500 HP]**

 **[-500 HP]**

 **[-500 HP]**

 **[-500 HP]**

 **[-500 HP]**

 **[-500 HP]**

And it stopped, as Naruto finally able to calm her down, and told her that he only told that story to rile her up.

Izuma, who is trough out the beating, realized that the damage that Sakura had done to him was far more destructive that he had expected. He didn't mind the beating seeing the damage he received was lessened using his **[Physical resistance]** skill, though it still hurt a bit.

He had lost **[-3000 Hp]** in total due to the destructive damage of a very angry Sakura. 'This I need to note' he thought to himself as he glanced at the arguing of Sakura and Naruto. He could hear Naruto telling Sakura how they really met. Needless to say that calmed Sakura, only a bit though.

They both looked at the down form of their teammate and thought that they should get him back up, but it appear that he already got ahead of the two. Izuma groaned and lifted his head.

"Huh? What happened? Did I pass out?" Izuma asked as he tried to get up from his grounded form. Sakura still looked angry a bit, and Naruto just shrugged as he about to explain to his friend how he got beaten up in to pulp.

"Well, you pretty much got Sakura-chan really angry, and she beaten you into a pulp for it" said Naruto with his very brief explanation. Izuma looked at himself and contemplated.

"Huh…Are you sure she's not just gaining weight?" and with that everything went black for Izuma as he passed out from another punch from and angry faced Sakura.

 **(Twenty minutes later)**

Izuma opened his eyes and saw that he really did got blacked out from the punch, 'If i didn't know better I say that was a chakra laced punch she threw at me' he thought as he looked at the talking form of Naruto and Sakura, he made them aware of his waking up. He groaned again which caught his teammate's attention.

"Huh? What happened? Did I pass out?" Izuma asked at his two teammate, which got the reaction from Sakura as she prepared to throw another punch at her teammate.

"Waaah! Okay I'm sorry, geez woman" Izuma said to Sakura as he put his hand up in a surrendering pose. Sakura looked visibly calm as she huffed away from my direction.

"So…how long did I passed out?" Izuma asked his blonde friend.

"About twenty minutes, it wasn't that long" Naruto informed.

"And did I miss out anything in that twenty minute?" Izuma asked

"Well nothing, only that Sakura brought up a suggestion to burry you alive in the dirt, of course I denote that notion immediately" Izuma raised one eye brow looked at Sakura with a questioning gaze, Sakura just shrugged on her part.

"Well I guess everything is fine and dandy then, isn't that right Sakura?" Izuma asked here with the sweetest tone he could muster to quell out any anger left inside her. Well it worked…a bit.

"Well now that we're all good, it's time that I reveal to y'all why I riled up Sakura" Izuma announced to both of his teammates which got them confused.

"It wasn't only for fun and jokes, there was another reason why I did it (Lies)" he said to both of them.

"So you weren't telling that story just to make fun of me?" asked Sakura

"Of course not! I wouldn't want to make fun of pink haired cute girl like you (Lies), I was riling you up to see If my theory is correct" Izuma said 'I think I might just defused the bomb' he thought, he looked at both of his teammate and saw that Sakura is visibly blushing a bit, and Naruto caught on to my lie but decided to keep quiet about it.

"Now, Sakura from the damage I received from your beating in that anger state, I can evaluate that your strength gained an exponential growth, fifty times stronger that it supposed to be, I think we can use that in surviving the test" Izuma said

Sakura on this part wasn't sure of the idea "Are you sure of it Izuma-kun? I mean when I was angry at you I didn't really know what I was doing, I just act, only thinking to beating you for making fun of me" said the anxious teammate.

Izuma just dismissed that with a "don't worry, and do your best" response which he always use on Naruto every time he complained about not knowing how to do a technique. Izuma looked around the forest 'Kakashi will be coming soon, best if I try to lay out traps now' he thought as he used **[Shadow Clone]** , and created 10 clones.

"You all know what to do, make sure it's aimed at the middle of the training ground" Izuma said as they all nodded and disappeared using the **[Teleportation Technique]**. His action caught the attention of his two teammate.

"Naruto, create 20 clones, make two of them Henge as me and Sakura, while the rest of them hide themselves to attack, when I give the 'Go' they all must attack Kakashi-sensei, you got it?" Izuma asked

"Yeah sure, but what's this for? Preparation for the survival test?" asked Naruto.

'Oh Naruto, I know we trained until you reached a Mid-Chunin level, but I wished I trained your mind into a Mid-Chunin level, it's so sad that I can't raise his intelligence any higher' he thought as he remembered getting the idea of getting Naruto's intelligence higher, but was stopped by the **[Prophecy Effect]** , apparently a status effect that prevented him to be influenced by him, Izuma already made some changes to Naruto, and the changes stopped when that effect suddenly appeared.

'I guess some deity just liked their toy to stay the way they are' he thought to himself. He looked as Naruto had done his part.

"Sakura, hide yourself and make sure that you do not give away your location, I will send a clone with you and when I give a 'Go' make sure you hang tight to that clone, and hit Kakashi-sensei with tha t might of yours" Izuma said.

"Uhm okay, but how are you sure our Survival test will consist of us fighting Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Sakura.

"I remembered a story from Minato-sama himself, he used to be a Jounin-sensei, one of his student is Kakashi-sensei, I asked Minato-sama what kind of test he gave to Kakashi-sensei, he told me it was a survival test, 2 bells, a limited time, and genins working in separation, those were the test he gave to his student (Lies). So if I'm correct Kakashi-sensei will somehow make us separately instead as a team and the objective are 2 bells that our Jounin-sensei, which is Kakashi-sensei, will hold. The time limit will probably only make things even more harder for us if we work separately, I mean seriously, genins fighting a fulltime jounin? That's a little bit farfetched don't you think. And besides working together will make the probability of Success in whatever the test is a lot bigger, am I right?" Izuma explained to his teammate which they nodded and agreed whole heartedly. Seeing the approval in their eyes Izuma went to explaining the plan for the test.

 **(Time Skip)**

"Yo! How's my cute little genin been doing?" asked by the none other than Konoha's very own one eyed perverted scarecrow, Kakashi Hatake as he appeared in a Shushin, and saw the state of his students.

"YOU'RE LATE!" shouted both Naruto and Sakura with an angry visage at their very own Sensei. Kakashi on his part only chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, a black cat happened to cross the street I was taking, not feeling like having a bad luck, I decided to take another route to get here" He said with a casual tone which met with disbelief face of his genins.

"LIAR!" they both shouted again, which Kakashi only chuckled upon, but he realized that he only seeing two of his genin.

"Uhm…Where's Izuma?" Kakashi asked his two genin, though the answer came in a more different manner.

"Well look who finally decided to show up" said a very deep and grandfatherly voice which confused Kakashi. He looked toward the source and saw Izuma, wearing a fake beard which he obviously could see since his mouth is covered by his mask, on his hand he hold a wooden staff as he posed like an old man that has a spine problem.

"One century you have made me wait sonny, and now you appeared, don't you know it's rude to make your elders waiting!" Old man Izuma complained as he waved his staff on the air. Kakashi on his part sweatdropped at his student over-exaggerated expression on his lateness, while Sakura and Naruto sighed at their teammates acting.

"…right, so now that we're here it's time to start the test, and to pass this test, you must get these two bells from me" as Kakashi said those words, he pulled out two bells from his pocket.

"But there are only two of them, and there are three of us!" Naruto complained.

"Correct. That means one of you won't get a bell. The one that doesn't get one will be send back to the Academy" Kakashi said, as soon as he said that he could see his genin's face getting paler.

"Huh? What's that you said sonny, you'll have to speak louder!" Said Old man Izuma. Kakashi looked at his cosplaying student and sighed.

"You can use all the equipment you have, oh and you will have to come at me with intent to kill. You'll only have until noon to get the bells, starting from…NOW!"Kakashi said as his genins disappeared in to the forest, the only one left is Old man Izuma. He looked at his student and sighed as he pulled out a particular little orange book.

"You know, the others already disappeared right" Kakashi pointed out at the fact

"Huh what did you say? You like to dance? Oh ho, me too! I remembered the time when I was young like you youngster, moving my hips like the devils dace, I was the greatest dancer at in my years, but it seems old age caught up to me, and I've been moving really, really, SLOW!" as he said those word Izuma swiftly pulled his fake beard, and threw it at Kakashi's direction.

The thrown beard shows the edge of something pointy, a kunai.

Seeing the incoming object, Kakashi tilted his head and the hidden kunai missed "You didn't think it will be that easy don't you think?"

"No I expected it to be that foolish, Naruto now!" as he said those words the bearded kunai poofed and turned into Naruto Uzumaki that holds a kunai on his hand. Naruto threw his kunai at Kakashi, which he easily caught in his hand.

Kakashi was able to relax a bit and gave Naruto an eye smile "that was creative both of you, but still not enough" said Kakashi.

"Hmph, the eye see what they wanted to see, we almost got you sensei, but we're not finished yet" as Naruto said those words, Kakashi heard a movement on his back and saw that Izuma moved toward him in speed and wore his Oni mask on.

For Izuma it was very easy to predict Kakashi's movement seeing him in a different speed, he moved and swung his word with might. Kakashi on his part blocked the attack with the kunai, but he heard another movement and remembered that Naruto was still on his back, he could see for a brief glance that Naruto was after his back with a strike.

Retaliating in Naruto's move he kicked him hard while still blocking Izuma's strikes. Naruto fell to the ground and poofed from existence, revealing that it was Shadow clone.

'Shadow Clone?! Then he's hiding somewhere around here, and Sakura still haven't come out from her hiding' he thought as he now focused his attention on Izuma.

Throughout the slash and block Izuma saw many opportunity to defeat Kakashi, but hold out on it and let Kakashi block his attacks. 'Now let's get this starting' he thought as he jumped a distance away from Kakashi.

"Well, well, so my cute little Genins has been preparing to defeat me huh?" Kakashi asked

"Well it would have been a success if you weren't such a big bad strong Jounin" Izuma grumbled

"Now, now, don't be sore losers, one loss doesn't mean you're demise"

"That's right not mine, but yours, NOW!"

From the water river behind Kakashi sprung several clones of Naruto coming at Kakashi. The entire clone holds on their hand a kunai with explosive tag tied on it which surprises Kakashi as he needed to move fast.

"Eat This!" Izuma screamed as he put up a hand sign and activated a coupled of seals.

Kakashi was blocked with the appearance of several barrage of shuriken coming from the forest, coming in all direction, and thinking fast he sprung a series of Hand seals.

" **Earth Style: Hiding Mole Technique** " As he finished he dived underground.

Underground an explosion went and opened his cover which isn't that deep. Kakashi got out of the cover and evade a series of explosion.

The clones threw their barrage of explosive kunai and managed to move Kakashi near the edge of forest, which he didn't realize, is where Sakura hide herself.

 **(With Sakura)**

Sakura stared at scene as she observed that her part is almost arriving. She was amaze at the scene in front of her, every movement that her sensei and teammates made was almost as if it was written in a script, all of it was as Izuma predicted, and it felt like seeing Kakashi had been tied and played like a doll ever since he caught the kunai from Naruto's attack.

'I still can't believe Kakashi-sensei is a pervert! Him, a Jounin!' she thought angrily

She looked at the coming form of Kakashi, as she heard someone behind her, and saw her teammate's clone arriving like Izuma said.

"Sakura, your part is coming prepare yourself, and remember, Kakashi doesn't just read porn book while he walks, and he also peeks on women's side of the Hotspring! (Lies)" he said to her which got the reaction the clone wanted.

"HE WHAT!" screamed a really angry looking Sakura, she doesn't realize that Izuma already touched her body and Sushined behind Kakashi.

'He thinks just because he's some kind of a badass Jounin he could do whatever he likes on woman! Well I'll show him!' thought the angry Sakura as a murder aura practically leaked out of her body.

 **(With Kakashi)**

Kakashi could feel a killing intent directed toward him, he looked and where the killing intent was directed from and surprised to find that it came from behind him.

And lo behold what he found was a really angry looking Sakura with her fist all red and steamy ready to punch something to kingdom come. Kakashi visibly paled at what is currently in front of him. He could practically see the aura leaking out of her. There are words inscribed in it.

'Woman's Pride!' and 'Death'

"SHANNARO!" Screamed Sakura as she punched her teacher with all her murderous might. Kakashi eyes bulged out as he shattered to pieces!

Naruto on his part looked surprise and had his jaw dropped from his hiding spot as she punched Kakashi into pieces, the thought of a full on might of an angry woman is to be paled upon, 'Wait pieces?!'

Izuma just smirked that his plan worked, 'and now for the final part' he thought as he looked at the shattering pieces of Sakura, 'still it surprises me that Sakura was able to use Aura like in HUNTERXHUNTER' oh he knew Sakura was able to use Aura, when he first got beaten up by Sakura he noticed the aura that is practically leaking out of her body, deducing that anger emotion is the trigger to the opening of her Aura he planned on enraging Sakura to punch the hell out of Kakashi. Sakura, obvious affinity, **Enhancer**.

Though he also predicted that Kakashi would Kawamiri himself with a log.

Sakura finally realized that she had just PUNCHED her sensei into pieces! That quelled her anger state into a horrified state; she could feel her stomach twisting as she thought she had just killed her teacher, but that thought went away as she noticed that her teacher had been replaced into a log! She had punched a log into pieces!

She was too late to notice as she was pushed down to the ground hold by her still very living and healthy teacher, though she could see him sweating.

"*whistle* that was some killer punch there Sakura, that punch you gave me would've killed me and sent me to the next heaven if didn't replace myself, glad that you listened to my words" Praised Kakashi toward the downed girl. He noticed that Izuma came out of the hiding and attempted to rescue Sakura, but was ambushed by a clone of Kakashi, and held down like Sakura did.

"Well you all proved yourself to be quite the interesting bunch and to finally let's not forget our, lovable little Blondie" as soon as he said that word Naruto appeared.

"Now that you're the last one Naruto, what are you going to do?" asked the curious Kakashi.

"Naruto! Plan A failed, go with Plan B, I'm giving you permission to use it!"Screamed the downed Izuma, Kakashi wondered what this Plan B, is supposed to be.

He looked at the grinning blonde as he made the hand sign for Shadow clone, and poofed two clones into existence on his side.

"Alright, let's do this!" Naruto said as he and the clones made another series of hand sign. Kakashi still holding down Sakura didn't notice that Sakura's hand was trying to grab the bell on Kakashi's belt.

"Sexy Jutsu!" as the technique was declared, two people got their eye bulged out of their head, and one person got a really restrained anger.

What came out of the smoke was what every man would dream of seeing, Smoking hot babes that description matches the very book he's reading right now. The sexy pose they made, the lustful voice they made as the called out Kakashi, it was what he would say, heaven on earth.

Sadly he didn't have any more time as he blacked out. While Kakashi was ogling at the Sexy Jutsu, Sakura was grabbing the bells while Kakashi was fully distracted, when she got both of the bells she threw a punch right under his jaw which resulted in him passing out.

She took a glance at her knocked out sensei and muttered "Pervert" at the unconscious man.

Izuma made hand sign, and from the forest a kunai launched and embed into the Kakashi clones head which resulted in poofing it out of existence. He got up from the ground and walked toward Sakura that had a smile on her face as she showed him the two bells hanging on her hand.

Naruto dropped the technique and made his way toward his teammate. All of them had a smile as they reallized they had just beaten their Jounin-sensei.

"Guys we did it! And Sakura-chan that was a cool finisher you did back there! You punched Kakashi-sensei flying, that was awesome dattebayo!" said the happy looking Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto, and...Oh yeah what was that Jutsu you used? Sexy Jutsu?" Asked Sakura with a dangerous glance and a bit of murder aura leaked from her body as she narrowed her eyes toward Naruto who backed a bit and had sweats coming out of his head.

Izuma saw this and moved in to help his bro in trouble. "Now, now Sakura because of that jutsu we manage to beat Kakashi-sensei, I think this one deserves a pass for its deed" Izuma said to her.

Sakura just looked at her teammate and contemplated on his words, which in every essence is true. Their first plan was supposed to be distracting Kakashi and luring him into a spot where Sakura hid herself, Izuma and Naruto used their combined surprise attack and distract Kakashi from the real looming threat, and when Kakashi is close enough to where Sakura hid, a clone of Izuma will appear for Sakura and teleport her exactly behind their unsuspecting sensei, and that's when Sakura will punch Kakashi with her undeniable might of anger, and knocking Kakashi out, which is their chance to take the bells from their sensei.

Though there are the surprising part where instead of a knockout punch, was a Killing punch, which surprised them in many degrees.

And the using of Plan B.

 **(Flash Back)**

"Well you guys know the plan, but I want to make contingency plan if all fails" Izuma said to his teammates.

"So what's the contingency plan?" Asked Sakura

"Sakura, when your part appears and your K.O punch fails then we're going to need 'That' jutsu" Izuma said while emphasizing 'That' which confused Sakura, but Naruto caught on to what he meant

"Oh! So you're going to need me to use 'That'?" Asked Naruto

"Yes, that technique might be our only last shot at passing this test" Said Izuma

Sakura on her part was confused as hell, she didn't know what technique they were both talking about, and they kept using emphasize to hid the name of the technique.

A secret Jutsu that might be able to defeat a Jounin? And why Naruto? These questions keep bothering her head.

"Sakura!" Izuma said to her, as she began to realize her name was called many times.

"Hai!" she responded as she blushed in embarrassment, Izuma just sighed at her.

"Remember, when Naruto used his technique your job is to grab the bells from Kakashi-sensei, that simple." Izuma said to her which she nodded at, though still curios about the secret Jutsu.

 **(Flash Back End)**

And surprise, surprise for Sakura. The great secret jutsu that was able to defeat a jounin was flashing a naked woman in front of her sensei.

"..Ugh fine, but can you at least explain to me about the Jutsu you used" Sakura grunted as she chose her logic instead of pride. The other two looked visibly relief at the response.

"Sexy Jutsu, it's actually a simple henge technique that required Shadow clones to do it, the purpose of this technique is actually to distract someone that is distinctively a male, if I have to evaluate right I would say it can be compared to a Kinjutsu" Izuma said

"A forbidden technique?" Sakura asked

"Yup, that technique was so effective that it even manage to stun Kakashi-sensei, long enough for you to knock him out remember?" said Izuma, while Sakura only nodded at the explanation.

They heard a rustling behind the bushes where their sensei flew, and saw the rising form of Kakashi as he got up and groaned. He looked at his Genin and saw that Sakura was holding both of the Bells.

"Well that was a really suprising cheap shot coming from you Naruto, and Sakura, that punch you gave me really did a number on my jaw, all of you worked together and now Sakura holds both bells, usually I would have make Sakura choose who returns and who stays, but I suspect that you guys already know the point of this test huh?" He said to his students, which they nodded.

"The Point of this test is Teamwork, right Kakashi-sensei?" said the grinning for of Naruto.

Kakashi, only chuckled at the enthusiasm.

"Correct, in our line of work, teamwork is the most important factor for the success of a mission. You always have to remember that rules and guidelines are not absolute. If you fought to get these bells individually you would've overall lost, even if you would've managed to get one. Those that break the rules are trash in the world of Shinobi, but those who abandoned their comrade, are even lower than trash. Always remember that. We fought in three wars and came out victorious because we cherished our comrades" Kakashi said as his genins listened to his words intently.

Kakashi pointed toward the Memorial Stone.

"On this stone the names of those we call heroes in Konoha are engraved. All those Shinobi died in the line of duty. They are never forgotten because their comrades keep their memories alive. You have all passed this test, and as for tomorrow we will start as Team 11, you will gather here at this training ground at 7am, dismissed" Kakashi ordered as he disappeared with a Sushin.

* * *

 **(In The Hokage Office)**

In the Hokage's office the Jounin were assembling to report the results of their genin tests. Kakashi being the fashionable late scarecrow he is, arrived two hours late, which made him, receive an angry glare from Kushina Uzumaki that is wearing her Jounin Uniform. Kakashi turned to his former sensei for help.

Minato seeing the angry look on her wife can only give Kakashi a bittersweet smile.

After the first six teams had been reported to have failed, it was Kushina's turn.

"Team Seven passed" she said which gained a smile from Minato.

Kurenai reported hers

"Team eight passed" She said

Asuma was next

"Team ten passed" He said

Last was Kakashi.

"Team eleven passed" He said

The others stared at him unbelievingly. It was well known that Kakashi never passed a team. Minato gave a smile at Kakashi that shows appreciation.

"I would like the report on the Genins performance tomorrow morning, everyone except Kushina and Kakashi are dismissed" Minato ordered. The other Jounin exited the office, while Kakashi and Kushina stayed.

"Kakashi, would like your assessment on Team eleven." Minato said to him

Kakashi nodded "Team Eleven, I'll start with your son Naruto, he's strong as a high-genin if I have to say, and I have to say that he has a very good Chakra control seeing that he was able to create multiple Shadow Clones without a sweat, though I suspected the Uzumaki's enormous Chakra reserves is also a factor. He hasn't showed any other Jutsu other than the Shadow Clone, and the Sexy Jutsu." Kakashi said. That last part really caught both parents attention.

"Wa-wait! Did you just say 'Sexy Jutsu'? Kushina asked as a little bit of anger leaked from her body thinking that her own child was using a technique playing as an adult sexy woman.

Kakashi only sweated "Now, now it was actually a very effective technique your son created, it manage to distract me long enough for me to get knocked out" he said. as soon as those word registered into Kushina, her angry visage disappeared, and replaced with confusion? 'A Genin manage to knock out Kakashi?' she thought aloud.

"Kakashi please continue" Said Minato

"Right, that brings us to Sakura Haruno, from the record of her in the academy she's supposed to be the weakest of the bunch, her physical performance according to the Academy report is the lowest only intelligence and good chakra control, but I saw potential in her as she was the one knocked me out" Kakashi said which shocked both occupant. Kakashi continued.

"My first encounter with her was looking at an angry looking child that has all of her anger directed at me, she threw a fast and powerful punch, I barely replaced myself using the Kawamiri, the punch hit me bit and the result was terrifying. The punch she threw at me was truly a killing punch, the log that replaced me was shattered into pieces, and when I managed to apprehend her before she realized your son appeared and used the technique which distracted me from realizing that my bells were already taken and that she threw a punch at my face that knocked me out" Said Kakashi.

"Go on, the last one" Minato said

"Last one, Izuma Hakazaru, Academy reported that he was the rookie of the year, and that report was not saying any wrongs. From what I gathered, he was the one that manage to get Sakura, and Naruto to work together to defeat me, he has a fairly good skill in Fuinjutsu, I saw one of the trap he set up, a storage seal was embed to a tree, it was what he used to trap me for Sakura to hit me. When I first appeared to the training ground what I saw was a really eccentric child, he was dressing like an old man which was actually a ridiculous cover, but that was only a distraction, the beard of the costume he used turned out to be Kunai, he threw it at me and when it missed it turned into Naruto's clone throwing a Kunai at my direction. He has mastery in Kenjustsu, when we were on a deadlock with each other, I saw many windows of opportunity to strike me down that he gave up purposely. As for chakra control, he has very good control of it as he was able to use the Sushin no Jutsu, along with your son" Kakashi said which surprised them both.

"Eh...ehm, thank you Kakashi, just sent in the report of their performance in my office. You're dismissed" Said Minato, which Kakashi nodded and left the room. Now the two are the only one left, and they both have some serious thinking faces.

"Minato-kun, our Naru is now stronger that we first thought, do you think he will be able stand up against Mito and Natsumi?" Asked the wondering wife, Minato had a contemplating look on his face but then smiled at his wife.

"Don't worry Kushina, I'm sure he'll be able to, if I ever know my own son for something I'd say that he's the most Unpredictable kid in this family, and he pretty much inherited almost your entire trait." Said Minato which his wife giggled at remembering the little boisterous kid in the family is to be compared to Kushina when she was only a kid.

Minato and Kushina already noticed, they had pushed their son away from the family, maybe for way too long, it all started when Jiraya came to the house informing both of them about some prophecy from the Great Toad Sage, The Great Toad Sage spoke of a prophecy,

' _The Child of leaf, siblings they are, two of them holds the power of a fox but none of its wisdom while the other one holds the soul of an ancient one, it's power and wisdom shall lead this child to greatness. Together the siblings will bring changes to the world of Shinobi, to peace, or to its destruction.'_

Those were the words of the Great Toad Sage according to Jiraya, but he also said there was a second prophecy. The Great Toad Sage spoke again, another prophecy.

' _I see another one, a Child of leaf it is, powerful this child is, and reality bends to the Child's will, he stood in the middle of all as none can deny him, his power speaks volumes, great and terrible, evil and good, light and darkness, everything bowed before this child, the Child's enemies perish before him, the child doesn't look to the world, only to oneself, if this child deem it, he can bring everything to ruin, or prosperity'_

That prophecy brought the confusion to them, a child of leaf? Obviously someone from Konoha. The first one obviously spoke about their child, Mito and Natsumi who hold the Chakra of the Kyuubi, and Naruto who holds the soul of the Kyuubi. Their child is going to bring changes to the world of Shinobi, but at the time when they looked at their child again they didn't see the siblings that loved each others like they were, no it wasn't the same.

Mito and Natsumi, both of them held some trait of Minato and Kushina, but none of the came out good.

Mito had become arrogant and full of herself, she's a prodigy for sure, but that fact only made her even more arrogant, a trait from Kushina she inherited was the attention seeker, every now and then she always like when peoples eye are focused on her only, she felt that the universe is only focused on her.

Natsumi, the same as Mito, she's a prodigy as well, but she became cold and full of herself like a typical Uciha would, the only thing she care are her parents and friends, that was the only good thing really.

Both of them are like good siblings to each other, always helping out one and another, the thing that made their bonds so deep is their training years together. Jiraya told Minato and Kushina that the Akatsuki are going to after the Bijuu, he told them that he and Tsunade agreed to teach them so they could survive an encounter against the Akatsuki in the future. At the time it seemed like a very good idea, Kushina even offered to help them in their progress, three teachers are even better than they thought, what they didn't thought to involve in all of this was one thing.

Naruto, their neglected child.

They remember their very ball of sunshine, the loud mouthed blonde kid that always had a smile on his face, always wanting to be like his old man "To be the greatest future HOKAGE!" he always said, and the one who inherited Kushina's stubbornness, back then their family was something they could say perfect, each of them loving each other like family.

But now not anymore.

Those trainings regimes that were given to Mito and Natsumi really cut Naruto out of the family, Kushina was never there for him when he need his mother, Minato was too busy being the Hokage and all, Mito and Natsumi were no longer connected to him like they used too, and his godfather and godmother never had the time for him as they were training his sisters.

Naruto was alone with no one for him in the family.

So he found a friend, one that replaced the role of his family in many ways.

Izuma Hakazaru, the foreign child that came from outside Konoha, the mysterious child that is by all right could be called, a prodigy.

Minato remembers the night Naruto came to his office instead of going to the Kyuubi festival; he himself was about to be done with his work at that time and ready to go with Kushina, Mito, and Natsumi when he arrived. Naruto explained to his father, a foreign kid came from outside Konoha with the help of merchants, and since the kid was new to Konoha he needed to find a place to stay.

His father inquired about the new friend Naruto made and gave Naruto some apartments recommended by him himself.

After that Izuma pretty much filled the hole in Naruto, they eat together in Ichiraku ramen, the played together in the park, hang out together, sometimes they even prank someone together, Izuma had become what Izuma would call, "Best of Bros!"

When he first 'Interviewed' Izuma, he seemed like a normal kid, but after the question and answers he sees the kid as a future problem. A child that is driven to revenge against a monster, in literal. And it had been years since that day and now, he doesn't know what to make of the kid.

 **(Flash Back)**

Minato was having his break after working a lot of Paper work which is still stacking back in his office. He was currently looking at the scenery of his village from the top of the Hokage tower. The view of a very peaceful Konoha really captured his heart.

He just hopes this peace would last.

"Yo, Hokage-sama!" a child voice greeted.

A little bit too early If he might say.

Minato turned and came face to face with the one that called him out. A kid wearing a black jacket wear and yellow pants, has a mask that covers his mouth and nose and has an Oni mask that is strapped on the side of his head. He has a spiky black hair and his eyes are golden yellow.

He immediately recognized the child. A rising start prodigy in the Academy, the one who is best friend with his son.

Izuma Hakazaru, the only child his supposed great intellect can't figure out.

"Oh, hello Izuma-Kun, What are you doing here?" Minato Asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh I'm just visiting you because I have a question about your son Hokage-sama" Izuma said. Minato raised a brown and looked at the child

"Well then, what do you want to know?"

"Well his birthday is coming soon, and I want to give him the best birthday gift ever! I just don't know what to give" Izuma said to the hokage. The Hokage may look calm outside, but inside he's having a panic attack 'Okay calm down now. Your son's birth day is coming and you didn't remember anything about it, so there's a good chance that Kushina might not end up beating me to death.' He thought. He reminisced the past to remember anything his son wanted for his birthday. But soon enough he will realize that he is currently having the early effect of neglecting his son. Confusion.

'Now let's see. Naruto once said he wanted…? I can't remember, maybe he told me that…thing? Okay let's calm down. Maybe Kushina knows, she always remember stuffs of our children' he thought as he looked back to Izuma

"I'm sorry Izuma-kun, I forgot a thing or two that he wanted" said Minato in an apologetic tone

"Well might as well give Naruto the Bro-code for the Birthday present" he murmured to himself as he bowed to the Hokage and left.

 **(Flash Back End)**

Sadly, when he came to ask Kushina the same question Izuma asked she became numb in realization that she almost never knew about her son anymore, only her daughters. What breaks the ice of reality for them is that their own daughters hated Naruto. The parents only have one feeling looming on their heart. Dread.

The situation brought Kushina into tears as she saw that her family is slowly tearing itself apart without them noticing at all. And what's worse Jiraya brought on the news of the Prophecy from the great toad Sage.

Both parents try their best in convincing Mito and Natsumi to repairing their bond with their own brother, but alas both daughters inherited Uzumaki stubbornness. They don't wanted in any part involving Naruto, To them Naruto is only a weakling, a dead last loser who can't do or take anything seriously'.

Minato tried the other way. and that is training Naruto. but the effect from years of neglecting is finally come to visible, as Naruto always avoids his parents, always using selfless excuses to avoid them in any way. Looking at the mask of sunshine and happiness of his own sun really turned his stomach the wrong way, when in reality his own son is lonely to the core of heart. But Minato also noticed that every time Naruto hangs out with his best friend Izuma, his mask of happiness, always turned into expression of happiness,

That toughens the cakes. Minato had to fix his family quickly, but to do that he need to broke Mito's and Natsumi's wall of Arrogance.

So how else could he get any help in doing this without showing favoritism or a sabotaging conduct?

A deal with the Child Prodigy himself of course.

Help Naruto in his training; Make sure his training would help Naruto in the Chunin Exam. Naruto are to be helped in his training and growth into a Shinobi. Make sure that Naruto can survive in the Chunin exam, and break Mito and Natsumi's confidence.

Others might not realize it, but he could see the growth of his son and his friend. Over the years both of them had quite the exponential growth, now Naruto could be compared to a Mid-Chunin, and his friend Izuma can be compared to a Low-Chunin, though he had a feeling Izuma was hiding his true strength.

Minato sighed as he looked at the worried look of his wife and calmed her down.

* * *

 **(With Izuma)**

Izuma took a deep breath and exhaled as he rested on the bed of his apartment, he thought about the Genin exam he took on today and chuckled at it. Naruto had the largest smile of the group when Kakashi told them they passed; Sakura had a proud smile on her face, and Izuma…only a simple smile.

Naruto wanted to celebrate by inviting his teammates by eating at Ichiraku, 'Man that was crazy, Naruto eated those ramen like there was no tomorrow' he thought as he remembered the scene of Naruto filling his mouth with ramen, and Sakura looking angry for not eating properly, and Izuma looking really interested where all the ramen Naruto ate went.

In the end he had a good laugh with them, it was a nice memory.

He looked outside the window and sighed at the view "Tomorrow we're going to start as a team, and the Wave Arc is coming soon. I don't know if this world Wave Arc will be given to them Team 7 or us Team 11. But ever important note, Chunin Exam is coming close too, and Canon or non-Canon, Orochimaru is definitely going to attack Konoha. And when it the time comes I gotta be prepare." He muttered to himself.

He took off his mask and went to the main room of his apartment. He looked around and used **[Soul Sensing]** to check if the coast was clear. When he was sure, he opened his inventory and pulled out a book.

 **[Observe]**

 **[The Ark of Heaven: Heavenly body Magic]-Rank: S-Durability: 20/20**

 **The book of magic contains the knowledge of the Heavenly body magic, and the secret of the heavenly magic itself.**

He looked at the book and smirked. He took out another item and orb as it rested on his arm. He could feel the orb answering its master's call.

'Well tonight I'm going to be learning a lot of Magic in the dungeons' he thought as he placed the book near the orb itself. He's going to have a really long night, but it will all be worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: It's been hard to write these since I have a test coming so don't expect quick update, but to make things better I'll just tell you that I'm trying the best as I can to write this story. If any description on characters becoming harder just PM me and I'll just start noting in the next chapters. If you guys have thoughts on the Story please just tell me okay.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing; it's only a fanfic for fun**

 **Cross-over from various games, manga, and anime**

 **Any familiar character you see here belong to their respected owner**

* * *

Team 11 was official. Inside Konoha various different newly made Genin had began doing mission for the village; Teams came in and out from the Hokage office to take their mission, or reporting their completion of missions. Some Genin meet up with another as they chat up and catching up to what has been happening in each of their life ever since they graduated from the academy. Every Genin met with each other filled them with a sense of comradery.

Well not all though.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't Major Hot sauce, and commander Mustard, what are you condiments doing here instead of the kitchen?" Izuma teased two particular girls who he knew would not take it very well toward his word play.

One ponytail blonde that has her cerulean eyes calculating her surroundings. She wore an opened sleeveless white vest with an Uzumaki spiral on the back and a black shirt on the inside, and a black skirt with a blue pouch on her belt and a Konoha headband adorned her neck. This here beauty here is Natsumi Namikaze-Uzumaki, Ice princess of Konoha, and coolest Kunoichi of the year.

A long red-haired who has her Violet color eyes focused on Izuma. The girl wore a sleeveless red shirt with a white Uzumaki spiral on the back; mesh armors adorned her elbows and knees, matching red skirt and a black headband on her forehead. This here is Mito Namikaze-Uzumaki, *cough* Hot Headed *cough* princess of Konohagakure, most beautiful Kunoichi of the year.

Mito and Natsumi two daughters of the Yondaime Hokage, and the most arrogant girls of the year, looked at Izuma in anger.

"Shut up you bastard, we don't have to say anything to you!" Mito screamed as she her anger pointed at Izuma who only shrugged. Izuma turns toward Natsumi who kept her cool and finally looked at Izuma with those cold freezing eyes.

"You aren't worth my time, just disappear already" Natsumi said with pure cold malice as she turned away. Mito who agreed with her sister also turned away.

They both loathed Izuma, the prodigy boy isn't like much by the Namikaze twin, to them Izuma is nothing what a prodigy should be, their time in the academy proofed that as he always skips class, fool around with their idiot of a brother, and creates all kind of unnecessary commotion with his crazy single guys he always rouse up for celebrations

Really unnecessary celebration.

* * *

 **(Flash back)**

Everyone is sitting inside class as Iruka is lecturing them about the history of Konohagakure, and Class almost over. Though today Iruka isn't really like himself as today he really shows what people looked like when something inside them broke. In the past when class is over he would look like the happiest man alive, but now? He looked like he could drop dead at any moment

Yesterday Iruka had one of the worst things that could happen to a man in relationship. He got broken up, by the woman no less, all because that woman wanted, Tokimi was her name, and she wanted to get back in a relationship with her ex-boyfriend! What the hell!

Of all the baggage Iruka-sensei girlfriend could carry, it had to be "Still in love with ex" baggage. Iruka had been dating with Tokimi for three months! That count as something (I think?) And then she just left for some guy she broke up with in the first place. Someone is going to get a very special treatment here today.

"-And that's when the first Hokage gathered the joining clan from the other country. Now, Izuma can you tell me when the Hyuga clan did joined Konohagakure?" Iruka aksed in a really depressed tone, it's painful just listening to a guy who is full of spirit down like this. Everyone looked toward where Izuma seats are and found that no one is sitting there. Everyone looked shocked that they didn't notice the disappearance of the smartest kid in class

"Izuma?" Iruka asked aloud as he finally realized the disappearance of one of his student. Everyone looked around and saw he's not in the class room anymore. The situation was too priceless for Mito to miss out; this was a really good chance for her to miss out.

"Iruka-sensei! Izuma is skipping class shouldn't he get a detention for this?" Mito asked aloud as the innocent little student, wanting to get Izuma in trouble, oh the thought of finally putting Izuma down for a change really made her giddy, and today is her birthday! This made it all the more special for her today.

"Hah! Looks like your 'Bro' is in trouble now Naruto!" Said one of Mito's friends trying to rouse Naruto in anger, which didn't do much of an effect

"Hah! You think he's in trouble? If anything he could escape from any trouble with just words. Hell if seen him convincing The Eight tailed jinchuriki, Killer Bee to fist bump him with only words!" That statement really got a disbelieving stare from some and confusion from students with no knowledge of the subject mentioned. Killer Bee, the Raikage's brother is one of the most powerful Shinobi of Kumo, due to the fact that he is the Jinchuriki of the eight tails and have full control of it, and also known to have fought against the Yondaime Hokage with his brother to a standstill. The idea of an Academy student convincing one of the most dangerous Shinobi to fist bump with him is just surreal, so some less intelligent would just shrugged it off as a lie.

Unknown to these kids, The Jinchuriki of the eight tailed would definitely fist bump someone who could rhyme with words. So in literal, Izuma did convinced one of the most dangerous shinobi of Kumo who visited Konoha at the time with words, and Naruto was there to witness his father's stupid expression and The Raikage's annoyed look.

"Well I think-" Iruka never manage to finish his sentence as the class door slam open revealing the current missing student. Izuma Hakazaru stood there.

"Daddy's home" Izuma announced to the class

"Izuma! What are you doing outside class?" Iruka shouted toward the smirking student with an annoyed look. The answer that came really threw off Iruka as his student put up a really confident pose to carry his answer,

"Well I was just walking around the town enjoying the local watery when suddenly I overheard great news! Everyone Iruka-sensei broke up with 'What's her name'! You all know what that means!" Izuma shouted to his class which got confused look for some student and surprise of their teachers relationship status glance at their teacher. One student in the class though get the idea of what's going to come.

"Our good old Iruka-sensei is finally single again!" as he finally announced it, Iruka gaped at his student in disbelieve on how in the world did he knew about his break up! Izuma finally entered the class room and closed the door behind him.

"Hey idiot! Class is still-" Mito never finished her sentence as the door to the class room were slammed opened once again, and this time a couple of teacher of the academy wearing their Konoha flack jacket was on the front door, except of Mizuki-sensei who was absent from the crowd. Izuma looked toward the crowd of male teachers with a grin.

"Bros! It's time for us to celebrate the festival of the year! The festival of all us single guys here! Let us go to the local bar and celebrate….!?" Izuma questioned the group of teachers which they happily and excitedly answered.

The teachers went in to the room and carried Iruka as if he was a giant cooked boar on a sliver plate; Iruka on his part was panicking of what is happening. The teachers answered Izuma's question together with an excited tone!

"BANGTOBERFEST!" and with that all of the teachers disappeared, though one stayed behind "Sorry kids, class will have to be ended for the day, you can all go home early" Said the teacher as he disappeared leaving a whirl of leaves.

The students looked to toward the windows and saw the teachers carried Iruka away from the academy with Izuma leading the crowd of teachers. A particular friend of Mito incredulously looked toward Naruto for some answer, which he reluctantly answers with all he got.

* * *

 **(Flash back End)**

If that day would be called the worse that Iruka ever experience then that would be a real big fat lie. He enjoyed that Bangtoberfest with the other Teachers as it got him out of the sorry state he was and leveled his spirit again.

'one of the best legendary moments ever, too bad it won't last long with all the complaints coming from half of the Kunoichi of Konoha' Izuma thought as he looked toward the scene in front of him. Team 11 and Team 7 are currently inside the Hokage office, Team 11 was coming back from their D-rank mission *cough* chores! *cough* for any more mission available for the day.

After the team had became official they had a pretty good routine of training, they sparred a couple of times, had the tree walking training which all of them pretty much aced in first try due to Izuma's fair (Superior) skill in chakra control, Naruto's good chakra control that he had trained in the past, and Sakura's good Chakra control due to her small reserves.

The next one they took was water walking, and due to Izuma's fair (Superior) mastery in chakra control Izuma walked up on the water like how the messiah walked upon the water of sea something (I don't remember), as for Naruto, he had a couple of dives before he could even walk on water properly, Sakura had it moderate considering her small reserves. They learned some technique from Kakashi, Kakashi the lazy ass pretty much taught us D-rank jutsus, and trained some of us in Taijutsu. And all of that routine for what? D-RANK MISSION! What the hell!

And now here they are standing inside the Hokage's office to take their next mission only to ran up on Team 7, the most powerful team In Konoha and the most self-centered team in the entire village, every last one of them are counted as prodigies by their own right, but also arrogant, self-centered, and immodest.

Apparently Team 7 had just returned from their mission and currently about to take another one, and at the same time Team 11 were about to report about their completed mission.

Mito, and Natsumi both glared at Izuma and Naruto when they entered the office, the two practically radiates malice at their way. Izuma and Naruto return the glare with a bored stare, they really got used to the sisters malevolent nature. Izuma looked at Sasuke as he returned the stare toward him with a glare back at Izuma.

Sasuke Uchiha, the prodigious pompous last Uchiha, one that swore to avenge his clan and kill his brother Itachi Uchiha, overall he focused his glare at Izuma. Sasuke loathed Izuma in many way, Sasuke came from the most powerful clan in Konoha, and he was in many way stronger then the other in the Academy, but Izuma is always there standing above Sasuke, he was always second place to Izuma.

Sasuke always challenged Izuma when he had the chance, but always comes out eating dirt with Izuma standing on top of Sasuke, even with all the training he took with Natsumi, only moved the gap between them by a tiny margin. Everything in Izuma is overall, Itachi alike, and that infuriates Sasuke.

After awhile the glaring stopped but the left over malice still existed, they to return to the real reason why they were in the Hokage's office in the first place. Kakashi, Kushina, Minato, and Iruka who is in the room could only sigh at the scene.

"Okay getting back on topic, so Team 7 wants to have a more difficult mission huh? Well I think I got just the perfect one. Bring in the client" Said Minato as he continued what he was discussing before.

What came from the door really made Izuma facepalmed himself for not noticing the person he had just passed when they entered the Hokage's office. An old man carrying a bottle of sake came into the office, this very particular man brought Izuma to revelation of what mission Team 7 is about to take.

"Tazuna-san this here is the Team that will take on your request" Said Minato with a smile on his face.

'They're the one taking the Wave arc' Izuma thought to himself as he realized that it's bye, bye to canon plot, Zabuza, Haku, Great Naruto Bridge, and Kubirkiribocho. Everything else will be different from what he predicted from now on, and now he can't proof whether Haku is really a boy or not.

"What's this? A bunch of brats are the one who's accompanying me, are they even enough?" Exclaimed Tazuna as he looked toward the Teams. Feeling underestimated by some random man, Mito was the first one to response to the insult.

"Hey! Who are you calling brats!? We are Shinobi, and we're tough enough to take on anything you old geezer!" Screamed Mito.

"Really, cause all I see is one little girl all barking with no bite" Tazuna retorted as he took a sip of sake inside the bottle he carries. Mito looked visibly angry at the old man while her other teammate only kept their coolm though felt the same as Mito.

"DAD, this guy is so rude! And who is this old geezer?!" complained the screaming Mito, her other teammate agreed to her statement but give not visible response. Minato gave her daughter that says 'Serious' which shut her up.

"Tazuna here is a bridge builder and he needs an escort back to his home in wave, you are to accompany him to the land of Wave and keep him safe along the road to the Land of Wave" Minato explained.

"Yeah brat, I'm a master-bridge builder, I build bridge stronger than any other, and I am an important person in Wave" Tazuna said haughtily. Mito looked like she's ready to rip Tazuna apart if not for the presence of her mother and father.

Kushina took the mission scroll given by Minato, and with that Tazuna and Team 7 finally left the office. After that whole debacle Izuma could only response with vocal wind response.

"*whistle* she never did change did she Naruto?" Izuma asked toward his best friend as he reminisced his memories of Mito in the academy.

"Nah, even at home she's still acts like that, I starting to wonder how long it will take for her to grow up" Stated Naruto as he put up a thinking face and pose.

Izuma looked back and saw Kakashi already reporting to the Hokage for a new mission, he looked at his side and saw Sakura was blushing, gushing, and holding her hands on her cheek as if embarrassed by a thought, but he had a guess why she was blushing, the scenarios runs in his head as he glanced at the approaching form Kakashi. On his hand is a mission scroll which probably contains the details for our next mission.

"Ok team, I got our next mission now right here, and there's a surprise in this one" Kakashi announced with a smile

"Let me guess, does this entail with something as common as baby sitting, fence painting, or replacing rooftops?" asked Sakura as she got out from her trance with a groan at the expectation of their next mission.

"None of the list you pointed, this mission here is special for you all, because this one would be your first official C-rank mission!" He announced the surprise.

'Well that is a surprise, one which I want to know will end up' Izuma thought as he looked toward the excited face of Naruto and surprised look of Sakura

* * *

 **(Time Skip)**

The teams first C-rank mission, and destination is not wave, only some old town near the border between the land of Fire and Land of Hotsprings. And old mining town called Mino, apparently the town have been having cases of missing people and have been missing for weeks.

The elder of the town really becoming uneasy with all of the disappearance that keep popping, they can't continue their work in the mine, the request has been stated that they seek shinobi of Konoha to find out the source of disappearance and possibly find the missing citizens of Mino.

And currently team 11 is on their road toward said town. After the announcement the first thing that came to their faces was excitement, and some anxiety from the pink headed. They met up in front of the gate after preparing for the travel to the land of Hotsprings, as they met up they also saw Team 7 went off toward their mission to the Land of Wave, while Team 7 already left Team 11 haven't moved at all, why is that? Because Kakashi being the good teacher he is demonstrated his students how to be fashionably late for everything

After three hours of waiting for their sensei they finally able to move on to travel. And currently they are walking along the road toward the land of Hotsprings

"Kakashi-sensei, do you know anything about Mino town, I mean if this is a missing person cases then why didn't they just request for Yugakure's shinobi?" Asked the particularly curious Sakura.

"Land of Hotsprings has a hidden village?" asked the surprised Naruto.

"Yes they do Naruto, you didn't listen to Iruka-sensei's lecture about hidden village did you!" Asked Sakura with an annoyed look. Naruto only response with a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head.

"Listen, you know of the five great Hidden village right?" Sakura asked as Naruto nodded, "well those aren't the only villages' available, there are other Hidden village like Amegakure, Kusagakure, Takigakure, Getsugakure, Yukigakure, and Yukagakure is one of those available villages which is located in the land of hot water" Sakura explained

"You have a good grasp in the hidden villages Sakura and for why they turned towars Konoha, I have no idea at all" said Kakashi

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, do you know anything about this Mino town?" asked the curious Izuma

"Hmm, if memory serves the old mining tow used to be famous for providing a rare steel called the Sutā-ko, or the Star steel" Kakashi informed

"Star steel? What's that?" Asked Naruto

"Star steel is a rare steel that could only be found in Mino, they were famous for it's mysterious elements they carry, almost like your usual chakra metal, but these steels not only conduct chakra, they also able to hold properties of chakra itself and gives them in the form of chakra transformation, any normal chakra could cause a mysterious effect toward them , these steels are the rarest and most wanted you could ever find, and some even kill for these steels" Kakashi explained which made Sakura shudder by the idea of getting hunted down for a piece of metal, and Naruto who gulped at how important the Star steels are.

"Are these steels really that special Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as Kakashi was about to answer the question

Izuma who had been silence the whole time finally voiced out an explanation before Kakashi could even reply.

"I think I get now why they are so special to kill for, I've read in some volume of Chakra control and what advantage it would give. Normally people would only think chakra control is only to give us proper control on our chakra thus decreasing our over usage of Chakra in some techniques, but chakra control can also train us in controlling the flow of our chakra, how to shape them and how to transform them, and advanced form of chakra control called Nature Transformation. Nature Transformation is an advanced form of chakra control that entails the molding and defining of the nature of one's chakra, altering its properties and characteristics for use in techniques. Nature transformation is one of two necessary components for creating or modifying a technique, the second component being shape transformation. While nature transformation changes the properties of the chakra, shape transformation changes the actual form and movement, altering its abilities. Observe exhibit A" Izuma explained as he raised his hand as it glowed in golden light and formed a golden ball of light on his palm.

The other was shocked as they saw Izuma forming a golden ball in the palm of his hand so easily. Kakashi had several scenario ran in his mind and most of them are concluded with Izuma having a Kekkei Genkai.

"This here is an example of what Nature Transformation could do, this here is transforming my chakra into an element (Lies) which in this case is Light" Izuma explained as he retracted his arm and vanishing the light on his hand. As Izuma looked at the rest of his team he just saw them looking at him in surprise. Kakashi was the first to came and coughed to ask his questions

"Well with the very well display of knowledge, and performance in chakra transformation I have to ask Izuma, did you train in chakra transformation all by yourself?" Kakashi asked as in full of curiosity.

"Yup, it wasn't that hard actually I mean I just read the basic of what I need and I just came in easy for me to do" Izuma answered with an eye smile, though the other could probably see the shit eating grin behind his mask.

"Well that certainly is impressive, you really do lived up to the title 'The Prodigy Boy', learning chakra transformation is by official is actually a Chunin level, and for a Genin to able to learn it all by yourself only shows the quality you have" Kakashi said which chuckle from Izuma and a grumpy jealous look from Sakura and Naruto.

"Though I have to ask, that light element you preformed, what was it? A Kekkei Genkai? Because I'm certain that I have never seen a display of light element before" Kakashi inquired.

"Oh that, I don't actually know if it is a Kekkei Genkai, I mean I read all of the books about Chakra Transformation, and I never see Light element ever shown as a Kekkei Genkai element, so I just presumed it as an unknown blood line since there is now combination that results Light element, I have trained under these light elements for a while now" Izuma explained.

"Wow! Izuma you've been training on your Kekkei Genkai, and you never told me!?" Shouted the wondering blonde.

"The art of secrecy is important my young fishcake and I just don't like anyone interfering in my trainings, Need I remind you what happened the last time I trained with you, and it was a disaster!" Izuma shouted at Naruto. Naruto on his part could only back away in shame next to Sakura who was confused about what happened.

"Well putting all that aside Izuma is correct, the Star Steel's have been used by many Shinobi trough out the ages, they are made into weapons like The Kubikiribocho, Samehada, Kiba of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, and Uchiha Madara's Gunbai, The Second Hokage's Raijin no Ken, and other things that I may haven't seen yet. These Steels are the perfect material for chakra weapons, which is why these steels are wanted by many"

"I know several of those weapons, The Kiba is a pair of sword that can conduct the power of thunder itself, and the Kubikiribocho is the head honcho for the seven swordsmen of the Mist that could re-grow if ever broken, right sensei?" Izuma asked as Kakashi answered with a nod. Izuma thought of the thing that can be made with the Star Steel. The weapon he could have in his hand already brought excitement to his shaking hand.

"So…this Mino mining town still mines the Star steel sensei?" Izuma asked in curiosity

"Unfortunately no, in the past it might have batched some, but a month ago it was reported to have all dried out and its just a normal mining town now, though Mino's pride lie on their Star steels they still batch some good quality chakra metal, though weirdly Mino closed connection with other villages a month ago" Kakashi answered as the suspicion lingers in the air, Mino sent a request of finding their missing towns people, usually this kind of mission would've been ranked as B-Rank mission, but why the Hokage ranked this as C-Rank he has no idea, though there are some theory running in his head.

"Shame, I wouldn't mind having a weapon made from those Star Steels, I wondered what kind of effect it would have combined with my 'Light' affinity" Izuma said to himself

"Izuma-kun I'm still curious at what you 'Light' affinity could do, can demonstrate a techniques using your chakra transformation?" Sakura asked in all of her curiosity

"Sure I can, here's one that's very basic **[Heavenly Style: Light Clone]**!" particles of light gathered next to Izuma as it formed into and exact clone of Izuma. Sakura and Naruto looked surprised at the new clone technique, while Kakashi looked impressed, and surprised at the name, "Heavenly" almost like how arrogant people would name their move

"A clone? Is there anything that differs this one?" Kakashi asked, as the clone looked at his way and smirked.

"Watch me" The clone said as he ran toward a tree. On normal cases, people would presume that the clone would crash on to the tree and dispel, though that's now what happened. What happened next surprised them as the Clone literally phased trough the tree's and landed on top of a branch as he looked down on the stunned expression of his boss teammates and smirked in victory.

"Did your clone phase trough a tree!? How can it do that? Is it an illusion or is it solid?" asked Naruto

"Hah! That you have to figure out yourself, I'm not just gonna give away my secrets like cake, I may be peachy, but that doesn't mean I'm free for all" Izuma said as he puffed his chest arrogantly 'Seriously this technique is actually only a modified version ' **Thought Projection** ', only this one works using Light itself and has a few differences than the original' he thought to himself as he looked toward his sensei

"Very impressive Izuma, I guess the academy teachers didn't call you a prodigy for nothing huh, but still it would be better if you explain to us how this technique works if want to work as a team" Kakashi said. Izuma blinked a couple of time as a response and sighed.

"Well I guess. This one is actually no different from a normal Shadow Clone, the very idea of this technique is actually from the Shadow Clone technique, and only this one has a few key differences. My Light Clone can turn Intangible and Tangible in manner of seconds, the concepts of this technique is like the Shadow Clone as I have to halve my own chakra to make it last long but It can merge back with me to return my chakra, and as you know Shadow Clone can transfer it's memory once it disappeared, my light clone could also transfer information and it doesn't have to disappear to do it, call me a genius which I am, for I have created an upgraded Shadow Clone Technique" Izuma declared with a haughty tone.

'Man, I hate it when he get all spot lights, moments; "Shining moments of awesomeness" he called it!' Naruto grumbled in his thought

'Wow, Izuma-kun is a real genius, no wonder he easily beat Sasuke-kun in the Academy, I don't think any of genin this year is in the same level of Izuma-kun' Sakura thought in admiration not realizing the blush appearing on her face and the slight change of fan admiration.

"Well of course! It's actually pretty easy for me to utilize my light affinity once I got the gist of it, it comes naturally for me" Izuma said smugly.

'Ah Prodigies, they are so complicated at times, I wonder how this one will turn out' Kakashi thought as he sighed.

'Ah teachers, they are so predictable at times, I wonder if Kakashi even realized I'm reading him like a book' thought Izuma as shook his head. He already predicted what his teacher might think of him if he revealed this information, and from his teacher's reaction it's as he predicted.

"Well I think it's time for us to move on, Mino town is still so far away I think" Kakashi said as they continued travelling toward their destination.

* * *

 **(Time Skip)**

"Well here we are old mining town Mino" said Kakashi as the team looked at the town in front of them. Giant walls surrounding the town was both mighty and impressive, the was big from the outside as they could see a giant building in the middle of the town

The front of the town is a sign "Welcome to Mino" they guessed the welcome sign are for visitors. They looked around the town and saw that the town is almost looked active with people walking around as it is.

"I'm going to look around for the Elders; all of you looked around the town for anything important okay?" Kakashi informed his Genins as he began to walk away leaving three genins behind scouting for anything important. They looked at each other for ideas.

"So, since Kakashi-sensei will be gone for a moment, I'll be issuing command from the moment" Izuma said to his team. Naruto reacted to the declaration as he began show sign of objection on his face.

"Hey! How come you always get to be team leader, I could qualify as leader to you know!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well the answer to that question is simple. Because I'm awesome! And because I got game fishcake" 'literally' he thought the last part.

"I'm pretty sure all of us here are awesome too you know! And what do you mean by game!?" Naruto questioned

"Oh Naruto, there is so much you still have to learn. Life is like a game, everything we are defines us and what defines us gave us point in scores, and right now my score way far ahead of both of yours"

"Our scores?" asked Sakura. Izuma answered the question with a gesture pointing at mid air as if imagining a table appeared.

"Izuma Hakazaru, rookie of the year in the academy **(+1000 point)** , Expert on Kenjutsu **(+30000 point)** , owner of the rare and maybe only 'Light' affinity **(+6000 point)** , being the non-clan prodigy who beat a clan prodigy **(+5000 point)** , and maker of the scoring system itself **(+10000 point)**.

You Naruto are still lower than me, being the son of the Hokage **(+100 point)** , making ten or more Shadow Clone without trouble **(+20000 point)** , being a good bro and wingman **(+1000 point)** , born of Clan Uzumaki I'll give you **(+10000 point)** for that but **(-5000 point)** for no mastery in fuinjutsu like all Uzumaki, dead last of the year **(-2000 point)** , and for wearing a orange colored that practically begging for attention of the enemies **(-3000 point)** " Izuma explained in a comical fashion as he pretended a writing board on the air, his teammate just have to use their imagination to visualize the board.

"Hey that Dead Last thing was planned out and you know it!" oh Izuma knew because that was their plan so they could be in the same team

"But still didn't change the fact that you were placed as a Dead last. And finally if my estimation is right" Izuma said without a care on Naruto's opinion

"You are still way below me" Izuma finally said as he laid out the points.

"Well not for long, because I think you forgot about the fact I was able to prank the ANBU in their own headquarter without them noticing! That I think worth **(+100000 point)** " Naruto revealed with a grin of proudness. Remembering when he tried to pull a prank inside the ANBU headquarter, it was damn funny

"Oh yeah, but you forgot the fact that it was me who convinced your father from grounding you for your prank **(+100000)**! Game set match!" Izuma retorted remembering that it took the ANBU a hell lot of time to catch him only for his father to catch him red handed in paint. Izuma used ever kind of lie he could use to appease the Yondaime and freed Naruto from his punishment.

"Well I guess I we all see facts who is more suitable here" Izuma said in finality

"Not so fast! I'm not giving up yet I still have one that trumps all!" Naruto said not giving up the contest

"Oh? And what is that young fishcake?" Izuma asked as he narrowed his eyes

"I can do Dad's signature move! The Rasengan (+10000 point)!" Naruto declared as he pumped his fist at Izuma as he could see the smirk from Izuma died.

"….Proof it….." Those two simple words are the only thing Izuma could say as he wanted to observe whether it's true or not.

"I'll show you the proof!" Naruto said as he made a clone and put up the palm of his hand while his clone worked on making the Rasengan. A blue shining ball apeared in the palm of Naruto's hand as his clone disappeared. Naruto slammed the Rasengan at the ground as it drilled trough the ground leaving a massive hole. His teammate looked at Naruto in surprise as he grin and made victory sign

"Wow! It truly like how they described it, the Rasengan" Sakura muttered in awe at the destruction that it caused, but she just remembered one little detail about the demonstration.

"But…You just made a hole in a town's road dumbass! The people will be angry at us if they ever find this gigantic hole!(-5000 point)" She screamed as she threw a punch at Naruto that sends him flying. As Naruto landed with a massive fist carved on his cheek he heard a chuckle from Izuma, he glanced at his friend and saw that he is not at all downed with the current situation.

They both heard a clap as they both turned and saw Izuma clapping "Well Naruto you certainly have outdone yourself this time, learning the Rasengan in a span of weeks, I must I'm impressed" Izuma said to his friend with a smile, but the his smile turned crooked

"But I still have one thing that will put you down below me" He said.

"What can possibly trump the Rasengan?" Naruto asked in disbelieve that anything could match the awesomeness of the Rasengan. The Rasengan itself is already a devastating move used by the Yondaime Hokage to defeat his enemies, and the fact that Naruto had learned how to utilize it in matter of weeks already made it even more awesome. What could possibly outshine this shining blue ball of destruction?

Izuma pulled out something from his pouch, something began to shone from the book as if it was made out of gold itself, Naruto's heart began to beat faster in anticipation. Izuma pulled out the object but it was too bright to be seen, it was shining like mad, 'what the hell is that!?' Naruto thought as he tried took a good look of what it was bit no avail as he the shine blocked his vision.

Sakura can't see what Izuma was currently holding, but his women senses screamed at her to destroy the thing Izuma is holding.

"This very object is something so great that it could melt the face of every male population in the five great Hidden Village, I present to you…" Naruto eyes went wide as he began to see the size of the object, the type, and color, those very details are trademark of a very specific book which their sensei usually reads. But something is differs this one with the other series, the title and trademark picture are golden

'It couldn't be' Naruto thought as he shook his head, it was rumored that Jiraya made an Icha Icha paradise that he put all his heart and hard work into, the Heavenly Icha Icha paradise, one that is said to have been written in gold, but it was only a rumor, he even tried asking his dad if the rumor is true, but his dad was also in the lost like him.

The light began to fade slowly, revealing what he thought wouldn't be true. An Icha Icha paradise written in gold itself, and Jiraya's hand sign is one the book it self

"No way…" Naruto gaping at the sight.

"That's right, this is Jiraya's greatest of Icha Icha paradise and it is currently within my possession (+1000000 point)" as he showed them a little orange book encased in plastic. Naruto gaped at the sight; it was legit as he knew this book has never been published anywhere, and for Izuma to hold it in his hand is already incredible.

* * *

 **(With Kakashi)**

Kakashi who was still walking along the road stopped for a moment, his inner senses warned him of something amiss, or something great that he unknowingly had walk away from

"Hmm, something tells me that I'm going to need to check on my student…..Nah, it's probably nothing" Kakashi said to himself as he carried himself casually.

He didn't know that he had just missed one of the greatest things he could've seen in his whole life.

* * *

 **(Back to the Genins)**

After answering a list of troublesome question later they concluded the winner and the one with the highest score.

"And now the table has been turn, It' is revealed that I am the winner in this little contest, I shall be the leader of our little band of Shinobi" Izuma said as he formulate his first step as leader

"Naruto, make three Shadow Clone and transformed them into normal civilians, eavesdrop in any information you could find and ask of rumors around the town. Sakura, you will be with me" Izuma ordered as Naruto moved and sarted to scout around the town. Izuma began to put up a hand sign and made two Light clones.

"Both of you scout the town, and inform me anything important you come across" The clones nodded and disappeared. Izuma turned toward Sakura as he made a hand gesture to follow him. They both walked trough the street as they looked around the town for anything.

 **You have received a new Quest!**

 **[Why do Star falls?]**

 **You have arrived in the old Mining town Mino, and have been tasked to find several missing people from the town's elder. As always the call of awesomeness has drawn danger to you. Here's the Gist! Today is your first step as the wheel of destiny spins!**

 **This town is not normal! Find the source of the problem and discover what happened to this town and its people!**

 **Reward:**

 **Success: [The Holy Star]**

 **Failure: Death**

'*sigh* it's always death for failure, I know I have the All Fiction set to revive me every time I died, but a little bit of prize for failure would've been nice' he thought as he reminisced all the quest he had done in the past. The quest stopped giving him prize for failure after his All Fiction is maxed, after that almost every quest gives Death for failure.

He looked around and saw some people walking around, though he immediately use **[Observe]**. He was surprised with the information he found. Wheels of destiny indeed, so very surprising since now they are walking on thin thread.

"So Izuma-kun, what do you think of this place?" Sakura asked as she looked around at the lively town. The people around them walking around working and conversed with each other brought a lively feeling of the place.

"It's pretty creepy" Izuma said in his opinion which confuses Sakura

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked as she looked at Izuma for an answer

"Do you notice the peoples who are currently walking around here?" Izuma asked as she looked around the town. The town's people looked very normal to her, everyone pretty much looked like they are doing their things

"Yeah what of them? They looked pretty normal to me" Sakura voiced her opinion

"Yeah, but it's just that I'm getting some weird vibes from them, and I don't know why though" Izuma said as he looked around first and saw a perfect example to show to Sakura. He pulled out a kunai and threw it at one of the towns people direction, the kunai embed into a wall which is a couple of inch close to a man's head.

"Why did you do that!? You could've killed the man!" Sakura screamed angrily at her friend

"My instinct was telling me danger at that direction" Izuma said in a serious tone. The man didn't look at the Kunai immediately; white things began to form from the man's skin as it enveloped the man's whole body as if growing another body. The build of the man became large as a hole began to form on the middle of the chest as a mask was forming on the man's face. The white substance stopped enveloping the body as it present a giant monstrous creature wearing a mask shaped like a shark skull.

"I-Izuma-kun, I'm not hallucinating right?" asked the terrified Sakura as she began to take a step back. The monster looked at the both of them and unleashed a monstrous roar. Sakura was scared as shit; her breathing began to go erratic as she looked at the monster. She didn't know what happened but she was suddenly surprised by a sudden move by Izuma. The next thing she knew was being carried by Izuma in a bridal style while Izuma was running.

"Izuma-kun!" She yelped in surprise as blush appears on her face, she looked at the expression Izuma wore and she knows that Izuma was in very focus and serious right now. Izuma looked toward Sakura and put up his casual face.

"Oh hey Sakura you're back, so how was dream land?" Izuma asked. Sakura was confused by his question.

"What do you mean? Where's the monster we saw back there?" Sakura asked

"Oh that thing? It's still behind us, and some of it's friends came to join him in chasing us as well, you passed out a bit when that thing transformed, so I had to carry us to safety" Izuma explained as he jumped toward a roof using a crate as a stepping.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment, passing out in her first C-rank mission, and in front of Izuma no less.

"I'm sorry for being a burden Izuma-kun" She mumbled which was heard by Izuma. He looked at her and gave her an eye-smile.

"Nah don't worry about it, what we should be worrying about is those creatures that was chasing us" Izuma said.

The town's people are not human, they are the very thing that consumes souls, he could see it as clear as the sun, and that fact is already scary to him. Normally souls could not be seen by other that can't manipulate their Reiryoku, but for anyone that has the basic energy of Spiritual energy inside their system could see them.

Chakra is the product of physical energy and spiritual energy, so in theory those who had unlocked Chakra in their body could see these people without any problem, and that means anything carrying chakra in them is food to these creature. Now the problem still exists. Where did these thing came from, cause he could see trough them and conclude that they are not soul of the dead, if they were the Shinigami would've came down haunting this town and this town would've been a ghost town instead of a mining town. But no, these souls are only mindless creature of creation, they were created to act like citizens which maybe why the could disguise themselves, they were programed to act, or maybe to hunt, either way they show no sign of individual desire.

As they walked around Izuma's Light Clones appeared and returned to him as the merged back with Izuma. Izuma closed his eyes as he confirmed his suspicion from the information his Light Clones gave him.

"My Clones already scouted half the town, we're stuck" Izuma informed

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked warily as chills are running trough her hand. Izuma looked at Sakura for a moment and contemplated if he should explain to her about the souls.

"My clones went with the same procedure as I showed you a moment ago, both of them saw the people turned into those creature that chased us, so it's probably safe to say that the whole town's people are the same ass well, which place us in a very tight position" Izuma theorized, Sakura felt like she want to cry for a moment, her first mission and they were already stuck in a town full of monsters, if it wasn't for Izuma's present she would've cried like a child. She calmed herself for a second and thought of the next logical thing to do, but there was still Naruto and Kakashi-sensei ou there, maybe they've noticed, or maybe they haven't, either way they needed to gather up.

Sakura thought for a moment and wanted to know gather up some clue about the town so they could know what happened in the town. The team needs to gather up; they have to find both Naruto and Kakashi, fast.

"Izuma-kun, I think we need to split up" Sakura said in a sudden which got Izuma surprised

"You sure? I mean we could just search for them together" Izuma asked

"No, doing so will take a long time, we can't stay here for too long, the request from whoever wanted us to come here must be for a reason and being here may already led us fall in to someone's hand" Sakura deduced. Izuma was impressed, she decided to use some intelligence, very good of her.

"I'll go find Naruto, you go find Kakashi-sensei, I'll make a clone to accompany you" Izuma said as he created a Light Clone, Sakura looked toward the clone as they both nodded went to find Kakashi. Izuma used **[Soul Sensing]** to find locate Naruto's current location, and what he found was Naruto's signature and another's that he doesn't even recognize. He needed to go across the town without getting caught by the 'People', and he have just the perfect move to use in the current situation.

 **[Silent Step]**

He ran through the town in speed with no sound produced at all and arrived at the location where he sensed Naruto without causing attention being drawn at him. He entered a forest and found Naruto sitting down with a girl beside him. Both looked like they are hiding from something, or at least one of them is.

"Naruto, there you are!" Izuma said as he called them out. Naruto took notice of the call and turned his head at to see Izuma approaching.

"Izuma! Man am I glad to see you, something weird is going on in this town, The people are going crazy here!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Whoa slow down buddy, just tell what happen and I'll tell you my side of the story, and who's the girl?" Izuma asked in curiosity. The girl in mention looked like a Fifteen year old girl, she has a short blonde hair, long bangs on the sides, and she has hazel eye colors. She wore a long-sleeved black shirt with a red flower pattern decorating it, and a black skirt. Overall she looked beautiful for a young girl.

"Oh, this here is Kasuga-san! She's the one who helped me from those things!" Naruto said as he introduced one known as Kasuga. Izuma immediately looked for information of her.

 **[Observe]**

* * *

 **Name: Kasuga Saito**

 **Title: The little star flower**

 **Level: 26**

 **HP: 1500/1500**

 **CP: 800/800**

 **STR: 32**

 **VIT: 41**

 **DEX: 56**

 **INT: 41**

 **WIS: 28**

 **Description:**

 **An orphan that came into the care of the town elder, Dousan Saitou. She is considered as a genius in the art assassination, as she trained mastery in shuriken and kunai techniques. A free –spirited girl who loved the very family that adopted her.**

 **Her current goal is to free her hometown from the current threat looming over Mino, and find her current missing father and sister.**

* * *

'What the!? She's at least as strong as Naruto! Damn it Naruto, how do you always get the blonde one' he thought as he glanced at the girl who looked very much not dangerous on the outside, but deadly in the inside. Opening with a proper greeting he introduced himself.

"Name's Izuma Hakazaru, and you are?" Izuma introduced himself.

"My name is Kasuga Saito, please to meet you Izuma-san" She introduced herself as she bowed in a proper manner. Some how the name rings something inside his head, like something he should've remembered, something related to a ninja.

"Well Kasuga-san, I would like to say thank you for helping my friend here, but for now you could also help me by explaining to me what the hell is happening with this town!?" Izuma exclaimed in fake confusion.

"Yeah, what happened to the people and what was that creature back there!?" Naruto asked. Naruto was on the dark as he was chased around by those creatures, usually he would've chosen the fight back option, but his worry for his friends really got the better of him so he avoided the creatures to not drawing attention to him, which was before he was help by the blonde Kunoichi.

"Wait, I want to ask how you found both of us Izuma-san." Kasuga questioned in suspicion, a kunai was readied on her back. Izuma found the both of them in a very convenient timing, just when they lost those creatures Izuma who is Naruto's friend suddenly appeared, and she doesn't believe in coincidence

"How I found you both? Well it was easy actually, I just had to find where the most of those creatures in disguise gathered, and I figured that's where they last chased people" Izuma answered. What came next was a real surprise for Izuma. A barrage of Kunai came straight toward him as he evaded all of them easily, but that didn't end there as Izuma now saw strings, the strings connected to the Kunai barrage that was thrown now wrapped him up and immobilizing him. Though he looked like he's in a pickle…..okay that's a lie, he's in no pickle.

"Kasuga-san! What are you doing!?" Naruto shouted in suprise as he watched his friend wrapped up in strings which immobilized Izuma.

"Naruto-san, how do we know this is even your real friend? He just said that he searched for us trough the creatures, and he hasn't been caught by any of them yet? From what I see it's either your friend is very skilled in stealth, or that he is one of those creatures, since they could take the form of the town's people, who's to say they couldn't take other's form" Kasuga explained as Naruto gulped at the thought of sense. The both looked at Izuma as if observing anything out of the ordinary and Naruto does not like this situation at all. An idea appeared inside Naruto

"Okay, I'm going to ask you a question which only me, and Izuma only could answer, if you got it wrong then you're not Izuma, but if you're right then we'll see" Naruto said. Izuma gulped and nodded

"Okay…what is the inside of Mito's drawer" Naruto questioned slowly as if trying to find some reaction from him.

'The inside of Mito's drawer, *sigh* that really takes me back' Izuma reminisced

* * *

 **(Flash Back)**

"Naruto are you sure you want do this?" whispered the curious Izuma as both of them currently inside Mito's room in the dark. Naruto looked back with an evil look on his face.

"Oh, I'm sure alright, they could call me names for all I care, but stealing my Sunday Ramen! That's when they crossed the line, and this time I will not just stand around doing nothing while they get to walk away with it" Naruto said a whisper of full resolve. Izuma shook his head.

"Well I'm proud that you are finally standing up against your sister, but at the same time disappointed that it took your sister stealing your ramen from you" Izuma said with a sigh as they took out all the tools they need to make a trap from their pranks.

"Okay so what do you want to rig first?" Izuma asked

"Hmm…Let's start with the drawer" Naruto said as they both moved toward the drawer. They both opened it and saw a bunch of stuff kept inside the drawer. As Naruto prepared the stuff he needed, Izuma saw something that catches his attention. He knocked the surface of the drawer and found that there is another space in the inside.

Izuma inspected the drawer and found something that peaked his interest.

"Well hello there little buddy, what are you doing here all alone. Naruto! Come here I found something interesting" Izuma called out as Naruto approached Izuma.

"What's up? You got another idea for our prank?" asked Naruto

"No, I found another space inside the drawer, and there's a little hole on the bottom of the drawer that seems to connect to the space" Izuma explained

"Well, no use just standing around doing nothing, let's try something to the hole" Naruto said. Izuma pulled out a stick that is small enough to enter the hole. As he entered the stick he felt an end to the hole and pushed it.

The surface of the drawer opened revealing a secret room hiding a book; it's a clever way to hid something to be honest, but not clever enough to outsmart Izuma. they both took out the black book and saw the title on it.

'My Diary' well things just got interesting.

"Well, well, well, it looks like we hit the jack pot" Izuma said as he opened the book to see the first chapter. As read the first page , and page, and page chapter one thought came into his very head.

'Very creative Mito, as expected of her' Izuma immediately looked toward the drawer and saw the slit that was mentioned inside the book.

"Hey come on that's my sisters diary, we can't read that" Naruto said at the still reading Izuma who looked glued toward the book. An idea popped up in his mind as he glanced toward Naruto 'Hmm I wonder' Izuma thought. Suddenly Izuma closed the book and looked toward Naruto with a serious look.

"Naruto, this book may contain things that change how you see a person, and that person is your sister, wouldn't you like to know every deep dark juicy secret she holds?" Izuma said in a tempting voice, but in all seriousness he really wanted to know how this book will affect Naruto's nature toward his sister.

"No Izuma, it's my sisters diary, everything she hold personal toward her is in that book, and as her big brother I'm not going start violate her" Naruto said as he crossed his arm, but Izuma hadn't give up yet, he put up a smirk on his face.

"Not even if this book tells why Mito doesn't like you?" Izuma asked in a slithery tone. Naruto stopped for a second, "Why she hated you?" that question stroked him like an arrow to a brain as he always wanted to know Mito's and Natsumi's reasoning of their dislike toward him. He was their big brother, and he would find a way to repair the relationship between them, but he couldn't do that if his own sister wouldn't even willing to talk to him, but if he knew why they hated him, maybe, just maybe.

Naruto glanced toward the book for a second, all the secret kept in the book, he could finally know everything about his sister, but...

"No Izuma, maybe you already read why she hate me, but I still wouldn't violate her even if it repairs the relationship between us, if I ever going to find out why, I will do it in honesty, because they are still my cute little sisters even though they are a bit of a prick toward me." Naruto said in finality. Izuma smiled at his friend

"Well it is expected of you, so who am I to complain?" Izuma asked as Naruto grinned as a response. Izuma shook his head and chuckled as he remembered something

"Well okay then, BTW I didn't read why they hated you" 'doesn't mean I don't know why they don't like you' Izuma thought to himself. He looked back toward the drawer

"Though I did read one interesting piece of information, there's supposed to be another hidden space in the drawer" Izuma informed. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked back toward the drawer and noticed a tiny slit inside.

Both of them reached toward the slit and saw a seal on it…a storage seal. 'A storage seal? I wonder what's inside' Izuma thought as he opened the seal summoning out a stack of photos. Both of them examined the photo one by one and each time the examined a photo, one person in that room paled as if something crawled inside him. As if a hand has been crawling up on his side and finally he could feel the chill that has been creeping up on him.

'Man, talk about secret obsession alert' Izuma thought as he put back the picture in their place.

* * *

 **(Flash Back End)**

He was violated and he knew it. Naruto wanted Izuma to answer not what he obviously would answer but what izuma wouldn't answer.

"A stack of photo, all featuring, one person, and one person only…Me" Izuma answered with a shudder. Kasuga raised an eye brow at the answer 'So Naruto's sister kept pictures of his friend? Nothing weird about that' she thought.

"What's article five of the Bro-code?" Naruto questioned

"A bro shall not gaze at a naked bro, unless it is a matter of combat or picking ho's" Izuma answered

"What should a bro always wear into a bar?" Naruto questioned

"A suit, you must always wear a suit, but that can be looped if you use transformation technique" Izuma answered

"Define a lie" Naruto asked

"A lie is just a great story that someone ruin with the truth" Izuma answered as if he quoted from someone.

"Okay he's real" Naruto said as he looked toward Kasuga to releases his friend. Kasuga confused at the series of weird question which is good, she would flip if she ever finds out where all the question reference came from.

"Are you sure?" Kasuga asked as Naruto nodded. She loosened her bindings and released the strings around Izuma.

As the strings loosened Izuma finally could move again as he rubbed his arm, he looked toward Naruto who was reliefed they didn't need to be suspicious on him, though Kasuga still gave him the suspicion eye

"Damn talk about advance technique, you obviously not just any ordinary Shinobi are ya?" Izuma asked toward Kasuga who felt proud of her own technique

"I've been training in the Art of strings for years, it would be a disappointing of me if I go less than expectation" Kasuga answered as she moved beside Naruto.

"Well now that the suspicion is dead, explanation?" Izuma asked once more.

Kasuga sighed as she began to tell her story. She was only an orphan, she didn't knew who her parents or if she even has any, a street kid in Mino who could only steal for food, and that was the kind of life she could only have. She told how one day she got caught stealing bread from the local bakery, the owner of the store caught her and called his friend to beat her up, but she was saved when the town elder noticed her, Dousan Saitou, the only town Elder, he was respected among the towns people as he was kind hearted and fair, he stopped the men who were beating her up and paid for the stolen bread.

That day her life changed when she met him, she didn't knew much about Dousan Saitou so she was very suspicious of the man at the time, but the thing he did for her turned her world upside down as he adopted her, he gave her clothes, food, roof, shelter, a place where she belongs, a family. She was thankful toward Dousan Saitou, her new father, as a repayment she devoted herself in becoming a Shinobi to protect her new family, she shown sign of promise in becoming a great Shinobi, a prodigy her father called her, she was happy with it. When she was twelve she began doing mission for her father, she cleared out bandit camps around Mino, she kills beasts that bothers the local towns people, she even caught criminals that has been terrorizing local villager. Ever since she became a Shinobi of Mino the people began to like her, she became well known and liked by so many. But all of it changed, she were only back from a mission from her father when she noticed something wrong, her the towns people, they became weird and erratic, and every time she tried to interact with them, they turned into a beast, a creature of darkness, a mask always forms in on their face as a hole will appear on their chest as they transform, and when they got tired of searching they always return back into normal form and playing citizen again. That was a month ago, and since then she tried her best to find her family, her father and sister, but so far no progress at all.

"…today I noticed new presence in the town, so looked around and found Naruto-san here being chased around by those creatures, so I came to help him escape so we wouldn't draw too much attention" Kasuga explained. She looked at both Naruto and Izuma with a serious look.

"Now it's my turn to ask, what does a Konoha Shinobi doing in Mino?" Kasuga questioned as she narrowed her eyes at Naruto.

"Well actually were here for a mission, sent by the towns elder" Naruto answered which shocked Kasuga, but then she glared at Naruto dangerously

"Don't you dare lie! My father is missing, there is no other elder, and no one else could send a request to Konoha since the real towns people are missing too!" She said with anger hint on her tone.

"We have no use lying to you, Konoha was sent a request from Mino and it was said to have been sent by the town's elder…But we never said it was your father Dousan Saitou" Izuma answered which confuses both of them.

"What are you saying Izuma, someone else who is a town elder sent this request?" Naruto asked.

"That's not possible, father told me that Mino could only have one elder as leader, more than one could only cause problem for Mino" Kasuga explained

"Well Sakura did say someone else is playing behind the scenes here, and that someone could've known what happened here, or worse caused what happened here" Izuma said which got them perk up

"Kakashi-sensei went to find the 'Elders', he definitely didn't know there are only one elder and who the current Town elder is cause he didn't even mention a name, so wherever Sensei is probably where we could find the man who sent the request" Izuma said

"What makes you so sure about that?" Kasuga asked.

"Instinct" Izuma only answered

"What about Sakura-chan? Wasn't she supposed to be with you!?" Asked Naruto suddenly prepared to move

"We split up, I went to find you, while Sakura went to find Kakashi-sensei with my clone, seemed like a good idea at the time" Izuma answered.

"Then we better find them, Kasuga-chan where would your father usually hand you out missions?" Naruto asked

"…His office, he always gives me mission in his office" She answered.

"Then that's where we're going, where is it located?" Izuma asked

"It's in the big build in the center of the town, but what about the monsters; the center of the town is literally crowded by them?" Kasuga asked

"Hmm, let's think. Should we, A. sneak our way to the center of the town, B. Fight our way to the center of the town, Or C. One of us goes as a distraction?" Izuma suggested, Izuma immediately raised his hand

"I say one of us should go as a distraction, and by one of us I mean me" Izuma immediately say toward the two who were confused at his suggestion.

"Why don't we just sneak our way around? It will be easier that way" Kasuga asked

"...Nah, the three of us would get caught easily with how many of those creatures disguising as the towns people, two clones that I had earlier tried transforming like the towns people were caught easily by those things" Naruto said

"Well that one goes out of the window, and we can't fight all of them because that would be counter-productive, which is why option C is my choice" Izuma answered.

"Are you sure Izuma? I mean there are many of those things out there" Naruto asked unsurely.

"Izuma-san I know you may think you're capable of handling one, but that doesn't mean you can handle a whole horde of those things" Kasuga said

"Oh believe me, I can handle it just make sure you guys reach the building, I'll catch up with you two later when I manage to handle the situation" Izuma said with the both of them.

Naruto looked at his friend for a few second, he knew Izuma's combat abilities was unquestionable, but those combats was when they were inside the village, the condition is now different, their foe is an unknown creature that hasn't been identified in any way, all he can do is trust Izuma in the matter.

"Okay Izuma, we'll go with your plan, just make sure you survive okay" Naruto said to him which got him a response he certainly liked.

"*Chuckle* Thank you for the concern, but who the hell do you think I am! I am Izuma Hakazaru, and there is no way in hell I'm going to die in my very first mission" Izuma said as stood up.

"You guys better go now, I'm going to start getting their attention" Izuma said as he ran in full speed and left both Naruto and Kasuga.

"Naruto-san, are you sure your friend can handle them?" Kasuga was one who questioned his abilities since she didn't know Izuma at all.

"Well for the longest time I know Izuma, he would always come out on top of everything, so I'm sure he can handle them" Naruto said in full confidence, Kasuga only nodded and trusted Naruto in this case.

* * *

 **(With Izuma)**

He ran through the street which caught the attention of many eyes, Izuma looked at each and one of them as he saw one by one they began to undergo their transformation. He knew these creatures well, their weak points, their power, and their capabilities because he remembered these creatures from one anime…BLEACH.

The only question was how was these infamous creatures appeared in NARUTO, it was mystery but it will be a mystery he will discover. The creatures have undergone their transformation as they now looked at Izuma with those hungry looking gaze. Izuma looked down toward them; the once normal scenery could only describe in one word.

"Hollow" the hordes unleashed the savage screams which is the signal for Naruto and Kasuga to move.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; it's only a fanfic for fun**

 **Cross-over from various games, manga, and anime**

 **Any familiar character you see here belong to their respected owner**

* * *

Mino, an Old mining town located near border of Land of Fire and Land of Hotsprings, the town that is well known for its legendary steel, the very thing that Mino prided itself with, The Star Steel. The Star Steels are the rarest and most powerful steel known to every Shinobi of the Elemental countries, the very properties of the steels themselves are a mystery to many; they're known to hold the many mysterious property of Chakra, and they are well known to have been used to create many powerful weapon used by some famous figures in the history of Shinobi.

In the past many had thought of stealing said Powerful Steels, but those who did thought like that didn't understand the real circumstances regarding the Star Steels, if it was as normal as any normal Steel then other powerful figures would've done so, but they didn't did they.

The military standing for these steels are very high, for one weapon forged from such steels could manage to trump the power balance of Military as it was shown by the greatest Shinobi of Kumo, Mizu, and Konoha. While the Military standing for the Star Steels are dependant, the Economic standings are high, many powerful figures desired a weapon created from such steels, and since they could only be founded in Mino, it made them valuable and expensive, or in other word they make a crap load of cash.

Star Steels are powerful, but they aren't common for a reason. Star Steel for one could not be found in any other mines than the one under as the veins for the ores always reproduce inside the mines of Mino with no explanation, two, no one beside the Elder of Mino has the true knowledge of how to Melt, Mine, Refine, and Forge the Ores, using other normal tools wouldn't even start to crack the veins on the mine.

Only the Elders of Mino has the knowledge of how to mine such powerful steel, passed down from generation to generation they have kept the secret with utmost care, many have tried to steal it in the past with methods they would think possible to crack the Elder, but every last generation of Mino was loyal to their oath of keeping such secrets and have done so without disappointment.

Those facts are the only things that made Mino practically precious, and untouchable in many ways. The Elders have done their duty and brought Mino toward prosperity. Mino has been prosperous for many years, and with the help of their local town Shinobi they managed to add more security to the place. The place has been one of the economical centers for many years and people have come and go to said town.

The Very lively town of Mino is the greatest place for anyone that lives there.

'Well that's no longer the case now isn't' Izuma thought as he threw three Kunai toward three incoming Hollows. The Hollow's masks shattered as the Kunai pierced trough them and their bodies which immediately killing them. He looked toward the incoming group of Hollows; one of them jumped through the air and fired a cero it had been charging. Red beam charged across the field as it finally neared Izuma on the head, but for Izuma who looked at the incoming cero from the eyes of the Jagaki Mask only tilted his head. The Cero that was shot missed his head; instead it hit another Hollow that was trying to charge at him from behind.

Hollows, a race of creatures which are born from human souls who, for various reasons, do not pass on the afterlife, they stayed in the human world for too long. They corrupted spirits with supernatural powers which devour the souls of both living and deceased humans. That would've been the perfect description of the Hollows he's currently fighting against, he knew Hollows are corrupted human souls, but they're still former human, so by logic they should still posses some remnant of their Human past inside them. These Hollows, has none of them. It's obvious these are not natural Hollows, variant they maybe, but they are still the same.

He narrowed his eyes at the result and looked back at the group of hollows, he quickly formed a hand sign and golden glow shined trough his palm. He looked as the Hollows are finally close enough for him; all of them charged their own respective Cero.

" **[Heavenly Body Magic: Megido]** " He said as he directed one of his hand at the incoming Hollows. Giant golden beam ran across the field as it reached its target, in an instant the group was decimated with no trace at all as a line of Hollows that was hit by the giant beam on the back also disappeared.

'Well that was even more effective than I anticipated, but these are weaker level of Hollows, nothing like the Menos Grande, so it's to be expected' He thought as he looked glanced at the Hollows surrounding him. Eversince he became the distraction he had been fighting all of the gathering Hollows that wanted nothing but to kill him.

All of the Hollows he had been fighting were a serious cannon fodder, rows and rows of Hollows kept coming at him and like always they ended up decimated and killed by Izuma, these Hollows doesn't even have the very basic of instinct, if they did they would've run away packing up their mask away from him, but no instead they kept coming at him like mindless beats.

Now it became a real boredom for him. Though he still stayed so he could refill his Hogyoku, and he still want to see if he could find any find able good loots from all the Hollows he had defeated.

"*sigh* guess I have to wrap this up quickly, I wonder how far have those two gone?" He said as he slashed another Hollow in two. He immediately used **[Soul Sensing]** to find where Naruto and Kasuga is currently located. What he found was none and confusion.

'That's odd; I couldn't sense them anywhere in the town, have they left? Nah that wouldn't be the case, but if they haven't left then why can't sense them?' He thought as he scanned the town more thoroughly. He knew the capabilities of his **[Soul Sensing]** was undeniable, the level Max **[Soul Sensing]** is able to detect Kilometers away of any living being with souls in it, but this case was surprising, he couldn't find Naruto's and Kasuga's signature, only the other Hollows that are currently making their way toward him.

'Ugh this is pointless! Where are they keep coming from, and why is it this mining tow-'He paused as he realized that he just realized one anomaly that he hadn't even checked yet. He expanded his **[Soul Sensing]** not just horizontally, but also vertically, and just like that he had just found the source of the Anomaly.

His **[Soul Sensing]** couldn't reach the underground Mines of Mino.

When he used **[Soul Sensing]** something was blocking him from reaching the Mines, it as if his skill was deflected back to the surface, the connection of his mind could not even get in trough the Mines, and with that he had just found out why he couldn't sense Naruto and Kasuga's signature. They were inside the Mines. That also explain why the Light Clone haven't reported to him at all, the Clone went with Sakura to find Kakashi, and if Sakura may found a clue and that clue led her toward the mine then it's obvious, with his connection blocked the Clone couldn't speak with him telepathically, and now either the Clone is somehow still accompany Sakura or it died sometime ago.

'I need to catch up with them, but first just a little bit more Hollows and that prize will be mine' He thought as he remembered the Quest he got when he began his fight against the horde of Hollows.

* * *

 **You received a new quest!**

 **[Mask my Hollow]**

 **You just gave yourself to be a beacon of the Hollows attention in order to give your friend and ally a chance to go across the streets.**

 **You noble are recognized by MOR. Now you have to defeat every last Hollow that comes at you.**

 **Defeat all 1000 Hollows in the span of the span of one hour.**

 **[Success]: [Hollow Mask Jagaki]**

 **[Failure]: Death**

 **[YES]/[NO]**

A Hollow mask version of his favorite cursed mask that he carry around all the time, oh how he wanted to obtain it so badly, and try it on.

And as the challenge accepting fool he was, he took the quest without a second thought.

* * *

 **532/1000-(00:23:10)**

A Hollow charged at him with its sharp looking hand, trying to slice him in half. Izuma responded with a slash using his Katana. He looked as another two spew out a Cero at him, he dodged the both and created a hand sign.

" **[Heavenly Style: Twin-Light ray]**!" He said as he conjured out two gigantic golden beam rays from the palm of his hand that hit the two Hollows and turned them into ash, three Hollows that were standing behind the targeted Hollows also got cremated by the beam ray.

 **538/1000-(00:21:02)**

" **[Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor]**!" Golden glow engulfed him. He ran trough the battlefield with speed unmatchable by the Hollows. One by one the Hollows are cut down and killed in a span of minutes. He looked to the sky and saw some Hollows leaped from the buildings toward him. He leaped high and reached one of the Hollows in mid-air; he slashed the Hollow and then used the body as a booster to reach the other Hollows. One by one the Hollows in mid-air were cut down by Izuma. He landed in the middle of a horde of Hollows, and saw that he was surrounded, but looked up and smirked.

 **553/1000-(00:19:32)**

'Nineteen minutes to go, I gotta end this now' He thought as he rose up his hand and created a hand signature. Golden light appeared on the sky, as five magical circles appeared in an orderly fashion creating lines in the sky. The lines connected with each of the circles, as the line finishes connecting itself it shown that it was creating none other than a gigantic pentagram in the sky.

He prepared this move when he was in mid-air attacking the Hollows and used them as booster to get across the points where planted the magic needed to use the technique. He already read the description about the skill he technique he about to use, though he wondered what he aftermath effect will look like and how it will affect the town, though he wouldn't even worry about his teammate knowing this powerful technique, all of them are currently under the mine so technically they wouldn't even notice the move he is using, though that doesn't mean anyone outside Mino wouldn't notice.

" **[Heavenly Body Magic: Secret Art: Morning Star]**!" as he finished it, the pentagram disappeared trough the sky and created a gathering of dark clouds all over the city, all of the Hollows suddenly looked up and saw the sudden change of the climate, suddenly something else arrived from the clouds. While the Hollows were distracted, he used the moment as an advantage and disappeared from the scene with the Body Flicker technique.

"Well I always wanted to try out this move, now let's see the effect of this move" He said to himself as he observed the sky intently.

A shine appeared as if the clouds dissipated and the sun has returned, but that is not the case, this is not the sun light, no, it is another light, one that promises more destruction than warm. A gigantic ball of light appeared like a meteor, shining bright golden light that colored the dark clouds gold with its light. It marched down toward the city like a promise, a promise of destruction and mayhem, everything will be destroyed with this one move as it finally reached the ground, and a blast of light was all that could be seen by the Hollows.

A blast of light happened inside the city; he looked at the scene wide eyed. A powerful bright explosion of light appeared on the town, everything around it was bathed in golden light. The atmosphere around Mino turned golden, Izuma looked and saw the cause, while the explosion created the golden light thick Mist was all around Mino which pretty explain why everything around turned gold, the mist was already thick enough and being bathed with a golden light caused them to absorb the gold color light and turn everything around Mino golden bright.

 **1000/1000-(00:00:52)**

 **Quest Completed!**

 **[Mask my Hollow]**

 **Reward:**

 **[Success]: [Hollow Mask Jagaki]**

He felt something happening to the Mask he is currently wearing. He took of the mask an saw the wooden Oni-mask he wore had a white substance running through the surface, the white substance spread across the whole mask and the its surface began to shape shift. The white substance then finally melded with the surface, becoming one with the mask itself. The mask finished undergoing its transformation, he looked at the brand new mask and saw that it was more devilish looking,its face shows the face of a deadly grinning demon showing off its sharp teeth, its horn was more shaper and longer than before, it went from the fore head and bended in curve toward up, and finally a tattoo mark that go across from the eye straight toward the mouth.

"This…is…fucking…awesome" He said as he had a hard time trying to express the giddiness in his mind at the new mask. The mask suddenly began to glow blue and shot out from his hand toward his chest. The mask entered his chest as if it was a transparent object; confused look appeared on his face.

 **Trough a special item you have gained new Skills!**

 **[Hollow Mask: Jagaki](Active)-Level 1/100-MP cost: 100 per minute**

 **The once formerly Jagaki mask has become the one and only Hollow mask Jagaki. Trough this mask you shall able to access the power of Hollows and make them yours.**

 **Being the Former Jagaki Mask, when activated, it's still able to look across the battlefield in slow-motion.**

 **When Hollow mask is on, your STR, DEX, VIT will be raised by (2 x (Skill level)) %**

 **Reach Skill Level 50 to gain the next form.**

 **[Cero](Active)-Level 1/100-ATK: 500-MP cost: 50**

 **Every Hollow's signature move. A blast of highly concentrated Reiryoku, could be shot out from any part of your body, most usually from the mouth, finger, or hands.**

 **Damage :+( 10 x ([Reiryoku Affinity] Skill Level)) %**

 **Range: 10 x (Skill Level) meter**

 **Reach Skill Level 50 to gain the next form.**

'Woooooo yeah! I knew I made right decision to stay and fight those Hollows' He was screaming in excitement as he now able to use the powers of Hollows like in the Anime. Now that he had access to the powers of Hollow he would have a better alibi to start his future plan.

Outside the city Izuma looked at the road he and his team walked when they reach Mino. It's covered in one very thick mist, the thickest one he ever saw. **[Observe]**

 **[Mysterious Mist]-Rank: A**

 **A thick mist that is able to cut the connection between one spaces to another, you won't even realize until you are to late that you were bathing in said mist. This mist is used to give an illusion of what they are seeing from the outside, but what they see is not what is really happening in the inside.**

'Well shit, so someone set up this one hell of a mist and made us see an illusion, no wonder the town looked very normal in the distance, that also explains why passerby haven't reported any mysterious activity in the town' He thought as returned observing the attack he unleashed.

Finally the explosion died and he re-appeared in the spot where he once stood inside the town. The Hollows, all of them are all disappeared, not a single survivor is left by the devastating attack, but one thing also caught his attention. He looked around and saw that some of the building got a clean cut on them; the explosion of the attack was probably the cause of the cuts. He looked down and saw a clean cut crater, the ground that was destroyed by the explosion was also got cut cleaned by the attack.

"So the attack caused an explosion that didn't really have much of an explosive power, only explosive flash lights, and some dangerous beam light they could erase pretty much many things, huh… this magnitude of power is very impressive, I gotta have to keep this one only for an occasion" He said to himself. He looked at the devastation cause by attack he summoned an knew that if they saw what have become of the city it was going to be trouble when his team, and Kasuga finds that he cause this much devastation to the city.

 **[All Fiction]**

'That is IF they ever find the devastation happened to the town.' He thought a he looked the town that he just restored in manner of second. All Fiction is always the perfect tool to restore something in a very large scale.

"Now, where is the Town Hall located again?" He mumbled as he began to walk and find the Town hall. He wondered how far Naruto and Kasuga was already, he knew where they were located, but he didn't know what they were situated in.

* * *

 **(With Kasuga and Naruto, after Izuma left)**

"You guys better go now, I'm going to start getting their attention" Izuma said as he ran in full speed, leaving both Naruto and Kasuga as he disappeared from sight. Both of them did not like the plan one bit, to leave their comrade to be bait for their hunters, even if it was a self-sacrifice, it just felt so wrong for them both, but the only thing they could do now is wait for the right time to move out as Izuma would be distracting the hordes of masked creatures.

"Naruto-san, are you sure your friend can handle them?" Kasuga asked in worry, she has no personal attachment to either Naruto or Izuma, but being the only two people that are currently willing to help her put her opinion on each of them in a good one. She may not know anything about Izuma, but that doesn't mean she would just dismiss as an unimportant subject.

"Well for the longest time I know Izuma, he would always come out on top of everything, so I'm sure he can handle them" Naruto said in full confidence, Kasuga only nodded and trusted Naruto in this case. Though it really doesn't relinquish the unpleasant feeling inside him.

Both of them waited and observed on the tree tops, the creatures in disguise one by one reveal themselves and ran toward where they could hear and see where is Izuma is currently located. The streets are still littered with some of them standing around looking around like they were actually looking for something.

Then they heard it. The loudest roars they have ever heard in their entire life, all of the mass gathering of Hollows that were chasing Izuma screamed to the heaven as if it have finally found its opponent. With that fearsome roar, Naruto's worry was more visible than ever. Kasuga glanced at Naruto and saw the look that he hold, it seemed like the confidence he had for his friend began to waver a bit.

"Naruto-san…" Kasuga began, only to be finished by Naruto who looked at Kasuga with a confident look.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll be alright, he always is in every situation, being chased by a horde of monsters escaping them unscathed, that what he would call Legen…wait for it…" Naruto said. Kasuga was about to retort to Naruto's statement when they heard a shout and booming laughter from a couple of block away. They could see red beams shooting out toward the sky, and some explosion which could be heard from where they stood.

"Hah! Can't catch me losers HAHAHAHAHA-*BURP* oh shit, That was not awesome at all" The shout of Izuma could be heard even from where they were standing, Kasuga could only sweatdrop while Naruto grin with confidence now that he know his friend is still ok.

"…Dary, Legendary. C'mon let's move now before those thing comes back" Naruto said. Kasuga nodded and jumped from the tree tops toward the streets, while followed by Naruto behind her. Both of them got up from the street and ran quickly toward the center of the town using the alley ways.

They finally reached the town hall, Kasuga immediately led Naruto inside the buildings without drawing any attention to them. As the finally arrived inside the building, Kasuga walked the familiar hallway, one that she always recognized whenever she was given a task, and return with the completed task, the only thing different now was that there was not a single soul inside the building, only she and Naruto were the only current people inside the building. Or not…

*SCREECH*both of them were startled by sound. They heard the origin of the screech led them toward the main hall as they hid behind the walls leading trough the main hall, and there they saw one of the creatures that were becoming a problem toward their objective.

A creature with a mask shaped like a horses skull on his head and a hole on the chest, with an upper body of a man, and a lower body of a spider, its leg crawled up on the ceilings as they could see the creature was currently standing on top of gigantic spider web upside down observing its territory. The more they observe they could see the lines of the spider webs are not only inside the main hall.

Kasuga as an expert in strings could see the pattern immediately, the webs are placed all over the corridors which allow the creature to sense any prey that foolishly try to step inside the building, a single touch toward the webs is enough to tell the creature that someone or something else is inside the building. Kasuga knew that it would be hard to go across the corridors now and unfortunately to reach her father's office they needed to go across the main hall way since the stairs that leads toward her father's office is at the other side of the building.

"Damn, one of them is inside the building, and apparently it made the place into its hunting ground by planting many webs inside the building" Kasuga cursed under her breath as she looked observed the creature behind the walls.

"Kasuga-san, I could create a clone to for a distraction, and while the creature is gone, we could go across the hall with no problem" Naruto suggested, he knew that his Shadow clone would be the perfect tool for this situation.

"Can a clone really make much of a distraction to draw that thing away?" Kasuga asked, she didn't really know much about clone techniques as she never really versed herself in the knowledge. Naruto only nodded as he immediately created a Shadow clone, both of them nodded at each other as the clone silently made it way toward one of the corridors to distract it.

As the clone finally reached where he should be, he found a path that leads to the main hall again, and there he could see the creature is still observing its territory. He took a deep breath and readied himself.

"Hey spider butt over here, Come and get me if you can!" Shouted the clone as it started to run at the corridor of webs. The creature looked at where the sound was originated from and immediately took off to hunt the clone down. It jumped from its web and immediately makes its way toward the path way where the clone was from.

While it was chasing down the clone, Naruto and Kasuga made their move as they move across the main hall carefully, not wanting to warn the creature of their presence. Both of them ran their way across the main hall, but then a sound of something snap made them stop in track as a feeling of dread ran across their heart beat. Naruto looked down and saw that his feet accidentally stepped on very thin thread and snapped it. If Izuma ever taught him anything, it's to never step on a woman's thread unless you want them to chase you around like a mad dog, this would be the perfect moment he should've listened to his words.

*Boom* The wall next to them suddenly blew apart, revealing the creature that was chasing the clone; it was holding the clone in a choking manner as the clone finally dispelled.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The creature screeched as it charged up a something from its mouth, a concentrated energy ball appeared on its mouth as became bigger and bigger. It suddenly opens its mouth and shot out a giant red beam. Kasuga manage to see trough the attack on the last second and evade it, Naruto manage to evade it in the last second but was almost got fired by the attack. The creature screeched once more seeing that his charged attack missed both of its targets.

"Naruto-san, we need to take it down fast before it warned the other of our presence" Kasuga said as she prepared to take out her Kunai.

"Kasuga-san, remember that move you used to hold Izuma on tree? Try using it again on this thing, I have a move that could take it down!" Naruto told her as she nodded in response.

Kasuga immediately took out several Kunai and threw it at the creature. To the creature it seemed like the attack missed it, but what it was too late to notice was the wires all connected with the Kunai that thrown, suddenly it felt constricted, it can't move its upper body. It charged up another of the red beam it used earlier, but it was too late as Naruto appeared in front of it and slammed something that caused it screech in agony.

"Rasengan!" Naruto slammed the blue orb of the Rasegan to the upper body of the creature as it screamed in agony, its upper body twisted in pain as the force manages to reach its head and forced its mask to crack and finally split apart. It screeched in pain as it holds his arm on where its mask was used to be to cover its face. Suddenly its body disappeared in ashes, leaving no trace of its existence.

"Phew, we actually got it, its good thing that it didn't draw any attention here, right Kasuga-san?" Naruto asked as she looked at her and saw that she was frozen there looking at where the creature was before it died. Her eyes were wide as her mouth moved like she's talking under her breath.

"Kasuga-san, Kasuga-san, KASUGA!" Naruto shouted. Kasuga came out of her state of freeze and looked at Naruto who looked at her with a worried face.

"Huh? Naruto-san?" Kasuga asked as she got out of her frozen state

"You looked like you were seeing a ghost back there, what happened?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"…it's nothing, I just remembered something, and come on the office is just upstairs" Kasuga said hurriedly. 'I thought I saw… No that couldn't be, but then why does his face is on that things-'Her thought was cut off by Naruto who was worried for her.

"Kasuga, are you sure you're okay?" Naruto asked once more trying to make sure her of words. She noticed that Naruto stopped using honorific on her; in a way she guessed that he's worried enough to stop the formalities between the two of them. That thought brought a beautiful smile on her face as she looked back toward Naruto.

"I'm fine…Naruto, and thank you for asking" Kasuga answered. Naruto took the friendly answer with a smile and nodded at her. Both of them suddenly heard a roar from the distance, both of them looked at the nearest windows and saw a couple of the masked creatures are outside the buildings. They knew they needed to make haste so they could maybe help Izuma.

Finally the both of them reached the door leading them toward their current destination. The very office of the Towns Elder. The location of where they might find a clue of what happened or what's happening.

"Hurry Naruto-san, inside" Kasuga whispered as Naruto nodded. Both of them quickly entered the room quietly, not wanting to make much of a sound. Both of them finally looked at the room that they were reaching for, feelings of remembrance of her time with her father welled up inside her as the feeling of worry grew more inside.

"So, we need to find some clue that may answer some of our questions, hmmm…I'll start with father's desk, Naruto you try searching some inside those cabinets" Naruto nodded at Kasuga as the both of them started looking for anything that might give them some answers. Naruto looked inside the cabinet and found something that piqued his interest. A photo, he could see three people in the picture, what looked like a seven years old Kasuga who smiled like a little ball of sunshine, a bald old man that has really thick mustache smiling and holding two little girls with a hug, and a black haired girl who looked like six years old and looked very timid and shy. The black haired girl kind of remind her of Hinata when she was little in some way.

"Hey Kasuga, is this here your family picture?" Naruto asked at the busy blonde girl who looked up and saw what Naruto was talking about. Kasuga walked toward where Naruto stood and took the picture which was handed by Naruto. She looked at the picture as she reminisced the time when the picture was taken.

Mean while Naruto looked back at the cabinet and found something strange. He knocked the surface top of the cabinet that he had opened; as it produced the sound he suspected he proved his assumption to be correct. He pulled out the top drawer and inserted his hand; he inspected the bottom of the surface and found something that piqued his interest

"Hmm, a hollow space, I wonder?" Naruto muttered as he began to remember what Izuma had told him about discovering secret things. His hand roamed the bottom of the drawer and felt a hinge; he pushed one side of the surface down which causing one side of the surface to level, revealing a secret compartment.

'How classic, Izuma always told me how easy it is to find the obvious one' Naruto thought as he opened the secret compartment which revealed its content. A journal log.

"Hey Kasuga, come here I think I might just find something" Naruto called out as she began to stop searching and approached Naruto who currently holding the Journal. Kasuga looked at the Journal in curiosity as it was hidden inside a hidden compartment in her father's office, so she could assume that it belonged to his father?

"Open it Naruto, this book might some answer to our question" Kasuga said as Naruto immediately nodded and opened the journal.

* * *

 **(With Sakura)**

"Ugh! I how am I going to find Kakashi-sensei if I can't even figure out where I am!" Said a pink haired girl in frustration as she walked upon the sandy white ground and trough the labyrinth cave where she have been spending in for the last couple of hour.

She was lost inside said cave and she knew it, there was no one here that could help her as she hasn't encountered anything for the past one hour. Izuma's clone had already dispelled an hour ago, and without his help her progress in finding her teacher haven't went up in the slightest.

She remembered when she and the clone got in this place, it was actually by a pure coincidence that they found the way into this place, but then that monstrosity just had to arrive and blocked the exit way of the cave.

 **(Flash Back)**

Sakura and Izuma's clone was walking along the street when she noticed the sky was getting a lot darker than it supposed to be, there was no heavy clouds around the city and it was noon, so the change of the atmosphere was pretty much un-natural to her. She was about to tell the clone beat her to the conversation.

"Sakura-chan look, a cave entrance" was all that he says as he suddenly ran toward the entrance without Sakura's consent. Sakura could only sigh in frustration at her friend's behavior as followed up on the clone.

"So, is there anything else you want me to see other than an entrance to a cave that…actually looked like an entrance to a mining cave. Is this the actual entrance to mining cave?" Sakura asked toward Izuma who was pointing at something. She looked at it and surprised at what was lying on the ground. A very particular little orange book that she remembers well.

"Well, well lookie here, it seemed some random stranger just happened to drop a perfectly good looking book that in many way seems harmless, maybe I should just hold on to-" The clone was cut off faster than the wind as suddenly the book disappeared from the ground an conveniently on the hand of a certain pink haired.

Sakura looked at the book with a very judging look and found what she had been looking for. A label on the book that says "Property of Kakashi Hatake, if found please return to owner immediately" and with that they had just found a clue of where they could find their teacher.

"Well I guess now we have a lead on where we could find our prestigious sensei" Sakura said with a smile that terrified the clone a bit as. Red aura began to leak out of her as she put every ounce of her hatred on the book she holds and ripped it apart into pieces. The clone who was scared in hell of how Sakura looked right now took a step back as he wouldn't want to get on her rough side, as he sees the book getting ripped apart in pieces he swore he could hear a faint screaming of a man in agony.

Sakura who looked cheery and happy as she finally destroyed the little orange book turn her head toward Izuma who was…trying to not look at Sakura's gaze. He knows the eyes are window to our soul, and he does not want to look at Sakura's eyes right now

"C'mon we better hurry and find Kakashi-sensei" Izuma said hurriedly as he immediately ran into the cave with Sakura following him behind. The entrance lead toward a stairs that lead deeper into the cave wich in their way kept expanding its space, the stairs was pretty much in good condition, but the clone felt something wrong with the place, suddenly he found the stairs had ended and what lies beyond was white sand. He stood there for a second until he heard a sound. It was faint but it was there.

On the shadow suddenly they saw a figure which they didn't notice they had crossed. It was a gigantic monstrosity that wore a white bone mask, it wore some kind of a black robe and has spike coming out of the neck, and the hole on the chest gave away the most description of the creature. Immediately the clone mind went into one name that fit the description of the monster.

'Gillian!' "Sakura-chan we need to hurry back to the entrance, now!" The clone shouted as the monster roared 'Damn it I'm only a portion powered clone, I can't really bust out any big move due to my small reserves' the clone thought as he led the way toward the entrance. Suddenly out of nowhere a red beam shot out and hit the ceiling hard. The clone knew that it came from the Gillian that probably didn't want them to escape, so he turned back and dragged Sakura back down from the entrance. The ceilings that was hit by the attack began to crumble causing rubbles to start falling down, the Gillian who just stood there could only observes as its body were crushed by the pile of rubles, the last one manage to crack its mask. Mean while Izuma manage to help Sakura from their doom as the both of them sighed in relief.

"Well we manage to evade that, now what do you think would be the proper action on this situation?" The clone asked toward Sakura.

"Well considering our way out just got blown off, I think the only way out is in, and we still need to find Kakashi-sensei" Sakura answered, she took a deep breath and let it out so she could calm herself in her current situation, cause whining is not going to settle anything, she needed to keep her cool and complete her task.

"Well I guess we better start-"The clone was cut off as suddenly as both of them heard a crack and saw found that the crack was leading from the floor and goes up to the ceilings, for a minute everything seemed about to shake and fell upon them, but nothing happened.

"Phew thank goodness, for a second there I thou-" and with that the clone dispelled as a gigantic stone ruble fell upon the clone without it even noticing. Sakura just looked at the scene with straight face, not wanting to give away anything.

Deep breathe, and let it out.

 **(Flash Back End)**

The more she remembered how the clone dispelled the more she wanted to laugh as the event was too much comical by any standard. She continued her walk but suddenly heard something from the far end of the cave. A roar, one that is familiar to her.

She ran toward the far end of the cave and saw a cavern but what is inside the caver made her gasp, she took a peek and saw that below her is horde of those black robed masked creatures, all of them looking so identical walking around with no purpose at all. She took a step back when suddenly she heard something that made her blood run cold. Feeling of dread welled up inside her as she heard a roar from where she once came.

'No, no, no, I don't have out of here, I need something, something, just something to help me' Sakura thought to herself as she could feel her composure beginning to let up, but suddenly she heard something that could be her doom or savior.

A roar, one that is stronger than the other, the cave was trembling as the roar goes, all the creatures stopped their activity and began to turn toward one direction. Sakura saw that the creatures had turned their head on the other side which allow her to go across the entrance toward the other entrance of the cavern where she could maybe hide herself.

She took the chance and ran across the caver silently, but for a brief moment she saw what could be the center of the creature's attention, though blocked by the tall robed creatures she managed to see the a couple of features of the figure of attention. How she described the center of attention would be the usual feature of every creature she has seen inside and outside the cave. A mask, a hole on the chest, and pretty much the terrifying figure that describes monster, but this one is much small than the other, it looked more like the size of an average human, but she saw something else it held on its arm.

She was pretty sure it was holding a bow on its arm.

* * *

 **(With Kakashi)**

Kakashi didn't know what to say about his current situation. First of all he was a teacher to one hyperactive blonde shinobi who is actually the son of the Hokage who is also his teacher, a pink haired fan girl that has an unscratched potential may could replace the greatest shinobi of the old generation, and one white haired prodigy that could be a monster of a man in the future if not guided properly. Yup his team was a really interesting bunch.

Well his time as Jounin-sensei has been an interesting one if he might say himself, which he currently couldn't. He used the same test his sensei once used when he was still only a Genin, it was the most effective method to get a team working together, but so many had failed because of their own selfish needs instead of others. Well this year's team was different; usually he would be conducting the Genin exam to create team 7, but this year Kushina-sama wanted to become a Jounin-sensei herself, to lead team 7 which is mostly consist the prodigies of this year graduate, her daughters, and a lone survivor of the Uchiha massacre.

Well if one might say that this team would be the strongest team of the year, then they may be right considering the team are full of prodigies trained since they were little, two daughters of the Hokage, and one prodigy of the strongest clan in Konoha. Well if he might interject he could rebuke that claim since he sees the potential in his team.

Izuma, the white haired prodigy of Konoha, the rookie of the year, and one that was able to outmatch every last prodigies of the year. Izuma Hakazaru was a mystery to them, many would say that he and Kakashi has many similarities, both are prodigies, both have white hair, and both has a perverted nature of their own. But he knew behind all of that goodwill face of a child there was something else inside, something big, something that even he could not comprehend in his very own way, it was troublesome as a Nara would say, the responsibility to take care a child that may could be a great asset, or threat to Konoha in the future.

Naruto, the not so prodigal son the Fourth Hokage, the neglected child of the family, and the dead last of the year. Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki was pretty much the most hyperactive shinobi he has ever seen, interacting with friend in his occasional time and making friends along the way, from what he observed of Naruto, he inherited pretty much everything that is good out of his parents but lack of their intelligence. Naruto has potential in becoming a great Shinobi, which was undeniable and proofed by the local prodigy known as Izuma Hakazaru. He noticed that his relation with Izuma shows that they are more than just best friend, apparently Naruto developed a brotherhood bond with Izuma, and they are synchronized in several things and agreeable in many things. The two of them could create the greatest two man tag team in the future.

Sakura, well there isn't much to say about her apart that she is the daughter of one of the member of the Civilian council, and she has potential in becoming a great Shinobi. Her overall skills shows development after the Genin exam has passed; it appears that she started to train herself in a more physical way.

Well this rag tag band of Shinobi has shown that Team 11 has potential in becoming the strongest in the future. And if anyone would ask "Who was the Sensei of this great team of Shinobi?" who will they point to?

The white haired guy who is currently hanging upside down and tied in chains. Yup they will be pointing at Kakashi Hatake, the supposed to be prisoner of some boned mask creatures. His is currently in a very tight position, literally and figuratively. When he arrived at the town hall it was when everything started to go haywire, he was knocked out by someone from the back and the next thing he knew was lying down tied up in rope inside a dark place with white sand lying everywhere.

The mission has gone level the moment he discovered those monsters, from C-Rank, to possibly A-Rank, or S-Rank.

At first he managed to untie himself and attempted to escape the place where he found himself in, but only to run in with a couple of gigantic monstrosity in black robes and white bone masks, and get knocked out with hard slam to the head. The next time he woke up is being chained up upside down hanging; it looks like whoever captured him wanted him alive for some reason.

He couldn't move much of his hand thus making it harder for him to escape since he couldn't create a single Jutsu, and any plan of escape e came up always ended up many bad scenario since he doesn't even know where he is, or what is he against.

*Sigh* "I got to find a way to escape, those things are out there, and those kids are still my responsibility" He muttered to himself as he began to channel his chakra on his feet.

'I never tried it this way and it has many risk, but it's worth a shot' He thought to himself as he focused his chakra on his feet, he never tried it but if he want to help his three little genin he got to take a risk, and that risk was in the form of a teleportation. He looked at the chain hanging him upside down, and look at his feet. A shinobi must always have a trick or two under their sleeves. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate his chakra into a familiar pattern.

Suddenly Kakashi disappeared from the binding and appeared next to the hanging chain. A sweat was visible on his face as he took a large risk on using a Sushin without forming a hand sign, so many scenario could've happened but what is important is that he manage to escape his binding.

He ran out from the very room of confinement and saw the familiar corridors that is the dark cave he was trying to escape. As he ran as fast as he could not wanting to wait and see if anything comes by he saw a turn which he remembered where he was ambushed the last time. This time he will be ready. As he passed and turned he saw a movement, an assault directed at him, he used the kunai on his hand to block it.

When he narrowed his eyes at his assailant he was surprised to see a very familiar pink hair that he always see in his team. It was Sakura Haruno, the supposedly brain of the team.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei? Is that really you?" Asked the surprised Sakura. Kakashi lowered his weapon as he saw that it was really Sakura.

"Oh Sakura? How did you got yourself in here? And where are the others?" Kakashi asked as he needed a brief explanation of the current event.

"The others? Oh they were just behind following me-" That sentence was cut off buy an approaching running sound. Both Sakura and Kakashi looked at the direction where the sound came from and saw an approaching figure.

To the surprise of Kakashi and Sakura, it the figure revealed itself to be Sakura Haruno, who looked like she had ran from highway to hell. Now there are Sakura(1), the one who Kakashi encountered first, and Sakura(2), who just arrived a couple of second ago. Sakura(2) looked at the figure she had just ran into and found herself shocked at the sight of her sensei looking alright.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're alright! And who's that…EHHHH! That's me!?" as the sense of relief once washed over her, now a sense of confusion replaced its presence as she pointed at Sakura(1).

Kakashi who is seeing what is currently happening bulge his eye out as he was faced with the revelation of the existence of a second Sakura.

'Okay calm down now, there are two Sakura and judging by the expression of both Sakura one of the is a fake Sakura, but the question is which one' He thought as he began to think of a way to differ the two.

"Wha-what do you mean I'm you! More like you looked like me, trying to impose me!" Sakura(1) screamed at the other Sakura in anger.

"What! You can't be serious here; you're obviously the impostor here!" Sakura(2) screamed at the other Sakura in anger. Both Sakura looked at each other in anger and immediately started a screaming match against each other.

Kakashi looked at the scene in front of him and knew that this will not solve anything, and more importantly if the both of them continue their screaming match it will only bring trouble to them in form of drawing attentions.

Kakashi immediately cleared his throat to catch their attention which worked effectively as both Sakura were almost ready to go into a more physical match, or as they call it a cat fight.

"Now…I want the both of you to close your mouth, one of you is an impostor, and the other is the real one. I'm going to find out which one is the real one and when I caught the impostor, I will show either one of you what happens when you mess with a Jounin" Kakashi said as he made his point by pulling out a ninja wire from his pouch.

Both Sakura gulped at the terrifying tone of Kakashi and could only nod. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at both Sakura and began to think of a way to differ either one. Sadly he lost his favorite orange book, which could've easily helped him because he knows that Sakura hated it. Though that didn't mean he doesn't have a trick or two.

Kakashi immediately sprung up series of Hand sing and finished it as he slammed his hand to the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu" Kakashi voice rang out as an explosion of smokes appeared. After the smokes dissipated it revealed to be a small pug-like dog with brown fur and a dark brown snout and ears. It wore a Konoha headband on his head with a similar style how Sakura wore hers.

"Hmm, Oh Kakashi? So what business do you got for me this time?" Asked the small pug-like dog as it turned toward its summoner. Kakashi walked over the small dog, crouched, and lean over whispering something to its ear. The small dog's ears perked up as Kakashi was done whispering to its ear.

"Oh, is that all you needed from me? Well that's easy" The small dog. Both Sakura was confused with what Kakashi had just told it. The dog turned toward both Sakura and sniffed the air a couple of time as it caught the scent of a very familiar smell.

"Kakashi. That one" The pug said as it raised its paw in a pointing direction toward Sakura(1). Sakura(2) was in a panic for a moment, thinking that she had been presumed to be the impostor, but the real shock came after what happened next.

Kakashi appeared behind Sakura(1) faster than anyone could say anything, and suddenly tied her with the very ninja wires that he was holding. Sakura(1) came late with reaction as suddenly she was hit with a very large force on the back of her head, which caused her to get knocked out. Suddenly her body began to deform and covered in white substance. The white substances began to recede back revealing the same kind of creature that have been giving problems for them.

Sakura(the real one) who unknowingly had been holding her breath looked at her sensei who gave her an eye smile. She took a deep breath and released it as she was finally a bit glad of the situation, she finally found a bit sense of relief, and now all that is needed is the whole team to regroup.

"Kakashi-sensei how did you knew that the other me was the impostor?" Sakura asked as she wanted to know if there was anything particular that differ her with the impostor.

"Well Sakura it's actually very simple, you actually have this very particular scent, and with the help of Pakkun over here, I could tell which one is actually the real one" Kakashi answered in all honesty as he began to crouch down toward Pakkun.

"Particular scent?" Sakura wondered out loud as she thought how she really smells, she was sure that she took a real good bath in the morning, and didn't went near anything weird or gross.

"Ah, that particular scent, it's the one that I always smell on Pakkun over here" Kakashi said as she gave an answer to the un-asked question. Sakura who heard what her sensei had just said was suddenly very confused and felt much grossed.

"I can guess that you always use the "Minty Rain Forest Shampoo" in your bath" Pakkun said suddenly interjected. Sakura turned toward the pug wide eyed in surprise.

"Wait! How do you know the Shampoo that I always use?!" Sakura asked in a panic.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Pakkun answered.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as she was still in the dark with the whole predicament.

"Well I also use the same shampoo as you do" Pakkun finally revealed which mortify Sakura at the thought of using the same shampoo a dog uses.

Kakashi just chuckle at the reaction, but then turned serious again as he finally looked toward Sakura and asked what had happened since he had disappeared.

* * *

 **(With Izuma)**

Izuma walked on the street of the town he had just repaired, and as he walked on it he could not see any single Hollow left on the street, pretty much all of the on the surface had been with his ultimate attack, and all that is left is to find where the entrance to the Mine is located.

He walked for a couple of minutes and finally reached the destination he had been searching for, but there was a problem with it. The entrance to the mine, it's blocked with rubbles. He could guess that thuis means that there was some kind of fight happened, and that fight led to the blocked entrance.

A golden light slowly gathered on the palm of his hand forming a very big mass of gold light and suddenly it became very dense and looking ready to explode.

" **[Heavenly Style: Light Grenade]**!" Izuma said as the very mass of light exploded forward decimating the rubbles blocking the entrance. He looked at the entrance and knew that it was going to be a long walk. As he entered he could feel the different atmosphere, the whole place felt like a whole other world.

As he ran through the cave he was suddenly hit by a new set of memory, which belonged to his Light Clone that disappeared from the radar, and the only response that come out was only a chuckle at how comical the scene must be for Sakura. He met with some Menos class Hollows on the way, mostly Gillians, and some Adjuchas, but now Vasto Lorde. He did look around if he could find some of the Vein of the Star Steels, so he could examine them.

As he ran trough he noticed that the whole cave was almost entirely like a labyrinth, and was dangerous for one that doesn't have luck or any way of Navigation, luckily for him he could use his **[Soul Sensing]** to locate where the others are at, and surprisingly the whole gang plus Kasuga was at the same spot, thought he noticed another presence, and when he scanned it trough he knew that this being was a Hollow immediately.

Shinobi main source of Powers are Chakra, and Chakra is energy build entirely out of Spiritual Energy, and Physical Energy. If he uses his skill to locate a Shinobi he would read a **Reiryoku** (Spiritual Energy) that is already mixed up with **Ki** (Physical energy), which made the readings on Shinobi a little bit special. But Hollows are creatures of Reiryoku build, and if he uses his skill to locate them it would be easy to determine them since they don't have any **Ki** mixed inside them.

As he sensed them using his skill he knew that this unknown subject was strong, stronger than any of his teammate, but sadly still not strong enough to match him.

As he ran he finally arrived at the location and he was mildly surprised with the whole area. It wasn't rocky or dirty or anything, it looked more like a throne room, and standing in the very front of the throne is what looked like to be a humanoid size Hollow. The one name that seemed to pop into his mind as soon as he registered what he see is build out of two words.

'Vasto Lorde' he thought as he registered its appearance. It wore a devilish looking mask, one that seemed to build like a helmet, a black marking was visible lining vertically on the whole middle of the mask, and a horizontal one on the fore head which forms a cross if seen right. It wore a regal white leather coat with black fur lining that seemed to move in a flamic pattern, long sleeved, two shoulder guards on the shoulders both carved into the head a roaring lion. His coat covered most of his body, and on its hand is a black bow.

'Holy hell, you could already tell this thing is strong only by appearance, I mean look at it, If I wasn't as strong as I already I would've scared shitless to death' Izuma thought as he began to look around searching for his team. He found them standing across the room against the throne and the Hollow, all of them looking ready to fight.

"Ah, it seems we have a guest that wants to intrude our little conversation" the Vasto lorde spoke with a deep strong voice that radiates strength. The others looked behind them and saw a familiar figure standing waving his hand at them.

"Izuma!" Naruto and Sakura Shouted in happiness as they both saw their friend unharmed, Kakashi only waved his hand at Izuma lamely.

"Hey guys, so I presume that the whole gang is here?" Izuma asked as he approached them.

"Yup, everyone plus Kasuga is here, and now we could finally get some answer around here" Naruto answered as he turned back and glare toward the Vasto lorde.

"From so you didn't found anything inside the office, anything about the town's people disappearance, you family, or the creatures?" Izuma asked as both Naruto and Kasuga shook their head as a response.

"Sadly no, the only we found in the office is what led us right here, and that creature over there holds the answer to our questions" Kasuga answered as she glared back at the Vasto lorde in the room with much hatred.

"Well, I have been running away from those creatures back on the surface so I'm still left in the dark here (Lies)" Izuma said as he looked at his friends for some answer.

"That guy over there is supposedly is the leader of the Hollows" Sakura said as she pointed at the Vasto lorde.

"Hollows?" Izuma inquired

"Those creatures that we saw back in the surface, those things are the one he call Hollows" Kasuga answered. Izuma caught the pronounce Kasuga used and concluded that the Vasto lorde is a male Hollow.

So the Vasto lorde was the leader of those, well that is to be expected, cause for Hollows strength is authority. Izuma looked at the Vasto Lorde and so were the others.

"So now, would you tell us who and what you really are" Kakashi asked toward the Vasto Lorde who suddenly laughed at the question which got them tense.

"Well, since you all manage to figure out that I am the leader of the Hollows then I shall grant your queries some reliefment" The Vasto Lorde said suddenly, as he looked at all of them with a very Hollow gaze. Suddenly the room seemed to tremble as if an earthquake began to appear. Naruto, Sakura, and Kasuga trembled in fear as a new sensation of fear began to enter them, their death flashed in their mind as they felt the scope of the new sensation, Kakashi manage to compose himself, but Izuma wasn't even fazed. They all realize what caused them to tremble is not an earthquake, but the Vasto Lorde's power itself is what causes them to shake in fear.

"I AM ALEXANDER MACEDON, THE GOD OF HUECO MUNDO!" It roared with its power full voice as the whole room seemed to tremble at his strength

* * *

 **Author Notes: my exam is finished and now I have many free times to continue writing this story, so for the release of the next chapter wouldn't take too long. If you all still confused about what this story is about then I'll just tell yall. The idea of this story is not to put the protagonist as the main Hero, instead it will put the Protagonist in the same seat of Itachi Uchiha when he was in the Akatsuki, but my OC wouldn't really be in the Akatsuki, I still have bigger plan for my character.**

 **If you want to know how the future of Izuma with Konoha would be like, that would be Mentioning a persons name. Sōsuke Aizen.**

 **Oh and the team won't be joining the Wave Arc.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Today I have been elected as the new Elder of Mino. I was so excited when Elder Doku chooses me as his successor; it has always been my dream to be an Elder of this great mining town. When I told my beautiful wife about the news she was delighted and also happy for me. Me and the whole family celebrated in the night as I spent the rest of my free times before all the duty as an Elder will come waving at me._

 _Though Elder Doku did tell me to come over to his house tomorrow, he told me that he would be teaching me every important thing that I needed as an Elder of Mino. Hope it wouldn't be anything too heavy._

* * *

 _It has been two years since I was elected as the Elder of Mino, and life has been very enlightening for me. My wife is pregnant with a baby for six months and the doctor had told us that it would be a girl._

 _She was ecstatic when she learned that she would have a baby girl, as for me I have to say that I'm a little disappointed that it wasn't a boy, but I must cope with it if I am to please my wife, after all she means the world for me._

 _Today would be my regular check on the Mine as usual, one of the duty as an Elder is to make sure that those creatures are checked and locked away in the mines. I still can't believe that this whole time the source of our great mining town wealth came from the powers of those beasts._

* * *

 _Today really is a sad day. My wife had passed away this morning, Yuka died when giving birth to our newborn baby, Kicho._

 _I should've done something to help her, but no, I just had to listen to her wish and now she's gone, leaving our newborn baby motherless. Kicho should've been the little bundle of joy that we would take care together, but now I have to take care of her alone._

 _My duty as an Elder will make my role as a father even harder. There are a lot of responsibilities on me when I took upon this position, and with Kicho added on my daily agenda it would be harder for me to do my job._

 _It may come in hard, but the end result would pay off._

 _Kicho is our new member of the Saitou clan, and I would raise her to be a fine woman, one that would be looked up upon by others. I would make her the finest woman of the Saitou clan, one that shall do her family proud._

* * *

 _I think life has finally grown tired of me._

 _Kicho didn't show promise of any ability. I tried to teach everything there is to learn, but she just couldn't handle it. My disappointment at my own daughter cannot be withheld from me._

 _I suppose now I should just raise my daughter normally like others. I expected my daughter to be special like her mother when she was young, but I guess I put too much expectation to that hope._

 _Though today I found an orphan stealing a bread from the local bakery, the sight of an poor orphan stealing food really did filled my heart with grieve, but the sight of those man wanting to beat up a little girl for stealing a food that she couldn't afford for obvious reasons made my heart burn in anger. I just had to stop those men; I wouldn't tolerate any of their action if they continued with their action._

 _I became an Elder of Mino not so I could let this town become a den of child abuser, and food stealer, no I became an Elder of Mino so I could help this town to make it better so it would prosper. So I did the one thing I could only do. I adopted the little girl._

 _Her name is Kasuga, though no last name as she didn't have one._

* * *

 _Kasuga had been a blessing to my family. She have really grown up to be a fine little girl, and a very good sister for Kicho, but most of all she have shown talent, talent in the art of Shinobi._

 _She asked me one day if she could learn to become a Shinobi, I was a surprise to me when I first heard her request, but in the end I complied with her wish and hired a Shinobi instructor to train her as she requested._

 _She had shown talents in many arts, most of them in sewing strings, her instructor had told me of her god given potential in becoming a great Shinobi. After she had finished learning from one instructor to another she had been so ecstatic to try out her skills._

 _She requested from me a mission. If this had been a military village I would've had many of them stacked on my desk, but no, this is a mining town, so I just have to give her mission involving taking out local problems._

 _She had been a very fine little Shinobi for Mino. She took on many missions she could, it was her way in repaying or helping me. I couldn't even begin to describe how proud I am of my own little daughter._

* * *

 _It was another regular check up on the Mine day. I was going to check up on the Mine when an idea came to me. I took my daughter on a field trip to check the mines, though I wouldn't really be showing them the prison, only the veins._

 _Kasuga and Kicho showed much interest in the famous mine that produces the Star Steel, the rare and powerful steels that have made our town wealthy for years._

 _Kasuga was exploring the mine like a fiery little adventurer that have just discovered a new island, while Kicho didn't show that much enthusiasm. I guess an old man like me have really lost my touch._

 _On the end of the day both of my daughters was satisfied with the exploration, though what worries me is that Kicho kept glancing back at the Mine on our way out, she kept looking back as id she was called out by something. It's very worrying to see a strange behavior on my daughter._

* * *

 _Kasuga have once again shown her worth. Yesterday she had an accidental run with a missing nin from Kumo in one of her mission, and with the reported she had given me, she had no choice but to take the life of the missing nin._

 _It was a disturbing thought when I look at the report; she had done so and finally took her very first kill. I knew I had to comfort her that night, a child, even if was a Shinobi will have trouble coping with the thought of taking a life._

 _Though today she had shown that she was no longer distressed as last night. She had accepted the fact that she had taken a life, as a Shinobi one must take on that burden forever and cope with it. If didn't knew better I think my daughter have finally matured a bit. Thought I wish could say the same for Kicho._

 _I have caught her playing around the Mine again, she said that the Mine was a fun place to visit, but I had to teach her how dangerous the place is. Sometimes I wonder why Kicho couldn't be more like Kasuga._

* * *

 _My daughter has progressed very in a surprising feat._

 _I had hired another Shinobi instructor for her, this one was a master at the art of Assassination, the infamous Kotarou Fuma, the master of Shadow, the renegade of the Fuma clan._

 _I had to search him trough many connection and with the hire of a couple of mercenary to find him. I found Kotarou on the very next door of Mino; he was hiding away in Yugakure, without them even noticing. It had taken me days to locate him, and even taken me weeks to find his exact location._

 _I had to convince him to take my daughter as his student, and he only took payment for hiring. So I paid him a lot sum of money, mostly come from my own pocket but it was for my daughter birthday present, to finally be trained by the best like she had wished for._

 _When I told her of the news, she was giddy and happy like a morning puppy; it was very heartwarming to see my daughter happy face. Kicho only showed little interest in the news, maybe she doesn't have any interest in anything that relates to a Shinobi?_

 _She had been trained for three years and today she had returned from the training as per agreement. She was now master in the art of Strings, and Assassination. I was shocked at first, but gave her the praise that she deserves._

 _Her sister though was less excited than I first thought I don't know what has gotten into her but she was becoming more distant from Kasuga. I thought I had to taught her better manner, especially with family_

* * *

 _I already sent Kasuga on a very important mission that I can only trust her to complete, it will take months to retrieve it, but there are no other choices. The creatures are becoming bolder, they already starting to attempt escape. I can't let them leave their prison; if they were to escape it would mean the doom of Mino._

 _I already began to reinforce the prison, at least it will hold out long until Kasuga return. I know the prison will not hold out much longer. When Kasuga arrive with the item, I could finally deal with these creatures once and for all._

 _Yesterday I caught Kicho playing around the Mine again; she's becoming more stubborn than ever, I don't know where I went wrong in raising her._

 _Today she asked me if I could come with her to the Mine, she said it was important, said she discovered something important inside the Mine, I just hope whatever she discovered does not related to those creatures._

* * *

 **(With Naruto and Kasuga, after reading the Journal)**

Kasuga and Naruto just stood there for a moment in shock. The information from the Journal had revealed that Dousan Saitou had kept a very big secret from the town the whole time, and this secret was lying hidden inside the Mine.

The creatures they have been seeing on the street of the city have been kept caged under the Mine this whole time, and from the looks of it the creatures have been under there for generations seeing that the past Elder had given Dousan Saitou the responsibility as the elder, along with those creatures under the city.

Kasuga was looking at the book in shock, she run a million scenarios where her father might have been responsible for what happened to the town, but there are still so many holes that she could not deduct anything due to the still lack of information.

She didn't want to believe it, this whole time her father have been keeping the creatures that are now infesting the mining town. The whole time they had been living on the prosperous city, the real danger was lying wait under the town.

In the Mines, where they were locked up. The creatures came from the mines, and the only key to stop those creatures was lying under her pocket. She glanced under her to see her pocket, where the object her father wanted was still kept.

"Kasuga, the last part of the journal was dated a month ago; do you think we might still find your dad and sister in the Mines?" Naruto asked her. He looked at her and saw that she was in much of a distress than he ever seen her.

"I hope so…I just don't know what to think right now..." Kasuga answered in a very low voice.

Naruto looked at her in worry; she was in turmoil because she had found out that her father who she had devoted herself to had singlehandedly doomed the city. He couldn't understand what Kasuga is currently feeling as he never experienced on the same shoes as she is currently, he couldn't make it okay, her family and town was in danger, and all of it for the secrecy and profit of a town. But hell if he was going to let her be like this, the least he could is comfort.

"Kasuga…look at me" Naruto said in a serious tone, Kasuga turned her head and saw Naruto with a serious look on his face, but then it turned in to a confident smile, one that she recognized.

"We'll find them, both your father and sister, and when we do we will get some answer and everything will be okay, your father will know what to do, the journal mentioned he sent you to retrieve an item that might be able to stop those creatures, and your father might know how to stop them" Naruto said to her.

His words were soft as it reaches her ears, those soothing words were comforting for her to hear, it calmed down her mind as she began to smile and nodded at him. Inside, Naruto thanked Izuma for teaching him how to comfort girls with only words.

"Yes, you're right….I needed that, thank you Naruto" Kasuga said as she began to calm down. She looked down to the book she is holding and put it on top of a desk.

'Though what kept bothering me is why Kicho always mentioned in the topic of the Mines? And why the Mines? Is there a connection between Kicho and those creatures' Kasuga thought grimly, it was a wrong path of thought to take, but a very logical one, one that even she couldn't deny.

Kasuga looked back toward Naruto. His team was requested by someone from Mino, and whoever that person is has an idea of everything that is happening. Though the real question is who did make the request? And for what purpose was the request for? She looked toward Naruto who was looking around the office, wondering and gazing at the objects of her father's possession.

Naruto looked and inspected each and every one of the items inside the office. Most of them are tools, some are just documents, and others are antiques. One item though caught his attention. It was a mask, on that is similar to the one those creatures wore, hidden behind two books. Naruto pulled the book out to reach the mask, he pulled the mask but felt something else holding it. He used bigger force to pull the mask and suddenly the mask moved, revealing to be a hidden lever.

Kasuga who was busy inspecting the content of the journal was surprised by the sudden movement of the Bookcase, it moved to the sides revealing a secret passage.

"Hey Kasuga, look what I just found!" Naruto said to her as the both of them approached the entrance to the secret passage.

"Where do you think this leads to?" Naruto asked. As soon as Naruto asked the question Kasuga immediately opened up the journal, flipping through the pages looking for information that might tell about the secret passage. She found the page she was looking for and told Naruto of what she found.

"Naruto, it says that this secret passage is used by my father to enter the Mines in secret so he could check the prison of those creatures, this passage leads directly down toward the Mines, we could use this passage to enter the Mines without getting across the town" Kasuga answered as now they found a way to enter the Mines without having to fight the creatures crawling on the streets. She was about to say something else, but then held her words for a moment and looked at Naruto.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he saw the worry look on Kasuga. She turned toward him and asked the subject they haven't mentioned for a while.

"What about Izuma-san? Isn't he still out there?" Kasuga asked. Naruto eyes widen as he suddenly ran toward the nearest window and looked at the town for a moment. Kasuga turned her eyes from the entrance which lowered away her defense. From shadow of the entrance way a shadowy figure appeared and gazed at the two Shinobi.

Naruto and Kasuga who was oblivious at the approaching shadow looked at the town outside. They didn't see anything that shows a fight, or any sound of the creatures. Both of them looked at each other in worry, Izuma was still outhere and they have no idea what have become of him or the creatures.

"Kasuga we gotta go back and hel-!?" Naruto was cut off as a gigantic vine suddenly wrapped on neck choking the life out of him and dragged him away.

"Agh-! Hmmmmmmph!" Naruto was not able to say a word as the vines covered his mouth and neck, intending to kill him.

"NARUTO!" Kasuga screamed as she pulled out a Kunai and immediately threw it at the vine. The vine was cut off, releasing Naruto who began to gain control of his breathing. Kasuga immediately crouched next to Naruto checking his condition, the vines strangle left a visible mark, and the choke had much great force on it. Kasuga turned and saw where the origin of the vine was from the shadows of the secret passage.

Multiple vines suddenly launched at them both, Kasuga managed to dodge and defend from the vines, but the same could not be said for Naruto as he hasn't regained his bearing. Naruto's whole body was wrapped up in vines and suddenly dragged toward the secret passage in speed. Kasuga who had been busy taking care of the vines looked toward where the vines dragged Naruto and chased after it.

The book case suddenly moved again as it closed back the secret passage. Minutes later from the window could be seen a series of golden light explosion from the other side of the town.

* * *

 **(With Sakura and Kakashi)**

Both Shinobi of Konohagakure was walking through the cave when they suddenly heard a screech. Both of them ran and saw a shadow moving in the corner. As the hid and took a peek at they one of the masked creatures were standing there, its body was slender and looked like it made out of woods, its feet was like a root as it planted inside the ground, its mask looked like the skull of a snake, its arm was stretching into a pathway that they didn't know where it led to.

"Kakashi-sensei, what should we do?" Sakura asked as she whispered not wanting to warn the creatures of their presence. Kakashi looked at Sakura and already knew of the answer to the situation.

"We should avoid it for now, a confrontation of us against that thing would bring nothing but more of those creatures" Kakashi answered as Sakura nodded at the answer. As they were about to leave, they saw the creature pulled out something from the pathway.

It was Naruto, wrapped up in vines and looking ready to pass out from the lack of air as the vines also constricted the neck. Kakashi and Sakura were shocked in horror as they saw the blonde Shinobi was all defenseless and ready to die.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi and Sakura Screamed as the both of them immediately threw their previous plan away, and ran in to save the blonde. The Creature took notice of their presence and immediately took it as an offensive sign. It used its other free hand to slash upon the incoming threats.

Sakura and Kakashi saw its hand extend as it moved to slash them, so the both dodged the incoming slash and split two ways. Kakashi immediately pulled out a Kunai and aimed it the creatures mask, intending to kill it in one hit. The creature took saw the kunai and used one of the vines on its body to whip it away.

'Damn, this thing can control those vines very easily, those vines must be as strong as iron, and there are many of them on its body, I need to use 'it' if I want to save Naruto' Kakashi thought as he immediately pulled the cover of his left eye, revealing a Sharingan with three tomoe.

"Sakura, I need you distract it just for a few moment!" Kakashi shouted out as Sakura nodded. Sakura threw out three shuriken aiming at the mask of the creature. Three vines immediately appeared and blocked the Kunais. Sakura growled under her breath and moved in more of an approaching manner.

Three vines that were used to block immediately launched in a tree pronged attack toward Sakura. Sakura saw this attack and moved to dodge the incoming attacks. The vines moved in to stab Sakura, as they moved faster they finally hit the target, only to be met with disappointment as the body was replaced with a large rock.

'Kawamiri no Jutsu, always useful in every situation' Sakura thought as she revealed herself to be behind the creature. The creature turned and saw its target and screeched in anger but then stopped as a mysterious sound began to appear. The sound of chirping birds were appearing, a thousand of chirping bird sounds. Sakura and the creature looked where the sound was coming from and saw that it was coming from Kakashi who has his one hand covered in lightning.

The creature saw this and moved to attack Kakashi. As the creature approached and tried to attack Kakashi it didn't noticed the approaching a barrage of Shuriken launching toward the hand which is holding the unconscious Naruto.

The Creature screamed as it felt its hand cut off by the constant attack of the Shurikens. It glared murderously at the pink haired Shinobi which gave enough time for Kakashi to move in front of it. The creature was too late to react as its head was pierced by the lightning covered hand, which destroyed its mask. Kakashi moved back and observed the result of his attack.

The creature screamed in agony as it trashes around holding its face with the remaining arm he has. Sakura immediately moved and grabbed the lying and unconscious Naruto away from the creature. Eventually the creature stopped its trashing and fell down; Kakashi immediately went over to the unconscious Naruto to check his breathing. Kakashi didn't saw it but the corpse of the creature was not done with Kakashi as it went for a one final move to kill its enemy.

From the corpse suddenly a barrage of vines launched toward Kakashi who was too late to notice it, but before it could even reach Kakashi it stopped midway as suddenly it was sliced apart into pieces. Kakashi looked at the vines in surprise, moments ago he was almost nearing the Shinigami's doorstep, but apparently Shinigami was not ready for him as another unknown force had stopped it.

Kakashi focused his vision and saw what had stopped the vines from stabbing him. It was thin, very thin, a very thin strings. They are Ninja Wires. Kakshi narrowed his eyes at where the wires were coming from, as he observed he saw that it was coming from the pathway. What came out of the pathway really was a surprise for him.

* * *

 **(Time Skip)**

Two pair of blue cerulean eyes opened as they show sign of regaining conciseness. The first thing those pair pf eyes saw was a familiar figure sitting right next to him.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Naruto, how are you feeling?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the now awaken Shinobi.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, so what happened?" Naruto asked as he reminisced little bit of memory before he passed out

"Well we found you, but you were already being strangled to death by some masked creature, so we rescued you by killing it. Well that thing did give us a little bit of a hard time getting you." Kakashi explained as he checked upon Naruto once more.

"So where are we, last I remember me and Kasuga wer- Oh yeah, Kakashi-sensei have you see-!" Naruto was cut off as Kakashi he already knows Naruto would ask the question.

"You mean that Kasuga girl? She's over there" Kakashi pointed at Kasuga who were conversing with Sakura.

"Hey Kasuga!" Naruto called out with a little bit of a raspy voice as his throat still hurt a bit. The blonde girl took notice of the calling and turned toward the source, her face brightened up when she saw that it was the one and only Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki.

"Naruto!" Kasuga exclaim as she came toward Naruto who know manage to stand up regaining his bearing, Sakura also noticed this and approached Naruto. Now that almost all of them are here they really need to brief each other with what they knew.

"Naruto, so where's Izuma?" Sakura asked as she didn't see Izuma anywhere with the blondes. Now its Naruto's turn to worry as his best-friend haven't catch up to them. That would only mean that Izuma was still on the town. Naruto could only shook his head he gave his answer.

"Wait…he's not with you guys?" Sakuras asked as she felt dread filling up in her.

"He said that he would catch up, we were going to go back and help him but then…" Naruto answered as he continued that he blacked out. Kasuga continued explaining about the closer secret passage, the vines that were grabbing Naruto which led them here.

"So, can you tell us what have been happening since I was gone?" Kakashi asked as looked at both Kasuga and Naruto.

Naruto explained pretty much what happened after Kakashi disappeared. He told Kakashi how the team split up to search for information, which turned into a very bad plan as the town's people were revealed to be the creatures that were in disguise, he explained about his encounter with the creatures, with Kasuga, and with Izuma again. Then he explained of how Izuma went alone to distract the hordes of creatures, and them finding a lead about what happened to Mino in the Elder's office. Kasuga explained much about the information from the journal and the explanation on her part at Mino as well. This led them to where they are currently.

Kakashi listened to the information intently, and as he finished listening je listed that there are many problems popping up in their situation. The only thing that stands between them and escaping the town was a horde of those creatures that is still on the surface, the situation have gone from C-rank towards S-rank, and one of his student was still on the surface probably hiding from the hordes of creatures.

As a former ANBU captain he knew that in this situation there was only one option given in their current situation.

Abandon the Mission.

But that option was not available to him, there are thousands and thousands of those creatures on the surface, probably the same number of the population of Mino. Even if they somehow manage to escape they would only bring those creatures with them, and as the result the Land of Fire will have many death count on Konoha's hand.

He sighed as the situation has become even worse than ever. And now the only way out of this situation, is into it. Kakashi turned toward Kasuga as he remembers an explicit detail of her explanation.

"You said that in the journal your father, Elder Dousan, sent you to a mission to retrieve an item that could stop these creatures?" Kakashi asked. Kasuga nodded at the question.

"Could you show me what it is?" Kakashi asked as he wanted to know the object that might help them. Kasuga contemplated for a second and decided that there's no wrong in showing them the object. Kasuga reached for the object on her pocket and pulled it out.

Naruto and Sakura who had listened to the conversation also came to see what the item looked like. All three Shinobi stared at the item that would help them solving the current problem, which is lying on Kasuga's palm.

It was some kind of an emblem, it a five pronged object that had circles on the end of each prongs, the object itself made it looked like a pentagram. From one glance at it they could already guess that it was made from a really high quality steels.

"Whoa, what is this thing?" Naruto asked in wonder as he gazed at the object.

"This is called the Morgenstern, that's what the blacksmith called it." Kasuga answered.

"Morgenstern? That's a weird name, and you said blacksmith?" Sakura inquired.

"My father sent me to retrieve an item that he had requested to be made, the blacksmith was a former master forger for Mino, but now a retired man living in the Land of Iron, he had created this object purely out of the Star Steels my father gave him" Kasuga explained.

"Wow, this thing is made of those Star Steels?" Naruto asked in wonder.

"Yes, the blacksmith said that he made this explicitly to settle a problem under Mino, I guess that problem he was talking about was these creatures" Kasuga answered, though Kasuga remembered that the black smith said that he had once created a similar object like the one she was holding, but it was lost for some reason.

Kakahi looked at the object and from a glance he already knew that the object held a mysterious power in it, and unknown powers could sometime become a double edged sword. He sighed as he began to walk.

"C'mon everyone let's continue our walk, we'll have to find the former prison that once held these creatures. There maybe we could find a clue of how to stop those creatures, where the missing town's people, and Kasuga's family is." Kakashi announced as the other nodded.

Kakashi looked up to the ceiling, he would've told them that they were going to rescue Izuma but sadly they can't. Sakura had told him that the main entrance of the Mine has already collapsed, and Kasuga explained when she first arrive that the Secret Passage's entrance was sealed tight from the other side. They would just have to find another way out in their journey.

'Izuma, please be safe' All of them thought as they continued to walk deeper in the Mines.

* * *

 **(Present, With Everyone)**

Team 11 and Kasuga had just experienced the spiritual pressure released by the self proclaim god of Hueco Mundo. Naruto had just felt like he was stabbed on the chest many times only to see that there is nothing on his chest. Kasuga had felt like a defenseless ant in the presence of a giant. Sakura had her whole life flashed in front of her as she thought she was about to die at that moment. Kakashi had felt dread filling him up like when he first gazed upon the Kyuubi. And Izuma…well he didn't really show anything other than nonchalance.

The Vasto Lorde noticed the expression shown by the newcomer and he was intrigued by the response of the Shinobi. So he decided to ask a question to satisfy his curiosity.

"You do not tremble before me human?" The Vasto Lorde asked with his deep voice as the question rungs out at the ears of other. Everyone turned toward Izuma and was surprised that he was not even fazed by the mere presence of the Vasto Lorde.

"Hmm? Was I supposed to?" Izuma answered back with another question which threw everyone off, including the Vasto Lorde. For a second there was silence until the Vasto Lorde's voice rung again and this one was laughter, the Vasto Lorde laughed hard as if he had just heard the funniest joke ever existed. The laughter died down as the Vasto Lorde once again turned toward them.

"I see now, are you so prideful that you would not admit fear? Are you so prideful that your own weaknesses are hidden from your own eyes? Are you so prideful that you will face death head on in your own stupidity? Do you think you are powerful enough to think that you are above me human? Do not joke with yourself!" The Vasto Lorde spoke as he began to release the full scale of his Spiritual Pressure.

The throne room began to shake even more, it had become even stronger and than the previous one. Sakura had already passed out from fear. Naruto was on his knee as he felt his own weakness in presence of the Vasto Lorde. Kasuga was on her knees as she felt her self being crushed by the mere pressure. Kakashi was trying to stand on his feet, but the pressure was making it hard for him to focus. As for Izuma, he just stood the not even bothered by the pressure.

Kakashi was confused by the scene in front of him, even from the unknown pressure given out by the Vasto Lorde it should've been clear that the difference of their power was beyond anything, the Vasto Lorde's power was more comparable to a Bijuu, and they are not even began to graze the peak of a Bijuu, it would take at least five S-rank shinobi to defeat the Vasto Lorde.

'I need to order him to stand down, we can't fight him, his power is just too surreal' Kakashi thought as he was about to call out on Izuma he was stopped by the sound of Izuma speaking.

"…So there was an earthquake? Is that your big reveal?" Izuma asked which surprised every presence in the room. Was Izuma oblivious to the pressure released by the Vasto Lorde? Or was it that Izuma was immune to the Vasto Lordes Spiritual Pressure?

"Boy, are you that oblivious to what is in front of you? Or are you one that is always in denial? It matters not, maybe I should tell you a little bit of knowledge to give you a better light of what you are facing against" The Vasto Lorde spoke as the room suddenly began to disappear.

The once was a throne room was replace by a white sandy place, the ceiling disappears and turned into the night sky. Everywhere looked like a barren of white sand, nothing for miles except for some dead trees. Everyone who were still concise gazed at the new scenery in confusion.

"This is where I came from; this place is Hueco Mundo, a world where the strong survives…and the weak dies" The Vasto Lorde spoke as the scenery changes again. Hollows, everywhere killing, hunting, and eat amongst each other.

"We Hollows survive by eating each other, as we consume other Hollows we become strong, stronger than before" the scenery shows the transformation of the Hollows. Hollows becoming Menos, Gillian becoming Adjuchas, Adjuchas becoming Vasto Lorde.

"As we eat we become strong, but as we stop we become weak" the scenery shows how an Adjuchas transformed back into a Gillian, and was eaten by other Adjuchas.

"I am a Vasto Lorde, the peak of every Hollows evolution. There are four of us" The scenery changes and showed the one and only Alexander Macedon, but this one was wearing a crown on his head. There he faced with three other Vasto Lorde. Facing him was a Vasto Lorde with a mask that looked like a Human skull, on his arm was terrifying looking axe, it wore a purple robe with black fur that waves like a flame.

On the side was another two Vasto Lorde facing against each other. One was a Vasto Lorde with a horned devilish looking Mask that has red tribal marking on it, the Vasto Lorde wore a similar robe to the axe wielding Vasto Lorde except this one was bloody red with black fur, and on its hand was a black katana.

Facing the Vasto Lorde was another one, this one wore a mask that only shows a mouth but no eyes, it wore a the same robe like the others except his was black, on his hand was what looked like a gigantic black flail with spikes on it.

"We are the Gods of Hueco Mundo. I am Alexander Macedon, lord of Conquest. I am the very aspect of Conquest of every Hollow" The Vasto Lorde in white in the scenery spoke.

"I am Baragan Louisenbairn, Lord of Death. I am the very aspect of Death to every Hollow" The Vasto Lorde in purple spoke.

"I am Temu-Jin, Lord of Hunger. I am the very aspect of Hunger of every Hollow" The Vasto Lorde in black spoke.

"I am Zangetsu, Lord of Conflict. I am the Very aspect of conflict wages by all Hollow" The Vasto Lorde in red spoke.

"Only one shall stand amongst others. The other shall disappear. Let us decide who shall be God of Hueco Mundo" four of the spoke simultaneously.

The scenery change, behind each shown Vasto Lorde was armies, armies of Hollows. Each army began to fight, every Hollows kills and consumes their enemies, but above was the four god of Hueco Mundo fighting against each other.

Explosion of lights flashes in the sky. The four gods had leveled much part of Hueco Mundo. Zangetsu fell first and retreated without an army. Temu-jin fell second as he retreated with the rest of his army. The only one that still stands was Alexander and Baragan. Though the difference was clear. Alexander was army less and tired. Baragan was also tired but still have his armies.

"Now is the time Alexander, you are now alone, and I stood here with my army, you will die and I shall be the one and only God of Hueco Mundo!" Baragan declared as his army cheered.

"You have earned that title today Baragan, but mark my word, someday I shall return, and when that day comes I shall take back what is belong to me" Alexander says as he pulled of his crown and threw it at Baragan who caught it.

"I will return Baragan, so you better prepare" Alexander said as he opened a Garganta. With that the whole scenery of Hueco Mundo disappeared and replaced with the location of the Mines.

"That Garganta was suppose to take me across Hueco Mundo, but something happened, fate had smiled upon me" The Scenery showed as an unknown force intervened and messed with his Garganta. The scenery changed and shows where he had appeared.

Alexander arrived inside the Mines of Mino. He looked around the place and noticed the atmosphere was not one that he has recognized of Hueco Mundo. He realized that he was not in Hueco Mundo. He took a walk and came a across a couple of Hollows that immediately ran away upon his presence. He looked around and noticed a Hollow was about to eat an ore. The Hollow took notice of him and ran away like a scared puppy and left the piece of ore.

Alexander looked upon the piece of ore and asked himself, what in the world had gotten into that Hollow that made it want to eat a piece of metal, usually they would consume each other, so what is it? As he took a bite of the ore he found the answer of what made that Hollow want to eat the piece of Ore.

Power. The ore it contained a very large mass of Reiryoku. Each and every one of them does. Alexander ate many of them, as he ate many of the ores he could feel himself becoming stronger, stronger than he ever was.

He needed to know what made these Ores contained high mass of Reiryoku. He traveled deep in the mines and found what had made the steels powerful. The ores, they grew on an object, it was an object shaped like a star, and this object made the soil around it grew high mass concentration of Reiryoku, and with that the soil exposed to the object will grew the ores. He noticed that the place that he was in was a more of a prison, for a barrier was standing between him and the human civilization.

"The Humans called it, Dereinstern, the one object that held infinite mass of Reiryoku. It was an Absolute object" The Vasto Lorde spoke. The picture shows Alexander attempting reach the Star, only to be stopped by the unknown force. It was the Dereinstern, it created a barrier around itself, and it left itself a key hole to open. Alexander knew that without the proper knowledge of the object he wouldn't figure out how to create a fitting key to open the barrier.

The power lies behind the Dereinstern, if anyone would posses it that person would become a god. So he will have to make do. For years he consumed the ores, for years he grew stronger and stronger beyond what he was once, and after years he was finally ready to return to Hueco Mundo. He had gained new powers, powers that would absolutely crush Baragan.

But he had another thought, the human world was for him to the taking, so why not conquer this world before he return, and in this world Human rely on these power source they call Chakra, a mix of Reiryoku with something else. These Human could be are the perfect materials to create his army, an army of…

Hollows.

The scene shows as Alexander grabbed an unlucky miner who fell to the prison, he held the miner on the neck. Then something came out of Alexander, white substances came out from his mouth and entered the miner's mouth, as the mine wriggle in pain he slowly enveloped in the same white substances, and after that the miner was transformed, turned completely into one of the soul eating beast of nightmares. Alexander had turned a human being into a Hollow. The Human turned Hollow then used the power of Chakra to turn into what he formerly looked like, the perfect disguise.

Kasuga who watched the nightmare show and gasped as realization hit her harder than a meteor. That also goes the same for Izuma who had was sweating a bit.

'Those creatures, the one we had been running from, the one we had just killed, they were the people of Mino' Kasuga thought as tears began to well up in her as she couldn't help but feel that she had just failed everyone.

'Man, I had just preformed a mass genocide on the former people of Mino. Should I use [All Fiction] to recover them?...Nah, I'll just lie my way out' he thought as he continue listening the Vasto Lorde.

"I transformed one human into my slave and it has shown that I could create armies off the human population, my powers had become so great that Hollow bend to my will, nothing else matters to them, they become my solider as I bend their will" The Vasto Lorde spoke as the scenery shows a couple of Hollow and the Hollowfied miner listened to his every whim.

"I knew that if I want to conquer the humans I must have the barrier holding me here destroyed. And fate smiled upon me once again as they have sent upon me a little present that will free me" The scenery changes and showed Kicho Saitou fell in front of the prison when her own father didn't noticed her. Then from the darkness of the prison, a showy figure appeared. It was Alexander.

Kasuga gasped at what she saw, and felt even worse than ever as she could feel her gut twisting. Naruto could only gnash his teeth in anger. What came next was a surprise for them.

Alexander didn't eat the little girl. Instead he asked her what she was doing; Kicho looked upon the Hollow in amazement. That was the day Kicho had found a new friend.

"It was easy to manipulate the young ones mind, they are the most naïve of all Humans" the scenery showed as Kicho shared her problems with Alexander who listened her very intently, Alexander gave her advices that was agreeable to her. Kicho felt her connection with the Vasto Lorde grew.

"And when darkness grew inside the little girl, that's when she is easiest to Manipulate" the Scene showed as Kicho cried next to Alexander. She told him everything about her being a disappointment in the family. Alexander gave her encouragement when she needed it.

"When darkness consumes a person's heart, they are for me to bend" The Scene shows as Kicho opened the Barrier from the outside. Alexander walked upon Kicho and gazed on the unconscious form of Dousan Saitou. Alexander whispered darkness upon her ears as she slowly became a Hollow herself. One by one people of Mino was brought upon Alexander, and every last one of them was turned into Hollows.

Kasuga could only watch in despair. Now all the puzzles have come together and the harsh truth has been revealed, her sister was the one that released the Hollows, she did that out jealousy, and the day she went for her very last mission was the very same day her sister decided to release the Hollows. The scene changed as Alexander also turned Dousan Saitou into a Hollow.

Her sister, her father, all of Mino, everything had been destroyed from the inside out by the Vasto Lorde, now she has nothing inside but pure hatred toward the Vasto Lorde. Naruto and Kakashi watched the scene in horror as they saw everyone in Mino had been turned into Hollows. There was no Hope for Mino.

'Okay Izuma let's gather what we just heard. This guy is the cause of problem, everyone in Mino had been turned into Hollows, and this whole time I found all the missing People of Mino, only to kill them all. Well that gather up nicely' Izuma thought as he ran trough the information he had just heard.

 **Quest has been completed!**

 **[Why do Star falls?]**

 **Reward:**

 **[Success: [The Holy Star]**

 **You have obtained a new item!**

 **[Heiligerstern]-Rank: S-Durability: 10000/10000**

 **The Holy Star, created by MOR himself as the object that would be the pinnacle of every Reiryoku. This object is tied to your soul and shall be yours forever. Use this object to absorb a person's Soul, and lock it in this emblem. As you posses the person's soul you shall also posses their powers for the emblem is tied to your soul.**

 **You can only carry five souls inside. If the emblem is broken, then all the soul that was captured would be freed. If the emblem is broken, then it will reform in five day.**

 **Current Soul:-**

'Wow…I think I might just want kiss this thing but too afraid to get my soul sucked Izuma thought as he began to list off anyone that he might want to absorb into his new item. He looked at the Vasto Lorde in front of him; he could be a good candidate.

"Now, do you see what you are truly facing in front of you, will you tremble now and realize of your own folly!" The Vasto Lorde shouted as his voice rang trough out the whole room. Everyone was looking at Izuma, wanting to know how he would finally react after the whole revelation.

"…Nope, still don't know why I should tremble before you" Izuma answered. Everyone looked at Izuma as if he is the stupidest person in the world. The Vasto Lorde was annoyed by his response and turned away.

"You are a fool then, one that will face his death sooner…It matters not if you are a fool, my conquest of Mino was only just a stepping stone my true goal." The Vasto Lorde said.

"Oh? And what's your true objective then, making an army out of Mino wasn't enough for you?" Izuma inquired. The Vasto Lorde stared at Izuma for a second and then chuckled.

"Very well then, since you are about to die I shall enlighten your curiosity. My true goal is to turn this world, into another Hueco Mundo" The Vasto Lorde answered. The other in the room was shocked at what they just heard.

"You are going to turn everything into like that barren wasteland!?" Naruto exclaimed in anger. He already saw what Hueco Mundo was like when the Vasto Lorde had showed them. The thought of his home becoming like what he had just saw was Horrifying to him, it welled up so much anger in him.

"Yes with the help of the Dereinstern, I shall release it to the moon of the night, and everything shall turn into a new world, world of Hollow, every Human in this world will no longer exist as they shall be turned into a Hollow" The Vasto Lorde revealed which paled Kakashi and Naruto. Izuma was thinking how come the Shinigami isn't here to prevent this from happening.

"News flash, there is a barrier holding you from the Dereinstern, you can't even touch it" Izuma said toward the Vasto Lorde who just laughed as his retort.

"Yes there is a barrier that is currently holding me back, but there is also a key hole, and to every key hole there is a key that would fit" The Vasto Lorde turn toward the kneeling Kasuga who widen her eyes as she realized what the Vasto Lorde was talking about. Kakashi also turned toward Kasuga in realization.

'The Morgenstern!' Kasuga thought, but her train of thought was cut off as the Vasto Lorde suddenly disappears leaving a static sound and appeared in front of Naruto. Naruto was shocked by the speed of the Vasto Lorde as he moved into a defensive stance, only to be strangled on the neck by the Vasto Lorde. The Vasto Lorde turned toward Kasuga as he held the wriggling Naruto.

"Now, be a good girl and give the Key. Or do I need to turn this boy into a Hollow?" The Vasto Lorde didn't know it, but he had hit the jackpot. Everything Kasuga knew was gone, her family, the city, and now in a second her new friend would be too, and she would not allow that. Kasuga stood up as she was silent for a second. She turned toward the Vasto Lorde, her eyes was visible with anger and hate in them.

"Kasuga- Aggh!- Don't!" Naruto shouted as he mustered up every last strength he got to speak, only to be stopped by the force behind the Vasto Lorde's grip.

"Silence boy, let the girl chose for herself. Now choose, if you give me the key then I shall not turn this pathetic little boy on my arm into a Hollow, but if you don't…well then you already know the fate awaits for this boy. " The Vasto Lorde said as he turned back toward Kasuga anticipating her answer. Dark thought was filling Kasuga as she hung her head, she could just destroy the key right here, right now, but that would mean turning Naruto into a mindless murderous beast, and she couldn't do that, but her hatred toward the Vasto Lorde doesn't allow her to give up the key.

Kasuga looked back toward the Vasto Lorde. She pulled out the Morgenstern. The key was now on her hand.

She threw the key at the Vasto Lorde who immediately released Naruto and caught it. The Vasto Lorde laughed and turned toward Kasuga.

"Thank you child, now…I shall keep my word" The Vasto Lorde said as suddenly he opened his mouth and spout out a white substances toward the downed Naruto. Kasuga and Kakashi who watched this was shocked to the core.

"NARUTO!" both of them screamed as they ran toward the downed blonde. Blonde was struggling to keep himself, he could feel the substance entering his body, his conciseness was fading away, everything seemed to be darker to him.

 **(Inside Naruto Mindscape)**

Inside Naruto's mindscape was a field of grassy land, everything was clear, mountains was in the distance and the sky was blue clear. Though a gigantic figure could be seen sleeping on the grassy land.

It was a gigantic orange fox with nine tails waving on his back. The Kyuubi no Kitsune himself.

The Kyuubi glanced toward the sky and thought of the things that has happened since he was separated with his body. He was now an only a Chakraless soul, one that is sealed inside the mind of a child of his jailor. At first he cursed the Yondaime Hokage for separating him from his body, and for locking him inside the mind of a child, but after a while he got used to the place, the Mindscape of the child was not much of a jail, more like a world inside a person's mind. At first the place used to be so dim, everything inside Minscape was dark due to the childhood experience of the child, but ever since he found that best friend of his, the place became brighter and better.

The Kyuubi enjoyed the place, it was as much the same like the outside world, the wind breezing that the child experience, he would also experience it, the grassy land that the child felt, he would also felt it. And right now he was enjoying his monthly sleep that he so enjoyed. There was not trouble inside the Mindscape of a child, no Shinobi to chase him or sealing him.

But his relaxation didn't last as he felt a new sensation entering him; The Kyuubi looked up and saw from the sky something else was approaching. It was white that was clear to him. It landed a meter away from him.

The Kyuubi looked at the arriving object in curiosity. It was a white blob, moving in an erratic movement.

'What in the name of the shinigami is this thing?' thought of the Kyuubi as it moved its arm to touch it. What came next brought panic to the Kyuubi as the blob latched itself to the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi wriggle its arm around attempting to remove the blob who only continues to expand itself to the Kyuubi.

The Blob finally covered The Kyuubi in whole, and suddenly removed itself from the Kyuubi, leaving an enraged Kyuubi behind it.

The Kyuubi was mad, it had just felt Violated by the white blob, and it looked around for any sign of the white blob so it could mangle it into pieces. When looked around he finally found his target, but something was wrong. The blob was not a blob anymore; it was attempting to shape itself. As the blob finished its transformation it revealed itself to be something else that he hadn't expected. The Kyuubi narrowed his eyes into a dangerous gaze as it looked toward the new figure.

"…Who are you" The Kyuubi asked.

"Who am I? Don't you know, I'm Kurama dumbass!" the new figure spoke as it eyes shows yellow sclera and black eye ball. The Kyuubi growled in anger at the newcomer.

 **(The Throne Room, with everyone else)**

The Vasto Lorde was sitting on his throne as it watches the Humans in amusement. Kasuga was crying for the unconscious Naruto, soon her new friend was about to be a Hollow like the others, and she couldn't do anything to help him, all she did was doomed everyone else. She felt fucking useless.

Kakashi felt like he had failed his teacher, he couldn't even protect his own student who was clearly suffering inside. He felt like a fucking failure, like when he couldn't even save his own teammate.

Izuma…well he wasn't worry for anything too much. If anything, he would take care of the problem later since he could just bend reality settle the problem.

The Vasto Lorde caught the expression Izuma was showing and was intrigued. Normally human would be in a state of panic if one of their comrade was in a grave situation, but Izuma shown nothing, not even a worry on his face.

'How far is the depth of his stupidity' The Vasto Lorde thought as he stood up from his throne and moved away, he was about to leave when he caught a familiar sight of his victim standing up.

Naruto stood up as he woke up from his unconscious state forcibly. His hair covers his eyes as he hung his head; he turned and saw the crying Kasuga. Naruto gnashed his teeth in anger.

"…Kasuga, why are you crying?" Naruto asked in as his voice was layered with a different voice that isn't his. Naruto turned toward the Vasto Lorde as anger began to well up in him. Kasuga began to notice of his awoke state and looked up at the standing blonde.

"You…you made her cry did you!" Naruto shouted at the Vasto Lord with his deep dual Voice. The Vasto Lorde only chuckled as a response.

"And if I am what are you going to do about it?" The Vasto Lorde asks mockingly. The Vasto Lorde looked and saw white substance began to form on the blonds face. Kasuga also saw as the Hollowfication process has begun and felt dread across her body, she felt so weak that she couldn't even must anymore strength. Kakashi also saw this and could only hung his head, that is until a surprise came in the form of a Spiritual Pressure, Kakashi looked up and saw that was not coming from the Vasto Lorde, it was coming from Naruto!

The Vasto Lorde was surprised at the development, the blonde turned out to be quite a gold mine as he had turned one that would become a very strong Hollow. The Spiritual Pressure kept rising up which worries all inside the room, including the Vasto Lorde.

Except for Izuma.

From the sidelines Izuma grinned madly in excitement at the development. He knew giving the white substance to Naruto was a fatal mistake for the Vasto Lorde, for inside Naruto is the soul of the Kyuubi, and if you infect turn Naruto into a Hollow you wouldn't really be turning Naruto into a Hollow, you will only be giving him the power of a Hollow, for the Hollow soul part wouldn't latch to Naruto, it would latch to the Kyuubi, and if you combine

 **Hollow + Kyuubi = "A really overpowered Vasto Lorde"**

The Kyuubi is powerful being, even though now it has been separated from its Chakra, it still powerful by its own right, for to produce a Chakra you must combine Reiryoku with Ki, and since Kyuubi is a creature of mass Chakra it would mean that it's also a being of powerful Reiryoku.

A Hollow's instinct would always scream to become the strongest, as such is why the Hollow part that entered Naruto would immediately latch to the Kyuubi, and since the Kyuubi is sealed inside Naruto that would mean that part of power of the Hollowfied Kyuubi would also belong to him, since the Kyuubi's soul is sealed inside Naruto.

'Oh Naruto, you make my future expectation even more exciting than ever!' Izuma thought as he cackled in his mind wildly. Izuma looked at Naruto and saw that his Hollowfication process was completed.

Nine tails was waving behind Naruto, his skin is now covered in red as if burning trough his very body, bones of a gigantic fox covered his body, and a bone like mask shaped like a Fox head was covering his head. Naruto had been Hollowfied into a Vasto Lorde.

Kasuga and Kakashi looked toward Naruto with dread, while the Vasto Lorde was excite for the new addition to his ranks. The Hollowfied Naruto looked toward the Vasto Lorde with his moth opened releasing steams.

"Now my new pet, Kneel before you God!" The Vasto Lorde shouted. The Hollowfied Naruto hung his head down, and all seemed to be so dark for the Shinobi, but what came next came as a surprise for them. Instead of Kneeling before the Vasto Lorde like other expected, red glow started to shine on the Hollows mouth. Naruto raised his head revealing a large Cero being charged in his mouth. The Vasto Lorde saw this and was in a fit of panic.

" **I AM GOING TO KILL YOU !** " Naruto screamed as he released his charged Cero toward the Vasto Lorde.

Kakashi saw this and was shocked, a bit relief that Naruto wasn't going to be their enemies? Kasuga could only stare in amazement; a new hope was building up in her.

'What's going on!? Why isn't he listening to my command?!' He thought franticly as he moved to dodge the cero only to be held on the spot. The Vasto Lorde turns his head to his back and saw another Izuma was behind him holding him with force, holding him on the spot for the Cero to hit.

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm just a clone not the real deal" was the last word the Clone says as red light hit both the Vasto lorde and the clone. Gigantic red Cero was shot from the Hollowfied Naruto at the Vasto Lorde, leaving a trail of destruction on its path.

'Well it was obvious that Naruto wouldn't comply with his command, no Hollow would bow to an Equal' Izuma thought as he began to move for the strike.

Hope has arrived, in the form of a Hollowfied Naruto.

* * *

 **Author Note: Well there goes for the next chapter. You guys I really want to spice up this Fanfic for the reader a bit so I will tell what will happen to Izuma in the future to anyone that could guess who is the Vasto Lorde of 'Hunger' in his past Life. I'll give you a hint; he is a historical figure from eastern Asia, known for his genocidal record. I will only take five people that answer correctly.**

 **And for any reader that manage to find from what game does 'Kicho' and 'Kasuga' came from, well I will give out the surprise in the next chapter.**

 **Reply to Reviewers:**

 **scaryorange: Martial Art mastery will be revealed in the Chunin Exam.**

 **arckane: Dude I only have written five chapter and you already make assumptions? not cool. besides, your assumption are so far away from right.**

 **Blaze1992: no you did not sum it up.**


	6. Chapter 6

Vasto Lorde, the very name rings power trough the ear of many since they are the pinnacle of every Hollow's evolution. They are the top power of every creature in Hueco Mundo, and every Vasto Lorde have always proofed that trough their strength and power. Normal Hollow could not even handle the level of Spiritual Pressure released by Vasto Lorde; some would kill themselves out of fear of the mere presence of a single Vasto Lorde. To become a Vasto Lorde, a Hollow must consume many other Hollows to increase the Reiryoku they posses, but one could also become a Vasto Lorde by being Hollowfied while possessing a large mass of Reiryoku.

Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki is one of the very people in Elemental Nation that posses a large quantity of Reiryoku inside them, which is the very perfect requirement to become the pinnacle of every Hollow's evolution.

Izuma looked at the destruction resulted by the charged Cero of the Vasto Lorde known as Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. It was very impressive if he might say, the wall behind the throne was holed pretty deep leaving very big pile destruction on its path. Izuma turned and saw Naruto was just standing there looking at the destruction he had caused, as if looking for something to appear.

And appear thus the Vasto Lorde of Conquest in a flash of static sound, with his robe a bit tattered from the damage. The Vasto Lorde looked toward Naruto and Izuma in anger, he realized that Izuma was not a fool as he first thought; he was a bit carless thinking that Izuma was only a denial fool, but in reality it was the opposite. Alexander saw Izuma's expression when Naruto was Hollowfied, it wasn't one of Horror, instead it was a surprise and excitement, at first he thought it was because of the expense of his stupidity, but after being hit by that Cero, he realized that Izuma already knew what was coming, means that he also knew that Alexander's action would've backfired in the first place.

Alexander looked toward Naruto in anger, his latest Hollowfication have backfired on him, and now it would also be the obstacle that would be holding him from his objective, and he would not have that. Alexander's spiritual pressure flared again, signaling his intention to the other Vasto Lorde. Others were not felt crushed under the massive Spiritual Pressure as Naruto released his own that he directed mainly at Alexander, which serve to cover them from the clash of **Reiatsu**.

"So my new pet has decided to defy against his god, then I shall deliver punishment fit for such as you!" Alexander roared and disappeared once again and appeared in front of Naruto who barely manage to dodge as he was kicked up toward the ceilings which caused him to stick on the ceiling, but it wasn't over as Alexander drew his dreadful looking bow.

White glow began to form on the bow as it gathers and shaped an arrow.

" **Flecha Cero** " Alexander spoke as he created the arrow

Alexander drew the arrow, and released it which caused a massive sound of wind clashing. White trails of the arrow shows the direction it is aiming at is it went forward in the speed none could even see.

It hit Naruto square on the stomach as the force pushed Naruto trough the ceilings. The force from the arrow kept pushing him until there was no longer ceilings that were holding him. The force from the arrow pushed him trough out of the Mines and on to the surface where the town of Mino lies.

The arrow had disappeared but Naruto was still floating trough the air which isn't for long as Alexander appeared above Naruto with a white Cero charged on his mouth. Naruto manage to saw this and out of instinct pulled out his tails and formed a shield. The Cero was shot which sent Naruto toward the ground crashing trough the buildings.

From the rubbles of a building, Naruto jumped out unharmed, but the same could not be said for his tails as they were burnt very badly from the Cero. Naruto looked at the damage on his tail and growled in anger as he looked toward his enemy in the sky.

Alexander narrowed his eyes, searching for his defiant new pet which he had shot with his Cero. His eyes widen as Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him trough a flash of static sound and slammed a fist toward his stomach. Alexander could feel the massive force behind the fist and was too late to activate his **Hierro**. He was pushed down from the force released by the fist and sent crashing toward a building.

"Something is wrong here, my **Flecha Cero** should've at least given him some fatal damage to the body, but how could he still move so fast?" Alexander asked himself as he peered to the nine tailed Vasto Lorde floating on the air, he could see a Hollow hole on the Vasto Lorde's chest but that's not what he's searching for. He looked lower and found what he was searching for, a Hole on the stomach where his arrow hits him.

 **Flecha Cero** is a technique to convert his Cero into the shape of an arrow on tip of his fingers. A hit by the Arrow would cause and internal damage to the victim as the arrow would convert into Reiryoku and give the victim an internal damage all over their body, it would cause the arrow to disappear. The force he had given behind his last attack made sure that the **Flecha Cero** hit the stomach real good, but from the looks his victim is just doing well with the internal damage on the body. He looked again and surprised at what he saw. The hole on Naruto's body began to heal it self in a very fast rate.

'Instantaneous Regeneration, so my arrow did give him an internal damage for a moment, but only for his body to regenerate his internal damage. This will be troublesome, I hope that foolish girl will able to hold out long enough from that black hair child.' He thought as he began to charge his **Flecha Cero** once more.

* * *

 **(With Kasuga, Kakashi, and Izuma)**

"And that is pretty much why I acted like that (Lies)" Izuma said to the other two Shinobi who was impressed at his thorough thinking. Izuma had just told Kakashi and Kasuga why he had acted so impassive on the face of the Vasto Lorde known as Alexander. He explained that internally he was scared to death, which is a lie, and that he had bring out every will power in him to not fall down like the others, which is also a lie. He explained that by doing the unexpected it will draw enough time for him to move his clone behind the Vasto Lorde using the Sushin. All he did was make a Light Clone before he had entered the room, and made it prepare to use the Sushin when he gave the command.

"Well I have to say that I'm impressed, you manage to prepare yourself for the worst scenario and hold yourself to that overwhelming pressure" Kakashi complimented. Izuma turned toward Kasuga who was gazing upon the holed ceiling where both Vasto Lorde disappeared to in worry. Kakashi turned toward me as if questioning my faith in Naruto.

"Naruto will be fine, if turning him into a Hollow didn't stop him from beating up that guy, then by logic the same guy who turned him into a Hollow shoudn't be able to stop him, I think" Izuma muttered the last part as Kasuga turned toward him for reassurance.

"You think so?" She asked looking for confirmation in Izuma who looked up to the ceiling as well.

*BOOM* the sound of an explosion rang out trough the hole on the ceilings which signaled the battle between Naruto and the Vasto Lorde. Izuma looked toward Kasuga with an assuring look on his face.

"Yeah, I know so. The best we could do right now is getting that Dereinstern before that Vasto Lorde could even get his hand on it" Izuma said to the both of them which got him confused looks.

"Why? We should just destroy it now, that way he wouldn't have any way to access it, his plan would be stopped" Kasuga asked as Izuma sighed at the question. Kakashi pondered for a moment at Izuma's suggestion he thought of why he would suggest to take the Dereinstein. Izuma looked toward Kakashi and knew he was thinking his motif. Izuma sighed as he prepared an explanation.

"Listen, even if you do manage to crack it since it is made out of the Star Steel, trough out the explanation he gave us, it was said that he could change this world into one that is like that Hueco Mundo place, and all he need was the Dereinstern. The very thought of changing the world is impossible, but this guy was so confident that he could just change this world like a fucking god. It would be impossible to do something like that, but he knew, and with knowledge comes confidence. If that Vasto Lorde is pretty sure the Dereinstern could do something so godly, then why wouldn't the reverse be applied to it" Izuma explained which got the both of them pondering behind Izuma's word.

"The 'reverse'?…That Vasto Lord say he would use the Dereinstern to change this world and everyone in it to the likes of Hueco Mundo, then the reverse would mean changing everything that has been turned back to normal? Is that even possible?" Kasuga asked hopingly. To reverse and something that has been done was something that could answer the problem, if the object has the power to create a world wide change, then to change the people of Mino back to normal wouldn't be a problem, right?

"I don't know. It's only a hypothesis, but it's better than nothing. Right now Naruto is probably fighting up there on the surface, his effort will provide distraction for us to find a way to settle this, so we have to make sure every seconds counts!" Izuma said in a determined tone. Kasuga looked at Izuma for a second before nodding.

"Well Izuma has point, now do any of us has any idea where the entrance to the Dereinstern is?" Kakashi asked toward the both of them which got them all thinking. Izuma reminisced the scene where the Vasto Lorde journey to the center source of the Mine, he remember that he saw the path toward the Dereinstern was led by the trails of the veins produced by the Dereinstern it self, but this throne room was not here from what the Vasto Lorde had informed, so that means…

He looked around the throne room and found what he was looking for. The big hole on the wall, where Naruto had first blasted of the Vasto Lorde revealed to be a path way, and on that path way existed many veins around the pathway, he would have to guess that those are the veins of the Star Steels.

Izuma pointed his finger at the pathway which had the turned to look at where he had pointed. Both of them observed the pathway and saw the key object that reminded them of the pathway that the Vasto Lorde had took to reach the Dereinstern.

"So you think that is the way leading to the Dereinstern?" Kakashi asked as he observed the pathway revealed by Izuma. Izuma could only shrug at the question.

"Well if that isn't it then I don't where else" Izuma replied with a shrug as he looked back at them. Kasuga and Kakashi were unsure, but they got no other choice. They hoped that some mysterious force would help them confirm that the path they took would be the right one.

*BANG* and something did came, in the form of a bang out of nowhere which caught them off guard. Izuma manage to saw the incoming threat and jumped back to evade it on the last second as an explosion appeared on where he once stood. Everyone looked around the room to search the source of the sound, they suddenly heard the sound of a giggling, and it was a feminine voice for sure.

On the where the throne once stood, a Hollow appeared in a flash of static sound. It was the same size of a Human so it could be classified as a Vasto Lorde; its mask shape was very familiarly like butterfly mask on the upper side and the lower side was like the same of every other Hollow, sharp set of teeth, long black hair sprawl out on the back. A robe of some kind covering her body, it has a majestic pattern of black and red-orange flames. A Hollow appears and is currently blocking their way, which only confirms that the pathway to the Dereinstern is trough where Izuma had pointed.

"Well I guess now that you have found out where the Dereinstern is located, I am obligated to kill you all, especially you dear sister" the Hollow spoke with a dual sound voice. Kasuga eyes widen as the implication directed for her, she looked at the Hollow with emotion raging inside her; anger, sadness, and desperation.

"Kicho? Is that you?" Kasuga asked hoping she was not correct. The response she got was the one that she had dreaded as the Hollow giggled at her question. Kakashi turned toward Kasuga in confusion, he remembered that she mentioned that she had a sister named Kicho, and from what the Vasto Lorde had showed them Kicho had been turned into a Hollow and they had saw the Hollowfication, but the Hollow in front of them and from what they were shown didn't resembles each other. Could one month change the appearance of a Hollow? Or did the span of one month have evolved the Hollow?

"Correct dear sister, how do you like my new look? Very suiting don't you think?" Kicho asked playfully pointing out at the fact that she is now a Hollow, not even feeling at least a bit threatened by their presence. Izuma observed her once more and thought of a word to express what he is seeing.

"Toots I don't know what to say, you did not pulled it off" Izuma complimented off handedly, but sadly it was the truth. Kakashi could only sweatdrop at his student nonchalance of the situation. Kicho growled at Izuma who had just insulted her.

"Why?" Came the very whisper of Kasuga who caught the attention of everyone in the room. Kicho looked at Kasuga as if waiting for this to happen. Izuma knew something big was going to happen and turned toward Kakashi with a very direct eye contact, he narrowed his eyes from Kakashi and toward Sakura who were the closest to Kakashi. He made a hand signal telling Kakashi when something happen his teacher first action would be taking the still unconscious Sakura off the soon would be battle ground. Kakashi nodded and turned back toward Kasuga who had her head hung down.

"Why what dear sister? Why did I change my appearance? Well it's so would look good greeting for your arrival of course!" Kicho giddily answered the question which was not the answer Kasuga was looking for. Kasuga's body tremble in anger as she raised her head showing her teary face.

"WHY DID YOU LET EVERYONE TURN INTO A HOLLOW! WHY DID OUR FATHER HAVE TO SUFFER THE SAME FATE! IF IT'S ME THAT YOU HATED SO MUCH THEN WHY MUST OTHER SUFFER YOUR HATRED TOWARD ME?" Kasuga shouted at her as her voice rang strongly trough out the whole room. Kicho looked at Kasuga for a second before she giggled once more, then it turned in to a full blown laughter which got them all disturbed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahaha…Oh dear sister I don't hate you. I guess Alexander-sama showed you his memory hmm? Yes that's must be the case, if anything I'm grateful to you! You pushed me into what I am today, I loved being what I am, and now everyone loved me! Everyone in Mino admired me, and to top it all Father has never been more prouder at me, isn't that right father" Kicho asked as she turned toward her side which got them confused as suddenly a figure appeared from the pathway. It was gigantic Hollow that looked like a Bear; its mask looked like the head of a Bear. The Hollow looked around the room and found Kicho on its gaze and suddenly pet her on the head.

" **O** f **c** o **u** r **s** e **K** i **c** h **o** , **y** o **u** **a** r **e** **f** a **t** h **e** r **'** s **f** a **v** o **r** i **t** e **a** f **t** e **r** a **l** l **.** **Y** o **u** **h** a **v** e **n** o **t** h **i** n **g** t **o** w **o** r **r** y **a** b **o** u **t** m **y** l **i** t **t** l **e** g **i** r **l**. **I** h **a** v **e** n **e** v **e** r **b** e **e** n **m** o **r** e **p** r **o** u **d** **o** f **y** o **u** **m** y **l** i **t** t **l** e **g** i **r** l" The Hollow spoke in a deep monotone voice which revealed to be the Hollowfied Elder, Dousan Saitou. The Hollow caressed Kicho's head which got her all giddy.

Other could only feel disturbed by the scene in front of them. The Hollowfied Dousan Saitou is clearly no longer in the right mind as they could see, and Kicho is currently living in her own fantasy that she would accept as reality. It was so saddening too sees, as for Izuma he could only pity them both. Kasuga don't know if they were save able anymore, both of her family member are now lost, and all of it because of her sister's jealousy toward her.

Should she just end them now? But there's a chance that they could be turned back into normal, but that chance was as too dim to be true, Izuma had said that it was only a hypothesis, so nothing is sure. Kasuga looked back at her family who are now Hollows, her body shaking with emotions raging inside her. She doesn't know what to do.

"You don't give up" that word rang true inside her memory as she remembered what Naruto had told her in their first meeting. She remembered clearly she had asked Naruto what if his friend was killed by the Hollows. The response Naruto gave was the simplest yet determined answer a person could ever give.

She had almost given up on her family, they are Hollow now, but if there is the littlest hope to save them, then she shouldn't give up on them.

She looked at the Hollows in front of them with a determined look. She turned back and looked toward Izuma and Kakashi. Izuma who has been using **[Observe]** to identify his enemies noticed that Kasuga was looking at him. Kasuga then pulled out the Morgenstern and hold it on her hand.

"Izuma-san, Kakashi-san let me handle them both, you two go on a head and reach the Dereinstern, and when you two reach the Dereinstern, then I hope you two finds a way to turn them back" Kasuga requested. Izuma looked at the Morgenstern with a serious face, but inside he grinning very madly like how Captain Kurotsuchi would. Kakashi looked toward Kasuga in curiosity and decided to ask question of resolve.

"Are you sure you are able to handle both of them alone?" Kakashi asked as she looked unsure for a moment. Kakashi caught the hesitation in her and sighed. He looked at the Bear like Hollow that is still spoiling the other Hollow. Kasuga maybe a very skillful Shinobi, but that doesn't mean she could take on the two Hollows at the same time, she need a support to cover for her. It was either Kakashi or Izuma, with the current situation there is only one person may fit to help her…

"Izuma, do you think you can reach to the Dereinstern by yourself?" Kakashi asked. Kasuga looked at Kakashi in surprise, Izuma turned toward Kakashi with a confident grin, one that he always see in a very confident Izuma.

"Do you really have to ask? Why don't I just leave a clone to help?" Izuma suggested while taking the Morgenstern from Kasuga's hand. Kakashi raised a brow at the suggestion in confusion.

"I was assuming that you are almost out of Chakra, are you sure you still have enough to make a clone" Kakashi aksed. It was a logical assumption, Kakashi thought that he had been using much load of Chakra when Izuma was on the surface, and in his travel down the mine must have gone with some obstacles on the road, so does Izuma still have some Chakra left in him?

"With all the Solider Pill I have been eating, I'm pretty sure I have enough (Lies)" Izuma answered as he made a hand sign and created a Light Clone next to him. Kakashi nodded as he understands how Izuma still have some Chakra left. Both Shinobi turned and looked back toward the Hollows that are currently the obstacles on their way. Kasuga who had heard their confirmation at the plan turned toward his sister.

"Kicho!" Kasuga roared. Kicho heard the calling and turned toward Kasuga. The bear like Hollow also turned toward Kasuga in curiosity. Kakashi silently moved Sakura away onto a safe ground.

"What is it dear sister? Do you have something else to say before I kill you?" Kicho asked as her tone slowly becoming more deadly. Izuma immediately used his **[Absolute Concealment]** skill. No one noticed Izuma had disappeared from the throne room, leaving his Light Clone to help the two Shinobi. Kicho was looking at Kasuga, anticipating words to come out of her, she would be even happier if Kasuga would cry in despair for her!

Kasuga looked at her sister with a very serious face, and proclaimed her intention toward her.

"I am going to stop you, and save everyone, including you and father" Kasuga said toward her. Kicho was silent after hearing the proclamation, the disappointment was in her mind as she was angry at the thought of her sister so arrogantly proclaim to save her. Kicho growled at her proclamation as she moved to prepare her attack. Kakashi saw this and turned to saw the bear like Hollow was already gone? He opened his Sharingan eye to observe any movement from the corner.

"You won't be able to save anyone dear sister. Because I am going to kill you as I am tasked by Alexander-sama. Father, kill her!" She ordered as suddenly from the back of Kasuga the bear like Hollow appeared from a camouflage and moved to attack Kasuga, only to be stopped by Kakashi who moved in and intercept the Hollow. He turned and faced Kasuga.

"Go settle you problem with her, I'll take care of this one" Kakashi said as he kicked the bear like Hollow on the chest which resulting the bear to be pushed back by the force behind the kick. Kasuga turned toward her Hollow sister and pulled out her Kunai's, Ninja wires are tied to the Kunais as they are ready to be launched. Kicho saw her perpetration and chuckled as she remembered seeing the familiar image of her training in the past.

"You are pulling out Sewing Art technique dear sister? How predictable of you. Father originally wanted for you to learn how to sew clothes, not how to sew people to death, I guess sometimes you just couldn't appreciate father's wish hmm?" Kaicho taunted her as Kasuga growled and moved in speed. Flashes of movement appear before Kicho as suddenly Kasuga seemed to multiply and moved in different directions. When she was done, Kasuga appeared a distance away from Kicho who is now wrapped up in ninja wires that has constricted her as the end of the wires were tied to Kunais that are embed to the floor. Kasuga looked at her now tied sister and was satisfied with the result, but Kicho suddenly laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…Dear sister, did you really think it would be that easy?" Kicho questioned as suddenly the Kunais embed to the floor were shaking as one by one were forced out of the floor. Kasuga was shocked at what happened and was even more shocked as Kicho decided to reveal her true form. The majestic robe that was once covered Kicho was opened and revealed to be a pair of Butterfly wings, on both of her hand was a black object that shapes like an 'L'.

Kicho pointed both object at her as both ends suddenly glowed red and shot out two red balls of Cero that moved fast toward Kasuga. Kasuga on her part saw this and moved to dodge on reflex; she looked back and saw the two balls have caused a little destruction that would be fatal if it ever hit her. Kasuga turned toward Kicho who was preparing the two black weapons once again.

"Now dear sister, let's play!" Kicho roared as she shot out two more of her deadly weapon. Kasuga didn't manage to move in time as the red balls of Cero moved in to kill her.

" **[Heavenly Style: Holy Wall]**!" a golden wall of light appeared in front of Kasuga which serves as her cover as the red balls Which was still moving in speed crashed at the golden wall instead of Kasuga. Both sister turned and saw who had summoned the wall of light, it was Izuma. But then they continued their fight, ignoring the fact that Izuma was there.

"What am I, Chopped liver?" Clone Izuma grumbled to himself as he moved to support Kasuga in her fight.

* * *

 **(With Izuma)**

Things could not have gone sweeter for Izuma. First, his friend had just become Vasto Lorde level Hollow, which make his entire future plan all the more sweeter and exciting for him. Second, there is an object under Mino holds vast amount of power inside it, and he's going to be the one taking it, all the thing he could do with such object is making him all giddy inside. Thirdly, with the Dereinstern in his hand, he could do so many things in the future that would dictate the future of Elemental Nation.

He walked through the dark pathway as he finally reached the center of the Mine. On the center of the area was a glowing object, it lights the area around it with blue lights, as the veins reflect back the lights with blue flames. It was the Dereinstern, standing away a couple of meter away from him. Izuma took his step into the area and approached the absolute object.

Izuma approached the object of infinite power. As he took his steps toward the Dereinstern a shadowy figure fell from the ceiling toward Izuma. The lights shone away the shadows, revealing to be a humanoid size Hollow. Its distance almost neared Izuma as it releases a roar that made its self known. Izuma didn't even spare a glance at the falling Hollow as the Hollow finally reached Izuma and used its hand to slash Izuma.

*SLASH*

The Hollow finally landed on the ground, with its body sliced up into two vertically. Izuma looked at the body and then turned again as his swing his sword to wipe the blood off his blade. He looked at the body of the Vasto Lorde he had just killed and wondered how many other Vasto Lorde was inside the Mines? He shrugged at the question and continued his path toward the Dereinstern.

As he neared the Dereinstern he could see it, the barrier that was holding the Dereinstern. He looked at the barrier to observe it-without using his **Skill** -and wondered what would happen if a foreign object would make contact with the barrier. He looked at a rock beside and grabbed it from the ground, he threw the rock and observe as the rock hit the barrier. The rock was disintegrated immediately, so he could conclude that the barrier is similar to the barrier protecting Soul Society, any foreign object that tries to approach the barrier would get destroyed immediately. Though that raised another question in his mind, an object like the Dereinstern couldn't have created the barrier itself, something else must have, the only question is what?

He could find the answer later, right now he just wants to access the Dereinstern. He pulled out the Morgenstern out of his inventory and prepared to unlock the barrier. He realized on his way to the center of the mine that the Morgenstern is not much of Key to a key hole; it's more like a Skeleton Key to every Key hole. He had used **[Observe]** to dig deeper for any information about the object, then it was revealed that the Morgenstern is not a key. It's a Reishi modifier, anything contains Resihi could be changed by the object; their structure would immediately under changes as the Morgenstern would re-structure it. It would mean that this whole time they could just change the people of Mino back into normal just by using the Morgenstern.

'Damn, whoever made the Morgenstern must've been a real genius, though I do have my suspicion on who made this' Izuma thought as he went closer toward the barrier. He would use the Morgenstern to change the property of the barrier, and shatter it so he could finally access the Dereinstern. He remembered the thing about an existing key hole to the barrier, when he observed the barrier he saw a hole on it. There was a spot where the barrier won't destroy anything that touches it, and that spot was the perfect key hole to open up the barrier. With the right key, anyone could open it up, they just doesn't how to make the perfect key for the hole.

Cold chill crawled through his skin as the sensation of death pierced trough him. Izuma knew now the answer to his earlier question, what spiritual being would be strong enough to create such barrier, well what else is there, other than the Shinigami itself. Izuma turned and saw the familiar form of the Shinigami itself, the God of Death itself is currently floating in front of Izuma.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Shinigami himself. So what business do you have in here old timer?" Izuma asked as he put on his haughty mask back on him. The Shinigami looked at the barrier protecting the Dereinstern, and then turned toward Izuma with its black and cold dead eyes. It pulled of the knife that he was holding on his mouth and started to speak.

" **You Shall Not Unlock, Stranger** " The Shinigami asked in a very deep voice that would send chills to any normal person. Sadly Izuma is anything but normal.

"Why should I not unlock it oh old and wise Shinigami" Izuma asked mockingly which didn't receive him any response of the mock. The Shinigami then turned back toward the barrier and began to talk once more.

" **This Object Is An Object Of Absolute Power, It Held Power Stronger Than The Tree Of Heaven For This Is Object Is Absolute, No One, Not Even Me Would Survive The True Power Of This Object. To Open This Barrier Would Mean To Release The Power Of This Object Upon The World, Which Would Create A Un-Balance Upon The Cycle Of This World.** " The Shinigami Spoke as it touched the barrier without getting his hand disintegrated. Izuma noticed this and knew that spot where the Shinigami had touched is the supposedly key hole.

" **I Created This Barrier To Destroy Anyone That Would Attempt To Take The Object, Including Myself, But Also To Hold Such Power From Released Upon This World, But As It Seems I Cannot Hold Its Influence Completely. Men Profits From This Obhect's Influence As It Turns Anything Normal Into Power, But They Didn't Knew The Truth. The Dereinstern, As You Human Call It, Is A Powerful Object, Anything That Would Try To Contact It Would Immediately Disappear From the Cycle of Life. As It Could Do It, So Does Other Things That Are Influenced By It, Including Those Steels. I Created This Barrier, But I Also Created a Key Hole, A Flaw I Created Purposely, For If One Day This Object Should Need To Be Released Upon The World Once More. But To Release It Now Would Be A Mistake** " The Shinigami then once again turned toward Izuma who only was nonchalance at the explanation. The Shinigami brought it up close upon Izuma's face as it pointed directly toward his forehead. Izuma couldn't careless of the dagger pointed at his forehead.

'Holy hell, so The Star Steel has the ability to decimate Souls? That's like fucking crazy, this thing is like the soul king of the Quincy' He thought as he saw the Dereinstern in a new light. He then began to look at Shinigami once again.

" **Now Tell Me, Stranger, Why Should I Not Stop You From Opening The Barrier?** " The Shinigami asked as the knife was getting more dangerously closer. Izuma only chuckle at The Shinigami, which still got him no response.

"Why do you call me 'Stranger'?" Izuma asked as the question itself was a test. Though Izuma already knew the answer to that question.

" **I Know Of You Izuma Hakazaru, You Are Not Of This World, You Do Not Belong In This World. I Have Seen the Past, Future, and Present. You Are Not In Any Of Them. I Have Seen You Died Times And Times, Yet Here You Still Stand. Your Existence Is an, Anomaly** " The Shinigami spoke Izuma smiled at the explanation. Of course Izuma already knew that someone would eventually know of his existence, if anyone would notice it would be the God of Death since he governs over life and death.

"Now, if you know that I am an 'Anomaly' why would you presume that I wouldn't be able to handle such object?" Izuma retorted smugly with arrogance hazing of his aura.

The Shinigami was silent, as he looked at Izuma in the eye for the truth. He could see it, even if Izuma had put on his haughty mask it wasn't his true nature, it was only a cover to hide his true nature. Izuma noticed that the Shinigami was observing him longer than needed, then it hit him what the Shinigami is trying to find, The Shinigami is digging for his ture intention. It's very funny, he knows that the Shinigami doesn't want anything to do with this object, cause like him this object is also an anomaly, one that disrupts the very balance of this world, but the thing is its too powerful for the Shinigami to handle. He chuckled at the Shinigami, which finally got him a response. Now he just needs to hit the final nail on the coffin.

"We both know that you do not want this object to be here in the first place, and we obviously know that you can't do anything to it due to its immense power, so how about we make a deal. I will deal with this object, and it will forever be my responsibility to handle, and as long as this object is my responsibility I will make sure that Dereinstern will not fell on the hand of others, and as this will become my responsibility, then I shall also take care of those Hollows, how about it?" Izuma asked as he proposed the agreement. The Shinigami was silent, on one hand he wouldn't have to worry about the Dereinstern ever messing up with the world's cycle of life, but on the other hand it would mean releasing an unspeakable force into the world of men, a force that would comparable to that is a god. The Shinigami thought of the pro and cons, and he finally decided his choice. The Shinigami turned toward Izuma once again as he retracted his dagger from Izuma.

" **Will You Be Able To Handle Such Object?** " The Shinigami asked as Izuma laughed at the question. Izuma turned toward the Shinigami as he asked the same question he always uses every time someone questions his ability.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" Izuma retorted as he pulled out the Morgenstern before the Shinigami could say anything and slammed it at the barrier. The key connected to the barrier and spread its power for the barrier. The barrier shattered as it now gave away the Dereinstern for Izuma to obtain.

 **You have received a new quest!**

 **[The Beginning of a God]**

 **You have made an agreement with the Shinigami to take care of the Dereinstern without getting yourself destroyed by the same object. The Shinigami shall now see, the true extent of you ability.**

 **Reward:**

 **[Success]: The Shinigami will not bother ever again, 1000K EXP**

 **[Failure]: You will be destroyed by the Dereinstern.**

But instead of taking the Dereinstern immediately pulled the Heiligerstern out of his inventory. He then proceeds toward the so precious Dereinstern. He used his skill and proceeds to absorb an amount of Reiryoku from the Dereinstern. He had this one skill he won from a quest, it was a godly and ultimate skill, but in the end with every godly power comes a limitation. The skill would only work to everything that is based upon Spiritual Energy, and there are specific objects that are currently based upon Reiryoku.

The Star Steel,

The Morgenstern,

And The Heiligerstern

 **[(V) The Visionary]**

The power to turn imagination, into reality.

The Heiligerstern structures suddenly collapse into cubes as every separate part suddenly floats in the air. The Morgenstern was separated into five pieces of each prong. Both separated object immediately approached the Dereinstern. The Dereinstern was assaulted by the pieces of the former objects and formed new structures. The pieces created a new build upon the Dereinstern as it formed a new object. The build was complete, creating a new object upon them. It was shaped like the other two objects, a five pronged shape, with holed circles on each end of the prongs. On the middle was a pentagon shining brightly, revealing to be power of the Dereinstern, and on each corner points of the pentagon are chiseled cubes, sticking on each corner points as a lock. The three objects are no more; they have been combined as one. The Heiligerstern as the vessel, The Morgenstern as the lock, and The Dereinstern as the main source of Power.

Izuma cackled as his he had forged a new ultimate object, one that probably would be the most powerful force to be reckoned with. He grinned madly as he received the new object. As if recognizing its creator, it immediately landed on his hand as it shone brightly as its power coursed through his soul.

 **You have gained a new item!**

 **[Soulstern]-Rank: S+-Durability: 100000/100000**

 **Created by Izuma Hakazaru, the Soulstern is an object combined from the Dereinstern, Morgenstern, and Heiligerstern. With three of them combined, each has made the Soulstern powerful with traits of previous objects. The Soulstern is a trinity object that has trumped the ability of the former objects as its power is boosted with the Dereinstern. This object is tied to the soul, if ever destroyed then it will reform in a year and return to its owner.**

 **As it came from the Heiligerstern, it has the previous ability of the object, but as it is influenced by the Dereinstern there is no more limitation to the soul it could hold. If destroyed, then all the souls that are inside the Soulstern shall be released.**

 **As it came from the Morgenstern, it has the previous ability of the object, but as it is influenced by the Dereinstern the ability to change ever structure of any spiritual build.**

 **As it came from the Dereinstern, with the control of the Morgenstern and the Heiligerstern it could now create a pocket dimension of spiritual build, a wide range area transformation, or a creation of a spiritual build. The wielder could use it to connect with anything it has influenced.**

 **Current Soul:-.**

Izuma held the newly created object that is the same size of his palm in giddy, he had finally created another item of ultimate power, but this one was more powerful than the others he had created. He grinned madly as turned toward the Shinigami who was observing him with interest, it's not every day you see someone obtaining and taming the power of a god.

"Now, do you doubt my power?" Izuma asked as he smiled in arrogance. The Shinigami care not of the mask he was putting on right now, the only thing he cares now is what Izuma would do with such item.

" **What Will Be Your Intention With Such Item?** " The Shinigami questioned. Izuma raised a brow at the question and answered with a smile on his face.

"This? Well, for this world, it is for peace upon Elemental Nation" Izuma answered as he turned away from the Shinigami. Izuma grinned in his mind, he may planned to bring peace upon Elemental Nation, but that is his plan for 'This' world. He doesn't care what would happen upon others.

He gripped the Soulstern in his hand as glowed brightly in response. He turned back and saw the Shingami was looking at the object with interest and then turned back toward Izuma. It looked at Izuma with gaze that pierced his very beings.

" **Do As You Wish Then, But Do Not Ever Release That Object Back to the World of The Living** " The Shinigami warned for the final time as its presence disappeared. Izuma looked back and saw the Shinigami was no longer in the room with him. The area was now dark as the Dereinstern was finally no more; he raised the Soulstern and allowed its power to light the room.

 **Quest has been completed!**

 **[The Beginning of a God]**

 **Reward:**

 **[Success]: The Shinigami will not bother ever again, 1000K EXP**

"Now, let's us settle our Hollow problem" He raised the Soul Stern once again and this time used it in a different manner. The Soulstern glowed bright as its power suddenly created a connection on three Hollows it recognized. Izuma then proceed to restructure their souls.

* * *

 **(A Couple of Minutes Earlier, With Kasuga, Kakashi, and Clone Izuma)**

" **Cero Ametrallar**!" a barrage of small red balls came in speed as it chased at the blonde Shinobi who is currently running away from the attack, the attack kept coming like how a Machine Gun kept shooting out bullets. She moved sideways to dodge the attack as she learned even though the Cero has some deadly fire power it has a hard time moving its angle when releasing an attack.

Kasuga dodged another barrage of attack coming from the weapons wielded by the Vasto Lorde known as Kicho Saitou who was floating on the air. Both of them have been going on assault and defense for the last couple of minutes as both of them fought almost like equals. Izuma had been helping her by trying to distract or give some support for her. The current Izuma was only a clone, so there wasn't much help he could give her, if he get hit by another attack he would be dispersed immedietly, and Kasuga would be fighting the Vasto Lorde without Support.

'Geez Louise, that girl is crazy! That was like the fifth time she used that technique, and that thing attack like a fucking Machine Gun! If this keeps up the whole room would fell apart before we could even stop her!' Izuma thought as he prepared for another attack, but then a new set of memory hit him as the original Izuma have found the Dereinstern. Clone Izuma grinned as he knew that he has to draw out more time for the plan to work. Izuma walk out of his cover and used the Shushin to appear behind the Vasto Lorde.

" **[Heavenly Style: False Light]**!" He shouted as a suddenly it was very dark for Kicho. She couldn't see anything as everything became dark for her vision; she fell down and stopped her assault as she screamed in anger and started shooting around in anger, hoping to hit the cause of her lack of vision.

Izuma once again used the sushin and appeared beside Kasuga. She looked at Kicho in confusion and then turned toward Izuma for answer. Kasuga was taking cover when she saw Kicho fell and stopped her assault as she began attacking around wildly.

"What did you do?" Kasuga asked in curiosity as she saw Kicho was still shooting around in anger. Izuma looked at the visionless Kicho and knew that they didn't have much time left, for the technique he used has duration.

"I bought us some time, that technique I used draw out every part of light from her vision and create only darkness for her to see, which means right now she can't see shit! Kasuga I gotta ask you, do you have a plan to stop her once and for all, and cause if you don't that girl will kill us all by bringing this place down" whispered Izuma as he didn't want to draw out the Vasto Lorde's attention. Kasuga looked at Izuma for a moment and saw the distress in his look. She sighed as she fell for Izuma's fake distress look.

"I have one last move I could use to stop her, but the problem is…that it has a large probability of killing her" Kasuga answered in fear for her sister. Izuma raised a brow at the answer, and though what kind of move in her arsenal that would be powerful enough to stop a Vasto Lorde. He then looked back at Kasuga.

"Well whatever it is just use it any way, if we don't stop her now then we'll all going to die" Izuma said as he prepared to move. The effect of his move is beginning to waving off as Kicho slowly regaining her sight. Izuma looked back toward Kasuga and hit the final coffin.

"You better hurry up, I don't think I will last long since I'm just a clone" Izuma said as he moved to distract Kicho who was regaining her sight. Kasuga was in turmoil, this technique was dangerous, she created it when she was taught by her sensei Kotarou Fuma, and it would have devastating effect if the person was a normal Shinobi. She looked back toward Kicho and saw she was being distracted by the Clone Izuma who was drawing out time for her. She sighed and steeled herself to use it, if this was any normal Shinobi, that person would die immedietly, but Kicho is a Vasto Lorde now, so she hopes her sister would survive her final move. She moved a distance away from Kicho.

Kasuga took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she concentrated. Her hands moved forming series of hand signs to use her deadliest technique.

Izuma saw Kasuga was already out of the cover and creating hand sign, which he assumes that Kasuga would be using her so feared technique. Kicho kept shooting at Izuma who was dodging all of her attack, but then she caught the sight of Kasuga who was preparing her move.

"Shit!" Izuma cursed as he moves to protect Kasuga only to get shot as he was not concentrated at the situation. Clone Izuma flashed light as he dispersed, leaving Kasuga only with herself to fight against Kicho. Kicho took her weapon out and aimed at Kasuga, but she was too late as Kasuga was ready for her move.

She opened her eyes and the whole room suddenly became darker. Kicho looked at her sister and knew that Kasuga had pulled out some kind of technique, but she never see this one in her as a human.

'It doesn't matter what technique she pulls use, I will just have to kill her before she could even use the technique' Kicho thought as both of her weapons glowed red once again.

" **Cero Ametrallar**!" Kicho roared as her weapon burst out barrage of destructive red balls of Cero toward Kasuga who only stood there watching as the attack approached her. Kicho doesn't know it, but the moments she finished her hand sign she had activated her technique.

" **Secret Rite-Red Comet** " She spoke as she moved forward against the Cero attack. Everything seemed so slow in her eyes, she could see the incoming attack and dodge each barrage with precision as she her body is flexible enough to dodge even the narrowest. Right now, Kasuga is moving in a different plane of speed, and she is coming for Kicho.

To Kicho, Kasuga seemed to move in red flashes, every time it looked like her attack hit she disappeared in red flash and reappeared again. The something happened which caused feeling of dread to rise up inside Kicho. She looked around and saw a red shining square was on her floor, and on the middle of it is her. She turned and saw Kasuga was standing right in front of her with red glowing strings on her very finger tips which are connected to the box, she gave her a look; it was a look that describes her worries, and her determination.

" **Secret Rite-Darkness Dispel** " Kasuga spoke as suddenly the lines of the square glowed red and light up, creating a wall of red light, boxing Kicho inside the square. Before Kicho could even do anything, a she was assaulted by barrages of red glowing strings slashing her from every corner, the red strings which came from the square kept its assault until Kicho was beaten up good. Kasuga stopped her technique she saw Kicho's wings were torn up by her technique, and her body had multiple wounds on it. Her body lay there as the last attack made her unconscious

To Kasuga's surprise something happened with Kicho. Her body suddenly glowed in blue flames as the body that made her a Hollow suddenly disappears, turning her back into the Kicho Saitou that is recognized by her sister. Kasuga ran toward her unconscious sister and checked on her condition. The wounds left by the previous battle were gone, and her condition was stable. Kasuga sighed in relief that her sister is back, and then on the corner of her eyes she saw Kakashi approaching who looked tired, carrying an unconscious Dousan Saitou.

"Kakashi-san! Is father-" Kasuga was about to ask but was stopped as Kakashi answered her question before she could finish.

"Your father is alright, and from the look of it your sister too it seems" Kakashi gazed at the unconscious for of Kicho who was no longer a Hollow. Kasuga observed the Shinobi and saw that he was very tired from his battle.

"Did father really give you a really hard time?" Kasuga asked. Kakashi caught her question and pointed out facts of why it was hard.

"It was hard, your father wasn't that strong, but he was quick and stealthy, I had to use my Sharingan every time he disappears, cause If didn't it would give your father the advantage. I was holding him on wires when suddenly he stopped struggling and turned back to normal" Kakashi explained.

"What do you think happened Kakashi-san?"

"Well I have no explanation, but I'm willing to bet that Izuma has something to do with this" Kakashi answered. Both of them then realized something else. They wondered what have become of Naruto. Kasuga looked at Kakashi and then a realization hit her as she now knew why she felt like she had seen Kakashi before.

"Hey…aren't you 'Sharingan no Kakashi', the copy cat Nin?" Kasuga asked which Kakashi could only chuckle in response.

 **(With Naruto)**

Mino, the mining town, is no more. The result of battle between two Vasto Lorde has caused destruction upon the once prosperous city. Everything was lying in ruins as explosion blew out from various spots. The between Vasto Lorde has been going on quite some times as the two was equaling each other's attack. Naruto in his Vasto Lorde form was looking like he had taken a lot of damage on his body, most of the skeleton part on his body was now destroyed, and six of his nine tails are gone, his body has stopped its regeneration some time ago. Alexander was looking even worse, his robe was torn with holes on it, one of his legs was gone from the result of the fight, and a bit of his mask has cracked.

Both looked like they were standing on their last line as both are tired and almost out of fuel. But that was not the case as Alexander still has a trick up his sleeve.

"You've been a nuisance on my side long enough dog! I shall show you the true power of the Lord of Conqueror!" Alexander then proceeds to unleash his power. Everything shook as suddenly a couple of surviving Hollows on Mino turned, they transformed into white glowing balls, and so does every other Hollow in the Mine.

Hundreds, thousands of white glowing balls came floating toward Alexander as he proceeds to consume all of the white glowing orbs, and with each he consumes his power refills. His missing leg began to grow back, the cracked parts of his mask begin to repair, and his robes returned to its original form. Alexander Macedon healed himself back, and gained back his power. There are no more Hollows on, or under Mino as they were all consumed by Alexander.

"This is the true power of the Lord of Conqueror, for I am a god to my follower, thus my follower also becomes my power, and I shall not let anything stop me from my objective! It is time I settle this once and for all!" Alexander roared as he prepared for his greatest move.

He drew his bow as a white arrow appears once again, but instead of aiming at Naruto he aimed at the sky. Naruto was confused for a moment, but his instinct was telling him that the other Vasto Lorde was about to throw a devastating attack, and his instinct was correct. Instead of the **Flecha Cero** he previously uses he used another technique which has a whole different level of destruction.

" **Cero Castagidor** " Alexander spoke as he released the arrow toward the sky. Naruto observed the sky and was surprised as suddenly as it looked like shining stars glowed under the night sky, but then the stars grew bigger, and bigger. Naruto realized that those weren't stars, those were myriads of falling Arrows from the sky.

Naruto watched as one of the arrow fell and landed on the ground, it created a gigantic explosion that blasted him off. The others began to appear as well, series of gigantic explosions appeared on the town, reducing all the ruins into rubbles. Each explosion had damaged Naruto's body real good, his body pulled out every last energy to regenerate and heal, and sadly that was as far as it goes. Naruto fell down as he lay defeated.

Alexander Macedon, who looked proud at the devastation he had caused, looked at the fallen form of his opponent. That last attack was his most strongest, and it looked like it did the job right, as his last obstacle is now lay defeated.

He was about to return to the Mine when something caught his attention. Alexander looked and saw as his opponents body glowed in blue flames and turned back into the one before he was Hollowfied. Alexander was shocked at what he saw; a Hollow of his creation had just been turned back! The very idea was impossible to him.

'How could this happen, do our previous fight made me so weak that my Hollowfication does not apply anymore?' The Vasto Lorde thought in distress, but then he heard a foot step. From the corner of his vision he saw an approaching figure, a figure that he did not expect to see here. As if forced by an invisible force, he suddenly couldn't stand up and was forced to knee.

It was Izuma Hakazaru. The one he first thought as the fool.

"*Whistle* damn, both of you didn't hold anything back huh? I guess that should be expected from a battle between Vasto Lorde" Izuma spoke as he walked toward the fallen figure of his best friend.

"You-!" Alexander was about to say something when suddenly he couldn't open his mouth to speak, he tried to open his mouth, but it's like the mouth of his mask was melded into one with his face, making him un-able to speak. He looked toward Izuma and saw that he was grinning madly.

"Now, now, you should really learn how to shut up when someone else is speaking. It's like what they say, speech is silver, and silence is gold" Izuma spoke again as this time he walked over the kneeling form of Alexander Macedon.

"You know, when you first reveal yourself as a God of Hueco Mundo I was surprised, I thought back there that Baragan was the only one who self proclaim himself as the God of Hueco Mundo, but then here you are calling yourself a God. Sure it was funny, but your existence piqued my curiosity, and as you reveal your memory of Hueco Mundo, it shocked me to learn that there is other Vasto Lorde that proclaim themselves as God of Hueco Mundo. I already know that Baragan was the winner of the war, and claim himself as the God of Hueco Mundo, and as for Zangetsu, I already knew what his fate is. What I'm curious is what happened to the one that call himself Temujin, and what 'Will' happen to the one that call himself Alexander Macedon" Izuma spoke with arrogance lacing his voice as he circled the kneeling Vasto Lorde.

Alexander was surprised, how does a child hold knowledge of the other God of Hueco Mundo, of course he could just suspect that the child was bluffing, but when he gazed at the eyes of the child, he knew instantly that he wasn't looking at the presence of a bluffing child. He was looking at presence of a curious God, and a curious God is never a good thing.

"Well here you are, kneeling before my presence. I thought of several ways of dealing with you, one of them is by stealing your power for me to use, but then an idea came, a very great idea" Izuma said as he turned toward the Vasto Lorde with a mad gleam in his eyes.

"For today onward, you shall no longer be the same. From today onward, you shall be-" Izuma spoke as he activated one skill he hasn't used for a while.

 **[Mind Walker]**

With that, Alexander Macedon, the Lord of Conqueror, is no more.

* * *

 **(With Kasuga and Kakashi)**

Both Shinobi are checking on the unconscious body of the victim of Hollowfication, they wanted further analysis to make sure that nothing is wrong, though sadly none of them are expert in field of medic so they couldn't do much. Both of them suddenly heard the sound of foot step coming from the entrance.

Kasuga and Kakashi turned and saw Izuma approach carrying an unconscious Naruto on his shoulder. Both of them are surprised and relieved that both of them are okay. Izuma approached both Shinobi as he lay down the unconscious Naruto who were no longer a Hollow as the both of them noticed.

Kakashi then turned toward Izuma and proceed to ask the awaited question.

"Izuma, were you the one that manage to turn them back?" Kakashi asked as he pointed at the three unconscious people. The response he got was the one he wanted as Izuma grinned and gave a thumb up. Kakashi gave an eye smile as he was relieved that the situation is almost over, now one more question.

"Izuma, what became of the Dereinstern?" Kakashi asked, Kasuga also turned toward Izuma as she also wanted know what the source of the entire problem became.

"Oh that, when I got to the location of that thing I found this on lying on the ground, it looked very familiar to me, so I wanted to ask you sensei if you recognized what this is" Izuma spoke as suddenly white substance began to appear on his face, which caught both Shinobi by surprise.

The white substances then formed a mask on his face, a familiar mask that Izuma always carry every where. Kakashi saw this and felt dread reeling up in him. Kakashi gazed upon Izuma's eyes, and he saw black and yellow on his eyes, the eyes of a Hollow, he saw not the eyes of the student that he was familiar with, no, what he saw was an even more powerful figure, one that promises darkness and destruction.

"Izuma, you-" Kakashi didn't have a chance to finish his word as he felt from the back by someone as he blacked out. Izuma took off his Hollow mask as he looked at Kakashi who was hit from the back, by another Izuma. He turned and saw Kasuga was already knocked out by another of his clone. He looked back and saw some of his clones are all prepared to do their part.

"Well, now that they are knocked out, you all know what to do" Izuma said to the clones as they nod. All of the clones approached every present unconscious figure. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Kasuga, Kicho, and Dousan, all of them are about to be a part of Izuma's plan. Every Clones and Izuma himself activated the same technique that was used on Alexander Macedon. He needed all of them unconscious.

Cause it's easier to invade the mind of an unconscious person.

 **[Mind Walker]**

* * *

 **(Time Skip)**

"Man what a bust!" Came the loud shouting from an angry Naruto who was walking on the road with his team.

"Yeah I thought that there would be more to our first C-rank mission, but apparently the only thing we found is some crazy lunatic that's afraid of reality" Izuma spoke as he nodded in agreement with Naruto.

"Still it was really sad to find out that guy was broken from losing his family, I guess some people just couldn't hold up on mental stress" Sakura add in as they reminisced their first C-rank mission.

After they arrived on Mino, they waited for Kakashi to return who was briefed the situation by the town Elder, and when Kakashi was back they began to look around the missing town's people. Izuma was the one that found the perpetrator, he used his Light Clone to search every last hidden corner of Mino and found the guy hiding the unconscious victims under ground. It was a really quick job, local recognized him as a house builder who lost his entire family by local bandits, the bandits was already taken care off, but that didn't change the fact that he had lost his family. Though the motives are still unclear, the guy had been presumed to kidnap people under the overwhelming mental stress, causing him to do the act of crime, or worse may have put the kidnapped people in the same fate of his family.

The Town Elder thanked the Team for their help and everything was cleared. Though the town elder still has some business with Konoha, so they sent someone from Mino that would representative for their meeting with the Hokage, and now their job is to escort said person safely to Konoha.

"So Dousan-san, I want to ask again why Mino hasn't reply to Konoha for the last month." Kakashi asked as he turned toward then one they are currently escorting. Dousan Saitou, a representative of Mino who worked in the market business for Mino, he was the who was chosen to represent Mino to meet the Hokage.

"Well since this information is for the Hokage only I couldn't reveal it here, but to simplify it we have been having trouble with some 'illegal smuggler', that's all I can say for now" Dousan answered with a stern voice. Kakashi could only sweatdrop at the short explanation. Then Izuma resume asking question.

"Well since you wouldn't answer that question, then can you tell me why did you bring you daughters with you?" Izuma asked in fake curiosity.

"Because I was the one who discovered Mino's 'illegal smuggler' problem, the Hokage might also want to hear my testimony" Kasuga answered coolly toward Izuma who only shrugged but then pointed at Kicho who was also with them.

"Then what about her?" Izuma inquired. Kicho turned toward Izuma and answered him in sunshiny tone.

"Well I was pretty much bored in Mino, and I never visited Konoha, so I convinced father to bring me with him" Kicho explained with a cheery look. It surprises Izuma that this cheery little ball of sunshine was the mad Hollow that had given Kasuga and his clone a hard time.

"You've never been to Konoha!? Then how about when we get there, we'll give you two a tour!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly at Kicho who only smiled thankfully in response.

"Thank you; I would appreciate your guidance Naruto-san, though would it be only you?" Kicho asked in a curious tone as she looked at each Genin.

"No, no of course not, all three of us will guide you in Konoha, isn't that right guys!" Naruto called out on his teammates. Which got him the response he wanted?

"Well if Izuma will also be coming, the I suppose I could also help" Sakura answered shyly while sneaking a glance at Izuma who was not even noticing her.

"Helping around a girl that has never been to a big village by guiding her, hmm if didn't know better I think you're taking a page from the playbook" Izuma said teasingly as Naruto suddenly went red in embarrassment as he realized what Izuma was pointing at.

"Wha!-I didn't mean guiding her just so I can do 'you know what'!" Naruto shouted at him in anger and embarrassment. Izuma laughed at Naruto's reaction, which was very priceless.

"Hahaha! Yeah I'm just joking here; I know your intention means best, fine I'll help you out" Izuma answered with a smirk on his face.

"I knew I could count on you guys, just you wait Kicho-san, Konoha is the greatest hidden village you will ever visit!" Naruto said to her excitedly as Kicho also nodded and thanked at the in excitement. Her father and sister could only smile at the happy look of Kicho.

No one noticed that Izuma had his face grinning widely. He just couldn't wait until Chunin Exam arrives, that's where all the fun will begin.

* * *

 **(Somewhere Else)**

Deep hidden underground was a dark room, inside was a throne where a figure was sitting on it with a silver haired man stood beside the figure.

"Kabuto, how are the preparation for the invasion, are everything going smoothly as planned?" the figure asked as he turned toward the silver haired man known as Kabuto who adjusted his glasses and answered smoothly.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama, everything are going according to plan, everyone is now prepared for the invasion" Kabuto replied as he looked at his master for any sign of displease, which is non-existent.

"Excellent, with this my goal will finally be realized, with Konoha gone, nothing will stop from accomplishing my dream" Orochimaru spoke with as his eyes glowed yellow in the dark. Though suddenly a new set of voice appeared inside the room, taking both schemers by surprise.

"Then how about we raise the succession probability of your plan of invading Konoha , hmm? It doesn't hurt being prepared now doesn't it" said a new voice from the shadow.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Kabuto shouted as he moved in to defend his master. Suddenly the voice only chuckle at the response of Kabuto, Orochimaru then halt Kabuto as he moved forward intending to face the hidden figure himself.

"Calm down Kabuto, let our new…guest here speak for himself first" Orochimaru said as he looked around with his eyes for any sign where the figure is located. Orochimaru then caught where the figure is hiding; it was surprising that he didn't notice this before. The shadowy figure then appeared from the shadows directly in front of Orochimaru.

"I thank you for your 'hospitality'. When I caught a 'Rumor' that a certain 'Snake' was planning to attack Konoha, I knew that I found a perfect collaborator since our plan seemed to 'Line up' with each other" The shadowy figure spoke as his eyes narrowed dangerously. Orochimaru then chuckled at the implication and decided to ask the real question.

"It seems to me that you are proposing an 'alliance' hmm? If so then could I have the pleasure of knowing my future 'ally'?" Orochimaru asked in all of his slithery voice. The shadowy figure then chuckled and revealed him from the shadow. His true appearance caught both Kabuto and Orochimaru by surprise, and interest.

"My name, is Alexander Macedon, Lord of Conqueror, and a Vassal of my Master"

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **The God of Hueco Mundo is not finished, and he has return to bring about demise on Konoha!? Did Izuma have something to do with this? Or did Izuma made a miss calculation and didn't know Alexander was finished? Find out on the next chapter!**

 **Yeah, now you wish you had answered the quiz I made know didn't ya, well too bad since I'm closing it down, and I'm sorry** **Omake King 1** **, but you did not got it right, he wasn't even that famous in my opinion.**

 **As for** **DragonSkull01** **, I congrats to you for answering my other quiz with the right answer. Damn I didn't think anyone would notice their reference, I guess I'm just the one who is ignorant. As for the surprise for answering it right, I'm giving you a permission to choose which world Izuma is going to travel to after this one; you could only choose from these three worlds that I have chosen: BLEACH, FAIRYTAIL, HUNTERXHUNTER, or ONE PIECE. Only these four are the available one that I could work on for the moment, so just give your answer in the review. I will only take your answer, not others.**

 **Thank you for enjoying my FanFic, it gives me motivation to know that readers are enjoying reading this, so buckle up and be prepared when the next chapter comes.**


	7. Chapter 7

Konohagakure, the strongest of the great hidden villages. Konoha has been standing on the top of the list in every time for it has fought against many adversaries and still stood on top of the others. Though the true credit to the effort really lies to the Shinobi, for the have fought, die, and bled many times to defend their home. Many Shinobi of Konohagakure are famed across the land as their deed as a part of history rang trough the sound of many, their effort to defend their home, and their offense against their enemies. Though as time passes, the older generation of Shinobi must hand the responsibility to protect their home to the new generation, the youngsters that one day will grow and become stronger than the previous generations, and currently three figures that will one day become a legend trough the world of Shinobi are currently inside Konoha.

Kicho Saitou, the former Vasto Lorde under the control of Alexander Macedon. Kasuga Saitou, the Shinobi of Mino and former pupil of the infamous Kotarou Fuma. Sakura Haruno, the hot tempered girl that holds high regard in a woman's pride. Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, the holder of Kyuubi's soul, and the nine-tailed Vasto Lorde. Izuma Hakazaru, the very overpowered gamer that may possess power equal to a god. These four individuals are currently could be seen walking through the street of Konoha.

As Naruto promised toward Kicho Saitou, he will help her traveling trough Konoha by giving her tour. After they arrived to Konoha, the group parted ways as the Saitou family went with Kakashi to the Hokage tower while the other three Genin would return home first to unpack their stuff. They promised to Kicho that they would meet her in front of the Hokage tower for her. It was hours after they parted ways that they finally met up in front of the Hokage tower, Kicho was waiting there alone for the three Genins to arrive, apparently Kasuga went with Dousan Saitou to find a place where they could stay while they were in Konoha leaving Kicho alone to wait for the team, though Kasuga said that she would catch up to her. Now they walk the street of Konoha, beginning the tour Naruto promised upon the cheery looking Saitou.

"Hey Izuma-kun" Sakura called out at the prodigal boy who is currently walking. Izuma heard the call as he turned to look at the seemingly a bit confused Sakura which got his attention a little bit.

"Yeah what's up? Is something wrong?" Izuma asked at the pinkete as she shook her head, she then look at Izuma as she wanted to ask him something that had been bugging her mind.

"No, it's just; do you remember what we were doing for the last three days in Mino? I remember what we did for the last three day, but…." Sakura trailed off as she looked at the distance remembering what had happened in Mino.

"But?"

"…Everything just felt odd…it's like what we did in Mino was a bit…quick? Fast? I don't know how to say it but it's been nagging me ever since we got back from there" Sakura said as she tries to configure what is wrong. Ever since they came back from Mino something from the back of her mind has been nagging her to remember everything that happened in Mino. She remembered well, in the first day in Mino when they arrived they were tasked to find the perpetrator of the missing people of Mino, and they did in a really fast time with Izuma's clones help, they were thanked by the Town Elder for finding the missing Town's people and was offered a place to stay and refreshment for two whole day, a generous offer by the town's elder which they couldn't refuse. The other two day in Mino felt a bit odd but fun, it was more of a vacation if anything they were staying in a Hotel there, the food they provided was free and pretty good, the town elder was really being generous to them and she couldn't help felt something was a bit odd, by the third day they were ready to leave the town and they had a unexpected company, the Saitou family was also going to Konoha so they decided to travel together, but something was missing…there is a hollow space in her mind and she couldn't fill the blank.

"Oh, already missing the goods of the Hotel provided there hmm? Well I couldn't blame you, that hotel was a five star hotel and the service the provided was too excellent to be missed out. So my guess is that you just wanted to stay there a little bit longer hmm?" Izuma suggested to Sakura. She looked at her prodigal friend (or crush?) that seemed to know every answer to things.

'Yeah, maybe it's just a selfish thought of mine' Sakura thought to herself as she shook the odd thoughts that coming from the back of her mind. She looked at her friend and knew that he was so dependable.

"I can't blame you for wanting to stay longer there, I mean did you see bust size of the girls in Mino, they're crazy, I saw one that has a chest size of a-" Izuma stopped his musing as he felt cold steel on very edge of his neck. He looked and saw that Sakura was behind him looking murderous with a Kunai on her hand. Izuma moved his eyes to see the really scary look on Sakura as he could see red aura leaking out of her body.

"If you know what's best you better keep your mouth shut" Sakura said with a killer intent being released at Izuma as he gulped and saluted. Seriously his tendency in disregarding a woman's self respect is really annoying her.

"Yes Mam" Izuma said as he scurried away from the really angry Sakura, if she just see one more stupid thing in front of her that is caused by her teammates she could just punch the living soul out of them. She likes her teammates, Izuma and Naruto are fun and understanding when it comes to work together, and they are always help her when she has troubles, but sometimes they could be just such an idiot. She continued her walk with the others as she saw the first place they are going to visit.

Sakura turned a punched Naruto with a haymaker as Izuma turned toward Naruto with a confused look. She would've never expected…okay she expected something like this might happen since Naruto is much of an idiot as she knew, but of all the places he could've bring them to.

"NARUTO! Why the Hell are you showing a girl from out of town a Weapon Shop! Especially if this girl is not at all a Shinobi!" Sakura roared at the blonde who is currently withering in pain from the deadly punch, Naruto they manage to gargle a few words.

"I thought that she was also Shinobi since her sister is one, I guess I was wrong…" Naruto said as he passed out. Izuma raised a brow as moved near the unconscious body of Naruto. Izuma was wondering how the hell Naruto didn't manage to hear the brief explanation of how Kicho is not a Shinobi, but then again he's talking about Naruto here, the blonde idiot may have a few quirks, but he also had a few miss-quirks.

"Oh I don't know Sakura-san, I mean even though I'm not a Shinobi like my sister I could still learn few of things of what my sister's profession is all about, it could be fun!" Kicho said with a cheery look as Sakura could only sigh a she looked back at Kicho. She then turned toward Izuma giving him a knowing question look.

'Izuma what do should we do, we can't let an innocent girl like her into a weapon shop, especially a Shinobi weapon shop, I can't even began to describe the things that could happen to her' Sakura thought in worry as she gave Izuma a look that is all to familiar. During their training time the developed a way to communicate with each other, it is similar to how you communicate telepathically in a way but the better term to use it is how you communicate by giving each other a knowing looks at each other, sometimes they manage to get their message across and sometimes they got a bit miss tracked with their communication, so they decided to use such method of communication in emergencies, like now. Izuma look at Sakura as he silently gave her his reply.

'Well I for one also see this as a really big mistake, and from the look of it Kicho is very set to visit this Weapon store' Izuma thought toward Sakura who got the massage clearly a she looked at Kicho who is looking at the weapon shop in excitement. Sakura is for one is not someone that likes to disappoint other people, and with the girl now set on going to the weapon shop.

'What should we do!?' Sakura thought in distress at Izuma who thought for a moment of what they could do. He then gives Sakura an easy look.

'Well then we should just let her' Izuma thought much to her surprise. She then looked toward Izuma to show any more sign but none was found. She sighed in defeat.

"Okay fine, but please promise me not to touch anything in there, a Shinobi Weapon shop are mostly filled with hazardous weapons, it's pretty much a show showing off death-traps for their customers to buy" Sakura said as she looked at Kicho in worry, which Kicho only wave off uncaringly.

"Okay! I promise that I will not touch anything…now what do we do about Naruto-san here?" Kicho asked as she pointed at the lying body of Naruto. They looked and saw Izuma saw crouching behind Naruto's lying body, he then saw him creating the Tiger Hand Seal. Sakura's eyes widen as she was surprised by the action Izuma took.

"Whoa, Izuma stop it, what are you trying to do, castrating him!?" Sakura said as Izuma turned his head and looked at Sakura with an eye smile.

"Of course not, I'm only trying to wake Naruto up with a special technique I learned from Kakashi-sensei" Izuma said as he turned to back to the unconscious form of Naruto as he then spelled out his technique, which is not a part of his Skill. He then used his Ethernano control to the hand seals he made shine, this only got Sakura more nervous of what Izuma was about to perform.

"Leaf Village Secret Finger Technique: One Thousand Years of Death!" Izuma roared as he preformed the technique, Sakura almost gasp at the name but then stopped as Izuma preformed the technique.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

It was a simple butt raping technique.

"Welcome back, it seems you weren't as passed out as I thought you were" Izuma said smiling trough his mask. Naruto was jumping up and down rubbing has recently raped butt which is in a very deep pain. Kicho was very unsure what to say, she could only cover her mouth and blush in embarrassment, while Sakura couldn't even bear to look at both of her teammate right now.

"What the Hell Izuma!?" Naruto said as he glared at Izuma who only smirked at Naruto.

"Well I needed to make sure if you really were passed out and I thought to myself 'Hey why not use that technique' and here you are" Izuma said as Naruto whimpered in pain, the Ethernano only amplify the effect of the pain.

"Couldn't you have used a subtler technique" Naruto complained as he rubbed the recently molested part of his body.

"Nope, now come on let's see what they have in the shop" Izuma said as he move enter the weapon shop. Sakura sighed as she dragged Kicho with him while Naruto followed behind.

They entered the weapon shop and saw someone behind the front desk.

"Izuma-kun?" said a voice as the other looked and saw a girl was standing behind the front desk. She wears her hair in two Chinese-style buns on her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face. She wears a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons and dark green pants.

"Tintin!" Izuma greeted back as the person sighed.

"It's Tenten, how many time do I have to tell you not to call me that" the now identified as Tenten said with tired sigh as Izuma grinned at her.

"Until you finally buy a white dog named Snowy" Izuma said as he laughed at her misery. Tenten looked behind and saw the others.

"Naruto-kun! How have you been, you didn't get in trouble again did you?" Tenten asked her long time friend she hasn't seen for while.

"I'm just fine Tenten-chan! You shouldn't worry about me; no Shinobi is going to get the drop on since I have the reflex of Jungle-"out of nowhere Tenten slapped Naruto on the face surprising him.

"Tree?" Sakura added.

"Well that pretty much covers my point, and who would you two be?" Tenten asked curiously as she looked at the two girls as the both of them realizes she was talking about the both of them.

"Oh, I'm Sakura Haruno, Naruto and Izuma-kun's teammate" She introduced as Tenten turned toward the other one.

"My name is Kicho Saitou, please to meet you Tenten-san!" Kicho said as she shook hand with Tenten. She then looked at the whole group.

"So what brings you all here hmm? Are you all here looking for a new set of weapons?" Tenten asked at the group.

"Well that and we're also here to give Kicho here a little bit of a look around" Naruto said as Tenten then raised a brow in confusion. Tenten observed Kicho a little bit more detail, her current clothes doesn't describe as one that is a Shinobi, her manner of standing is one that is a bit too loose and full of manner. She looked at Kicho and knew clearly that this girl was no way in hell a Shinobi. She then looked at her long time friend Izuma and moved to ask him the real question, since from the two of her long time friend only one is the smart one.

"Izuma-kun, could you please tell me why there is a girl inside my shop that is not a Shinobi?" Tenten whispered as Izuma looked at Tenten with a grin. Tenten looked at Izuma and knew that he was grinning under the mask he wore.

"Well our little blonde idiot didn't knew she was not a Shinobi, he assumed that since her sister is one the girl is also one, turns out she was not, but regardless the girl was interested to visit here" Izuma explained as Tenten raised a brow.

"A weapon shop? I don't know how that girl will in any way interested in what I have to offer" Tenten said as Izuma shrugged.

"Meh, I don't know if she will be interested, but it doesn't hurt to give her a look around for a tour, I think" Izuma informed her which got Tenten contemplating. She thought for a moment and decided that she she should just give the girl a chance.

"*sigh* alright, but I don't want that girl touching my stuff, and anything she does is on you all okay!" Tenten said sternly at him which she received the nod she expected. She then smiled as she looked back to the others. The group moved and looked around the shop, but for Kicho it was a whole new experience. She could see blades, axes, Kunais, Shurikens all of them displayed in the shop; she looked at the entire dangerous looking object and wondered how all of them work, and every time she tries to touch them the other would be there to stop her, honestly being treated like a vase that could break anytime soon really annoys her. Then she saw something that caught her attention.

"Uhm Excuse me, but could you tell me what is that?" KIcho said as the other looked at what Kicho was pointing, they saw a display of an unfamiliar looking weapon, but Izuma knew what it was since he had an encounter with a familiar weapon just a few days ago.

"Oh that? I have no idea what they are, father found those pair on his travel and took it back here, we assumed that it's a weapon, we just don't know what it is" Tenten grunted in frustration as she was curious of what it was. The weapons itself has a weird distinctive shape that almost resembles the letter "L". Kicho looked at the weapon and felt some sort of familiarity with it, like the weapon is calling her. She shook her head and looked at the pair in interest.

"Uhm, Tenten-san could I see the weapon for a moment?" Kicho requested as Tenten looked at Kicho curiously. Tenten saw nothing wrong with showing the girl a pair of unidentified weapon so she shrugged in contempt.

"Sure, just be careful with it okay, I don't want them broken before I could figure out how they work" Tenten said cautiously as she grabbed the pair from their case and handed them to Kicho.

Kicho grabbed the pair of weapon as she wielded them on her hand, to have both object at her hand was so...fitting? She couldn't really describe the feeling; it is as if she once held the pair before, only that she couldn't remember when. She then felt a surge, she aimed one of the pair to the ceiling and suddenly she could feel a burst of power came forth as it traveled through her hand as it went into the weapon. Naruto who was a looking at the weapon cases turned to Tenten.

"Hey Tenten-chan, do you have any more of those-" Naruto called out but was cut off by another sound.

*BANG*

Everyone was surprised wide eye as they heard the explosion. They turned and was the source of the explosion was none other than the weapon Kicho was aiming at the ceiling as a smoke could be seen coming out of the weapon. Kicho herself was surprised when the weapon created an explosion. After a moment of silence the ice was broke.

"Well at least now we know that it works" Izuma said breaking the current atmosphere. Tenten shook her head as she practically jumped at Kicho as she grabbed both of her shoulder and shook her in excitement.

"KICHO-SAN YOU GOTTA TELL ME HOW YOU MANAGE TO MAKE IT WORK PLEASE!" Tenten screamed as she was practically pleading her. Izuma moved in so nothing wrong would happen.

"Easy there girl, you don't want Kicho to accidentally drop those and break them" Izuma said as he moved to calm down Tenten from her state of excitement. Izuma turned toward his teammate as he wanted to know something.

"So, did any of you guys actually saw what happened?" Izuma asked to his teammate as Sakura and Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah we saw it alright, a red ball came out of the thing and blew up the ceiling" Naruto said as he pointed out the hole on the ceiling. Everyone looked up as they saw the newly made hole. Tenten then turned to Izuma and gave him a look that says 'This is on you' as Izuma sighed and turned toward Kicho.

"So, how did you manage to make it work?" Izuma asked as Kicho turned toward Izuma as she herself also has the same question in her. She herself didn't really know how it happened, the only she thing she did was…

"I squeezed the thing on the holder" She answered as she pointed at the trigger. Tenten heard this and immediately and took one of the pair to inspect the weapon. She took a good observation of the weapon and saw nothing inside it that could create such explosion. She decided to squeeze the trigger like how Kicho mentioned and nothing happened. Tenten then hung her head down in disappointment.

"It didn't work" Tenten said depressingly as she gave back the weapon to Kicho who was looking at the pair in confusion.

"Really? Let me try it again" She said as she squeezed the trigger. Exploded from the weapon as they launched toward where it was coincidentally aimed at, which is Izuma.

 **[Heavenly Style: Holy Shield]**

A golden circle shield appeared on the palm of Izuma's hand as the red ball then exploded on the shield. Everone present panicked as they saw Izuma was hit by the explosion, but relieved as soon as they saw Izuma already took an immediate precaution. Kicho immediately dropped the pair as she went over to Izuma in worry.

"Izuma-san! Are you okay!?" Kicho asked in worry that she might have accidentally hurt the masked gamer. Izuma dropped the golden shield as he brushed off the dust on his shoulders.

"Yeah I'm fine, but let's make sure that next time there would be a safety latch on those things" Izuma said as he grabbed the pair that Kicho had dropped. Kicho herself could only nod in agreement. Izuma went to grab the pair of weapon that Kicho had dropped. He looked at the pair of weapon and decided what to do.

"Hey Tenten, do you mind if I buy this pair?" Izuma said. Tenten could only sigh; a random stranger had manage to make use of the weapon that she had tried to make work for days only to fail, the pair is practically useless to her if she couldn't even use it.

"Fine, just take it anyway, you could tell me how to make it work as payment to buying those" Tenten said as she gave the weapon to Izuma, there was only one thing that came to his mind.

'I got a pair of Flintlock pistol'

Before Tenten could say anything else, the door to the shop opened, she was surprised by the appearance of the new customer.

"Sasuke-san?" Tenten asked in a surprise tone. As soon as that name registered inside Sakura's head she immediately turn around quickly like little fan girl she is.

"Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura exclaimed in with a happy look as her fan-girl engine kicked up she turned to meet her boy crush, only to see a whole other different person. Kicho was curios with Sakura's reaction so she decided to give a look at the person. Izuma and Naruto turned to see Sasuke Uchiha, only to meet the figure of someone else.

"Whoa, I never got this much attention all in one place, well I'm pleased that all of you seemed to know me even though I never met any of you people, except for you Tenten-san!" the person said in a jovial tone.

"You're not Sasuke Uchiha" Izuma pointed out. The person who is currently standing in the entrance to the shop is a brown haired male that looked like he is fifteen years old, he wore a green cameo jacket, and a green cameo baggy pants, on his arms are a pair of protectors while he also wore a pair of black gloves, he also wore a pair of black Shinobi sandals. On his head is a happuri with the word 'Fire' in Kanji engraved on it.

"Nope, my name is Sasuke Kurotobi, the greatest shadow Shinobi you'll ever find in the Land of Fire!" The now identified as Sasuke Kurotobi said with a smile as he introduced himself.

"Oh…I'm sorry I thought you were someone else" Sakura said in meek embarrassment. Sasuke then smiled in understanding as he walked over to the front desk.

"Hey Tenten-san, is my order ready yet?" Sasuke asked as Tenten nodded and went to the back room for a moment to get the said order. She then came out of the back room with a box.

"Yup, father already told me that you were expecting these to arrive. Honestly, the shape of the Shuriken really confuses me; it doesn't really work like the normal one." Tenten said as she opened the box revealing a three pronged weapon. All of the people in the same room looked inside the box in curiosity.

"That's a weird looking pair of Shuriken" Naruto guessed as he saw the pair of weapon inside the box. Inside the box is a pair of a three pronged gigantic Shuriken which each side has a blade on it, and on the center of the Shuriken is gigantic hole on it. Sasuke smiled as he saw the weapon he ordered

"Cause this isn't just any normal Koga Shuriken Tenten-san, these are designed to fit my fighting style." Sasuke said as he grabbed the pair of weapon. He then took out a pair of object from his pocket as he inserted both object to both weapon, both then fit inside perfectly. He then proceeds to test out his new weapons. He threw both weapon to the ground as the both of them spin their way to the floor, as it was about to hit the floor, the pair of shuriken stopped in mid air.

Naruto, Sakura, and Kicho looked in amazement as the shuriken kept spinning mid-air as it was about to drop to the floor. As for Tenten and Izuma both already knew the trick that made the Shuriken spin mid air. The Shuriken then spin back at the owner as Sasuke caught both weapon in his arm, it plays like a yo-yo. Naruto was the first one to spout his amazement.

"Whoa that was amazing! What was that!? How did it keep spinning in mid-air?" Naruto asked in amazement at the current owner of the weapon. Sasuke smiled as he looks at the excited Naruto as he decided to give a little bit of peek of how his weapon works.

"Do you know what is called a Chakra String?" Sasuke asked.

"'Chakra String? String made out of Chakra?" Naruto asked in confusion as both Izuma and Sakura sighed. Sasuke grinned as he looks at Naruto.

"Observe" Sasuke said as he threw the Shuriken once more. The Shuriken the spin mid-air once more as Naruto observed the Shuriken intently. Some was then visible; a blue string appeared on Sasuke's hand and connected with the Shuriken.

"Wow I could see a string now, is that-" Naruto was cutoff as Sasuke stole his thunder.

"A Chakra String, a visible one at least, I use a Chakra String to control the movement of my Shuriken, and with it I'm also able to spin my Shuriken mid-air easily, one of the miracle of our Chakra can do" He said as he moved his Shuriken like yo-yo. The other watch in amazement as the Shuriken did a couple of performance, which is until someone that is currently working in the shop got a little bit worried.

"Sasuke-san couldn't you test your new weapon outside the Shop?" Tenten said in worry that he would damage the shop. Sasuke immediately stopped his play and pulled back the Shuriken to his hand. He turned toward Tenten with a sheepish look.

"Sorry Tenten-san, I really couldn't help myself" Sasuke apologized at Tenten as she sighed in relief.

"Good Chakra control performance, an advance level display of Shuriken technique, and clothes that obviously screams Shinobi? Where do you come from really, it's obvious you're not from Konoha" Izuma questioned at the Shadow Shinobi. Said person grinned as he wiggled his finger playfully.

"Ah-ah-ah, a true Shinobi does not reveal his true information so easily, or else his enemy will use said information against you" The Shadow Shinobi said toward Izuma which actually only give other reason to question him.

"So what you're saying is that you won't reveal your true identity because we're your enemies? Now I suspect that you're a spy from another village, I could call report this to the Hokage and let him know that a foreign Shinobi is trespassing our village, or you could just tell who you really are and there will be no trouble? Or maybe I could just beat it out of you" Izuma said suggestively with a smugly grin on his face. Sasuke took a step back as he look at Izuma in interest.

"Well you somehow got me in the ropes, that is if I haven't reported to the Hokage in the first place. Since you really wanted to know who I am, and I'm not really looking for troubles then let me introduce myself properly" Sasuke said as suddenly he disappears into black smokes, startling everyone in the room.

"Where did he go?" Naruto wondered as all of them looked around the room for the Shadow Shinobi. Then they heard a cough from the ceiling and looked up finding the Shadow Shinobi standing upside down in a sitting position.

"My name is Sasuke Kurotobi, Shinobi under Captain Sanada Yukimura of the Fire Samurai, a pleasure to meet you all!" Sasuke said as Sakura gasped in recognition, while one of them looked at him in confusion, particularly Naruto. Sasuke said as he jumped from the ceiling and landed back to the floor.

"Fire Samurai? What's that?" Naruto asked in pure curiosity. Izuma looked at Naruto and knew that he wouldn't know something like that, he too at first didn't knew what these Fire Samurai was, this alternate Universe of Naruto was filled with so many things that doesn't come from the canon NARUTO, he already got used to all the differences and knew that even with the information of the NARUTO anime, in this world there will always be something else that is entirely different from the canon. He already tries to search out for most of the differences of this world and the canon, including the Fire Samurai. In honesty the name of these people seemed so familiar to him; he just couldn't remember where he had heard them.

"Listen Naruto, the Fire Samurai is an army of elite Samurai under the command of the Daimyo himself, the Fire Samurai is an army consistent with experts in Ninshu, while we use Chakra in the form Ninjutsu, the Fire Samurai uses the Chakra in the form of Ninshu, it is another form of Chakra wielding that I definitely do not know in details. Each Samurai under the Damiyo is as strong as a normal Jounin, all of them has been trained and disciplined in the art of Ninshu and that have made them into a force to be reckoned with. The Fire Samurai has three purposes to exist, to defend the Daimyo, to protect the Land of Fire from foreign threat, and to obey the order of the Daimyo…I think? (NO DOUBT)." Izuma explained. Sasuke who heard his explanation clapped at him.

"That's a thorough explanation and you are correct, what else do you know hmm?" Sasuke said as he motioned Izuma to continue his explanation, which Izuma comply with.

"The Fire Samurai are famous for their service to the Daimyo, at first the only nation that has an active Samurai army was the Land of Iron, but the previous Fire Daimyo saw the potential of the Samurai so he decided to create a personal army his own Samurai thus dub the first Samurai army in the Land of Fire, in the second Second Shinobi war the Fire Samurai was deployed by the Fire Daimyo to defend the Land of Fire from the combination attack from Kumo, and Iwa that decided to attack Konoha in a two prong attack, both Village had amassed many man power to attack Konoha. Konoha at the time didn't have much forces to defend against both attack, to split army was not a decision for Konoha since splitting would only mean being picked one at a time by both army. The Daimyo decided to deploy his Fire Samurai to defend against the attack of Kumo while the Konoha Shinobi would defend the attack from Iwa. The Daimyo and Kage's of the other country did not saw much from an army of Samurai, so they only concentrated in increasing the Shinobi. They were in for a rude awakening as the Fire Samurai marched against the army of Kumo Shinobi that is known for their talent in swordsmanship, and quality of Shinobi." Izuma explained as he took in the silence that reign the whole shop. Naruto, Sakura, and Kicho looked very tense waiting for what will come next; Tenten looked pretty much surprise from the whole explanation. While Sasuke grinned waiting for the ice breaker of the story, he already what happened so he would listen on how Izuma tells it.

"Well Izuma, what happened!?" Naruto asked in anxiety. Izuma grinned as he looked at every each of them.

"Five hundred Fire Samurai marched to the field that today known as the Blazing Horn, fending off against five thousand Kumo Shinobi. Under the leadership of General Nobutora Takeda the Fire Samurai fought fiercely against the army of Kumo Shinobi. Five fucking hundred Fire Samurai won, five thousand army did not, Kumo was defeated with a very shameful result, with the news of the defeat of Kumo army by the Fire Samurai, Iwa decided to retreat from their battle against Konoha. Thus begin the famous legend of the Fire Samurai, it is said that if you walk upon the plain where the fight had happened you can still see the result of the battle between the Fire Samurai and the army of Kumo Shinobi, the fire from the battle between the two army still lit up until now, the fire that was created by the might of General Nobutora. The Fire Samurai became famous and feared after the fateful battle, General Nobutaro rode on his horses wearing the famous indestructible armor of his, his mighty war fan swing across the field creating tornado of Fire that kills many of his enemy. Since the second Shinobi war the Daimyos all over the land saw the true potential of an army of Samurai, so they formed their own personal army of Samurai" Izuma finished as silence reign on the whole store. Naruto was looking very amazed as his eyes shine in wonders, Sakura was also amazed by the story, Kicho looked a bit worry if anything which is weird in his opinion.

"Whoah! How come we never really heard much about them in the Academy!? They sound really badass!" Naruto screamed in excitement as he questioned Izuma. Izuma looked at Naruto as if he was silly and decided to answer him, though the one that decided to answer that question is the Shadow Shinobi.

"It's a Shinobi Academy, why would they impress their student with the accomplishment of a Samurai, it's the complete opposite of what they want to teach students" Sasuke said in a complete deadpan.

"Wait, you said that you are a Shinobi, but you also said that you work under the Fire Samurai?" Sakura asked in curiosity as Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"I don't work directly for the Fire Samurai; I work for a captain in the ranks, a Samurai by the name Sanada Yukimura, only the captain and the general could afford to hire Shinobi to their forces" The Shadow Shinobi explained as the other nodded in understanding.

"So Sasuke-san, you're here only to grab your new pair weapon and then return to your boss?" Izuma asked as Sasuke shook his head.

"No, I'm also here for sightseeing Konoha, I mean I've never been to Konoha before" Sasuke said.

"I was presuming that you came from Konoha since you are a Shinobi of the Fire Samurai" Sakura said toward the Shadow Shinobi. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, I'm actually from Kai, I was trained and became a Shinobi there, after that I worked as a hired Shinobi like my teacher, that is until I was employed by my current boss" Sasuke explained.

"And how is life as a Shinobi for you? Ever had any interesting encounter before?" Izuma inquired as Sasuke hummed.

"Well there was this blonde that I met in the past, a real beauty at that, I tried inviting her to work as a Shinobi for the Fire Samurai with me, but she didn't budge, a real cold flower if anything" Sasuke said as he reminisce his past encounter. Then the door to the weapon shop opened.

"Kicho, there you are" a familiar voice said as everyone turned to see a someone standing on the front entrance. On the entrance of the weapon shop is the familiar beautiful blonde Shinobi, Kasuga Saitou. Dousan Saitou was already done his business so he decided to sent off Kasuga to her sister, it took Kasuga couple of minute to find Kicho since she doesn't recognized the village at all, but by a stroke of luck a black cat crossed her path and she stopped when she looked at a weapon shop to see Kicho Saitou inside it.

"Oh, sister you're here! Does that mean that you have done your part with father?" Kicho asked jovially toward her sister who nodded, but then she looked all the people who is present and found a certain someone that she recognizes, a certain someone that in many ways annoys her a lot.

"Sasuke Kurotobi, what are you doing here?" Kasuga asked toward the Shadow Shinobi in cold tone which got her sister to perk up in shiver seeing this new side of her. Sasuke who stood there looking at the familiar blonde he had once encountered.

"Oh hey there Kasuga-chan, nice meeting you too! I was just coming by here to pick up my new weapon and suddenly I met you here, what a coincidence hmm? Oh by the way have you think about the offer I gave you last time" Sasuke asked in a cheer as he looked at Kasuga for her answer.

"Save your effort, I have no intention of joining you little band of Shinobi for I have more important things to do" Kasuga retorted with pure annoyance leaving Sasuke once again in failure of persuading the blonde Shinobi. Izuma looked between the both of them and put two together.

"So Kasuga-san is the Shinobi you encountered? Huh, what a small world this is" Izuma said as Sasuke turned toward him.

"Yeah, I met her in a mission actually, worked together once and she left me in the cold after the mission" Sasuke said in a sigh. Izuma turned toward Sasuke and knew with his presence in Konoha it would cause some of the original memory of Kasuga to reappear.

He looked to Kasuga who was conversing with Kicho, Naruto, and Sakura and thought to himself that soon all of the altered memory might disappear, and they would slowly remember the truth. He grinned as he thought to himself.

'Well I'll just have to make sure they would remember everything slowly, especially Kasuga and Kakashi, one step at a time' He thought as he walked up to the others.

 **(With Alexander)**

Alexander Macedon, the Lord of Conqueror walks upon the floor of Kiyosu castle, he had siege the castle in a matter of one day defeating the army that had once guarded the palace. He had gathered an army of Hollow and invaded the island known as Owari, a large island located near Uzushio, home to the Oda Shogunate, the clan of Demon worshiper. He had been tasked by his master to invade the island for a purpose and capture the one known as Nobunaga Oda, for what reason he does not know, but all that matters is that he would proof his value as the lord of Conqueror to his master.

Alexander had taken the initiative to convert a number of mercenary into Hollows, giving him large enough force to invade the island. He had used his **Garganta** to transport himself and his army to the outskirt of the city where Nobunaga had been said to reside, he had amassed his army outside the city and made the preparation for the attack. Alexander had sent Hollows to scout the inside of the city using the Transformation technique to disguise themselves as civilian to enter the city. To his surprise there were not a single soul inside the city, it was an empty one. When he moved his army into the front of the city and shot the first warning, he had expected something to appear.

Something did appear, but it was in no form of Human.

Corpses rose from the ground of the city, all garbed in Samurai armor, wielding Katana, bow, and Pole arm as they stood guard in the city. Alexander had taken that as the sign that whoever this Nobunaga is had taken the initiative to guard himself, and now Alexander accepted the challenge as the Conqueror.

The Archer Zombies had let loose rain arrows toward him, they had made the first shot from the city. Alexander had immediately ordered all many Gillians in his army to shot a barrage of Ceros. Red Beam of destruction rained the city as The Gillian decimated much of the Zombies, the rain arrows was immediately stopped as not much of the are left inside the city, the barrage of the Cero had cause much destruction to the city. He sent the Hollows into the city as they are to fight against the Samurais, the Zombies had superiority in number, but his Hollows had superiority in Strength, Size, and Power. The Samurai Army did not provided much of a fight, but what was waiting behind the samurais were large spear wielding corpses geared up to fight, those Samurais had gave his Hollows much bigger challenge the they are supposed to, though with the help of Ceros from the Gillians they were able to be defeated. He had marched the rest of his army to the castle in the middle of the city. To his surprise there were another army of Zombies waiting in front of the city, it was the left over from the previous battle ready to defend the castle. He then proceeds to attack the rest of the army by sending out his Hollows to kill them, and after the whole army was defeated he had ordered one Gillian to destroy the gate to the Castle. He then proceeds to enter the Castle himself.

He now walked upon the castle that has been siege by him, he doesn't know who this Nobunaga is, but judging from the ability to raise the dead into an army had shown that this Nobunaga has couple of interesting power in his hand, and his master wanted Nobunaga to be captured, not killed, so there is some value to the person itself that caught his master's attention. He had been informed that the Oda clan worshiped a Demon; he had expected that there would be a lot of fanatics lying wait to defend the castle, but all he encountered was Zombies of the dead, there was no human left in the place, only the living dead army, so he concluded that something must have happened, and he is about to discover what happened to Owari.

He walked upon the door to the top floor of the castle as he pushed the door open. He looked and something that surprises him, the other side of the door is not what is expected of a castle, it was not even something that could be seen from outside of the castle, it was an entirely different place, not a room, but a barren land, as if the entire top floor was a portal to another world.

The sky seemed to be colored unnaturally red as they seemed to focus on one spot only, and under the swirling red sky is mountain of skeleton and on it is a throne made out of skeleton, and sitting on it is a man. The man wore a sliver demonic looking armor that is a cross between samurai armor and a full plated armor, and a red tattered bloody cape adorns it. The man then looked at Alexander as he noticed his presence. The sky then rumble as thunders began to appear.

Alexander then proceeds to walk through the barren land as he approached the man. Alexander then looked at the man in the eye as the both of them stared at each other for a while; the pure malice coming out of the man is visible to him. Alexander could see everything of this man; destruction, thirst, and pride, the soul of the man itself is everything that is evil incarnated, and he could obviously see something else is inside the man other than his own soul; another presence is inside the man.

"Are you the one named Nobunaga Oda?" Alexander started. The man then stood up as he jumped from the comfort of his throne and landed in front of Alexander. The man faced Alexander as he gave a mad looking grin.

"So I am mongrel, what it is you seek to intrude upon my throne" the now identified as Nobunaga said. Alexander then proceeds to draw his bow as a glowing white arrow appeared, and readily aimed at Nobunaga, but the man himself didn't show any sign of feeling a bit threatened by Alexander's gesture.

"Surrender yourself in the name of my master and you shall be spared, resist and you shall fall" Alexander said, though he had a feeling the man would not comply so easily. The only response given by Nobunaga roaring laughter as suddenly a red glow appeared on his hand, meaning Alexander's guess about the man was true. Alexander manages to saw this and disappears in flash and reappeared a distance away, he released the arrow that launches toward Nobunaga, the arrow neared the man as suddenly it shattered into millions of glowing pieces, Nobunaga had destroyed the arrow with a demonic looking red blade on his hand.

"A dog of a fool that arrogantly think I would bow before anyone, you will learn you place mongrel as my family has, under my boot and throne as it is their destiny" Nobunaga said as Alexander then looked at the mountain of skeletons under the throne and put two together, the reason why he didn't had any encounter with any of the Oda clan was because Nobunaga had slaughtered them all.

Alexander now saw the blade on the hand and presumed that was the red glow was about; the man had summoned a sword, which means that Nobunaga Oda will not comply peacefully, and which means that he is now a threat, one that should be dealt with properly.

"Then fall for you have chose you fate oh lowly king!" Alexander said as he drew another arrow with a bigger force. He then released the arrow as this one went straight to the head of the man. Then Nobunaga's cape flickered as if it was alive as it moved to protect Nobunaga. The arrow hit the cape instead and as a result the arrow was deflected and went down to the ground, it then exploded as dust then appears everywhere. From the dust of the explosion then could be heard a booming laughter as it reveals the undamaged Nobunaga Oda.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, FOOL DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT IT WOULD TAKE A MERE ARROW TO TAKE ME!? FOR I AM NOBUNAGA ODA, THE DEMON KING, AND I SHALL DELIVER YOU THE PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR FOLLY!" Nobunaga roared as he then stabbed his blade into the ground causing a barrage of Katanas to appear under Alexander. The Vasto Lorde wasted no time to activate his **Hierro** as barrage of Katana came from the ground stabbing him, though it was futile since Alexander had made his skin as hard as steel.

"Then I shall show you how futile it is to resist you fate, for you shall taste the power of Alexander Macedon, the Lord of Conqueror!" Alexander roared as he unleashed his **Reiatsu** toward Nobunaga. His intent in releasing his Spiritual Pressure is to render the man weaken so he would gain the upper hand against the man.

"Face your punishment for angering me in the depth of hell soulless dog!" Nobunaga roared as malefic aura unleashed around him, Alexanders **Reiatsu** was rendered useless as the malefic aura clashed his **Reiatsu**. Alexander growled in annoyance as his Spiritual Pressure did not do much as he expected so he decided to drop it.

Alexander was about to move but then he saw Nobunaga disappeared in a flash and reappeared in front of him with a mad grin swinging his sword right at his neck, the swing came but didn't do a damage, Nobunaga realized this and proceed to jump back. Alexander then used this moment to his advantage as he used a technique to attack Nobunaga. He created an arrow as he drew the arrow.

' **Flecha Cero: Fureza!** '

The arrow launches as it went straight toward Nobunaga, as his red cape came to live and proceed to protect Nobunaga something happened that was not expected. The arrow exploded mid air as it created a strong air wave that pushed everything around it. Wind kept blowing away hard causing dust to cover the battle ground, causing Nobunaga to lost the Vasto Lorde while the Vasto Lorde proceed to take distance from Nobunaga.

The wind stopped blowing as Nobunaga's cape whipped the dust away giving him back vision of his surroundings. He looked around and saw Alexander was, a distance away from him with a bow and arrow ready oncemore. The arrow came at high speed toward him as he dashed his way and let his cape to defend him. The blow came as his cape whipped off the arrow, as it was deflected and flew away. Nobunaga then dashed toward Alexander as he saw Alexander shooting another arrow at him, he proceeds to do the same as before but sensed something approaching from his back. The sound of the wind being pierced appeared in front of him…and behind him.

' **Flecha Cero: Seguir!** '

Two white arrows are now approaching him, the arrow that he had deflected did not disappear, instead it returned toward him once more from behind, and now there is another arrow coming from his front. He wasted no time as he spins his body to whip both arrows away using his cape. He then observed as the arrows that had been deflected flew away but then moved around once more toward him, he then another wind piercing sound, Alexander had released another Arrow.

Third arrow launches toward Nobunaga as he slashed off the incoming arrow while the other was blocked by his cape.

Fourth arrow launches as he jumped to the sky and spin causing his cape to whip the arrows around him.

Fifth arrow launches as Nobunaga charges his sword with power, as the arrows are nearing him he then unleashed them as they were pushed back.

Sixth arrow launches as the others that were pushed away came back toward Nobunaga gritted his teeth as he stabbed his sword to the ground as Katanas began to appear from the ground and blocked the arrows away.

Seventh arrow launches as he then used both his blade and cape to defend all of the incoming arrows, he then felt something, on his thigh was one of the arrow, he was hit, then he immediately used his other hand to pull it out, and threw it away as it disappears.

Eight arrow launches as he beginning to be angered by the annoying arrows that kept coming from the Vasto Lorde. He then roared as he marched toward the Vasto Lorde in a dash while defending from the arrows.

Ninth arrow launches as it went in high-speed toward his head, Nobunaga dodged this as he moved his head to the side but then was forced to jump back as the other arrow then came toward him in high-speed. He gritted his teeth as he whipped his cape once more.

Tenth, Nobunaga has finally had enough.

All of them move at Nobunaga in high speed as Nobunaga could only proceed to evade or deflect them. Nobunaga gritted his teeth in annoyance as he roared.

"DO NOT UNDERATIMATE ME FOOLISH DEPENDANT! **DEMON OF FIFTY YEAR**!" Nobunaga roared as he stabbed his sword to the ground before the arrows could even do anything, the ground where he had stabbed his bow exploded as red explosion appears from the ground blowing away the arrows from existence. Everything around it then was caught in the explosion as everything was blown away by the blast.

Alexander wasted no time to prepare his next attack when the explosion then died down revealing the unharmed Nobunaga. He was about to make another arrow when a blow of a thundering sound appears and he could feel himself feeling damaged. Alexander then looked at his body and saw that there are holes on his body, he did not put up his **Hierro** causing his body to be vulnerable to any attack, but with the distance he had kept he shouldn't have needed.

'What-What caused this wound holes, I didn't see him approaching me, what could possibly-' Alexander thought as he looked toward Nobunaga and saw something new appeared on his hand. It was an odd looking weapon, seemed to have two cylinder top and there was smokes coming out of the holes.

'Those are!' he thought in surprise, he had his fare share in seeing a similar action weapon, one of the Vasto Lorde he had converted from Mino had a weapon that shoots out projectile out of it, it shots out Ceros from the weapon, but the one he is seeing right now is in a whole different caliber, the weapon caused a spread shot instead of singular shots, and it shots out steel projectiles instead of Ceros.

Alexander narrowed his eyes as he saw the result of said weapon, to his skin it might have caused some considerable damage, but to the ground around him it creates deep holes upon impact, the pure force that came out of such weapon was deadly. He looked back at the Demon king and knew that he had to defeat the Demon king fast; with such weapon on his hand distance will not cover his disadvantage anymore. Another thundering blow was shot as his body was hit by another shot, the damage was done but his body could regenerate from the damage.

'I will need to end this fast, my **Hierro** should be able to cover for a few minute, the problem is I couldn't form any arrow or any Cero while my Hierro is on, and I can't use my **Hierro** while making an arrow' He thought as he then activated his Hierro, now his skin is as hard as Steel. Another thundering blow was shot from Nobunaga as the shots hit Alexander, but no visible damage could be seen as his body is now as hard as steel. Alexander disappears in a flash of static sound and moved toward Nobunaga in high speed.

Nobunaga grinned as his drop down his Shotgun and dashed toward Alexander in high speed. The two began to near each other, on Alexander's mouth a glowing white Cero was charged, Nobunaga's sword was glowing red as it was ready to slash its enemy to oblivion. Both then struck as Alexander released his Cero and Nobunaga unleashed the full power of his swing causing a red slash to be visible as it marches toward the Cero. Both struck each other as it caused a massive explosion. Dust was everywhere as Nobunaga's cape waved off the dusts. The result was visible, Nobunaga looked at the aftermath of the result, he had withheld some considerable damage on himself, but Alexander was nowhere standing.

He looked down and saw the lying form of Alexander, looking at his downed opponent Nobunaga roared in laughter as he marched toward the lying form of Alexander. He grinned as he raised his blade up to kill the Vasto Lorde once and for all.

"Know that you could never defeat me foolish mongrel for the, now suffer the consequences of foolishly challenging me!" Nobunaga roared as his swing down his sword toward Alexander head. As his sword met Alexander's head it was sliced into two, but the Alexander's body popped like a balloon. Nobunaga's eyes went wide as he saw this and then he heard something else that he is familiar with, the sound of a pierced wind.

He turned but was too late as an arrow hit him square on his feet, he was about to pull the arrow from his feet when the arrow then disappears into million particles. He then could feel something coursing through his body as his eyes widen in anger, his teeth gritted as he looked up and saw the floating form of Alexander.

' **Felcha Cero: Dormir** '

Alecander then dropped to the ground as he looked at the falling body of Nobunaga Oda who is fighting back the effect of his arrow. The plan was simple, after the clash he had immediately pulled out the item his master had given him, it a back up body called a **Gigai** , one that is made to look like Alexander specifically, and placed it on the ground for Nobunaga to think that he fell from the clash and shot him with the arrow.

"I…Will…Not fall so easily, Die!" Nobunaga roared in his last attempt as he brought up his shotgun to Alexander who is unmoving from his position, he still fought back hard the effect of the arrow as he tried hard to pull the trigger but failed as he fell down unconscious. Alexander had reactivated his **Hierro** when Nobunaga tried to lift his shotgun.

Alexander then deactivated his **Hierro** as he walked upon the body of Nobunaga Oda, the last arrow he had shot has no destructive purpose, the only thing it did was render an enemy into an unconscious state, long enough to bring Nobunaga to his master. He then walks as he saw both weapon previously wielded by Nobunaga, he then decided grab them as he carried the body of Nobunaga with him.

He was victorious against the Demon King himself. His master will be pleased with the task is done. Now he will be on his way back to his master with the news of victory.

 **(Somewhere else)**

Orochimaru, one of the three Sanin, a missing nin of Konoha, and a most of all is a man of science has a goal, to attain immortality, and to learn everything the world has to offer, and currently his goal is to destroy Konoha. He had planned everything for the invasion; he took measures in taking care of the possible factors that could stop him from destroying Konoha, and every possible scenario that would stop him, but now his victory on Konoha seemed more of a certainty instead of a possibility. Before he had all of the pieces that would accomplish him in destroying Konoha, but that was had only a possibility of 70% with so many factors that could fail him.

'That maybe, but now I have a new 'ally' that will help me in destroying Konoha' Orochimaru thought as he began to remember the one named Alexander Macedon. Appearing from the shadow of his chamber, proposing an alliance to himself, one that is very hard for him to decline, though what interests him is the Alexander himself, the pure raw feeling he experienced when Alexander had showed him a taste of his power, it was not Chakra, a whole different form of power was released back then, and as a man of science he is one to be very curious.

He is currently waiting alone where Alexander had told him to meet a few days after their last meeting, but the man said he must be there without anyone except for himself. Alexander had told him that his mysterious 'ally' would be here to give him a gift, but it would be more properly called a 'probability' riser from this said mysterious ally.

They then saw something from the shadow, from the ground something seemed to rise. A white cloaked figure appears from the ground as it stood a distance away from Orochimaru. The figure then steps toward Orochimaru, he could hear the sound of the steps, the sound of wood clanking.

'How curious' he thought as he saw as the figure stopped in front of Orochimaru. He couldn't really see the face of the figure as it was hidden, and the mouth is seemed to be covered by a scarf on the neck. Orochimaru looked at the figure that looked at Orochimaru, the figure then took a look around for a moment as it looked back at him.

"So you came alone as Alexander told you…" The figure said as Orochimaru chuckles

"Well I wanted to finally face the so mysterious 'Master' that is also wanted to destroy Konoha, and may ask if your are this said collaborator?" Orochimaru asked as the figure then shook his head.

"No…I am only another servant of my master, my name Odisla Losafimerod, and I have come here to bring you the gift that has been promised by my master" the figure said as the figure then pulled something out of his pocket. A small red orb. Orochimaru was now curious of what the ball is for. The figure then threw the ball to the ground in front of him as red smokes appear. The smokes settle as something big appears where the ball had been thrown. He was about to question why his mysterious ally didn't came himself and instead sent another of his subordinate, but that question was shut as soon as he saw what was behind the smokes.

It was a coffin, and then the coffin opened revealing a dead body in it.

"This is-!?" Orochimaru's eyes widen as he saw what was inside the coffin. Never in his wildest dream he would see it with his own eyes, he had once tried to search it but never found it, it had disappeared from the Shinobi world without a trace, and now his supposedly 'ally' had it on their hands.

"A gift from my master, he knows of your 'talent' regarding the dead, and since we are about to destroy Konoha, I think giving him a chance at doing what he failed at might be a 'considerate' thing to do here, my master wish that you would be able to utilize this man to the fullest potential, I have done my part until next time farewell" The figure said as the figure then disappears back into the ground. Orochimaru looked at where the figure had disappears and back at the corpse, he then laughed at the current predicament.

"Kukukukukuku, this mysterious person indeed has my interest piqued, to get a hold on the corpse of one of the legends of Shinobi world, I am indeed amazed" Orochimaru said to himself as he looked back at the corpse. Never in his wildest dream would he be seeing such corpse, so many experiments that could be done with the body, and so many secrets that could be uncovered from the body. It's not every day that you could run a test on the corpse of…

Madara Uchiha himself.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 ***Que the choir sound* (I also have a monk guy, pretty cool huh?)**

 **Now you may think that this is a little bit overboard, but as a wise man once said "Everyone deserves a second chance" and right now I am giving Madara Uchiha a second chance to destroy Konoha! Am I great, or am I great!**

 **Though there is a reason why I decided to bring Madara Uchiha to the stage, and it has something to do with Hashirama Senju.**

 **Nobunaga Oda the Demon King also enters the board? Well as you know I love to make my character OP, so I just entered another character reference into this chapter, and if you have a hard time figuring out what Nobunaga look like then look it up in Sengoku Basara will ya.**

 **And why Sasuke KUROtobi? because Sasuke Sarutobi already existed in Naruto and I am not resurrecting some old guy from the dead (Hypocrite). Besides, 'Saru' means monkey, and 'Tobi' means Jump, I only changed the 'Saru' into 'Kuro' if you get the reference from Sengoku Basara.**

* * *

 **Some of Alexander move might confuse you so I'll just explain the important one:**

 **[Flecha Cero: Fureza]**

 **Infusing Flecha Cero with a special type of Cero, it will cause the arrow be more durable to force, and it will cause a explosion of force when the arrow is finally out of Reiryoku.**

 **[Felcha Cero: Dormir]**

 **Creating a Flecha Cero with a different type of Reiryoku, one that will make the target to fell into an unconscious state for duration of time, but the arrow will be a lot less durable.**

 **[Flecha Cero: Seguir]**

 **Creating a Flecha Cero infused with a special type of Reiryoku, the arrow will be a lot more durable but will lose the destructive effect of a normal Flecha Cero, and it will become a normal arrow. The arrow is to hit the target; the target will be its priority and will stop at nothing to hit its target. If the arrow fails to hit will turn once more to hit the target once more, it's target will become a homing beacon for the arrow.**

* * *

 **By the way I stated in the last chapter that I will only hear** **DragonSkull01** **choice in the matter, and as he has chosen FAIRYTAIL, then FAIRYTAIL we shall experience then, and remember Izuma still has the [Soulstern] in his possession, so…I'll just leave yall imagination run wild in possibility. Izuma will be entering the FAIRYTAIL world after the end of the Konoha Invasion so you better get your ass seated because this is going to take bit longer than you might think.**

 **Thank you once again for enjoying my fic, and leave a review in for this chapter since It took me a long time to make this one.**

* * *

 **Response to Reviewer:**

 **Nihilist Noblesse : Yeah it was to obvious anyway, you don't get to choose since you didn't answer my quiz.**

 **szmtex : You don't get to choose.**

 **MrDapperFTW : You don't get to choose either.**

 **God Emperor Terra Bornstellar : You don't get to choose, but thanks for the review!.**

 **DragonSkull01 : Well you're the one who won my little quiz, so...okay. FAIRYTAIL we go! after a couple of chapter.**

 **sonle : I also enjoy your review!**

 **Jenar Allan : You don't get to choose.**

 **yorel : Just be patient will ya, these things is a lot harder to write than it seems.**

 **Saint of vice koncor : your review is also fun!**

 **FinalKingdomHearts : So? what's your point?**

 **Yamifoxfire : Thanks, you're awesome to you know!**

 **masscode : Hahahahahaha...hmmmm, you don't get to choose, but I will take upon your suggestion, but no relationship with Nami, god knows Izuma's fate is he is ever in a relationship.**

 **:...**

 **Nuthenry2 : In the future, that might be possible *cough*Omnitrix *cough***

 **JesterDGrowlithe : I know okay! I also read my own first chapter, and every time I red it I always cringe at myself, I tried to replace it but I can't bear myself to do it, and you don't get to...actually you're only suggesting, so yeah the most obvious answer is Bleach, but the guy chooses FAIRYTAIL then he gets FAIRYTAIL. For the record the Hogyoku basicly is an omnipotent object sooo...in any world...his power will fit!**


	8. Chapter 8

Within the world of Shinobi darkness lurks in the corner of every heart of Shinobi, darkness which has been and always been the foundation of every living Shinobi, and that darkness till today is also what creates desires and drives the will of Shinobi to this day. It is known for too long what fuels this world into what it is today, and somewhere, someone, a victim of this world's great malice plot for the ending of the current world. Though what those certain manipulators don't realize is that somewhere a certain powerful Gamer is plotting something much bigger, an event in the future that will shake the very foundation of the Shinobi world, an event that will forever change the fate of the planet.

Izuma walked upon the ruins of Uzushio as he gazed upon the once great village of the Uzumaki clan, now only a reminder of what war could bring upon a once great and powerful clan. He first visited the island when he was finally able to work with his **Heavenly Body Magic** , he had developed a new way to travel in a far distance from the basic of the magic itself since all it took to create new ways of utilizing magic is imagination, time, and knowledge, thus he created a new move using the basic of **Heavenly Body Magic** which is astronomic properties, all he need is imagination, knowledge, and time to develop new skills from the branch of magic.

Instant Dungeon has become the most useful skill in his arsenal, its ability to give a world where time runs lot slower and all kinds of enemies crawling around for him to ravage. His time inside the ID world, it may have been grueling, pain-bearing, and torturous, but in the end it was all worth it, the height of his power is now one that is not to be underestimated. Though with power, trouble will always come along, as he realized at the time that power draws attention, attention that he definitely don't need, he needed a way to conceal the true peak of his power from others so he created limiters for himself.

There is an upside, and there is a downside. The upside was that in his time inside the ID world he didn't focus himself in gaining more **Skill** s, only to improve on what he already has, he mastered what once was his basic moves, his **[Absolute Mana Armor]** used to be a basic skill called **[Lower Mana Armor]** , but after he mastered the basic it began to transform ranks and finally changes into the final one which he currently posses. All of his other skill also undergoes the same process, as he mastered most of them, and to be honest it really took him a long time to MAX out his skills, it's like playing video games only much more realistic. He didn't focus much in gaining more skill since he didn't saw the true advantage in it, to gain more skill but unable to wield them is the ultimate folly in his opinion, and he could still kill enemies without fancy skills, all he needed was to raise his **STR** , **VIT** , and **DEX** , and he did just that in his time in the ID world, and with his current stats slashing enemies into pieces is much easier than slashing a mountain in two with magic, which is why he also wanted to increase his proficiency in his **Skills** , so he decided to raise his **INT** and **WIS** as well (using the very advantageous ability of the Shadow Clone), and as he could see he did not regret it at all.

In his time inside the ID world he didn't use the Hogyoku to gain more skills in his arsenal; instead he pretty much used the other abilities the Hogyoku had. In the description it pretty much stated that it " **is able grant Gamers powers and brings out the full potential of skills** " it doesn't seem too serious at first, but after he discovered another of the Hogyoku ability he began to realize what the statement mean. He was able to level up his skills using the Hogyoku, though it cost much more. At first he only joked around with the Hogyoku, commanding it to raise the level of his **[ID Create]** , but when the window of leveling up opened he was surprised and pressed the " **YES** " button, and his **[ID Create]** leveled up by ten levels, the time ration of his skill was increased by a large margin. After that he began to focusing the use of his Hogyoku to his **[All Fiction]** since it was the greatest Cheat Skill in his arsenal. The use of the Hogyoku to gain skill increased the cost by **+50** , the cost of raising ten level of a skill is **+100** , his Hogyoku by now is a really fat soul eater, and it took him a really long time to gain more sacrifices for the Hogyoku. After the **[All Fiction]** was maxed out he proceeds to use it on the other important ones while others would just have to be leveled up naturally. While the method to gain a **Skill** using the Hogyoku is by source of information, the way to increase a **Skill** level is by placing the Hogyoku in his chest while the Hogyoku would do its work for him, and after a while he gained the skill called **[Hogyoku Fusion]** , from the name itself he already expected the skill to function like how Aizen transformed in his fight against Ichigo, he had used it many times and to be honest with himself, it was the Mama candy of all transformation empowerment! He was literally a devastating force of nature inside the ID world; he then maxed the skill-naturally-and promised himself that he would only use the skill only in desperate times.

He had just gotten out from the ID world once more, it was a when he had knocked out Kakashi and Kasuga that he entered the ID world once more, leaving a Clone to replace him, though it was only a Light Clone he had make sure that the Clone would be sturdy enough to survive trough a couple of problems with the enchantments that he had cast on his Clone. After he gained the Hollow power, he needed time to train in using the power itself, he needed time and enemies, which is why the ID world is the perfect place for him to train his Hollow powers. It was three days ago he entered the ID world, and since then he never came out until now, three days he disappeared from the face of the world, seventy two days he stayed inside the ID world to train his Hollow power, and now his Jagaki mask is no longer an ordinary Hollow mask.

He had visited the island in hope to find useful items that the Uzumaki clan might have left behind, sadly he didn't find anything, everything that remain was already been scavenged by others, all that is left is only the ruins of Uzushio. Though scavenging in Uzushio was only one of his other tasks in the island, he had gone to the former great village with another purpose in mind.

Uzushio is nothing but a ruin; a once great village that was destroyed by the combination force of three nations, and now the place has become more of a no man's land due to the difficulty of entering the island itself with the whirlpool blocking around the island itself, and thus made a good place to release his true power and a good place to start his project. Whenever he visited the place he always leaves a clone to replace him in Konoha.

Now he visits the place once more as he wanted to check up on all of his clone and the project that he and his clone had been working on. It was when he had first learned how to create seal he had been gaining a series of quest…or more of a challenge per say, every time he passed a quest of making a seal he gains a new quest that offers a whole new level of difficulty in sealing, but as hard as it was he manage to accomplish them, and as he finished all of the sealing Quests he is now a master in the art of sealing, it was a really difficult time for him, but as always ID world have been a miracle work for him as he finished all of his quest inside the ID world, and the rewards of the quest was something that was too good to be passed by. After he manage to master the art of sealing he started his own quest to find more knowledge on the sealing art as he roam the Elemental Nation for places that might have some knowledge on **Fuinjutsu** , and the one place that seemed like the best place to look for was Uzushio itself, the land of Whirlpool, the once home to the Clan that masters the art **Fuinjutsu** itself.

Now pull his gaze off from the ruin as he looked what is in front of him. In the distance he could see a group of people walking around a particular spot as he went there to get a look. Izuma arrived as he saw the many of his clones walking around with a large stack of papers, steels plates, and a couple of weaponries on their hand, some brushes and bottle ink, he saw two clones away from the others having a spar, and some clones sitting around reading books. Izuma looked to the ground where most of his clones gathers and saw what could be possibly the largest Seal that has ever been made. He looked to one of the clones working on the seal in curiosity.

"So, how is the progress with the seal, I haven't got the latest report since I got out of the Dungeon" Izuma asked toward one of his clone. His clone in response looked at Izuma as he then closed his eyes and concentrated his energy to his creator as a wave of new memories entered Izuma who then looked back at the clone and nodded in confirmation as the clone walked away to do his task. Izuma looked at the gigantic seal array on the ground as he thought of what will happen when it is finished. His thought was cut short as felt a breeze passes him, he activated his **[Soul Sensing]** as he sensed a new presence appeared behind him, his eyes widen in surprise of the readings as pulled back his composure.

Something is approaching the island. He turns around as sensed where he had sensed the readings, he concentrated his mind to connect with his clone as he gave the order to stay and continue on what they are doing while he would go and check on the incomer himself. He then used the Shushin to teleport himself to the edge of the island so he could see who it is.

He then arrived on the hills of the island to see a group of people coming off a boat, he peered his eyes to see who was on the boat, it's a known fact that Uzushio is a place that is much harder to reach by boat with the existence of the whirlpools around the island, only the Uzumaki and a small number of people knew how to go across the whirlpools to reach the island, but for a boat to manage to go across the whirlpools and arrive safely at the island must've taken a person with really good knowledge of the landscape of the water around the island.

He observed the boat better and manages to saw the silhouette of four people, his eyes narrowed as he could see the form of three female and one male standing. He racked his mind for a moment. Uzushio is conveniently close to a couple of country around, there is the island of Owari, Land of Water, Land of Noodles, Land of Hotsprings, and Land of Wave, and as he remembered Team 7 is currently inside the Land of Wave, and their current sensei is an Uzumaki that happens to have an experience in traveling to the Land of Whirlpool itself, so with Team 7 filling the most likely criteria he would have to guest they are who is currently on the island.

'Perfect timing' Izuma thought with a grin.

He decided that he would see what Team 7 have to offer, it would also be a good way to test out the new invention he had created from the leftover parts from the Robot ID world which he had collected through years, and after the whole Mino fiasco he had his invention modified with Reiryoku, he had tested it out inside the ID world, but now he wanted to see how it would fare here against a Shinobi.

He pulled out an item from his inventory; a humanoid skull appears on his hand. Izuma looked at the humanoid skull and showed a wide grin on his face.

"Well let's see if the modifications I put in you work, I have high expectation of you" Izuma said to the skull's eye hole glowed blue.

" **What is your bidding my master?** " a voice asked from the skull itself as Izuma looked at it with a grin.

"Intercept the incoming guest that is to arrive, use force as a mean to stop them from entering the ruin, and return to me after their defeat, or yours." Izuma said to the skull as its eye hole glowed blue once more.

" **I will do as you command my master** " the Skull voice said as Izuma placed the skull on the ground.

"Good, make sure you return in one piece, and here is the weapon that you can use to fight them" Izuma said as he pulled out a scroll from his pocket and placed it on the ground next to the skull, he then walks away from the Skull he had placed on the ground.

Izuma then disappears with a Shushin. The only thing there is now is a humanoid skull on the ground looking at the distance.

' **Initiating combat mode: Release restriction** ' white tendrils began to sprout from the bottom of the skull as it embeds itself to the ground, the white tendrils then began to cover the skull as it covered the skull completely, hiding it behind a white empty surface. The white tendrils began to expand as they began to form thin threads that moves to the lower part, all of them began to join as one another as they finally forms limbs. After a while the expansion stopped, the once only skull now stood with its artificial humanoid white body. On the head where it covers the eye holes now shone blue as it began to look at its newly made body.

' **Restriction released. Begin Uniform creation** ' the Skull's newly made body began to release blue particles around it. The blue particles gather around the body as it forms into a shape over its body. The blue particles stops as it then reveals itself as clothes, a uniform, a black samurai armor now covers its body, and on the chest plate of the armor exist a golden colored symbol similar to the Oda clan insignia, but instead of a flower on the center there exist an upside down pentagram.

The now armored being observed itself as it then spun around to grab the scroll that had been left by Izuma. It opened the scroll and saw three storage seals on it. The armored being then saw the name listed on each of the storage seals. It then put his hand on one of the seals as its hand glowed blue for a moment. One of the storage exploded in smoke as the armored being grabbed what he had summoned.

* * *

 **(With Team 7)**

"Mom is there any reason why we are here? Shouldn't we be going back to Konoha to report back our mission" asked a particular blonde haired Kunoichi who is walking along with the Team. The questioned individual, Kushina Uzumaki, the Jounin-sensei of Team 7 turned to look at her daughter Natsumi.

"Well I just wanted to pass by my old home, its been a long time since I last visited this place, and I wanted to see it before we go back" Kushina answered with a melancholic look on her face as she. Her daughter saw the look on her mother face and decided to shut up and go on with the walk. Though another on the scene seem not to notice the sad atmosphere lingering.

"Man, I still can't believe we survived against Zabuza Momochi! The Demon of the Hidden Most and one of the Seven Swordsman of Mist himself! Especially you Mom! You wiped his ass off the floor like a badass!" Said an excited girl red haired girl. Kushina turned toward her daughter Mito who had stars shining on her eyes as she looked at her in admiration.

"C'mon Mito-chan, he wasn't that bad, I mean we did stand into a deadlock" Kushina said, as Mito scoffed at her modesty.

"Deadlock? That's the greatest understatement of the year, he didn't even manage to scratch you, all he did was dodging and defend in those mists he made. Unlike Sasuke who got his ass handed by that Ice Nin" Mito said as Sasuke grunted in displease and turn to her.

"You were no better, you had Kushina-sensei here to save you from Zabuza because of your own rashness" Sasuke said in a calm manner which annoys Mito as she fumes in embarrassment.

"Well at least I'm not the one who got my ass handed by a girl!" Mito retorted, as Sasuke glared at her.

"Loser"

"Duck-ass!"

"Mito-chan, Sasuke-kun, stop it! You're both a team, hence you should act like one Dattebane" Kushina scolded the both of them. Mito pouted as Sasuke turn his head away from Mito and grunted.

"By the way Sasuke-kun, are you used to your Sharingan yet?" Kushina asked. Sasuke looked at his sensei as he closed his eyes for a second and then opened them again revealing the Sharingan itself.

"I'm used to it by know Kushina-sensei" Sasuke answered as his eyes turned back into his usual onyx color.

"That's good to know, your mom once said that an Uchiha's first time using a Sharingan would tire them so I'm just checking out if you're okay" Kushina said as Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke thought of the potential that he could reach now that he has the Sharingan, all kind of possibilities and progress that he could now reach, the things he could learn and improve. Now with the Sharingan he is very sure in one step closer to hunting down his brother.

'With the Sharingan now I could make Izuma eat dirt, next time we meet I will be the once standing on top!' Sasuke thought determinedly.

 ***HACHUU***

All of them snapped their head up as they looked around for the source of the sound.

* * *

 **(With Izuma)**

Izuma sat on top of a pillar holding a large book titled " **Abyss Auction** " on the cover as he had his mask open to wipe his nose. He looked up to the sky with an angry look on his face. Him and all of his Clone groaned loudly at the messy situation.

'I damn whoever out there that is currently thinking about me, I accidentally bought something from the **Abyss Auction** catalog and I have no idea what the hell I had just bought, and worst of all it cost me a lot of money!' Izuma thought as he thought back what had just happened a few second earlier. He was looking at the **Abyss Auction** catalog book, a book which he could buy stuff from the Abyss Auction, but when that sneeze had happened him and hundred others of his clones sneezed at the same time, it startled him and caused him to accidentally touch an item from the catalog and bought it.

He didn't know what he had bought from the catalog, but whatever it was he knew that it was expensive as the number of his currency dropped down by a large margin, he tried to search for the item on the list he had accidentally bough, but it was useless due to the large list of item on the catalog.

All he could do is wait a for a few hours for his item to be delivered. Though the situation still displeased him greatly, for all he knew he could've bought a cursed charm that would condemn him into an eternal sleep, or an maybe a silly looking item that may could be very useless to him.

He just hope that whatever it is that he bought wouldn't put a damp on his plan. He need this to go as smoothly as possible.

* * *

 **(With Team 7)**

"What was that sound?" Kushina wondered.

"I don't know, where do you think it came from?" Natsumi asked as Kushina thought for a moment and shrugged in confusion.

"Well it doesn't matter, it could be just some kind of animal around these part, anyway Uzushio is already near from here" Kushina said as she pointed at the direction. The other saw the direction their sensei was pointing at and funnily saw someone standing at where Kushina was pointing at.

Kushina was confused by the lack of response from her Team and looked at where she is pointing and saw what confuses her Team. What she saw is a figure standing on the road blocking their path, the figure wore a black Samurai armor set and wielding one Katana.

The figure only stood there facing them not even making a sound, Kushina wondered who was standing before them.

"Uhm, hello there Samurai-san, would you please tell us who you might be" Kushina started as she asked at the figure. The only response she got was silence as the atmosphere became more awkward. Kushina looked at the figure with a forced smile as her eye twitches.

"Well then…would you please kindly step aside from the road Samurai-san, we are going to visit Uzushio" Kushina asked politely, she then saw something from the figure as she saw something flashes blue at where she would recognize where the eyes is.

" **You are visiting the ruin of Uzushio?** " asked the samurai figure. Team 7 seven was surprised as by the sudden response and the robotic that came from the samurai figure. Kushina then nodded with a smile.

"Yup, now would you kindly step aside Samurai-san?" Kushina asked. She then felt a tug from Natsumi, she then looked at her daughter in confusion.

"Mom, I don't think something is right about that guy" Natsumi said to her mother much to the confusion. Kushina then looked at her daughter in confusion.

"What do you mean by that Dattebane?" Kushina asked much to her confusion. Kushina then by surprise felt the wind suddenly shifted as she heard a static sound. Time seemed to slow down as she narrowed her eyes at where the Samurai figure was standing only to see the figure no longer there. She could hear her Team calling out to her as she felt something nearing her head, her senses were screaming danger at her.

A cut was done by the Samurai. Everyone was shocked as they saw their Sensei was cut down by the Samurai.

"MOM!" Mito and Natsumi screamed in horror.

Then an explosion of smoke appears as Kushina was replaced with a log that is cut into two. Everyone then sighed in relief as they saw their sensei was not the one sliced up. They then realizes of the situation and jumped back from where they are and took a distance from where the Samurai is standing.

' **Target disappeared, locating Target** ' The Samurai thought as it stood silently. The Samurai then raised its sword as it blocked an incoming attack from above which is Kushina with her blade attempting to slash the Samurai. Kushina then jumped away seeing that her sneak attack had failed, and landed in front of her Genins. She then turned toward her team.

"Mito, Natsumi, Sasuke stand back, let me handle this fight" Kushina ordered as they nodded. Kushina then recompose herself as she took up a stance. She then looked at her attacker with fire on her eyes.

"Before we fight tell me who you really are" Kushina asked calmly not letting her emotion overcome her.

The Samurai eyes then flashed blue once again as it turned toward her. The samurai then took a stance of its own as it spoke with its robotic voice.

" **I am Blanco, we are Blanco, I am one and I am many** " was all the samurai said as it disappears once more in a flash of static sound and appears in front of Kushina once more much to her annoyance. She blocked the incoming attack with her blade and pushed the one known as Blanco away.

The Samurai held back against the force thrown by Kushina and set its footing. It then observes as Kushina then came at the Samurai in speed and went to attack it. Blanco then stood its ground as it prepared to defend from the incoming attack.

Then Kushina disappears much to the surprise of the Samurai. Its eyes glowed once as it suddenly turned around and block an attack from Kushina. She gritted her teeth as she traded blows with the Samurai who fares against her. She moved back as she made a hand seal.

" **Water Style: Water Bullet technique**!" She roared as she shot out a burst of from her mouth toward the Samurai. The samurai in response charged an energy on its sword as it glowed red. It then raises its sword at the incoming attack

" **Cero Cortada** " it swing its sword with might as red wave appeared from the sword and sliced the Water Bullet in half, the Wave began to march toward Kushina as she side stepped and looked at the Samurai in surprise.

It's going to be a long battle between the two.

 **(An hour later With Izuma)**

"Hmm when will it arrive I wonder" Izuma wondered as he waited for his accidental delivery to arrive while reading book titled "How to be an Overlord 101". He was about to kick the bucket when he then saw a Garganta appear below the pillar. He jumped down as he stood in front of the Garganta greet whoever came out of it.

From the Garganta then came a familiar Vasto Lorde, named Alexander Macedon. The Vasto Lorde immediately saw Izuma and bowed at its presence. Other Hollows came out from the Garganta carrying a body in a sliver armor, Izuma saw this and grinned. The other Hollow saw Alexander bowing before Izuma also immediately bowed before him.

"Master, I have done so the task you have given, I present you the body of Nobunaga Oda, unconscious and his weapons" Alexander reported much to Izuma's pleasure.

"Good work Alexander, just drop the body and the weapons here for I have another task for you to do" Izuma said. Alexander then looked up to his master.

" **What is your bidding my master** " Alexander asked as Izuma pointed at a direction.

"I have sent the Blanco Prototype that I developed to fend of against the newcomers to test its combat ability and to gather performance data, I believe that it has been out there for too long, order it to come back to me, and get rid of the intruders, do not kill them though, I do not want them dead. Return to me once you have finished this task." Izuma ordered as he saw Alexander stood up and bowed.

" **It shall be done** " Alexander said as he ordered the Hollow to drop the body. Alexander then opened a Garganta and signaled the Hollows to come with him. Alexander then entered the Garganta, leaving Izuma with the body of Nobunaga Oda.

He then carried the body of Nobunaga Oda with him as flashed away.

* * *

 **(With Alexander)**

Alexander opened the Garganta and saw a scene of devastation laid upon him. He then stepped out of the Garganta and saw some humans looking at his way in surprise and some horror?

He saw the Prototype Blanco standing looking damaged from a battle. Most of the Balnco's armor had been torn, one of its arm is missing and it had lost its head-gear. He saw weapons laying out on the field. A Katana that has been broken in two, a Naginata which is sticking out on a tree, and a Minigun laying under the Blanco and seemingly cooling off (He kind of wondered what the hell it is with the lack of knowledge of firearm).

Team 7 looked at the new figure in shock, they had been fighting the samurai fighting the Samurai for the past hour. At the first battle between the Samurai and Kushina it had been a deadlock until Kushina gained the upper advantage and destroyed the Samurai's sword. After the blade has been destroyed the Samurai had retreated disappearing from their view. Thinking everything was done they lowered their guard only to face another surprise as the Samurai appeared before them with a scroll on its hand. The Samurai then pulled a weapon from the scroll, it then brought out a Naginata. Kushina had prepared to fight it again once more thinking that she might able to win against the same opponent, but she was met with a surprise as the Samurai used a Shinobi technique!

Kushina was no longer facing the swordsman that had abide to the code of a Samurai, no she was now facing an enemy that uses tricks on its sleeves. The Blanco used **Shadow Clone** technique much to Kushina's surprise and shock. The **Shadow Clone** was a Konoha Kinjutsu, it took her by a shock to see something that obviously did not came from Konona to use the technique.

The battle became even more hectic after that, Kushina didn't hold back anything against the Samurai as she unleashed all of her attack at the Samurai. After they manage to defeat the Samurai it draw out another weapon from the scroll, but this one was different from the others, it was by no form a blade, nope it launches projectile, but at speed rate that would kill anything that is slow.

The Blanco used the new weapon and tried shooting everyone to high-hell, the weapon shot out projectiles like there was no tomorrow as some of the trees fell down due to the weapon ferociousness, everyone had to find a cover to hide from the weapon itself as it kept shooting, but after a while Kushina noticed that the weapon stopped shooting and was heating up, Kushina took the chance and moved to strike the Blanco, with that chance she took she manage to cut the Blanco's one arm as it dropped the weapon on the ground. After the Blanco's arm was cut down, the space beside the Blanco ripped apart in horizontal line revealing another figure stepping out from it. The appearance of the figure brought a feeling of dread for the Team as they see it as the Blanco's reinforcement.

" **Blanco, retreat for now, our master has called you back from your duty** " Alexander ordered as the Blanco turned toward Alexander and bowed before him.

" **Understood Lord Alexander, Initiating retreat** " The Blanco said as it grabbed its one arm and Minigun, before it would retreat back to its master.

"Wait damn it!" Kushina roared as she went to chase the Blanco only to be stopped by a white arrow that sticking on the ground in front of her. She turned toward the side and saw the new figure holding a bow. Then she saw as the Blanco turned its head toward her once more before it retreated.

" **Until next time we meet, Kushina Uzumaki** " The Blanco spoken as it turns back and disappeared in a flash of static sound. Kushina only looked at where the Blanco once stood and turned to where the one known as Alexander standing.

Alexander saw the group a whole, the oldest one seemed to be the one that is exhausted while the younglings are still filled with much energy. He then saw as Kushina took a stance in front of the younglings.

"Everyone stay back, something tells me this one is in a whole different level" Kushina warned as the Team nodded. Alexander heard what she said and loses a chuckle, which confuses them.

"What's so funny bone head?" Mito taunted at Alexander much to his amusement. It then turned to them as it stared at them with its eye. Everyone saw what lies behind the mask, yellow iris that shows dominance over everything, his eyes seemed to pierce their soul as it looked at them. Mito who had any little bit confidence in her immediately was unsure of what she said earlier. Natsumi could only describe the feeling with one word, dominance; the feeling of being dominated is something she wasn't much used to. Sasuke could only shake, the first time he felt a killing intent from Zabuza had made him quiver in fear, but this one was in a whole different form, there was no killing intent, only dominance, the knowing feeling of you are looking at an alpha, it froze him to no end. Kushina turned to see her Team is already affected by the gaze of the new figure himself; she gritted her teeth as she looked at the new figure, unsure of what to do.

"Mito, Natsumi, Sasuke calm down! Everything is going to be fine; I'll be here to protect you guys!" Kushina roared at her Team as she saw them snap out of their trance. They turned at her and nodded as they turn back to look at Alexander warily. Then then they froze as they heard Alexander laughed.

" **How foolish of you human, thinking that any of you are a match of me** " Alexander began as he released his Reiatsu. Everyone's throat suddenly began to hitch as they felt the new sensation entering them. Kushina could feel the very being of her soul trying to resist whatever it is hitting her. Natsumi eyes began to widen as she felt the new sensation hitting her, she couldn't take it, she just want to curl up and wish everything away, she just want to vomit as she couldn't take any more of it, she began to see darkness, despair, and dominance, even being anywhere near him already sicken her. Sasuke's eyes widen as he activated the Sharingan to see what causing him to feel like this, when he used the Sharingan saw a complete different thing from what he expected, there was no Chakra, a different kind of energy is flaring out of the being and the energy is currently spreading out reaching him, he couldn't do anything but drop to his knees as he felt his very soul influenced by this power. Mito gritted her teeth as she tried to resist the new sensation, she couldn't help herself kneeling before him as she felt her very being dominated.

Everyone then saw as Alexander disappeared in a flash of static sound. Kushina eyes widen as her instinct screamed at her, she took a defensive position as Alexander appeared in front of her with one of the white arrow on his hand, wielding it like sword and slashing it her ways. The arrow and her blade clashed as it created a white spark, both of them kept trading blows with each other creating many white sparks, but sadly Kushina didn't notice a Hollow looming above her. Kushina was too distracted with the fight that she didn't saw a large Hollow coming down above her. The others began to notice a shadow looming where the both fought, the Genins looked up and widen their eyes in surprise as they saw something approaching from the sky at high-speed.

"MOM LOOK OUT!" Mito shouted much to her dismay, she saw her mom began to notice her warning and looked at the looming shadow. She was too late as a gigantic bird like Hollow appears above her and slammed her down to the ground with its talon. Alexander looked at the Hollow and was pleased by its good timing. He looked down at the downed and pained form of Kushina who was trying to let loose from the Bird's grip. It then looked up as she saw Alexander looking at her with his eyes.

" **Now you shall taste defeat over my hand, know despair!** " Alexander spoke as it charged a white **Cero** on its mouth. Mito and Natsumi looked in horror as they saw something being charged on his mouth and knew whatever it is its not good. One of the sisters immediately took action despite the feeling pressure and charged toward Alexander. Mito with a new feeling of rage immediately draw out Kyuubi's chakra, her whole body was then enveloped in red chakra and one tail began to form. Mito in speed went to attack Alexander, as Mito neared Alexander she went to hit him, but what came next was more than a surprise as Alexander blocked her attack with an arm.

Alexander had immediately discharged his **Cero** and used his **Hierro** to block the attack, as he then slammed Mito away with his arm. Mito felt her body being slammed by something as hard as steel as blood was spat out from her mouth, as she was sent skidding along the ground. Kushina manage to saw in horror as her daughter fell from the one attack very easily.

"Mito-chan!" Kushina screamed as she tried to get out from the lock but was proofed to be futile as she failed. She saw as Natsumi went to check on her sister, she saw her sister groaning with a trail of blood on her mouth as her Kyuubi chakra disappeared. Kushina's mind filled with rage as she couldn't think clearly and tried to get out from the lock.

" **Know that this is the price of you insolence** " Alexander said, he then disappears in a flash of static sound, the Bird like Hollow also flew away, releasing Kushina from its grip. Kushina slowly got up from her position and limp her way to her fallen daughter and hold her in her arms.

"Mito-chan! Mito-chan! Please wake up!" Kushina shouted to her daughter who had her eyes closed. Natsumi then shook mom trying to get her attention.

"Mom! It's okay, she's only unconscious" Natsumi said to her mom easing her worries only a bit. She took a bit of deep breathe to calm herself down and looked at Natsumi and Sasuke.

"We need to return and get her to a hospital quickly" Kushina said immediately. Any other question that is going to be fired immediately stopped as Kushina drew out a yellow three pronged Kunai. She dropped it to the ground as a yellow flash immediately appears.

 **(With Izuma)**

Izuma stood on top of one of the hill with a binocular on his hand, as he saw Alexander appearing next to him kneeling. He looked at Alexander with a deadpanned expression as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

He has been watching the whole confrontation between Team 7 and Alexander the whole time since he had a feeling something like this might happen, it was Alexander's nature in testing out his opponents strength, "To conquer your enemy, know your enemy" as Alexander said it. He already saw the Blanco returning back as he ordered it to get itself fixed.

"Alexander, I saw what happened there, why did you provoke them?" Izuma asked as he wanted an explanation.

" **My apologies master, but the curiosity made me want to test their strength, and from what I gather I am not impressed the Uzumaki is a bit too emotional in my opinion, it really distracts her from the littlest detail** " Alexander said much to Izuma's agreement, Izuma then felt something approaching behind him as he turned to his back and saw a cloaked figure appearing from the ground. Izuma saw the figure and smiled.

"Well Odisla, what do you have on your report?" Izuma asked as Alexander noticed the name that was called and also turned around to see another of his master's servant. Odisla Losafimerod, his master's very first servant, and his master's very first instrument. The now identified as Odisla bowed before its master, and creator.

"Master, I have successfully delivered the body of Madara Uchiha to Orochimaru, and I have scouted for the object which you requested of me" Odisla reported as it bowed before his presence. Izuma grinned in pleasure knowing that he is one step closer in finishing his **Quest** , now all he needed to do is buy a bigger fire work to light up the bang.

"Good work Odisla, now would you kindly go to my clones, I will be there joining the rest of them as we are about to put the finishing touches" Izuma asked as Odisla nodded.

"As you wish Master" Odisla answered as it disappeared to the ground once more. Izuma then turned toward Alexander once more.

"Now Alexander I have once more task for you to do before we light up the fireworks to the whole world" Izuma said

" **What would you have for me Master?** " Alexander asked

"Go to a village known as Soragakure, the Village hidden in the sky, kill everyone or turn them into Hollows, either way I don't care all I want you to secure a beast in there, it is a Beast of Darkness which consumes the Darkness of hearts, it is called the Reibi" Izuma informed

" **Anything else that I might need to know master?** " Alexander inquired.

"I will tell you the rest of the detail later, for now follow me" Izuma said as Alexander nodded and followed his master. Both of them arrive at where the Clones are working on the gigantic seals, he saw as all of them are done working on it. He saw Odisla standing on the side overlooking the place, Blanco on the side being repaired by one of the clones. He turned to one of the clones for confirmation.

"Are you sure it's complete?" Izuma asked to one of his clone.

"Yup, we made sure that every detail of the seals are checked, it will work as we design it to do" Izuma's clone said with a grin. He smiled as he nodded then he signaled some of his clone bring the materials needed for his **Quest** to finish.

* * *

 **(Flash Back)**

"You know Izuma, I just thought of something"

"What is it?"

"Despite you being a genius and all, there's one thing you can't do"

"And what would that be?"

"*gulp* huaahhh, I bet that even you can't make a weapon of great evil that could have powers to kill many people, its just pure impossible"

…

…

…

"Izuma?"

"Challenge accepted!"

 **You have accepted the challenge, you received a new Quest!**

 **[From Darkness comes Night]**

 **You have accepted the challenge issued by Naruto, you are to create a blade of ultimate darkness with any material that you could find. Let it be known that Izuma Hakazaru accepts challenges in any kind or form; you will proof Naruto wrong with your awesomeness.**

 **Create a Blade that contains a demonic power inside it. Must be a genuine blade that contains a Demonic power.**

 **Reward:**

 **[Success]: [Sonohaku]**

 **[Failure]: You will be known as a loser for the rest of your life.**

"You know I was only joking right?" Naruto asked at his best friend who is currently sitting on the Ichiraku ramen Stand on his side. Izuma looked at Naruto as he gave him a cynical look.

"Yeah, of course you do, you'd like that wouldn't ya" Izuma said.

"You're not really going to make an evil sword that could kill many people right?" Naruto asked, but much to his dismay he saw his friend eyes began to flash in determination.

* * *

 **(Flash Back End)**

"We will proof to him, that our legendary awesomeness is way beyond any challenges!" Izuma roared to his clones as they also roared in excitement.

One of the clones then stepped to the seal as he placed as he carried a blade with him, it was a normal looking Katana, but from first glance Alexander could immediately see that it is completely made out of the Star Steel. He looked at the process in curiosity as the clone stabbed the sword inside a circle on the center of the seal, the clone then placed something else on the circle, Alexander recognized it, it was the Shotgun that had been used by Nobunaga to fight him, the clones placed the shotgun inside the circle beside the Katana that had been stabbed. The other clone came and brought forth the body of Nobunaga Oda, they stepped into another circle which was away from where the Katana and the Shotgun was placed, and placed the body inside that circle.

All of the clone then nodded at each other as Izuma then preformed a series of Hand seal, the he slammed his hand down to the ground as a seal began to appear where he slammed his hand, the seal then created a line as it connected to the gigantic seal.

The seal began to work as the circle where Nobunaga is laid began to glow. Nobunaga's eyes widen as something begun to come out of his body. Red aura slowly begun to come out of the Nobunaga's body as it went inside the seal, slowly all of them began to come out. The red Aura entered the seals as it directed toward the center circle where the blade and shotgun was placed upon. Red pillar began to appear from the circle as it enveloped the blade and shotgun completely. After awhile the red pillar began to disappear, revealing the blade and shotgun once was enveloped replace with another, a single Katana is now embed on the ground as the Shotgun is nowhere to be seen. He was confused with the disappearance of the shotgun but shrugged it off. He then looked at the Katana.

The Katana has demonic carvings on the hilt as it was glowing red from all of the Demonic energy coming from it; the blade itself has markings on the surface. Izuma approached the Katana as he grabbed the hilt. His eyes went wide as he could feel the Sword draining him.

 **[37500- HP]**

'Half of my health!' he thought as he still held on to the Katana. He then pulled it harder as it finally off from the ground. He then saw as the Katana finally on his hand and no longer absorbing his health. He then saw the blade glows red upon his hold.

 **Quest Completed!**

 **[From Darkness comes Night]**

 **Reward:**

 **[Success]: [Sonohaku]**

He then used **[Observe]** on the blade.

 **[Sonohaku]-Rank: S+-Durability: 37500-ATK: 37500**

 **The blade made from the power of the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, The power of Destruction and Domination flows upon this blade. This blade contains the essence of The Demon King himself, whoever posses this sword will have the power of Hell itself at its beckon, though a price must be paid to controls this sword, blood must be taken.**

 **This blade's true power comes from its wielders strength, its power is based upon the wielders HP, half of the wielder HP will become the blade's power. For every time this Blade is drawn from its sheath it must take half of its wielder's HP.**

 **To release Sonohaku true power is to chant the true name of the Blade, which is the true name of the Devil King.**

After reading the description he turned toward all of his clones.

"Gents! We have completed the challenge! HUZZAH!" Izuma roared to his Clones as they all cheered, the entire clone who was tasked to create the Seal immediately returns back to Izuma as they dissapears in particles of light. After the entire crowd dispersed and went back to do their things. He then saw Alexander approaching him.

" **Master, now that you have created your weapon, what was it you wanted to tell me before?** " Alexander asked. Izuma turned toward Alexander as he realized that he still hasn't give Alexander the tool to secure the Reibi.

"Right, to secure the Reibi completely you need to use this" Izuma said as he pulled out an incense much to Alexander's confusion. Izuma knew Alexander was confused even though he wore a mask, he sighed as he decided to explain what it was.

"This incense has the function to trap the Reibi, just put it near the Reibi and it will immediately does it work, just bring it back here once you secured the Reibi, oh and leave no survivor" Izuma said.

" **Understood master, I will leave at once** " Alexander said as he opened up the Garganta and entered it. After he was gone it only left Odisla and him on the fray. Izuma walked holding **Sonohaku** on his hand; the sword glowed in response as he noticed. He decided to give the sword a test drive.

 **[ID Create: Devils]**

The world around him turns darker as the sky becomes red, the once empty ruins of Uzushio is replaced with a horrifying looking ruins with dead bodies staked on woods and skeletons lying around. He looked around and saw many flying creatures are flying around the sky. He looked at his sword and saw as it glowed in excitement. He then saw a gigantic silhouette coming at his way. He used **[Observe]** on the silhouette.

 **Name: Colossal Archfiend**

 **Level: 60**

 **HP: 10000/10000**

 **MP: 2000/2000**

 **A Hulking Archfiend that likes to crush anything that is tiny, a monstrosity that could take hit many time without problems, it likes to push around anything that it considers weak, but it's pretty much too dumb to differ which is weak and which is strong, only compares strength trough sizes.**

 **Weakness: Groin, Heart, and Eye-ball**

'Perfect timing as always' He thought as he saw the colossal being into light, a gigantic demonic being with wing flaring out of its body, and it hold a gigantic sword with it. The colossal took a notice of Izuma and immediately roared at his way. It jumped high to the sky as went for the high jump slash to the ground.

'The power of Hell hmm? Let's try something' Izuma thought as he formed a hand sign.

' **Release** ' Izuma thought as his body is suddenly burst with Reiatsu. He then aimed at the sky where the colossal being is falling, he then concentrated his Reiryoku upon his blade as it responded by glowing red. He then aimed the tip of his blade at the sky. He swing his blade.

The Demonic blade responded to its master's command as suddenly a thick layer of demonic energy launched from the blade and went to the sky. Slowly from the sky rain began to fall, red blood fell pouring out from the sky as a body finally fell. The hulking Colossal Archfiend was cut in half, the lower part lf the body had fell first as the upper part came later, its weapon fell as it stab itself to the ground from the fall. He grinned as he saw the capabilities of his blade.

 **You gained a new Skill!**

 **[Sonohaku: Mercy Cleanse](Active)-Level 1/100-MP cost: 200**

 **The power of Destruction flows upon your sword as you unleash them upon your enemy, it will cut everything that it crosses apart.**

 **Damage: [Sonohaku(ATK)] x [Skill Level]**

 **Wide Range: 10 Meter x [Skill Level]**

He then hears growling around him, he looked up and saw many other devils walking out from the darkness. All of them looking at Izuma with bloodshot eyes. He then looked at the name and levels of the devils.

 **Archfiend Knight Lv. 40**

 **Stone Devil Lv. 39**

 **Monolith Devil Lv.30**

 **Imperial Demon Lv.50**

 **Archfiend General Lv.70**

Izuma grinned at the new presence and mockingly made the "Come at me" hand gesture. The Devils saw this as a challenge and jumped at Izuma at the same time with their weapons raised. Izuma saw this and immediately stabbed his blade to the ground as **Sonohaku** radiates its energy to ground. From the ground around Izuma, blade emerged and stabbed the entire devils where they are; the blade was black and shaped exactly looked like **Sonohaku**. The swords that emerged returned to the ground leaving no trails of its existence as he pulled **Sonohaku** backfrom the ground. The result was much satisfying. He looked and saw the entire Devils are dead, though out of curiosity he moved to the devils carcass and saw their body looked like they were sucked dry. Izuma turned to look at **Sonohaku** and grinned madly seeing what his sword is really capable of.

 **[19230+ HP]**

'Oh so it sucks out the enemies health hmm?' Izuma though as he looked at their dry dead carcass. He would have to check all the loot he gained later.

 **You learned a new Skill!**

 **[Sonohaku: Rage of a thousand greed](Active)-Level 1/100-Mp Cost: 500**

 **Summon the blades of Hell from its yearning slumber of a thousand year, stab your enemy and suck them dry from their essence with the blades of a thousand greed.**

 **Absorbs a victims health until they are sucked dry.**

 **Damage: [Sonohaku(ATK)] x [Skill Level]**

 **Swords: 10 Sword x [Skill Level]**

'Welp, I am satisfied with the result, I should return now' Izuma thought. He then activated his skill.

 **[ID Escape]**

He looked around and saw he was back on the ruins of Uzushio, he saw some of his clones working and saw Odisla looking at him.

"Odisla? What's wrong?" Izuma asked curiously as he placed his blade down into a sheathe, the original Katana's sheathe before it was turned into **Sonohaku**. He put the blade into the sheathe and suddenly the sheathe glowed red as demonic carvings appears on the surface. After the transformation he placed Sonohaku in his **Inventory**. He then turned back to Odisla who was still staring at him.

"Uhm, Master, you're covered in blood" Odisla pointed out. Izuma looked at his appearance and saw his clothing is indeed covered in blood, he grumbled as he took out took out his jacket and his shirt.

This was the first time Odisla ever looked behind his master's clothing, but when he saw what lies behind his master's shirt was least to say surprising. On his master's body was a bunch of seal located in many places like his arms, chest, shoulder, so many of them, series of seal arrays connected with each other, and when his masters took out his gloves there was another seals located on his hands.

Izuma noticed another stare from Odisla.

"What's wrong now Odisla?" Izuma asked in curiosity.

"Master, what are those seals on your body?" Odisla asked warily. Izuma raised a brow as he looked at his body.

"Oh, these, huh they are appearing again huh. Since you manage to see them I might as well explain you what their functions are" Izuma said. He then pointed to a seal that has array connected to every last of his torso; all of them are centered on the center of his chest, a seal with the Kanji word "Bound".

"These are gravity seals; I bought the book about them from the **Abyss Auction** , I used them to train my body anytime anywhere, it was a convenient way to train my body. The function of this seal is to is to increase the gravity weight in every time my physical condition improves, so every time I would became faster and stronger the seal would react and increase the Gravity weight so that my speed and strength would stay the same as it before the Gravity seal was activated. In basic term, every time I would get used to the Gravity weight placed upon me by the seal, it would increase the Gravity weight into a whole new level so that I would not become faster or stronger" Izuma explained. Odisla was to say stunned by the revelation, but then…

"Master, when was the last time you turned off your gravity seal?" Odisla had to ask. It knew its master is already strong and fast, but if what its master told is true then it needs to know if its master could become anymore stronger.

"Uhm, last time I pulled off the gravity seal was…when it...Oh was yeah the end of my 'Hell Marathon'! The hell marathon is actually the first time I had tried to use the Gravity seal, after it was over I had it released to check if the Gravity had worked" Izuma reminisced as he took out his pant, revealing the Gravity seal array on the legs, feet, and thigh.

"You mean that time which you entered you 'Instant Dungeon' for one month?" Odisla asked as it remembered back its time with its master. Izuma decided he would celebrate a celebration called 'Hell Marathon' which its master would stay inside the other dimensional world which filled with devils for one month, but as its master said the time ratio between the 'Instant Dungeon' and this world was 24:1, so it would mean Izuma had a two year experience inside a world of danger with his gravity seal on.

'It does explain the sudden strength growth that master showed after returning from the 'Instant Dungeon'' Odisla thought.

"So then, when did you have your seal on again?" Odisla asked curiously.

"Right after I got out of the 'Hell Marathon'" Izuma answered casually like nothing is wrong as he took out a new batch of clothes from his **Inventory**.

*SILENCE*

"Hmm? Odisla? What's wrong?" Izuma asked as he saw it not moving at all.

"Master, that 'Hell Marathon' we talked about was four years ago" Odisla said.

"Yup"

"So, you are saying, that you had that seal on for four years now?"

"Yup, after a while I kind of got used to it that I never realized that the Gravity seal is even still on"

"…You are the most legendary master ever"

"Yup"

"Master…when are you going to release that gravity seal?"

"Oh this? I don't know, maybe soon, maybe later, or could be on our big reveal, either way I'll release it when I am in a losing condition" Izuma said.

"Okay, but master, I also noticed that some of your Seals are separated from the Gravity seals, what are they?" Odisla asked. Izuma looked and saw what his vassal was talking about.

"Oh those? Those are actually seals to restrict my power from flaring out" Izuma said. He then pointed at one seal that is located where his heart is.

"This one is to restrict my Reiatsu, and as you can see it is currently on release, so anything on the vicinity could feel the full force of my power" Izuma said, Odisla much to its confusion couldn't feel anything.

"But master, I don't feel anything" Odisla said.

"Of course you don't you didn't think I would just let my own power run rampant without control now did you, I'm currently controlling my Reiatsu so it wouldn't leak out from me" Izuma said as he put on the new batch of clothed, which is exactly the same one as before.

The both then heard a groan and saw Nobunaga Oda was waking up. Izuma grinned in excitement.

* * *

 **(With Minato)**

Let it be known that Minato Namikaze is not a happy Hokage, after he was working on his office when he felt a tug from one of his Hiraishin three pronged Kunai, he had flashed immediately to see if some thing was wrong, and when he arrived something was definitely very wrong.

He arrives in front of his wife who had called him using the Hiraishin three pronged Kunai that he had given her in case of emergency, he had arrived where Team 7 is currently are, and they do not look on top condition, no sir they are not.

Her wife Kushina was all beaten up and looked very tired, her daughter Mito was unconscious and had an internal damage on her body, Natsumi who was usually calm in every situation was tired and tense with her surroundings, and Sasuke was looking very nervous. He had grabbed them all and flashed them to the hospital immediately, he and Kushina immediately brought Mito to Tsunade for a check up, to their relief most of the damage on her body was already repairing themselves, but it would still be some time until she would really be okay.

He had immediately brought Team 7 upon his office, he wanted reports of what had transpired. Kushina as their Jounin leader immediately given her report on what happened, she told him about the mission on Wave, how the mission had a change of course from C-Rank to B-Rank, and how they had an encounter with Zabuza Momochi.

Minato had immediately interjected and asked if he was the cause, Kushina had denied that statement as it was backed up by Natsumi and Sasuke, they had taken care of Zabuza easily without problems, but Zabuza escaped by faking his death with the help of his partner. After the confrontation they had been brought to Wave and saw the poverty that was cause by Gato and his shipping company, after few days they had another confrontation with Zabuza, but this time he had brought his partner with him. They had fend the both off long enough for Gato to foolishly come by himself and try to take them out with Zabuza, it was a fatal move as Zabuza by technical was no longer work under Gato, so Team 7 and Zabuza decided to team up and take out Gato and his band thugs, Zabuza had the finishing call as he killed Gato himself.

After that Zabuza and his masked partner had disappeared, and without any more problems Tazuna was able to finish his bridge. After that had done their mission Kushina decided a little detour since they were there, it was there then when every thing happened.

Kushima had given the details of the even that had transpired on the Land of Whirlpool, and to say Minato was not worried was an understatement. An unknown Samurai that uses a Katana, Naginata, and an unknown weapon that could fire projectiles at very fast rate? And this particular samurai could also use the Shadow Clone technique, and this samurai might not even be a human being as Kushina reported on her observation, and then there was still the clincher, another unknown being by the name Alexander, this one was able to put down Kushina with ease and had been the one that hit Mito and delivered the damage on her. Kushina, Natsumi ,and Sasuke had given each of their respective view of what had happened, after that he had immediately send them off as he was done with them, Kushina and Natsumi left for the hospital while Sasuke returned to his home.

A being that able to move around by ripping apart space, and uses and energy that is foreign? It was worrisome if he is honest. If what Kushina had reported is true then this particular being could arrive here anytime it wants to, and what's to say that it had already infiltrated Konoha before. So many unknown factors piling up, he doesn't know anything about this new threat but apparently the threat might already know everything about Konoha.

"*sigh* still there's the Chunin exam coming up, and this is the first time since a long time that the five great village and Kage would gather, if we are to maintain a good relationship with the other nation the Chunin exam must go on without a problem" Minato said.

"And you are thinking that this unknown threat might just try to stop that good relationship?" said another voice as Minato turned to his side and saw his sensei, Jiraya of the sanin, on the window.

"Jiraya-sensei, I don't know, these new threat are obviously something, but we just don't know anything about them" Minato said with a tired sigh as Jiraya jumped down from the window.

"Well that's just it Minato, we don't know anything about them and you are thinking too hard about this because of the upcoming Chunin Exam, you are practically trying to dig out something without knowing anything, you need to relax your mind for while, get out a little and enjoy a little free time for yourself, worrying yourself over an unknown threat and preparing for the Chunin Exam is a heavy duty even for a Hokage, which is why you need get yourself out of here and clear your mind a bit" Jiraya advised.

"I can't Jiraya-sensei, there's not one time where I go out on the street and not being bothered by work, they all practically recognizes me since I pretty much have my own face carved on a mountain" Minato complained.

"…Kid, I think you're already forgetting about the basic" Jiraya said much to Minato's confusion. He then saw Jiraya creating a hand seal and in poof of smoke he was replace by an exact replica of Minato. Minato saw this and finally get the gist.

"Jiraya-sensei…you would take my place to do all these paper work?" Minato said touched to the heart by his sensei's self sacrifice, but much to his dismay Jiraya disguised as Minato immediately made and angry look.

"Hell no! There's no way I would sit there and do that chore for you, that's your problem" Jiraya said as he transformed back into his original appearance.

"But then how will I take care of these damned paper works!" Minato pointed at the stack of papers on his desk. Jiraya only looked at Minato like he was the most ridiculous person in the room, which he was.

"Minato isn't that what **Shadow Clone** is for?" Jiraya pointed out. Minato in response stared at Jiraya with a blank stare.

"I really need a time to relax do I?"

"Yes you do kid, yes you do"

* * *

 **Author Note: Well that's that. It took me a long time to write it with the lack of motivation, but I still try yo.**

 **I left up a Hole there on purpose, the unknown object from the Abyss Auction is actually left there for anyone with ideas, for any readers that actually want something add there just put it on Review, I don't really care though since I only do it for fun.**

 **Thank you for the Reviews! Hope you all enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

The sky above Uzushio is dark as the night has already arrived upon the land. Though as it could be seen activates are life inside the ruins of Uzushiogakure.

Standing on top of a hill inside Uzushio could be seen two figure standing. One of the two figure which is the taller one, brandished in a silver armor and a red cape while the other which is the shorter one, seems to be a wearing a causal black jacket. The shorter one which all would recognize as the prodigal Gamer Izuma Hakazaru, and the one standing beside him is the very well recognized man known as the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, Nobunaga Oda, could be seen talking to each other.

"Here we are, me, an outsider to this world and its existence, you, **Dai Rokuten Maou** , the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, both having a civil conversation without a single sound of steel clashing, wailing souls, or even a single explosion, what a mythical scenery this must be" Izuma announced at Nobunaga who only looked at the scenery of the ruins of Uzushio, even if what he sees beyond him are ruins he still recognize it as the home of the powerful warriors that once became a thorn at his side.

"…to see the once glorious home of the fearsome and respected Uzumaki Clan like this…how long have time have past trough my finger tips" Nobunaga mutters in nostalgia as he gazed at the ruins of the village which once he had waged battle on. Izuma decided to cut off Nobunaga's reminiscing as he clear his throat to get his attention.

"EHm" Izuma coughed out which pretty much got the attention back

"Now if we both can go back to the main reason we're here…"

"So what really happened in Owari? Alexander couldn't find a single damn soul inside Owari, except for an army of the living dead of various types of Samurai. Did you have something to do with whatever happened to the people there? Of course you do, who am I kidding. Now the real question is 'What' actually transpired in Owari?" Izuma asked in curiosity as he turned to the man in questioning. Nobunaga only looked at Izuma as he began to remember who was the subject in mention, the heartless being which he had fought inside Owari, though Nobunaga is not one an expert in reading one's soul he could already tell from first glance at Alexander eyes that he is by far is a heartless being, the eyes of a true conqueror, the irony of that fact is such a laughable one.

"… Before I answer, I must relish my curiosity first Izuma-dono, what is your true purpose having me here?" Nobunaga asked calmly which is totally out of the previous character described by Alexander, Izuma only raised a brow not at the complete 180 personality, but at the suffix which Nobunaga used at him. He shrugged it off, he doesn't really care much about that stuff, and whatever other person wants to pronounce him is their business. He then looked at Nobunaga with an impassive look.

"My purpose hmm? Well at the time I was interested if the so called 'Myth' of the ancient Demon King that lies inside the island of Owari was true, to know if the children tale of the "Demon Kings and the Crusade" was true, so I did research, LOTS of research about Owari, and by **Luck** I found out a lead, a proof which shows that the so called children tales is not much of a tale, the Demon King exists, hidden in plain sight from the eyes of the world, sitting on his throne resting inside another dimension.

I knew first and foremost you were trying to recover yourself from your past battle, why else would an ancient warlord that is the Demon King of the thousand Demons stayed still instead of revealing himself to the world that he still exists, but the thing is I have no information of what happened in the Last Crusade so I just speculated that it must've been one hell of a battle for it to left you resting for a long time in that little throne of yours, and since I couldn't bare waiting until you recover yourself I decided to send my vassal to 'retrieve' you, and finally I have what I needed, the final ingredient to maybe the most Demonic Blade that will ever exist" Izuma informed as he showed Nobunaga the sheathed form of Sonohaku. Nobunaga eyes opened wide as could see the weapon itself radiates the power of the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, even to a naked eye you could practically see the wailing soul of the damned radiating from the sword.

Nobunaga stared long at the weapon as he finally let loose a very sad laughter. Izuma could only look at Nobunaga weirdly.

"So, your true purpose of having me here is only to create a blade that is forged out of my power, and just when fate couldn't be more crueler it finally founds a worse fate than my previous one, I became an ingot to a smith, an ingredient to a recipe, the irony could only add more to insult me" Nobunaga state as he shook his head at the very much laughable situation that have become of his. Izuma looked at Nobunaga with a raised eye brow as he noticed how, weak, the king seem to display himself, he might just have to look into this later.

"Well don't get you self too short of expectation cause there is another reason why you're here ALIVE instead of DEAD. There's the part where I wanted to know what happened in Owari since I couldn't find a single damn record anywhere that could tell me why the island became a No Man's Land. Sure I could just tear apart your mind and search trough it and see what happened, but then again, where's the fun in that?" Izuma said to Nobunaga with a very crazy looking grin as Nobunaga could feel disturbed by the statement by the Gamer.

Izuma words proved to be true, when he absorbed the power of the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven from Nobunaga he only absorbed the energy of it, which resulted in the creation of **Sonohaku** , the blade of the Demon King, a weapon made out of the Energy and essence of a Demon King and can give those who wields it the same power of the Demon King himself. Pulling out the true power of the Demon King itself is like trying to bring out a mad beast from a cage, which is something he really wants to avoid.

Nobunaga then looked at Izuma with eyes that seemingly say that the man under the skin of flesh is already dead; behind those dead eyes seem to only lies a Demon that is lying in there waiting to get out.

"You should've just strip every last bit of my power and kill me already, I do not belong to this world anymore, where I belong to now is hell" Nobunaga mutter as he looked at the creature hidden behind the skin of a child. Izuma only looked at Nobunaga with an massive grin on his face as he turned to the view of the distance ruins.

"You may not notice Demon King, but we're already here" Izuma said as Nobunaga could only stood silence for a moment before he chuckle at Izuma's statement. Owari may have been turned as a what hell would be pictured by human, but the current state of the land which they currently stood spokes that even if Owari became the picture of hell itself, true Hell has always been everywhere.

"Is that a fact Izuma-dono?" Nobunaga said as he chukled thinking that Izuma was only joking, but then stops himself as he saw the gaze from Izuma.

"The world has changed ever since you disappeared Demon King, its no longer the world where men fought for their believes" Izuma said to Nobunaga who could only shook his head.

"To think the world has change that much, without even conquering the world I have unleashed Hell upon it, I truly am the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven" Nobunaga mutter. Izuma turned to look at the Demon King with a serious look.

"Now, I'll ask you again. What had transpired in Owari?" Izuma asked, as Nobunaga looked at Izuma for a second before closing his eyes. Nobunaga knows what Izuma was really asking, the power of the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, what is it like to be drunk under its power.

"…..." Nobunaga was silent as he looked on to the distance and remembered his time in Owari, the home of the Oda clan. The Oda clan has always been one of the prominent noble clan that descend from the ancient clan from the age before the Shinobi and before the Sage of the Six Path came, a noble clan which practices the worship of the Demon god which said to exist in the ancient times, the old deity which ruled the world in the time of old, though they practices their worship to the diety in secret behind the cover called "Family Tradition", the Oda clan is a descendant of ancient clan known as the Taira clan, the family which is said to have served the Demon in their time of reign.

The Taira Clan was once a clan of samurai is said to have made a pact with the Demon God, though the content of the pact made between the Demon God and the Taira Clan has disappeared throughout the history, the Oda Clan knew what the Red Lining of the Pact that was made. The Pact was made by the Head of the Taira Clan at the time, Kiyomori Taira. What is known of the pact is that in return of serving for the Demon God, they will choose upon a champion and gift them the power to summon hell upon the world of the living, the Demon King, the being which is said to call upon hell into their bidding.

The first the Demon King was the Demon King of the First Heaven, none other than Kiyomori Taira, the man stayed inside Owari as he began to expand his Clan power as he began to make the Taira clan as a very powerful and recognized Clan. The Taira Clan became so powerful at the time that they almost had a grip on the world itself.

but when the age of Chakra came, the ' **Crusade** ' happened, and since then Four other that is of the Taira Clan was chosen by the Demon God, all of them had died in the Crusades, the Demon God then stopped, they stopped choosing for their newest Champion, and thus the Sixth Demon King never came to be.

As the lost to the crusade, The Taira Clan power began to deteriorate, in fear that the next **Crusade** would eliminate whatever they have left the branch side of the Clan Member rebelled against the main family, the clan which 'Rebelled' against the Demon worshiper reformed and called themselves the Oda Clan.

As the terror of Taira Clan reign ended the practice of worshiping their god has become seen as a heretic acts to humanity, so thus for generation they have kept their practices in secret hoping that they would regain their God favor. The Oda clan has always been a powerful clan at the time, which is pretty much why they were able to get away even with the most heinous of actions.

He remembers well when he was a kid; he was always different from the other kids, more of an eccentric character and less of an obedient child, something which pretty much disturbs his father who is the head of the Oda clan, and as the legitimate heir to the Oda clan he was expected to act properly like how a noble clan house is suppose to act, while have his own future decided by another, while other would say 'Okay' to that, he would say to 'Hell' with that, sadly the only one that was sent to Hell because of his disobedience was himself.

At the age of ten the darkness of the cell under the castle was his home, his father's cruel punishment for his disobedience is the only time he would make any contact with the outside world, and the 'Big Fool of Owari' was the title which he would go on with whenever any would make contact with him. Even trough all those experience his will did not bend, he did not give himself to them. He thought to himself, his family, all of them are fools, decrepit fools who are stuck with their glory days in the past, real fools who does not know how to adapt, fools that he was pretty sure that would die in the future, hiding away while claiming themselves as true 'Follower' of their God…

* * *

 _Young Nobunaga looked up to the star from the cell of the castle where Nobunaga is placed when he misbehave. He whimpers as he could still feel the pain from the lashes given to him, the wound still remains on his back. He sat down hugging his knee as he looked up to the sky and wondered what is it those so called 'God' of theirs really wanted from the Oda Clan._

 _Young Nobunaga glanced at the wooden symbol of the Oda clan which he held on his hand. He gripped it hard as he began to pray to the heaven._

" _Lord, I have never asked for your mercy" He mutters inside the darkness of his cell._

 _He then became the head of the Oda Clan as his father finally passes away. He walks upon the palace which is his home; he shall bring change upon Owari, upon the Oda Clan, he will bring them the change which has been long overdue. Nobunaga started a purge, a purge against those who would defy the will of the heaven. He spread on destruction and mayhem to those who would resist him; he waved his sword as he spread which is the will of the Heaven._

" ** _Fight on_** _! Our Lord's will is for us to fight, destroy, and plunder!" Nobunaga shouted to his men as all of them slaughtered every last of the enemy without mercy. Everywhere fire could be seen, dead bodies piling up into a mountain, no one survived the wrath of Nobunaga Oda._

" _Our Lord spares no salvation to those who would beg for it. Nor he is merciful to those who would beseech his benevolence. But…it's all worth it…these petty requests are no invocations to God. They Are Your DEATH"_

" _To truly pray, you must fight! And if we pray enough…Our God shall rain down upon us, heralding us a new King, the next the Demon King that shall deliver us the Heavenly realm! At its zenith, as we tear, slices, and scatters. Prayer upon prayer upon glorious prayer! Before such lowly soul as me…Before all we miserable wenches! The Demon King of the Sixth heaven shall descend upon us, from his Heavenly Realm to bring judgment upon his wretched and pitiful servants!" Nobunaga shouted to his Calvary as he rode with his horse to face the enemy._

* * *

"And it never did descend upon us" Nobunaga muttered to himself as he gritted his teeth. His brother, Nobuyuki Oda, had rallied an army under his banner, he gathered all of them using his charismatic speech of how Nobunaga was only a demon under the skin of a man, he gathered all of those men under the cause of the so called 'Divine Justice', said that the god in the heaven have willed for Nobunaga's demise, if he was a Demon under the skin of a man, but his brother was a silver-tongued snake under the skin of man. Half of the Oda clan retainers had immediately alienate themselves to his brother's side for they have always feared Nobunaga ever since Nobunaga came to power when his father died, while only a small number of the the ancient loyal ones stayed with him.

The two sides wage their battle…and Nobuyuki won. It was the end for him.

* * *

 _He walked toward the executioner block with his arms and head locked, tired and beaten, stripped of his armor and shamefully dragged by two solider. The only look he could muster was a tired and lost one, one that does not shows the face of a conqueror, not even a bit of hope behind the look of the mad man, only despair. He then tripped on the ground as he lay on the ground like a scoundrel and a vermin._

" _What's wrong?! Answer me Fool! You mad man. Everyone is dead…They've all died!" Shouted a person, though Nobunaga doesn't even bother to turn to see who had mustered those words_

" _For You, All of your beliefs…For your salvation…Your Demon King…for your Prayers…Every last one has died…You've murdered your friends and your enemies alike…ruining both the people you vowed to protect and the land you swore to govern. Men, Women, the Elderly, and even children!" a shout came from the same sound. Nobunaga couldn't even muster anything to retort with as he could only stayed silence with his head down. He then saw what lies beyond his final standing; the executioner's block, and on top of the execution block stood his brother with a Katana ready. He glanced at the executed corpse of his loyal follower, all desecrated under his cause._

" _Even your own pathetic self…brother…Irredeemable, you really are a sick monster, beyond redemption, Nobunaga Oda, The Demon King of the Sixth Heaven himself" His brother mock as Nobunaga looked to the ground as all hope of living is now lost upon him, any other form of willpower is now lost, there is nothing left for him but death._

" ** _Give yourself to the lust_**

 _Nobunaga lowered his head as he sees the reflection of his pathetic self in a pool of blood. The executioner raised the Katana, ready to chop off his head. Nobunaga gritted his teeth as fear began to overcome him._

 _" **Abandon which is y** **our weak self** "_

 _He didn't want to die_

 _" **Drink, fulfill yourself** "_

 _Nobunaga tried to reach the pool of blood, but his head was locked in position. The pool of blood is close to his head, he extend his tongue as he tried to drink the pool of blood._

 _Nobunaga eyes widen as he felt a new sensation entering him, the sweet whispers of death seems to disappear, replaced by the screaming's of a million wretched souls, the shouting's of a thousand mad man rang in his soul, the cries of a hundred despairing men and women taints his blood, the shriek's of ten insane kings willows his mind, and one single sin of a god cries at his ear._

 _The laughter of madness reign over Owari as none was spared from the power of the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven. An army of the dead reign's trough the land as everyone was consumed by the hands of the Demon King, none was spared before him. He stood over the castle which he was born upon, the castle which will be his dominion, and bellow him an army of undead all ready to follow his order. He gazes at the unnatural red sky as he grinned with a grin on his face._

" ** _I am to be worshiped. May all who make a stand of arrogant, open defiance against me be slain and devoured by the Lord to the House of a Thousand Demons! So you may yet atone for your sins in thus life and the next…There are none before me, there shall be non after me…I am the Demon King descend from the Sixth Heaven, Nobunaga Oda!_**

" ** _Let the flame of my wrath scorch this land! I have paved the path to Judgment day!_** _" He shouted at the heaven as he began to unleash the power of the Demon King upon the land of Owari. For years no life could be seen on the island of Owari, the land has turned barren as life has died from the land of Owari, the only thing that could be seen are the buildings from the remnant of the terror which had came over Owari. Blades and arrows lying everywhere, showing the remnant of battles that has occurs across the land of Owari._

 _Red flashes could be seen as an army of monsters ran trough the land of Owari. The dead rose from their rest as they fought against these masked monsters, but the strength of these monsters are too much even for an army of the dead to handle._

 _Nobunaga struggles as he fought against the soulless beast that is Alexander Macedon, it took him all of his strength to deflect each arrows shot by the Masked creature, the force behind even one of those arrows are much more devastating than what the eye would reveal. His eyes widen as he realized he has been shot on the leg, he began to resist the effect but to no avail he succumbed._

" _Have I been bested by a dog?" Nobunaga thought as his eyes slowly began to close, his mind beckoning him into the darkness, all he could see is the standing form of Alexander Macedon who stood triumph over him, the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven. Never in his wildest thought that he, the current Demon King, was finally be defeated._

" ** _Yes, yes you are bested, this is not a nightmare which you will awakened upon, your armies have been decimated, your castle are plundered, your dominions in ruin_** _" came a deep voice of from the back of his head as the darkness seems to began to envelope his vision. Then the voice was heard once more before he went unconscious_

" ** _You have nothing, NOTHING!"_**

* * *

Silence reigned the both of them as Izuma had just heard the past that is Nobunaga Oda, and the fate that had befall upon Owari.

"…I really am a fool" Nobunaga muttered as he shook his head as he let loose a sad chuckle. Izuma could only look at Nobunaga with a strange look, one that he never shows often to others.

He then remembers, he didn't drain out the power of the Demon King from Nobunaga, he absorbed the Energy of the Demon King and placed it inside **Sonohaku** which mean right now all the soul who died in Owari is currently inside **Sonohaku** , damned and lost of who they once were.

"Hmm…I couldn't see any reason to not call you one, to have one self under the control of your own emotion, it is the ultimate folly" Izuma said as he looked at the bright moon in the sky. Izuma scratched his head in annoyance as he heard Nobunaga's story, he felt like he had heard the story somewhere else for some reason.

"But…what has past is past now; all we could do is move forward and see what the world has in store for us both" Izuma said in official, then Izuma looked at Nobunaha in curiosity.

"Now I have to ask though, what will you do know, will you go on as the Demon King, or will you stop?" Izuma asked toward the Demon King. Nobunaga was silent for a whole minute before he closed his eyes.

"The moment I gave up my humanity I knew that there would be no rest for me, my fate is no longer decided by me, thus I shall continue on" Nobunaga said in official. Izuma could only shrug as he looked at Nobunaga for a moment as he released his trademark grin.

"I did said I have a multiple option of what to do with you, and it seems I have a perfect one which would serve you for a good purpose" Izuma said as Nobunaga turned his head to look at Izuma who was showing his grin.

"How would you like to become my vassal?" Izuma said as Nobunaga cocked his eyebrow in confusion at the offer. Izuma was about to continue his explanation when a new set of memory had hit him; it was from the one he placed to replace him in Konoha. He then turned to Nobunaga with a serious look.

"I would love to continue this chat, but it appears I am needed somewhere else, in the mean while" Izuma said as a glow of light appeared on his side and another Izuma appeared.

"Talk to my clone for the details of my offer, but I have a pretty good feeling you are not going to decline this one" Izuma said as nod to his clone who nod back in confirmation as the Clone start to pull out a piece of paper and a pen.

Izuma turned away as he walked a good distance away from the clone and Nobunaga. He then faced the direction where Konoha would be at from where he is currently standing at. He began to position himself, readying himself for using the **Skill** which has become a method of traveling for him.

In the past week he thought of using the body flicker or the Meteor as a method of travel outside Konoha, and he could just add up his **[Absolute Concealment]** to avoid getting detected by the Sensor barrier around Konoha, but then he thought of it again and knew right away…

He wouldn't be a Badass motherfucker like his title says if he just uses the techniques he's already proficient with. Thus he came to develop another method of travel as a proof of his awesomeness.

 **[Heavenly Style: Heaven's Feet]**

 **[Absolute Concealment]**

He began to glow in light as his presence disappears from the world itself. **[Heavenly Style: Heaven's Feet]** a Skill which he develops from the basic perception of light like the rest of his **Heavenly Style** skills, but while others are created in the theory of using light as a destructive elements he created this one on the theory of empowering himself with light element, like how the Raikage's empower himself in lightning making him as fast as one, thus he created such skill, a move to turns one speed into the speed of Light itself, though there are some basic requirements for him to be able to use this skill, but he already meet all the requirements to use it.

To Izuma eyes everything around him began to slow down, everything began to go slower than it should be. He had just entered the dimension of Light Speed, and in relative term which means he is now in a plane where he is faster than everything else as the basic always says, Light is always ahead of everything.

He then began his run. He moved, as he broke trough the sound barrier, as he broke trough space itself. As he began to left a noticeable trail, not a trail of light, but a trail of where he ran trough inside the Light Speed dimension. The dust on the ground rose up, the water splashes in waves, the wind created a piercing sound as Izuma passed trough them. In usual scenario he would broke trough space itself and would immediately arrive in Konoha without a problem…but sadly today he not only broke trough space, but also time itself.

In a flash of light Izuma began to step out the Light Speed dimension as time began to run normal for him once again. He pant as he begab to feel the aftermath effect of using the **Heaven's Feet**.

'Damn Heaven's Feet is too draining even for me, one of these days I'm going to need to **MAX** it out' He thought as he cracked up his body from the aftermath effect of entering the Light Speed.

He then began to realize that his surrounding isn't really what expect it to be. He then began to look around as he sees that he's no way in hell have arrived in Konoha as all he sees around are wild and untamed forest.

"Where the Fuck am I?" Izuma began to wonder.

* * *

 **(With Kasuga)**

Currently the familiar blonde haired Kunoichi of Mino could be seen waiting inside the room of a hotel where the Saitou family would be staying while they are in Konoha. After the surprising encounter inside the Weapon Shop she pretty much scolded her little sister for even entering a Shinobi Weapon Shop, she couldn't be more stressed at the laid back and cheerful response given by her little sister, its like she's cloud headed for some reason, and that pretty much worries her, though there are other things that she might need to worry about.

That unexpected meeting with the so annoyingly familiar Shinobi, Sasuke Kurotobi, roused up some suspicion on her side. Even if Sasuke Kurotobi can be seen as some kind of a goof at first sight she knows better to judge a person by their appearance, Sasuke is much more of a proffesional than he may look, its one of the reason why he was one person tat is much annoying and dangerous in her opinion. She knows for a fact that Sasuke and her shared the same particular teacher, and as her teacher always say, "No one does a visits without an ulterior motives, especially a Shinobi" well that's not what he said literally, that's what her sensei wrote to her since her sensei had a weird quirk of never uttering a single word.

Well there is the Chunin Exam that is coming soon, but she doubt Sasuke came to Konoha for the Chunin Exam, the only one that are allowed to enter them are official Village Shinobi, but it still doesn't rule out that it has something to do with the Chunin Exam since it's going to be the upcoming event in Konoha. Konoha will host a Chunin Exam, and it will bring out many Shinobi from various Villages into the gates of Konoha, and that's a very well known recipe for trouble, even if the five great villages are currently on a peaceful term.

Something wrong is brewing up, and she would bet all of the money in her saving that it has also something to do with what she found in Mino. The discovery of those Oto nins inside Mino is one lead, she knows much that Otogakure is a newly formed Hidden Village, though because of its newly formation the location of said village is pretty much unknown to all but the Oto Shinobi. She caught those shinobi trying to gain entry into the mine which is the heart of Mino itself, she couldn't be more angrier by the fact that some other Village is trying to steal from her father, but there is still some unknown variable that leads up to the infiltration attempt by those Oto nin, like how the hell did they manage to locate the real entrance to the Star Steel mine?

She pretty much found them infiltrating the place in the middle of the night, it was actually by chance that she manages to find them trying to open up the real entrance to the Star Steel mine. Her father pretty much disguised the Mine entrance as a closed down empty mine entrance, it pretty much looked convincing enough for some people to avoid it, but the Oto nins had practically tried to enter the place, the mine entrance was not only hidden by a disguise, but it also has a gate placed deep in the mine, a VERY sturdy Gate, and with the gate comes a combination lock, which pretty much held up the Oto nins long enough for her to find them.

How the hell did the Oto nins manage to locate the real Mine entrance? Why did they try infiltrating the Star Steel mine? Is there a mole amongst her father's workers? And for how long has the secret entrance to the Mine's entrance had been exposed? Are there other's that might have known its location?

All these question and speculations beginning to piling up one after another, thus she is currently inside her hotel room doing what she always does whenever others were gone to relief herself from stress

"Haaaahhh I haven't done this thing for a while, not much of time to complete it anyway with all the works that always piling up"

Ironically, it's knitting clothes. Yup, the girl who uses knitting as a form of assassination also apparently has a secret hobby to knitting up clothes, a very femininely hobby, and why in secret? Well she pretty much doesn't like to show much of her feminine side; it really seems like degrading her profession as a Shinobi, which she wants to keep up as professional as possible.

Kasuga looked up the latest work she's been working on, she smiles in satisfaction as her latest work is finally done.

"Finally, now I can surprise-" Her words were cut off as she heard the foot step of someone approaching the room.

"Sister, I'm here!" Shouted the sound of the very recognizable voice of Kicho Saitou. Kasuga eyes went wide as she immediately hid the result of her work behind her. The door to the room opened, revealing the cheerful looking girl, though she currently wore whole new clothing while also holding a couple of bags on her hand. Kasuga looked at her sister in surprise as she put up her usual smile she always greets her sister with.

"Kicho, you're here and with some new clothing and shopping bags? How did you bought them all, I'm pretty sure father didn't give you money for shopping?" Kasuga asked her as Kicho made an angry pout look at her.

"Yeah thanks for not reminding me about it, there was a lot of good stuff on the market display, it's a good thing Izuma-kun was kind enough to lend me some to buy them" Kicho said with a pout as she brought out the new things she had just bought in her time with Team 11.

Kasuga could only shook her head as she watched Kicho brought out some merchandise from the bags. Then two things caught her attention, a pair of object that almost familiarly looked like a weapons.

"Kicho…what is that?" Kasuga whispered, loud enough for Kicho to hear her sister's question as she then looked at the objects of question. Kicho then proceed to grab the pair of Flintlock

"Oh these? Didn't you saw it in when you entered the weapon shop Kasu-nee?" Kicho asked her in confusion as Kicho was pretty sure he sister saw the Flintlock on Izuma when she entered the Weapon Shop.

Kasuga shook her head as she didn't manage to saw the pair of weapons, she didn't stayed long to notice them after scolding her sister for going into the weapon shop, she pretty much just bolted right back to the hotel after being stressed out cause of Kicho's laid back attitude. Kicho then proceed to introduce her sister to the pair of weapon.

"Well I guess you didn't notice them on Izuma-kun's hand, these were displayed on Tenten-san's shop as a unknown weapon, if remember correctly Izuma-kun called it "Flintlocks", its function is pretty much only shooting these red balls thingies out, here watch" Kicho said as she demonstrated what she did at the weapon shop and shot it out to the window which was opened. From then barrel of the Flintlock came out a small red ball that shot out swiftly. She then saw as a small explosion happens in the sky outside.

"See. Weird thing is that only me and Izuma-kun could make it work, Naruto and Sakura-san couldn't get those red ball thingies come out of the Flintlock. Tenten did gave these to Izuma-kun at first but after you left I asked Izuma-kun if could I have them, I was surprised when he just gave them away so easil- sister?" Kicho asked her sister who only seem to stare at Kicho wide eyed as if she was seeing a ghost.

Unknown to Kicho the moment she had demonstrated how the Flinlock had worked Kasuga was immediately rushed by a series of pictures in her mind as she saw monster wearing white masks, and last but now least she saw a creature with humanoid figure wearing a butterfly mask with a sharp set of tooth on it, the figure also has a pair of elegant butterfly wings on the back. She then also saw the same weapon Kicho had showed her on the hand of the masked figure, except instead this one had a black steel like covering on it. She then saw the figure staring at her with yellow iris that seem to scream off hatred as the mask of the figure seem to naturally form a smiling grin look. The figure then aimed the weapon at Kasuga's head.

" **I will never be like you** "

" **He will always favor you, always have and always will be…** "

" **Sister** "

"Sister!"

Kasuga snapped out of her trance as she saw the angry pouting look of Kicho who was crossing her arm.

"Geez, I was in the middle of an explanation and you decided to daze off?!" Kicho asked at her with an angry look. Kasuga could only look away in shame as she could feel cold sweat seemingly to come off her.

"I'm sorry Kicho, but I have to walk out for fresh air for a moment" Kasuga said as she stood up and walked to the door of the room much to Kicho's confusion. Kasuga then looked back at the confused looking Kicho and saw something behind her sister. A shadow, the shadow of the masked figure seemingly grinning and looking at Kasuga with those yellow iris, the shadow seemingly hid behind Kicho as if playing a role as her shadow. Kasuga wiped her eyes as she saw the shadow no longer behind Kicho, she then decided to step out of the room.

'What was that' was the only thing Kasuga could think of as she steps out of the hotel room to clear out her mind.

Kicho could only look confused at her sister's weird behavior, she looked behind her and saw nothing there. She sighed as she moved to get the other item she bought out from the bag.

"Some times I just couldn't get her. Maybe later I should visit Izuma-kun later to thank him for the money and the Flintlocks" Kicho said to herself as she smiles, she then noticed something lying on the bed.

* * *

 **(With Naruto, Sakura, and Izuma)**

"For the last time no Sakura-chan, you're not going to get fat just because you eat a lot of food, in this line of career there's no such thing as getting fat because you're going to need all the energy you have as a Shinobi, it's going to burn a whole lot of your fat away" Izuma scold her friend who looked a bit embarrassed. Currently Team 11 are sitting inside the Ichiraku Ramen to grab an eat after the 'Regular' Tour given by Team 11 to one delicate looking Saitou.

"Do you really think I should start eating a lot from now on?" Sakura asked unsurely at her prodigal friend who could knly give her an very sure nod.

"Absolutely, things will only get very hectic for us in the future so you better start eat right, train right, and rest right, otherwise you might just going to get yourself killed one day" Izuma advised Sakura who suddenly got a bit pale at the mention of 'Kill'.

SLURP*

SLURP*

"But for some people they might just get themselves killed early by eating a lot of RAMEN Uncontrolled!" Izuma raised his voice to call out a certain blond Shinobi who probably already finished his sixth bowl of ramen. Said Shinobi places his bowl down and adopted an angry look as Naruto pointed his finger Izuma.

"Hey don't talk as if Ramen is a bad thing, beside you're one to talk, I'm not the one here that drinks like ten bottle of Sake a day, If anyone would get killed early its probably you" Naruto retorted angrily. Sakura had to give Naruto point there as she turned to see Izuma with a bottle of Sake on his hand. Sakura had seen Izuma time to time drinking Sake from the bottle, and every time he drinks it seems like there was no end to how much he can take his liquor, she was always taught by her mom that drinking alcohol is actually bad for your body, which is why she was advised from drinking alcohol.

Izuma looked at Naruto with a smug as he finished the content of the Sake Bottle.

"Yeah well my Plus Five awesomeness will only make it harder for anyone to kill me even when I'm drunk, and it has been proven by scientist that 80% of male in Konoha died of not drinking Alcohol" Izuma said to Naruto who only looked back with a deadpan look.

"You always say '80%' to every statistic you made up, and how's that even work!? No one could get killed by no t drinking alcohol!" Naruto retorted. As Izuma suddenly stood up to explain his two friends who are waiting for Izuma's response, though the look on Izuma's face says that he got something cooking up in his mind.

"Oh Naruto, you need to learn your history man, it was years ago in this very same village" Izuma started with his fantasy

 **(Fake Flash Back)**

Konoha village was in the time of rule by the second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, who is at time also known as a closet pervert. He began to establish a bit new laws to uphold inside Konohagakure, which is called the CRA, the Clan Restoration Act. What had forced Tobirama to go trough this act? Well there's the fact that his plus ten awesomeness lets him go on with whatever he wants, and there's the fact that the death toll on the minor Kekkei Genkai clan affiliated to Konoha had began rising up, the First Great Shinobi War had killed much of the good Shinobi of Konoha and the members of the Minor clans. The CRA actually works on a Male member of a clan, though it could also work to the female member, but it mainly works on the Male member of a clan, why you ask? You need only ask you parents.

But as the law was established there was a knew problem that had risen up concerning the CRA.

NO MALE WAS TOUGH ENOUGH TO GO TROUGH WITH THE CRA

Yup, though the thought of having a _Harem_ is very good and all you have to be a beast to able to bed multiple girls. A couple of male of Konoha tried and failed as they gave up on the CRA and go on with the regular family program, though only little number of male actually went trough with the CRA.

Tobirama immediately ordered his team of scientist to find a way to fix about this problem. Though they had tried with formulas and techniques, it still didn't solve anything.

Though one scientist then came up with a solution.

Dr. Izu-

 **(Fake Flash Back Cut-Off)**

"Look I've heard you making these kind of story many times now and I can probably guess that this guy is probably your unknown great grand father Dr. Izuma…gi Hakazaru?" Naruto guessed. Izuma could only gave Naruto an impressed look.

"Somebody have read their history book"

 **(Fake Flash Back Continue)**

Dr. Izumagi Hakazaru came up with an incredible formula of a new kind of Sake that might just help out the CRA problem. He began his first batch of his formula, but sadly went in an explosion.

After a few improvement to his formula, sadly the second batch also exploded.

But then, a few combination of rice, soda, banana, Tantrum, and a couple of other secret ingredient.

He finally created the perfect batch that solves the CRA problem, the Booster-Sake, a Sake which is said able to extends one stamina for a long time, and thus he was granted the Bro-bel prize by the Second Hokage for his contribution to Konoha.

 **(Fake Flash Back End)**

"Okay just from hearing the ingredient to your Sake I already know it's a lie; beside The Second Hokage wasn't known for being a Closet pervert, he was known for being a genius that created many Ninjutsu" Naruto said to Izuma who doesn't give a care and continue drinking his Sake . Sakura could only shake her head as she had just heard the very confusing story Izuma had told them both. Then she remembered one thing from the story which peaked up her curiosity.

"Wait, is this CRA thing you told in the story real or fake?" Sakura asked Izuma who looked at her mischievously.

"Yup, I checked up on the library about the laws and found out about them, it pretty much says that the CRA is a program to restore a Shinobi Clan that is dying, and the CRA can only be done with the Hokage's consent. For an example Sasuke Uchiha, he's the only member of the Uchiha clan that affiliates to Konoha thus makes the Uchiha clan as a dying one, so if you think you're thinking of having a shot at the Uchiha boy then you got a very big percentage of success there sweet heart" Izuma informed her as Sakura went blushing red in embarrassment at the thought of becoming a future Mrs. Uchiha.

"Though sadly you might just have to share, and probably wit Ino since she is the daughter of the Yamanka Clan head" Izuma informed her again as Sakura adopted a horror look at the thought of having to share her crush with her arch-nemesis, the very thought of it horrifies her. Izuna looked at her expression and laughed inside as he went for the teaser

"And now I'm starting to think back that Sasuke only prefers strong girls, huh maybe Naruto's sister would have a much better chance of getting Sasuke, they are a part of a dying clan and both strong Shinobi, and if not them maybe Hinata-chan could get a better shot as a future Mrs. Uchiha since she is the Hyūga clan heiress, and very strong one at that" Izuma said to her as Sakura's face is drained of all color as she had just realize that she was in every form was outclassed by other girls who has much better chance at getting her Sasuke. Naruto was about to say something when Izuma immediately shut his mouth before Naruto could ruin his fun. Sakura slumped to the front table as she began to despair, Izuma could only feel pity for the poor girl, and laugh at the reaction given.

"Hahaha come on cheer up Sakura-chan, its still a very long time until that problem really cross, and until then you could improve yourself by eating lots of healthy food, training a lot, and study much more so you can become a great Shinobi, then we'll see if you'll be able to become the next Mrs. Uchiha" Izuma cheered up his friend who got cheered up a bit.

"Yeah, you're right, I guess I would have to improve myself first now do I?" Sakura asked her prodigal friend who only nods. Sakura then made it a goal to improve herself and become a great Shinobi.

"And if somehow you still fails to become Mrs. Uchiha…" Izuma said as he leaned to whisper to her ear much of her confusion as a blush beginning to creep up on her.

"I wouldn't mind nibbling off from this little Sakura-tree" Izuma teased hotly to her ear as her face suddenly went red as tomato as she launched a haymaker at Izuma who didn't saw it coming and flew out. Izuma's body crashes to a pile of garbage he was he lie there on piles of garbage's. He looked up to the sky and smirked.

'It's a good thing the original put up some enhancement on me, otherwise I wouldn't have might survive that' 'Izuma' thought as he saw a figure approaching him. He looked down and saw another Izuma, the original one.

"Yo, having yet?" Izuma asked to his clone who could only chuckle in response.

"Yeah I had my fun. So how's thing with the plan?" Izuma Clone asked to his original who gave off the trademark grin belonging to Izuma.

"There's been a few changes to the plan, but we're still going with the same phase, and everything is going much smoothly, any obstacle that might come in the future is no longer a problem" Izuma told his Clone who suddenly beginning to glow in light as he grin.

"Cool, now let's see how you're going to take care of this one…" The clone said as he disappeared back into Izuma who received the new batch of experience and memories. Izuma could only let loose a smile at what he sees.

'Hm Hm Hm, now we are approaching the storm, next destination, End' Izuma thought as he went back to his team.

* * *

 **(With Alexander)**

Alexander float on the sky as he looked down upon the remnant of what once was a gigantic city, now only a remnant of what was left of the past, Soragakure. He looked at the place and knew his objective was there, the objective given by his master. Truth be told if any of Alexander's past adversaries would see Alexander doing other's bidding like some kind of a loyal dog they would immediately presume that Alexander had been brainwashed, but he hasn't been brainwashed, the child that names himself as Izuma Hakazaru didn't even wiped clean of Alexander's memories. What did Izuma do that gained Alexander's complete loyalty?

* * *

 _Inside the mindscape of Alexander Macedon himself. Alexander looked around and see that he's no longer on the ruins of Mino, he now stood in a field of white ground as the sky black of night and the moon shines bright white. He looks around and saw that the place is almost familiarly looked like Hueco Mundo, he then began to wonder if he was back in Hueco Mundo._

" _No you're not"_

 _Alexander turned around to the source of the voice and found himself looking at someone else entirely. Behind him stood an armored figure wearing a majestic armor with a lion head shaped shoulder guard, a long red cape falls down to the ground, furs covering the neck. The man wore a helmet that pretty much shadows his true look. On the man's side belt is a blade ready to be pulled out at anytime._

 _Alexander immediately went defensive as he saw the figure gave no indication of being a threat. Alexander pulled out his bow as a white arrow began to form on the bow._

" _Who are you stranger? Speak before you shall lose you chance" Alexander said as he notch the arrow. Once again the figure did nothing as it irritated Alexander._

" _Then silence it is you fate" Alexander said as he let loose the arrow. The white arrow went straight to the armored figure when suddenly the armored figure raised a shield and blocked the white arrow. The white arrow deflects from the shield as it disappears. Alexander stood silence in shock as he just witnessed his Arrow had just been deflected, to deflect even an arrow he had just shot is to say that one has the strength comparable to a flying bullet. His arrows are strong, they flew as fast as a bullet and hit as hard as a Cero, and the armored figure deflecting his arrow easily with a shield indicated that the figure is much stronger than he looks._

" _It's funny how you realizes just how strong you could be from others perspective, you don't really realize the strength you have until you see it for yourself" another voice sais as Alexander looked to the side and saw the creature known as Izuma Hakazaru who waves his hand at Alexander. Before Alexander could even retort back he could feel his mask melding, unable him to speak once more._

" _Now-now, didn't I told you before that you should be quite when someone else is speaking? You should learn your manner Lord of Conquerors, it could one day save your life for all good reason" Izuma said with a chuckle as he walks upon Alexander Macedon who suddenly found himself unable to move at all for unknown reason._

" _Well now Alexander, I guess it's time for you to be introduced properly, welcome to your Mindscape, the world inside your mind" Izuma introduced Alexander as he posed dramatically, then Izuma grinned as he gestured at the armored figure who is still standing motionless._

" _And this guy in front of you is none other than, Alexander Macedon himself" Izuma introduced much to Alexander confusion as he looked at the armored figure. Izuma grinned as he leaned at Alexander's mask._

" _You may be confused of what I mea right? Well here's the thing, that is Alexander Macedon, yet at the same time it is also not Alexander Macedon, you are Alexander Macedon, but that guy is actually came from you soul, thus it also makes him you, get it now bone-head?" Izuma explained with a grin. Alexander could only look at the armored figure and Izuma in confusion. Izuma grinned as if expecting a cue he then continued his explanation_

" _A thought came to your mind, you wondered why doesn't do anything to stop me or help you, why is it just standing there still like damn statue. Well you see my dear Alexander, if you think that I have anything to do with it like how I do it with you right now, then you are wrong, you Alexander is actually the reason that guy stayed still" Izuma said as he moved back and jumped beside the armored figure who still standing without making a move. Alexander only looked at both Izuma and the Armored figure in confusion as he had now idea of what the fuck is actually going on here. Alexander then could feel his own mask returning back to normal as he was able to speak once more._

" _What foolish point are you trying make" Alexander muttered as he looked at the grinning form of Izuma who only stood up in a lax posture without a damn care in the world._

" _Oh, Lexy~ what I'm trying to point is that…" Izuma said his feature adopted a crazed mad look as he pulled out the one item he had forged with his power. A five pronged object that shapes almost like a star was pulled out as Alexander eyes widen by the sheer power released from such item._

" _I could kill and absorb your power into this little object right here easily, and you will not be able to do anything about it, not a damn thing" Izuma said in a mad glee as he looked as Alexander was still motionless, but Izuma knew inside Alexander was despairing at the thought of dying. Alexander tried to move his body desperately but he still couldn't move at all, he was stuck by an unknown force! He snapped his head to look at the Armored figure and saw the figure standing still without even a care in the world._

" _You! If you really are me than do as I say and stop him!" Alexander shouted in desperation. The figure turned his head at Alexander as he spoke the same voice Alexander also has._

" _You have no right to order me around Alexander Macedon, for you are not the true Lord of Conqueror" The Figure said as the figure stood still. Izuma grinned at the response as he looked at Alexander._

" _Well the guy has spoken, I think it's time we end this charade and get on with the real business" Izuma said as he aimed the_ ** _Soulstern_** _to the sky. The_ ** _Soulstern_** _glowed bright as suddenly the world around them began to distort as if being sucked into the_ ** _Soulstern_** _. Alexander only looked in desperation, he saw as the world which is his mindscape began to be sucked by the object. His only little chance of hope of surviving this was the armored figure._

" _What do you mean I'm not the Lord of Conqueror!? It is the title I rightly earned in my Conquest! I have slayed more Hollows than any could count, I have evolved from the weakest form of a Hollow into a the peak of strength of any Hollow could hope for, I have gathered an army of Hollows which any Vasto Lorde could not begin to match! I am the true Lord of Conqueror!" Alexander shouted heatedly in anger. The figure once more turned to look at Alexander._

" _Yes, yes you WERE. Now you are nothing but a sad pathetic form of your former glory, lost, defeated, and broken" The Figure said much to Alexander's anger as he took it as an insult._

" _What The Hell Are You Talking About!" Alexander said with gritted teeth. The figure stayed silence for a moment before responding back at Alexander._

" _Glory lies beyond the Horizon. Challenge that which is unreachable. Speak of Conquest and Demonstrate it. To win but not to destroy, to conquer but not to humiliate, that is a true conquest. I shall weep, I shall grieve, but I shall never REGRET! You have forgotten yourself Lord of Conquerors" The figure said in finality. Alexander stood there in shock as soon as he heard those words, all anger inside him left as he was left the by most damning revelation he could begin to comprehend._

 _He started to forget himself when he fought on Barragan Loisenbairn, he had been hit by the time itself, and in that moment of hit he saw his own body corrodes as he began to age and corrode._

 _He began to fear Death. He ran away from Death as he consumed his followers. He hid behind his army as he ran away from Death. He lost the war of Conquest and it changed him from the inside. Mino was a proof of that, it was a perfectly a flawless conquer, but was it really a conquer? There was nothing to overwhelm, there was nothing to fight, there was nothing to overcome, there was no resistance, and there was no conquer, only pillage. He ate his underlings, every last one of them and became the very basic of what he was before he became the Lord of Conquest. He became a mindless beast, no longer the king who stood in front of his soldiers, no longer the Conqueror which he once was, he's alone._

' _Am I not a true Conqueror?' a thought came to Alexander as he sees everything around beginning to distort, he looked that he was too late, he was now going to die and sucked into a little object belonging to the child Izuma Hakazaru. Alexander closed his eyes as he began to regret, he'll accept the pathetic fate which is his now._

 _Ha waited for his death….and felt nothing. He peeked open his eyes as he saw everything is still as it was before, the world around them was back to normal, the armored figure still standing there without a care, and Izuma stood there without the_ ** _Soulstern_** _and was grinning madly._

" _Well now, giving up already? I thought you call yourself the Lord of Conqueror for a reason?" Izuma asked curiously._

 _Alexander could only lower his head down, he could feel his body again as he was able to move once more. He slumped down to the ground like a man that has been defeated. Izuma walked toward Alexander as he looked at the Vasto Lorde curiously._

" _So what are you going to do now hmm?" Izuma asked at the Vasto Lorde who could only grunt in defeat. Izuma looked down at the form of Alexander Macedon and saw that the Armored which is a part of Alexander Macedon is already gone, Izuma could guess the moment Alexander had given up is the moment the Armored Figure also finally gave up on Alexander._

" _There's nothing for me anymore, I am no longer am the Lord of Conqueror that I claim to be, my revenge, my conquest, and my battle from now on will only be a lie, and that is something I cannot accept" Alexander mutter weakly. In response Izuma grinned as he got an idea popped in his head._

" _Well then…how about If I help you return to being what you were?" Izuma offered as Alexander head snapped up much to Izuma's pleasure. He liked it when everyone goes cynical, its much more fun to surprise them._

" _What if I tell you, that I can help you reclaim your rightful title once more, and all you have to do is serve me until the end of your service, which is when I am done with you" Izuma offered much to Alexander displeasure._

" _Serve you? And how will you be even able to help me reclaim my title back if I am to serve you for the rest of my life?" Alexander asked skeptically. At that Izuma grinned as a yellow pillar began to appear around Izuma, a wave of Reiatsu began to blow everything away as Alexander stared wide eyed at the display, the pure strength shown by the boy…no, not boy, definitely not boy. He saw as the pillar died down and where the boy once stood was replaced by the form of a tall figure with six pair of wings that has eyes on each and small head on each of them, the figure's hair floats around defying gravity, the figure's form is a skinny one, his skin is now pure white, though on some-part like the arms and legs are covered in black, the face is now no longer there, it is replaced with a terrifying black face with sharp teeth's coming out of it and two pair of glowing yellow eyes. The figure narrowed its dangerous yellow eyes at Alexander._

" ** _I will help you ascend, I will help you become something that not even a Vasto Lorde could even hope to reach, your service to me will not be endless as your service to me will become a stepping stone for your true conquest, to defy heaven and earth itself, to ascend beyond death itself!_**

 ** _Now I ask you, will you accept my offer?_** _" Izuma asked. Alexander could only stand there stunned as he muttered the word he never expect to say. As he mutter those word he is now bound to the creature that is Izuma Hakazaru, no longer he will be the same again._

" _Yes….my lord" Alexander said as Izuma let loos a terrifying grin. Izuma then flew down as he lend out a hand at the kneeling form of Alexander Macedon._

" ** _No, from now on call me master, and from now on you shall be my vassal, my Lord Of Conqueror!_** _" Izuma roared._

* * *

Alexander reminisced the memory where he no longer became self proclaim Lord of Conqueror, and became his master's Lord of Conqueror. He will fulfill his service as his master's servant, and when he is done be will begin his first step in his true conquest!

" **Cero Castagidor** "

A single white arrow was loose to the sky as the sky then illuminate as if many stars were shining in the heaven. Then white stars could be seen falling from the skies as it fell down upon the places which is the remnant of Soragakure.

"Yes…I will have my true Conquest"

* * *

 **(Somewhere Else)**

Faraway in a distant land away from the Elemental Nations, a land exists, and within that said land a great empire exists, a powerful and great empire which flourishes under its militaristic power, unchallenged and un-bent. The powerful Toyotomi Empire, ruled by an Iron Fist of the powerful leader that is rumored to really have an Iron Fist, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, the Man, the Myth, the Legend.

The land is now ruled by the Toyotomi Empire was once a land known as the Land of Ōkoku, a large continent which is consistent of many kingdom which have been at conflict for many years, but all that change when one day a man came from out of nowhere and brought a change to the land of Ōkoku.

Hideyoshi Toyotomi came with his followers to the land of Ōkoku and conquered the land by his fist alone. Kingdom after Kingdom fell before his might as his followers rapidly increases as he mowed down every Kingdom in his path to domination. Out of fear to the great might of Hideyoshi Toyotomi himself the rest of the Kingdom which have not been conquered by him surrendered without a term. As the last of the Kingdom in the Land of Ōkoku fell to Hideyoshi he began to establish a new rule upon the land, not a Kingdom, but an Empire, the Great Toyotomi Empire, in which is ruled by an iron fist, an powerful militaristic and mighty empire which rules has began to be noticed by others.

In the Capital of the Empire itself, a great Palace stood, triumphing any other building around it and any other castle which had once stood, the great Palace which was built to represent the might of the great emperor, the Osaka Palace. On the porch of the Palace Hideyoshi Toyotomi himself could be seen standing tall, looking out at the distance, the sky around him are dark as the sound of thunder rumblings could be heard.

The man himself stood seven feet tall, his body is ultimately well built, his eyes bloody red, brown-gray spiky hair untamed. Garbed in his armor, a cross of a red Daimyo Haori and a black Samurai Armor, the most part of the Haori are only on the torso, while the Samurai Armor covers most of his arms and leggings, on his knees and shoulders are triple layered guards on a rising fashion, making his look a lot more menacing.

"Hideyoshi-sama" a voice can be heard calling him from his back.

The man did not show any motion as he heard his name being called out. Behind him entered one of his loyal follower, the man also plays a role as his strategist while also filling up the role of his right hand man. The man who entered and stood beside Hideyoshi only looked at the same direction Hideyoshi is currently looking.

The man who came has a snow white hair, his eyes are light purple. The man wore a white uniform with blue outline, he wore a mask that covers some part of his face, and on his belt is a sheathed Kansetsuken.

"Hanbei, what news do you have for me?" Hideyoshi asked with his deep gruff voice as his right hand man, who is now identified as Hanbei smiled at him as he always knew Hideyoshi always like to get to the point.

"Well we have began in changing the training program for the army into the **Tetsuken** Program, soon your army will be strong enough to face against any Shinobi the Elemental Nations could throw. As for the fleet, it is currently on a halfway to completion" Hanbei reported as Hideyoshi closed his eyes for a moment of silence and opened them again, revealing his deep bloody red eyes.

The **Tetsuken** Program, a training program for the army of the Toyotomi empire for the coming battle which Hideyoshi Toyotomi will wage to fulfill his ambition, his ambition to dominate the world and create a new world. The only thing standing between him and his ambition is the Elemental Nations, the land where Shinobi is power while Samurai are only Guardians to their land. To him, the Elemental Nations is the only place which have shown to be a threat to his ambition, which is why his next target will be there.

"How long will it take until all of them are done?" Hideyoshi asked. Hanbei began to adopt a calculating look as he thought of all the factors in calculating the time.

"Well, if my calculations are right, then I presume that everything will come to be prepared in Five Years" Hanbei reported as he turned to his liege who only stood still. Hideyoshi then retracted his arm motioning it into one that is ready to punch something. He then punched the empty air, behind the force of the punch itself was strong enough to make the dark clouds on the sky to top open up in a line as the light of the sun shone on the path which he has been looking at.

"I will trust your judgement in this one as I always have, then let the battle for the new world be approached, in five years to come we will arrive there with the might of an iron fist the very last obstacle to my goal shall be broken down! the very goal of this empire itself shall be fulfilled! The future of the world shall be on my grasp!" Hideyoshi declared to the heaven as he roared with his mighty voice. Bellow his palace are rows and rows of his soldiers, looking up to the palace as their great emperor made his declaration. All of began to roar in a perfect sync as their voice reached to the heaven itself.

"Tsuyoku eikō!" The officers of the army shouted to the heaven as the soldiers began to follow up with their words.

"Glory to the Toyotomi Empire!" The soldiers shouted as all of the raised their hand to the Sky.

" **BANZAI!** " All of them roared. Hideyoshi looked down to his soldiers as he nod approvingly at their display.

His next target, the Elemental Nation.

"Then in five years it is, my ambition shall be fulfilled, the new utopia will be in our grasp, and let it be known to world that none shall rise against my might!" He roared to the heaven as the soldiers below also let loose a roar. The promise has been forged as the world will forever be changed in five years to the future.

Though not all seem to share the same opinion. Watching his lord with a worried gaze, one young man who doesn't seem to share the same enthusiasm stood amongst his soldiers who cheers upon their liege.

"Hideyoshi-sama, will an iron fist really be enough for this world?" He mutters quietly to himself as none around him heard what the young man had just said.

* * *

 **(Somewhere in the Heaven)**

A figure could be seen sitting on a majestic looking throne. The figure had just witnessed the return of the Demon King and the continuity of an Outsider's planning for the whole world to witness. The figure let loose a smirk as he stood up from his throne looked down upon the heaven which is his realm. Below could be seen a gigantic wheel with red an black colour decorating it like a roulette.

It has been a very long time since he last has his fare share of excitement in a worldly event, and now he's going to decided whether he should join in the fun or butt out of the party.

"Hm, let's see, black- I shall stay, red- I shall go"

A gigantic wheel seem to spin around on cue. On the figure hand is a white sphere, the figure held out the sphere ready to threw it. The figure threw the sphere as he saw it enter the roulette circle. He then saw as the circle slows down and stops, he saw where the white sphere had stopped on. A smirk began to form on the figure's face

"Subarashi"

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **This one chapter took me a long time to made, seriously it was fucking hard with all the college work piling up on me. Regarding to the Item for the Abyss Auction, I'll go with** **Saint of vice koncor** **suggestion, I will make the item appear on later chapter.**

 **The Tension is building up and its all focused in NARUTO world? Will there even be a world traveling? Yes there will be, but after the world traveling there would also be an Arc where Izuma would return back to Naruto world to fulfill his goal, so just expect a very long time of an update cause this is going to rock!**

 **I bet you all can guess that Nobunaga's past seem to remind you of a certain vampire's past, well if you can guess who it reminds of then I bet you can get the big picture in the future will be like.**

 **Now let's all hope that the I can write the next chapter without anymore problem, cause we are entering the Chunin Exam Arc!**

 **Oh an leave a Review on what you think about the chapter kay!**

 **BTW: I suck at writing interactions.**


	10. Chapter 10

Morning daylight took over as the sky is shined with the light of the rising sun itself. As the darkness retreated the light marches to cover everything, signaling the beginning of a new day, or the end of a day. One could only tell what there is in store for the day to come after the end of yesterday. The infinite thing that can happen and might happen is too boggling to be understood and comprehend.

A white hooded figure standing over the watery coast of Uzushio, and beside the white hooded figure is a familiar figure of the Blanco which had previously fought Kushina Uzumaki, and seemingly had its arm reattached to its body.

Both of them have been standing on the coast od Uzu for a complete hour, The Blanco having no prior knowledge of what is his purpose being here rather than to accompany the white hooded figure, who is otherwise known as Odisla Losafimerod, **The Instrument**.

"My lord, what is it that truly need of me, this situation which I lack information of is truly…aggravating" The Blanco said to the hooded figure who only looked at Blanco in interest.

"Aggravating you say? Well you will know your purpose of being here as what we have been waiting for has finally arrives" Odisla stated as The Blanco turned its attention back to the sea. A silhouette could be seen approaching, both of them began to see the silhouette beginning to clear up as whatever or whoever it is approaching the two of them.

The silhouette cleared up, revealing a bit to be a small boat, and a figure could be seen standing on the boat as it approaches the coast. The boat arrives as the figure on it jumped down from it.

Odisla and The Blanco observed the figure which approaches them both.

It was a tall young man with white skin, neck-length blond hair and green wore a medieval armor complete with helmet and a red cape, a black shirt underneath and a green cloth on his neck. The young man with a serious looking face approaches Odisla and The Blanco. When he finally stopped a distance away from the two he raised his sword and pointed at the two of them.

The Blanco saw this and immediately had its hand ready to its blade which is sheathed on its belt, but then a hand stopped The Blanco from drawing his blade as Odisla held his hand to stop The Blanco.

"You two, which of you two hold the title **The Instrument**?" The young blonde male questioned. Odisla in his hooded figure approaches the young man as he stopped right in front of the young blonde man.

"That would be me child, I am Odisla Losafimerod, **The Instrument** , and I would assume you are the one called **The Stalwart**?" Odisla asked as the young blonde man immediately sheathed his sword and kneeled in front of the hooded figure.

"I am sorry for my rude action Lord Odisla, but I had to take precaution that I am not talking to the wrong person" The Young man apologized as Odisla waved it off

"That is of no concern right now young Stalwart, now I believe an introduction is required" Odisla said as the Young man nods his head.

"Yes my lord, my name is Temujin, the last member of my clan, and **The Stalwart-of God** " the now identified as Temujin introduced himself as he bowed before Odisla. Odisla nod in satisfaction at the manner shown by the young man in front of him.

"Now, I am to believe that you have completed the task given by our master?" Odisla inquire as Temujin nod in confirmation.

"Yes, I have brought all of them from the mine, sadly I had to leave it hidden back in the moving fortress so it would not be noticed by others, fortunately moving the fortress hidden from prying eyes is easier than moving the stones, it is currently just outside the Island of Owari" Temujin reported as Odisla nod in a much bigger satisfaction.

"This is wonderful news, with the stones and the steels secured our Master's plan can now be executed without any problems, and when his vision of the future will finally be fulfilled…." Odisla trailed off as Odisla looked up to the bright morning Sky which still has the moon visible.

'Master, do not worries of your adversaries in the coming future, for I Odisla Losafimerod, **The Instrument-Of God** shall take care of them with all of my power, nothing shall stop you from fulfilling your vision, all shall bend to your will!' Odisla thought.

* * *

 **(With Team 11)**

*HACHU*

"*Wheeze* that's like the third time of the day, am I having a fever or something?" Izuma mutter to himself as he walked along with his teammate.

"Well, all of you came" stated the sound of none other than Kakashi Hatake himself as he observed the Genins of Team 11 who he volunteered for the Chunin Exam. Naruto had a very excited look on his feature, Sakura was a bit more nervous than anything if one can see, and as for Izuma, well he only showed his trademark grin which shows his overwhelming confidence.

Today is the day the Chunin Exam will be held as Kakashi had informed them yesterday (A tad bit late if I say so myself) that he already volunteered Team 11 for the Chunin Exam.

Yesterday Kakashi had Team 11 to come for the usual task of doing D-rank missions, and some Training. Though that very particular day surprises literally coming out of nowhere. Kakashi informed Team 11 about them being volunteered to enter the Chunin Exam, an encounter with some Genins from other villages, and most particular of all a certain package arriving on the doorstep of Izuma Hakazaru.

"Sure as hell we did, there was no way we're going to miss this chance of becoming a Chunin" Naruto shouted in excitement to his sensei as Kakashi eye smiled at him. Naruto was the one most excited for this, the thought of having a promotion was to his rank is like a pile of excitement contained in a very poorly made plastic box which leaks out every second.

"Good, because if any one of you didn't come then it would've meant that the whole Team automatically fails, but hey, all of you came!" Kakashi informed his students. Izuma chuckle at the already known piece of information. He already knew that none of his Teammate would not appear for the Chunin Exam, Naruto was too excited to call on quits, and Sakura was too afraid to disappoint her teammates to not appear for the Exam.

"Well then, in all of you go, the test will be held in room 303" Kakashi told them three as the Genins nod at Kakashi before entering the building.

As the three entered the building they began to see many other various Genins, all here for the Chunin Exam. All seem to be fine for them until they arrived on the second floor where they see a blockade of made up of other Genins.

The gangs turned their attention to the commotion and saw two Chunin blocking a door with the sign 303 from anyone trying to enter it.

"Hey! What are you doing, please let us in!" Said a girl which they all are very familiar with, it was none other than Tenten the weapon seller herself. The only response the two Chunin which are guarding the door was a back hand across her face.

"Tenten!" Shouted a spandex wearing boy who has bowl cut hair and a set of very thick eyebrow.

"Hah! Look how at how weak you are, if you can't take even that then you have no chance in this Exam" Said one of the Chunin

"Yeah this Exam isn't for weakling like you, you and your teammate will probably get killed early" Said the other Chunin.

Hearing the insult from the two Chunin didn't much affected the two teammate of the spandex wearing Genin, no, instead it pretty much affected a certain blonde Genin which heard them from the sidelines.

Naruto hand clenched in a fist as he heard those insults from the Chunins. Izuma noticed this and narrowed his eyes at Naruto as he knew Naruto was one to take upon those kind of insult very personally, given Naruto's darker past he knew that those insult remind Naruto of those time he was called a weakling, and seeing that someone that is insulted is a friend to Naruto. Izuma saw Naruto by a millisecond as he saw what Naruto was about to do

"Hey-" Whatever Naruto was about to say was immediately cut off by a hand which shut Naruto's mouth up. Naruto saw who the hand belonged to and turned to look at Izuma with an angry look. Izuma immediately turned to Naruto with a serious expression. Sakura saw the action taken by Izuma and turned to look at them both

"Hold on there Cowboy, don't even think of going out there playing hero, look do you see the sign on the door" Izuma warned Naruto as Naruto stopped his muffled ranting and narrowed his eyes at the sign which says 303

"It's a Genjutsu" Izuma whispered low enough for Sakura and Naruto to hear what Izuma had said. Izuma saw the surprised look on his teammate as he elaborated how it will work.

"Do you guys see, we're not even in the third floor yet, that display of act is only a test for those who couldn't even notice a Genjutsu, which is good though, with this the number of participating Genin will be cut, This will be our Bread and Butter, and apparently Tenten and her team decided to play their part in this ruse" Izuma whispered to them as Naruto gained a look of understanding and nod. Sakura now also realizing the plan hidden behind the two Chunin and the Genjutsu, she felt very stupid not even realizing of the true test of intelligence in front of her.

"Now, all we need is to go across this hallway and reach for the ladder to the third floor without giving any indication that the sign is a Genjutsu, just walk casually like you don't notice anything, Got it?" Izuma whispered to his Teammate as he saw Naruto and Sakura nodding in confirmation. Izuma smiled in satisfaction as began to lead his team walking away from the trick door.

Everything went very smoothly…that is until a very familiar voice rang trough the hall way.

"Drop the act you two, I know it's a Genjutsu to fool us" said an arrogant male voice.

"Yeah, it was a very good trick you two, but that kind of trick doesn't work on us" said a very feminine voice which he very familiar with. A picture of a red haired temperamental girl, a blonde haired cold and calculative girl, and a black haired duck ass styled boy seem to enter his mind.

That was the last straw, Izuma turned around to see the famous Team 7 in the same hall way as they do. Izuma knew right away now the competition has rose up again, and its all thanks to some two arrogant Shinobi couldn't keep it in their own mouth.

Naruto was surprised to see his sister's Team in the hallway, though a small part of him already expected for her sister's Team be in the Exam, but he wouldn't thought he would be meeting them this early.

Izuma face palmed as he sighed to himself, he knew something like this was inevitable, he began to straighten himself out as his face adopted the usual arrogant look he always use to antagonize Naruto's sisters and the last Uchiha.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't the brood, the brash, and the blonde, we got all the three B's in one package here, all energetic and seemingly looking very oblivious, it's not even cute" Izuma state as he entered the fray. Mito and Sasuke had immediately snapped their head at the direction of Izuma as their face adopted a surprised look but then continued with an angry confusion. Natsumi on her part narrowed her eyes at the prodigal gamer.

Sakura Fangirl mode kicked in, but before she could even say anything a finger crossed her lip, signaling her to shut up. She looked as she discovered the finger that shut her up belonged to her teammate Izuma Hakazaru, who narrowed her eyes at her. His expression though saying playful, his eyes says another thing, she stared at Izuma's eyes and saw that Izuma was not at all amused by the situation. She bit her lip as she kept her mouth shut.

Mito folded her hand as she looked at Izuma with a confident smirk, she wasn't going to let the boy in front of her play her around like a fool.

"Oh yeah? Well I seeing that you and your loser team are hear that means that you also got tricked by such a simple Genjutsu, honestly you should just quit if you can't even pass such a simple trick" Mito retorted with a confident smirk. Izuma only sighed as he shook his head in disappointment at Mito.

Sasuke only looked at Izuma with a confident look and anticipation as he couldn't wait to test out his newly gained Sharingan upon the Prodigal Shinobi.

"You still don't get it do you? Well I guess that little hot brain of yours need to be cooled down a bit seeing that you can't figure out the purpose of this Genjutsu" Izuma said as he return to his teammate.

"Guys let's go, we're not going to waste time here" Izuma said to Sakura and Naruto who was watching from the sidelines the whole time. The both of them nod as they walked to the stairway to the third floor.

Mito, Natsumi, and Sasuke could only stare as they saw the Genins of Team 11 disappear from the hallway. Mito adopted an angry look as she huffed at the direction where Izuma had went.

"Oblivious he say, what a joke, it's obvious the Genjutsu purpose is to trick a person into thinking that this the Exam room" Mito stated. Sasuke listened to the word Mito had just spoken as he began to adopt a thinking look.

'Yes, the Genjutsu was placed to fool Genins into thinking that this room is the Exam room, it's a simple test of awareness really…though what does that bastard mean by 'true purpose'? Shouldn't it's true purpose is to test us, to test if we are eligible enough for the exam, cause that way this simple test would…rule out…those...who…are-' Sasuke eyes widen in shocked as he discovered what the true purpose of the Genjutsu is.

"Tch, that bastard" Sasuke mutter in annoyance, the shame he could feel now that he understands things much better. He glanced at Natsumi for as second and saw her staring at him with those cold calculating eyes, he knew what that implication mean, Natsumi already figured out the purpose of this Genjutsu before He and Mito had blurted out it's existence.

"Let's go, we should catch up with them" Natsumi suddenly said as Mito and Sasuke nod at her.

"You there, please hold!"

The three Genins turned back as they see the spandex wearing Genin with the ridiculously thick brow approaching them. The Genin stopped and stood in front of Sasuke.

"Excuse me, but are you Sasuke Uchiha?" asked the Genin. Sasuke stared at the Genin with a raised brow as he observed the Genin.

"Yeah, What of it?" Sasuke asked. If things couldn't get weirder Sasuke swore he saw the Genin's eye shine like a star at the response.

"Yosh! so you truly are the Prodigy of the Uchiha Clan! Then I, Rock Lee, am challenging you to a spar" declared the now identified aa Rock Lee.

Natsumi who was observing the whole thing from the sidelines could only guess what will come next.

"Boys" She mutters under her breath as she saw Sasuke accepting Lee's challenge. Like she expected, Sasuke wouldn't even dare to decline such challenge since Sasuke as always a prideful boy that doesn't know how to back away.

* * *

 **(With Izuma)**

"Well that encounter with your sister's team was very much delightful, everyday your sister instead of getting hotter on appearance she only got much hotter on the head with all that steam coming out of her ears" Izuma said to Naruto who only sighed at his best friend's obvious anger.

Naruto knew the reason why Izuma always belittle his sisters every time they would meet, it was pretty much because of him, his presence is why, Izuma maybe his best friend, but in truth Izuma acts more like a brother to him , a very awesome brother at that (Can it be true?), every time Naruto would accompany Izuma and they would encounter anyone that would belittle Naruto for being weak Izuma would always appear in front of Izuma and belittle those people back into a pile of mushed up flesh that can't do anything but hung their head down in shame, it's what Izuma would always call "Badass Savage Toaster 100% Level 100: Mode On" or the "Social Justice Warrior mode" whatever that means.

"You know Izuma, you didn't really have to do that" Naruto said to Izuma who looked at Naruto with incredulous expression.

"Whiskered boy say what now?" Izuma asked dubiously

"You know what I'm talking about, you could have just let me talk with Mito-chan, I know she would jump out to insult me at any chance she would get, but I'm not the same as I used to be, I can take care of her" Naruto state to Izuma with a serious look.

Silent reigned the both of them as Izuma could only stare at Naruto who looked very much serious in this topic of matter. Izuma looked into Naruto's eyes and saw the determination behind them.

"…Well if you feel and say so" Izuma said in reluctant as he conceded. Naruto smiled in satisfaction at the response

"Thanks Izuma, in the future I would have to face my own problem without you there helping me, and until that time comes I want myself to be ready for it, and facing a problem head on is a good step to prepare myself" Naruto said to Izuma nod in agreement.

"Well, can't argue with that logic" Izuma said as they continued their walk. Izuma, Naruto, and Sakura arrived on the third floor as they finally see the door which leads to the real room for the Exam. Room 303, the real one.

The three Genin stared up upon the door, Sakura and Naruto was sweating in anticipation while Izuma only grinned. He then turned to look at them both.

"Remember guys, put your game face on" Izuma said before he opened the door. The three Genin was behold with the sight of many other Genin already inside the room, all of them came from various Hidden Villages, all came to Konoha for one reason only, to pass the Chunin Exam…though some also have other reasons, but that's for later.

 **[Soul Sensing]**

He sensed and saw a couple of recognizable Genins, from Suna there's Gaara looking all broody on his seat while his brother Kankuro and sister Temari sat somewhere else away from him, from Iwa there's Kurotsuchi which is the current Tsuchikage's granddaughter and her team, and from Kumo there's…hey!

'Hey it's Omoi and Karui! On this time they're still Genins? Funny…I know Samui wouldn't be here since she's already a Jounin, so who's the third person in their team?' Izuma thought as he looked around the room for any one with a Kumo Forehead protector, and he couldn't find this particular person as he stopped his searching.

'From Kusa there's….well, Orochimaru decided to take a skin early huh, well it's fine by me, might even add more fun, and…there she is! It's Karin Uzumaki! And from Taki there's…wow, why the hell is Fū here? Is Taki going all out on performance this year? And from Oto there's that mummy guy and the other dude who's can shoot hot air from his hand (Tee hee) and the girl…'what's her name', from Mizu…I have no idea who those people are, and from Ame…some dudes in trench coat which is probably tasked to scout every Junchiriki in the exam' Izuma thought as he assessed every person he can find in the room. Then he sees it, the test of will.

His team may not notice it but killing intent is practically aimed at them the moment they opened the door to the room, well more specifically at a certain blonde idiot standing behind him. He knew well why both his teammate didn't even feel the Killing intent sent their way, it was because of a past experience which their instinct already experienced something that is much-much worse, that and unknown to them he placed an enchanted paper tag to make them unaffected to the killing intent.

"Izuma-kun, is that you?"

Izuma's ear perked up as he suddenly hears someone mentioning his name. He turned and saw, a blue indigo haired girl on the other side of the room with two other male with her. This ladies and gentle man, as anyone could guess is none other than Hinata Hyūga herself, the princess and heiress of the Hyūga Clan.

The girl is wearing the set of clothes which would appear on the Shippuden, though it seem weird for her to wear it now, Izuma decided cream colored jacket does not fit her, so Izuma took it upon himself to get her the same one and the perfect size for her, though he still had her hair cut as long hair would only hinder Hinata in combat.

"Hinata-chan, you're here!" Izuma called out with a jovial tone as Hinata immediately blushed at the sudden call out done by Izuma. He was about to discover something, something new to him, something that has slipped away from his very notice, though to him she is still the same shy and timidly girl he very much recognize, to other…well…

"Hey Naruto, how come Hinata is so close with Izuma?" Sakura asked the blonde. She didn't have much prior knowledge about the Hyūga's social activity since Hinata never seem to be the type to catch many attention.

"Well Izuma always have a training session with Hinata-chan whenever they have time. Usually it's more like Izuma teaching Hinata-chan, but Izuma always still come to her for a sparring partner" Naruto informed Sakura. Naruto then whispered to Sakura lowly so no one could hear them.

"Don't tell Izuma, but I think Hinata-chan has a crush on him" Naruto whispered at Sakura who only rolled her eyes.

'Oh the Irony' Sakura thought when she saw Hinata turned to them.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-san nice to meet you two again" She greeted Izuma's two teammate. Sakura only nod in appreciation at Hinata's greeting, while Naruto pretty much smile at her.

"It's bee a while too Hinata-chan! Say, aren't you supposed to be teamed up with-" Naruto was about to mention the name when a voice cut off his sentence, a very loud one at that.

"Hey Dead last! So you also here for the Chunin Exam? Don't you think you're being too overconfident just because you barely pass as a Genin?"

Though Izuma's instinct tell him to step in he knew better not to, for the one that came into the fray was none other than Kiba Inuzuka, the very bold and overconfident mutt which is too arrogant to know his place in the world. Naruto had take a brief glance at me for a second before he observed the approaching form of Kiba, who has his partner Akamaru on his head.

If Izuma was right now there to step up for Naruto he would annihilate the boy with words only, for as they say, "The words of a Badass are mightier than the sword", quoted from…well, himself. Naruto was about to retort back to Kiba's rude interruption when someone else seem to beat him to it.

"Kiba-san, I would appreciate as one of your teammate that you do not make a make a scene right now for this is not the place and time for such thing, and as your teammate I am also sure that such action you have taken upon would lead to everyone viewing as an inferior….not that it truly concerned me"

No it did not come from Shino; it was from none other than our savage Hyūga princess herself! That three strike did much better than any normal Gentle Fist strike.

Sakura and Naruto who rarely see this side of Hinata immediately snapped their head at her as they saw the cold hardened feature on her expression, seeing such expression makes one wonder who the hell is this girl!? One moment she was a shy and timidly girl, and another moment she was the serious girl who in all is like the other Typical Hyūga.

'Geez, I think I may have done the girl too much' Izuma thought with a sweatdrop as he observed Hinata. He knew he may have part in the creation of this Hinata, with all the hard-core training he gave her, the lesson in professionalism, the tricks and works of deceit he drilled in her…maybe he really did too much on her. He might just have created a monster.

Kiba who received words from Hinata who he has a crush one immediately felt like he had just been stabbed right at the heart with a Kunai. He froze off as he stared at Hinata who was staring at Kiba like he was an inferior. His partner Akamaru could only whimper under Hinata's cold words and look.

"Savage" Izuma mutter under his breath

"Well, I guess I should just…go then, he huh" Kiba said dispassionately, he went off quickly as he try gave off some bit of weak laughter trying show off himself as okay after receiving such fatal damage on his pride and soul.

"That would be considered the best action for you to take for the moment Kiba" Now enter the fray the sun glass wearing boy, Shino Aburame, who was walking in a calm manner towards them. Shino then walked toward Hinata.

"That may have been a bit too harsh for Kiba don't you think Hinata?" Shino asked the indigo haired girl who only scoffed at the statement.

"Harsh, if that mutt doesn't get his attitude straight or he might just get killed faster than any dog would in their dog years" Hinata replied.

'What have I done!?' Izuma's mind practically screamed. He realized that he was the one responsible turning the once sweet girl into this heaping pile of Badassery.

"Ehm" Izuma coughed up. Shino and Hinata turned to look at Izuma who was looking very uncomfortable at the situation. Naruto and Sakura who very much never seen or heard something as such from Hinata was looking at her with expression that says nothing but surprise.

For a moment it was silence, until Hinata came into a realization that Izuma was still there standing to their conversation. Her face suddenly went red in embarrassment, as she bowed in apology toward Izuma.

"I-I'm sorry you have to hear that Izuma-kun, I should go" Hinata mutter in embarrassment as her voice from hard steel and cold as ice turned to soft as wool and warm as the sun. The very prospect amazed Izuma to no end. Izuma immediately turned to Shino with a serious look on his face, which may have matched Shino's if he ever know what he look like.

"Shino, when did she start showing off that side of her?" Izuma asked the Aburame as Shino stood silence trying to remember things much clearly.

* * *

 **(Flash Back)**

Shino was walking along his teammate after the training session with their sensei Kurenai, when he noticed that Kiba, with a very confident look, approached Hinata who was looking very calm and composed, her current expression is one that can be described calmness overall.

Kiba made his move as he showed a very friendly grin. Hinata saw this, but pay no mind to the Inuzuka

"Hey Hinata-chan! Now that we got some free time for the day how about the two of us-"

"No"

"-Great! How about we go to-Wait what?" Kiba build up confidence deflate for a moment when he realized he mistook Hinata's answer in his excitement. Hinata who didn't even bother to turn at Kiba only narrowed her eyes.

"Kiba-san, instead of using those free times of yours to try and ask me out, it would be better if you use those times to improve yourself further" Hinata said in in finality as she walked away back to her home.

On the sidelines Shino stopped beside Kiba, he raised a brow as he was intrigued by this side of Hinata Hyūga, he may not be the most social person back in the Academy, but he knows a bit or two that Hinata was also not much of social girl, always kept to herself and those she knew well, on early years she even seemed like the very timidly type. Seeing this side of her first hand sure is an experience note worthy, as he gets to know more about his teammate.

Kiba had stopped on his track as felt like a nail had hammered down on his head. Akamaru, Kiba's Ninken whimpered in concern of Kiba's despairing look. Then Kiba snapped himself out of such state as he shook himself.

"No, don't go that path man, there's still a chance she might just accept me! Today is just a bad day for her, that's all, I'll get the 'Yes' next time" Kiba said to himself in confidence as he saw Kiba running off probably back to his home.

"Bold" Shino said to himself as he walked toward his home, alone.

* * *

 **(Flash Back End)**

"Ever since then things only gotten a lot worse, Kiba's numerous attempt to ask her out ended up in vain as it only serve to increase Hinata's…displeasure on Kiba's presence. At first she seemed to still shed some care for Kiba, but now she outright ignores him, outside mission" Shino told them.

Izuma scratched his head at the information of development, he did not expect this, no he did not, when he agreed to help Hinata on her progress he didn't thought that in the way she would develop new set of personality in her, he only thought she would stayed the same old Hinata he knew while at the same time she grew stronger.

"Well, can't blame the guy with desire for trying, but I guess trying to push his luck too much would only result as such, like Naruto" Izuma said. Sakura couldn't agree more on that statement as she nod her head vigorously in agreement. Naruto could only grumble at such mention of his situation being compared to Kiba's.

"Kiba only pushed the wrong buttons on the wrong person, she'll come around someday" Izuma said casually. Shino only stare at the prodigal Gamer for a moment before he nod as well.

"I hope you're right Izuma-san" Shino said as he returned to his team's side. Izuma sighed as he saw a new controversy he might need to take care of, if this goes on his plans on the future would need to be tweaked a little bit so it won't fail.

'Damn my stupidity, out of all things I have missed this just had to be the one little calculation that I had wrong…though there is an option to use **That** method to change things, but I just can't, not with her…I might have to go back to the drawing board' Izuma thought in rage. As he was lost in thought he unknowingly passed upon the arrival of Team 10's Genins, which is Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji.

Sakura being the proclaimed love-rival of Ino, had immediately started a name calling match with the blonde girl. Shikamaru and Choji conversed with Naruto a bit, asking what the hell is wrong with Izuma, Naruto only told them that Izuma is in a state deep thought. Then Team 7 came in, Sakura noticing that Izuma is not paying attention at all took her chance to try and glomp Sasuke who is looking a bit bruised, though as always Ino also came into the fray and competed Sakura.

Einstein was right; time does run on different speeds. For Izuma, time seemed to go on in a very fast track as he didn't even notice all the rookie from the Academy is already inside the room.

"You guys realized that you're making a scene here right? It's not even funny that you all are unaware of this fact"

When that very familiar voice entered his mind he snapped out of his deep thought as he turned to where the voice came from. Gray color entered his vision as he see who had just entered the conversation.

It was none other than Kabuto Yakushi himself, and with a Konohagakure headband strapped on his forehead, making look like an official Konoha nin.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi, and I seriously think you guys need to keep vigilant and cut the excess chatter, you're no longer playing kids' game here" Kabuto said as he looked over each one of the Genins. Izuma decided that he should just play the part since he wouldn't want to spoil the fun.

"So Kabuto, do you have any past experiences with this test?" Izuma asked as Kabuto smiled depreciatingly.

"Yes, since this is my seventh time in the Chunin Exam" Kabuto informed them.

All the present rookies eyes widen in shock as they heard that piece of information excluded Izuma of course. To hear someone had failed the Chunin Exam six times would mean that there is much difficulty in store for them in the Chunin Exam for them. Though the first one that seem to snap out of shock is none other than the red haired Namikaze

"Hah, you must really suck then!" Mito said to Kabuto haughtily.

"Not really, I always hone my skill after every Exam, but that's not enough cause the exam always changes every year, so any past experience I have on previous Exams are useless, the best I could do is gather up information's for my advantage" Kabuto said as he pulled out a stack of cards. The cards are orange with yellow trimming which made it look exotic.

"These are my Ninfo card, all of them contain some information that gathered about the other Genins that participate in this Chunin Exam, just describe them and I might just have their information" Kabuto said to them. Sasuke with a serious face immediately asked the man.

"What do you exactly have?" Sasuke asked, testing the man's claim. Kabuto smiled as he drew one card.

He then flipped the card which he drew and it revealed the information about Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Genin. A member of Team 7 including Natsumi Namikaze Uzumaki, and Mito Namikaze Uzumaki. Your Missions record are 20 D-Ranks, 1 C-Rank, and 1 A-Rank. Wow that's impressive for a rookie Genin" Kabuto commented as he read out the information.

"Wow" said an impressed Naruto

'As expected of Sasuke-kun, so cool!' Sakura thought in giddy

"Meh" a bored response which came from Izuma that irritated Sasuke a lot.

With the genuine of the claim have been proofed he immediately went to say two name that have been floating on his mind.

"Rock Lee and Gaara of the Sand" Sasuke said. For Natsumi though she felt like some thjng didn't sit right witht his whole situation, but right now there is someone in front of her that might have intel on her enemies, so…

"Izuma Hakazaru" Natsumi said as Kabuto gained a look of interest at the mention of the name of the person standing right in front of him. Others only looked at her in curiosity; they wondered why she wanted information about Izuma when the person she wanted to know about is right there.

"It's no fun if you guys already know the names" Kabuto said as he shuffled the deck of card.

He then proceeds to draw two cards from the deck of cards. He displayed the two cards as the he flipped the cards on his hand; behind the flipped cards was the information on the individuals listed by Sasuke.

"Rock Lee, Genin. A Genin year older than you guys, a member of Team 9 including Neji Hyūga, and Tenten. His Missions record are 23 D-Ranks, and 12 C-Ranks. He's incapable of using Ninjutsu, but is extremely proficient with Taijutsu" Kabuto told them.

"No way!" Naruto said in disbelief, and impressed tone.

"Impressive, I might just want to fight off this guy if we meet" Izuma complimented. Kabuto decided to continue as he read out the next one.

"Gaara of the Sand, Genin. He is teamed with his siblings Kankuro and Temari of the Sand. His Mission record, whoa, no D-Ranks, 9 C-Ranks, and 10 B-Ranks. His ability is mostly unknown, and it is stated that he has never take a single injury in any mission" Kabuto said as he fixed his glasses. The 12 rookies stood silence as they heard such information, amazed by the record.

Izuma for a moment took a good glance at Gaara who noticed his gaze. Izuma for a small the easy look on Izuma had turned into his infamous smirk, but now just any smirk, the maniacal looking one. Gaara eyes widen at the sight before he also smirked, the blood lust kind of smirk.

Izuma turned back to look at Kabuto, who had drawn another card. Kabuto seriously looked at the card as he read the details entailed.

"Izuma Hakazaru, Genin. He is a member of Team 11 including Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. His Mission record, 30 D-Rank, and 1 C-Rank. He is an expert in three fields: Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, oh this is interesting, and it is rumored that he has an unknown Kekkei Genkai called the **Light Release** "

The Rookies, exclude Naruto and Sakura, let the information sunk into their head as they had their eyes widen at the information, almost immediately they had their head snap at the prodigal Gamer who's only response was a finger to the lip.

"That everyone, is a secret for another day, now heads up, cause I think I see our proctor is in the house" Izuma said, and as soon as he said that they all could hear a foot step on the front of the room.

The proctor for the first part of the Chunin Exam himself has arrived in the room, and he is none other than Ibiki Morino, Konohagakure's top interrogator. Ibiki stared at the Genins in the room with a menacing look

"All right you Maggots, my name is Ibiki Morino, we can now begin the first test of the Chunin Exam, all of you will turn in your application sheet and take one of these number cards in exchange, and sit on the seat matching that number" Ibiki said as he showed one of the number cards.

For the next moment everyone turned in their application sheet as all of them received their numbers, all of them then find their designated seat as they saw a closed paper and a pencil already on their respective seats.

"You are given ten points each from the start! The written test has ten questions in all! And, this test has a point reduction system. You are deducted one point for each question you get wrong!" Ibiki said as he wrote the system on the board. He let the information sink in everyone before continuing.

"Your pass or failure will be determined by the total point of the three person teams" Ibiki told them, he then smirked as his face turned sinister.

"There may be those who will be dismissed during this test without waiting for test grading, and in the case of even one person on the team getting zero points…everyone on that team will fail!"

Naruto sink into his seat as the only thought that came up into his mind is 'Oh boy'.

"The time to for the test is one hour…You may Begin!" Ibiki announced as everyone immediately flipped their sheet.

"You have only one hour to finish them, the Exam will begin NOW!" Ibiki roared as everyone flipped their Exam paper. All of the Genins in the room began to read each of the questions on the test sheet, and one by one they face a very horrible realization.

These questions might just be, beyond their league.

Izuma looked at the question as he smirked

'Time to let these babies do their work' Izuma thought as he lowered his head to the desk. Izuma yellow eyes glowed for a brief second and returned to normal. Izuma then start filling the answer on the sheet.

Everyone then started to do their own thing, for some who are smart they begin to fill out the to the best of their knowledge, for those who are much more crafty decided to cheat from other, and for those who are dumb…well.

'Holy crap! I can't figure anything on this paper!' Naruto screamed in his mind as he buried himself on the desk. The moment the exam had started he immediately red the questions laid on the exam paper. He wished it was a only simple questions which his intelligence is limited to, but his hope was crushed when he saw these were questions far beyond his knowledge. He was hopeless

 **(Thirty Minute later)**

'I still haven't answered anything' Naruto cried miserably in his thought. It's already half an hour an he hasn't answer a single question on the paper. Thirty minute had passed and he saw some Team had failed and dragged out of the room fue to being caught cheating, the tension in room was heavy, so heavy that Naruto was sweating bullets, fearing that he might just cause his team to fail.

That he could not afford to accept!

'Should I signal Izuma for his help?' the thought had crossed Naruto multiple times for the whole thirty minute since the test Exam started.

'No! I can't keep asking his help, I would have to do this on my own! Izuma probably also having a hard…who am I kidding, he's probably already finished this' Naruto thought

 **(Twenty Minute later)**

That may just be what is about to happen. His sheet is still blank, and Naruto is currently burying himself on the desk, his aura reeks despair. Then he heard the heard proctor began speaking again

"It has been forty five minutes, now here is the Tenth Question!" Ibiki announced as all of the Genins looked up from their paper toward the proctor.

"Whether or not you will take this tenth question will decide your fate right, right now. If you choose not to take the question, then your point will automatically turns zero, in other words, you will fail, of course the same goes for the two other in the same group. But if you choose to take it and unable to answer it correctly, then you will have to RELINQUISH your right to ever taking the Chunin Exam ever again!" Ibiki said.

That did the job well, many of the Genins looked grim at the situation, and hearing the rules given by the proctor Withdrawing seem to be the most logical move to take.

"You will raise your hand if you wish to not take the question, once I confirm your number I will ask you to leave the room" Ibiki told them all

Ibiki smirked at this situation, the final question have done the job like he wished it to be, the despair looming over almost everyone is the result which he was trying to get, to see what would be the reaction of these year's Genins would do in the face of seemingly uneven situation, and now all he has to do is turn on the clincher which he planted inside the Exam room the whole time. Then everyone in the room sees a Genin raising a hand.

"I-I…I will withdraw" said the Genin

"I will too" said another Genin from a different team

"Me too"

"I also"

Ibiki smirked as the trigger he set was loose, now all everything will fall down.

'Now let's see how many will drop out this year' Ibiki thought as he observed every last person in the room. He saw a couple of people are about to raise their hand, particularly a pink haired Genin which if he remember correctly is from Kakashi's team.

Sakura looked down with a reluctant smile, she needs to face the fact, the other nine might have been difficult but she was able to answer them all, but this last question, if they take it there is a fifty-fifty chance they might just fail, and throwing their succession over an uneven risk might not be the best thing to do, if they take this and fail then they would never be able to become a Chunin, ever.

'I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm not going to make your dream unreachable for you' Sakura thought as her hand had reluctantly rose slowly

Izuma who was sitting across the room saw this, a smirk creeped up upon his face.

But before anyone can raise their hand, they heard a slam, came from none other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze himself who stood up from where he is seated. With a smirk he pointed his finger at Ibiki.

"I'll take it! Don't you underestimate me, nothing you say will stop me, and even if I am stuck with being a Genin forever, I will still become a Hokage no matter what it takes! " Naruto roared at the proctor with every courage he gathered up to stand up. Both of them stared against each other as Naruto did not back down from the Menacing Glare being sent his way.

"This decision will change the fate of your future, I will ask you again if you will withdraw" Ibiki asked for the last and final time. Naruto only smirked

"I never go back on my word, that's my Nindo" Naruto said in finality as he sat back. His word caused a ripple effect which Ibiki did foresee would happen, everyone in the room was no longer in a state of gloom, instead all of them are now much more determined in this, Naruto's word had given everyone the courage to go on trough with the test.

Ibiki stared at the room for a moment before he closed his eyes in acceptance.

"Fine then…For everyone that is still in this room, you all Pass the first test!" Ibiki announced to all of them which surprises the Genins in the room

"Well that was certainly unexpected" Kakashi told the other Jounin inside the room which where they had been observing their Genins in the first test. All of them was observing each of their Genins of their performance in the test, which is to gathering information from others without being caught.

"Yeah, your student there have some spunk in him to stand up against a proctor, especially Ibiki himself" said another Jounin who was smoking himself a cigar, also known as Asuma Sarutobi, former member of the 12 Guardian of the Fire Daimyo, the sensei for Team 10.

"You have to appreciate the courage it took for the blonde kid to stand up seeing the tight spot he was in" complimented a Jounin, this one is the sensei for Team 8, otherwise known as Kurenai Yuhi, Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress.

"If that blonde kid didn't spoke up, I'm pretty sure my Team would've failed the test" Said another random Jounin

Kushina who was also in the room observing the test and listening to the other Jounin was none to say one proud mother, proud of her little boy, standing up with fire of courage. Now all of her children had passed to the second test, a test which she would have to place her every faith in her little boy.

"I hope Minato-kun knows what he's doing" Kushina mutter with a reluctant smile.

"Don't worry Kushina-sama, I'm sure sensei knows what he's doing" Kakashi said to her. Kushina dropped her smile as she turned to Kushina with a frown.

"Yet, I couldn't get rid of the feeling that something wrong is going to happen" Kushina said.

None of them realized, but something else was observing everyone in the room, something which is hidden and barely noticeable.

A smile came across Izuma's face, not smirk, but a smile, a real genuine smile. It was nice to see Naruto standing up by himself, means now Naruto doesn't need his assistance anymore

"Well, I suppose it's time to weed out the snakes from the grass" Izuma said to himself as he watch the exaggerated entrance of one Anko Mitarashi. As he expected, the glass from the window shattered as and explosion of smoke came on the front of the room, right where Ibiki was standing.

As the smoke disperse it revealed a banner on the wall with Kunai sticking it, and a Kunoichi standing in the front of the room. Everyone then saw what was written on the banner

 _Introducing the great and sexy Anko Mitarashi! Proctor of the Chunin Exam Second Test._

"Seventy two? Man you are losing your touch old man" Said Anko who was observing the Genins in the rooms.

"Well there are some interesting ones this year, so you better not underestimate them" Ibiki responded. Anko smirked at the statement.

"Don't worry; the next test will make sure all of them are cut in hall. Now, all of you brats are to arrive to the front of Training Ground 44, you will have forty minute to arrive there, starting from now!" Anko said before she herself disappeared from the room.

Everyone got out of the building as they returned to the side of their respective Teams again. Naruto with a happy face was back with his team again, who was smiling at him.

"Well, it seems now the apprentice has become, the intermediate apprentice. I guess now you really can stand up in your own two feet" Izuma complimented

"Yeah that was brave of you to stand up like that, though a bit idiotic in my opinion, but still brave" Sakura also added, as Naruto blushed at the compliments he was given

"Thanks you two, I did say I'm going to start standing on my own two feet didn't I? I will proof myself to you that one day, I can surpass even you!" Naruto said in full energy as he smiled Izuma way. Izuma gave Naruto a smile and says nothing, but in his mind…

'Surprise me Naruto, like you always have' Izuma thought as the three of them went to training ground 44, otherwise known as…

* * *

 **(Somewhere else)**

"The Forest of Death, that is where Master has wished for you to go" said Odisla who was speaking trough a holographic communication. A figure wearing white robe looked at the holographic form of Odisla

"The Forest of Death? The one located in Konohagakure?" the figure asked. Odisla trough the hologram nod in confirmation.

"Yes, you are to go there right now and find our Master, he will be there waiting for your arrival, thus do not keep him waiting, for he has only little time interval to meet your presence. Finish up any obstacle that you still haven't remove, I will send The Blanco to carry the box from there" Odisla said as the hooded figure nod

"Understood, I'll go there as soon as I finish up here" The figure said as Odisla nod.

"Very well, do not keep him waiting **Malevolent** " Odisla warned for the last time before his hologram disappears. The figure sighed at the **Instrument** 's trait of zeal; he knew very well how loyal the thing is to its master, or more like creator. He then heard a voice talking to him

'Man, that guys sure 'Blows', Hahahaha! Get it? Cause Odisla is an-'

"I get it Sho, but now we have to finish things up here quickly, we don't want to keep master waiting, the plan has already begin and time is precious now" Said the hooded figure.

'Okay, I get, but still, wouldn't hurt for the guy to 'tune' out his attitude! HAHAHAHAHAHA!'

"*Sigh* puns, bad puns" The hooded figure said to himself.

"Hey! My puns are not bad!"

"Yes they are"

"*Cough* w-who the hell are you *Cough* t-talking to?" a man weakly asked the hooded figure. The man is lying on a crater while coughing up blood. Sticking out of the man's chest, accurately on where the heart is located is a blade. The hooded figure turned to the dying man.

"Oh? You're still alive Mui? I would've thought a Sho's stab to the heart had already killed you, well it seems you are one tough nut to crack huh" The Hooded figure said. A blow of wind passed through his hood revealing bright red hair, blue eyes, and an X shaped scar with a smirk on the face.

"I guess a proper introduction is in order then, my name is Minazuki Uzumaki, **The Malevolent-of God** " the now identified as Minazuki introduced. Minazuki eyes glowed yellow before it returned back to blue. The red haired then spoke again but this time his tone is much different.

"And me? I'm Sho, Sho Uzumaki **The Breaker-of God** " The now identified as Sho who is the same body as Minazuki. Though the man could see the eeriness of the situation he still didn't care about that, what he wanted to know was one thing.

"What are you going to do *Cough* The Box" Mui asked as he became tired slowly. Sho in response grinned widely at the dying man.

"Well, you are still alive bit even when I stabbed your heart, and we already killed your son to seal the box, I guess it would be appropriate to tell you before you die" Sho said before he aproached the dying man and whispered to his ear.

"The Demon King of Sixth Heaven is back, and we're gathering all the Devil Kings back, including **Satori** " Sho whispered as the Mui eyes widen in surprise before the light from his eyes disappears, Mui is now dead.

"Well that took longer than it should be, I guess he was really 'dying' to know our objective, Get it!? Hahahahahaha" Sho laughed off himself with his pun.

'Bad puns' Minazuki thought in his mind.

The two consciousness in one body, then disappears in black flame as the only they left of were was the ruin of what once was the Blood Prison, Castle Hozuki in ruins, and dead bodies was lying everywhere as if a massacre had just happened, which it did happened.

* * *

 **(Somewhere else)**

Inside a dark room, hidden from the outside world, a silhouette could be seen sipping a fine wine. Only a single source of light seems to illuminate the place, though it is not enough to light the whole place. The figure of silhouette then placed the cup of wine on a desk beside him as yellow eyes pierce trough the darkness.

"Well this is interesting, I not many have once manage to find the location of my hideout, and somehow you alone manage to find this place and entered my room without my guards noticing you" The Figure said. From the shadow came out a person adorned in exotic Samurai Armor.

"It was not hard to find this place, yours is easily traceable with the right method, Hisahide Matsunaga" The Samurai said. The silhouette now identified as Matsunaga Hisahide gained a look of interest.

"Oh? And may I inquire what method you used to find me?" Hisahide asked at the Samurai who only waved it off in response.

"In the future I may give you and answer, but for now I am offering you an offering of partnership" The samurai told him. Hisahide cocked an eyebrow as he looked at the Samurai in interest.

"Oh really? What would be the occasion to this partnership" Hisahide asked

"The Devil King of the Sixth Heaven has returned" The samurai told Hisahide who gained a pleased look.

"Oh? So after all these year Tenkai finally resurrected Nobunaga? And here I thought I would have to get my hands down myself, that's good to know" Hisahide said as he sipped his wine once more

"Oh, that little masochist isn't really the one that resurrected the Demon King, someone else did" The samurai cleared as Hisahide stopped and looked at the Samurai with a curious look

"He didn't, well then, who would be bold and stupid enough to resurrect the Demon King?" Hisahide asked, he knew for a fact resurrecting Nobunaga would mean death as Nobunaga was never known of being kind.

"The Demon King of the Seventh Heaven" The samurai answered.

A sound of a breaking glass could be heard as Hisahide had dropped his cup of wine out of surprise. He then narrowed his yellow eyes at the Samurai. Hisahide then snap his finger as a figure came out of the shadow with a scroll. The figure then disappeared to the shadow as Hisahide opened the scroll and rolled it up on his table. On the scroll is a circle with six panel and pictures in each panel

"There's no such thing, the last Demon King and ever will to exist on existence is the Sixth. The first Demon King was Kiyomori Taira the man who almost conquered the world, The Demon King of Naraka, his body is destroyed, and his Demon Soul now called **Moryo** is sealed up on the Land of Demon" Hisahide said as his finger pointed at the first panel which shows a demonic like Samurai and an army behind it. Hisahide then moved to the next one.

"The second Demon King was Emperor Antoku, Kiyomori's infant child, the Demon King of Preta. His body is now replaced with that Box and his Demon Soul, **Satori** , is also sealed up on the box." Hisahide said as he pointed at a panel with the picture of an Emperor sitting on his throne eating the soul of many things.

"The third one, the Demon Queen of third Heaven, the Demon Queen of Animal, Tokiko Taira, the wife of Kiyomori Taira and mother of Emperor Antoku. She disappeared from history, no trace of her existence was left, and thus presumed to have died" Hisahide said as he continued to the next panel.

"The fourth, the Demon Queen of Human, her name is Kicho, it was not known whether she came from the main Taira Clan blood line or not, but she was definitely a Taira as she was chosen as the Demon Queen. She was killed, but her Demonic soul live, where you ask? In Soragakure" Hisahide said as he pointed at the fourth panel, the picture of a woman wearing a dark kimono with butterfly flying around her.

"The Fifth, the Demon King of the Fifth Heaven, well, that one has already appeared but never did try to reveal himself, as history never mention his or her appearance" Hisahide concluded as he moved to the last one. A picture of a Demon sitting on a throne of Skeleton

"And finally the last Demon King, the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, the Deva, Nobunaga Oda, the last Demon King, which still lives even though History says that he died in the last crusade. This scroll is a lost relic from the main Taira Clan family themselves as they had already predicted who would be the Demon Kings to walk the land of human. It was a stroke of luck for me to found this, and in this document none is said about a Seventh Demon King, this document has been examined many times, there is no hidden document" Hisahide said to the Samurai who only smiled at the man.

"Ah, but you forget of the old saying, "Look underneath the underneath", and in this case literally" The samurai said as he used his finger to trace at the middle of the circular panel, his silky touch and sharp finger made a circle on the middle, revealing a hidden page, a very thin page, which shocked Hisahide for a moment before he chuckle to himself.

"So this whole time there was a hidden page under it, how careless of me" Hisahide sighed as he observed the hidden panel and what was written on the panel.

"The Seventh Demon King, the Demon King of which would gather the Six Demon and wage war upon earth. The Demon King of inexistence, the Outsider, one who will call upon an army of monster in white mask to terrorize humanity." Hisahide read as he observed the picture of a six winged creature with white skin and black face. Hisahide then looked at the Samurai.

"So this is the Seventh Demon King? The Outsider?" Hisahide asked as the Samurai nod in confirmation.

"Yes, I who sit on the throne of Heaven have seen the Outsider beginning his mechanism to war, he have already subjugated Nobunaga, he already send his subordinate to gather the other Demon, and he have prepared an army to his beckon call. War is coming, and it is inevitable, this Demon King is actually almost like you" The Samurai said.

"You who sit on the throne of Heaven? Oh, I see, you are Yoshiteru Ashikaga" Hisahide concluded as the samurai grinned.

"In the flesh that Is, now I know all about your plan Hisahide Matsunaga, and I know that the Seventh King will throw a wrench upon everything that you have worked upon, which is why I offer you a partnership" Ashikaga added, as Hisahide contemplated for a moment. It is true this unknown factor might just ruin everything he had set up, and his army is still not ready for years, but partnering Yoshiteru Ashikaga, the man who was once known as the God of Samurai in the ancient time, there has to be something that is in loop.

"May I know what our partnership will entail?" Hisahide asked as Ashikaga pulled out a scroll and gave it to Hisahide. The man opened the scroll as he read the content, his eyes widen in surprise. He closed it and smiled at the God of Samurai.

"It will be a pleasure working with you Yoshiteru Ashikaga" Hisahide said, signaling he accepted the partnership as Yoshiteru smiled.

"Subarashi"

* * *

 **AN: And let's end it at that, I haven't been able to focus on writing with all the work I have, but I still keep trying.**

 **The plot progression is slow, I know, but the exciting part is near though and when that happens I want all of you to hold on to your seat and wait.**

 **Yes the first three Demon King is a real reference from history.**

 **Now I am giving title to Izuma's servants, all of their title entails of what their abilities is. If some of you are confused of how Izuma gained a lot of servant in a short time, well, in chapter 9 I had left a clue of how.**

 **I will keep on writing to my best and you guys can give me an opinion of what you think about the story in the Review.**

 **Now to answer some review since I haven't done that in a while**

* * *

 **Response to Review:**

 **SavageGod:** **I will write more, as soon as I have the mind of Masashi Kishimoto and the brain of George Lucas :p**

 **Posion Tree** **: Yeah, trying to fix 10k word of a chapter is not as easy as it looks**

 **Ivanganev1992** **: Dude, are reviewing the wrong Fic here? Cause my character's name is Izuma**

 **CurtFirefly** **: Yeah, and it's been pretty hard to find other How I Met your Mother funny moments, but still keep trying though.**

 **Kingz T. Infinity** **: Oh I don't know about that**

 **Brockarot** **: Well just you wait in third test of the Chunin Exam, that will knock your socks off**

 **Saint of vice koncor** **: I will not give to Naruto, it will make him OP too easy, I will make Naruto powerful by progress, not by special items, so I would give it to my MC. The very OPness of the eye screams that the eye would never get anywhere near the people in Elemental Nation, though, I could tweak a bit in plot to make it much more interesting.**

 **I love books more** **: I can't seem to find a beta for this, and for my grammatical error, I'm trying here.**

 **Blaze 1992** **: What's the point of a story without surprises?**

 **For those who are named Guest, I can't really reply to an unknown now can I?**


	11. Chapter 11

Inside a dark forest, a single figure could be seen standing on top of a branch of a gigantic tree. This single figure observed the surrounding with a yellow piercing eyes that await for anything that moves, like a hawk such eyes looked intently at every detail without fail.

A silhouette came to pass as the yellow eye caught of this movement. The single figure moved from the branch as the figure jumped from branch to branch to get a higher ground. The figure then held out a finger to his ear.

"Eagle Watch to Orange, Eagle Watch to Orange, do you copy? Over" the figure said over a radio. The speaker responded.

"This is Orange- Okay why do I get a color as code name while you guys get cool code names" complained a voice from the other side of the speaker. The figure then decided to response to that complaint.

"Well if someone decided to learn how to play Rock Paper Scissors right they might just get to choose the name now do they, any way, Eagle Watch to team, do you have eyes on the target? Over" The figure said

"Positive Eagle Watch, you sure they're the one Izu- I mean Eagle Watch, it could be another team? Over" Said another voice, but this one sound more feminine. The figure who had been chasing the running silhouette stopped as he see the silhouette of a person also stop, the yellow eyes narrowed at the silhouette.

"Oh I'm very sure alright, I can see one of the carrying the whole 'Package', It's Bravo, Oscar, Oscar, Bravo, Sierra…and possible Delta cups" The figure said trough the speaker.

"…You couldn't have described it in a much subtler way…over" said a voice trough the speaker.

"That is as subtle as I will ever get Orange, now we can't let the target escape! Orange, Book Head, initiate plan Triple Down Town to go!" The figure said.

"I still think the plan name is stupid"

"Now's not the time to sass Orange! Ho Ho Ho Bitches!" Roared the figure who stepped out of the shadow, which reveal himself to be Izuma Hakazaru, the prodigal gamer jumped out of his spot and surprised three Kusa Kunoichi.

"Shit, It's that kid again!" Cursed one of the Kunoichi who pulled out a Kunai. The three other Kunoichi moved in a combat position, as they were prepared to fight the single Genin which is in front of them. Izuma pulled out a Katana with him as he released a very terrifying grin on his face

"You three are not getting away this time, now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, truth be told I prefer the Hard way since that way I can mess around with you three for fun, but hey, a guy can only hope" Izuma said casually as he spin around his katana on his hand. The three Kunoichi smirked at the boy in front of them.

"You may not notice boy, but there's three of us and one of you, and to top it all off we're former Chunin that de-ranked due to a fail mission, we held the higher ground with experience here kiddo, and once we finish this exam we will gain back our rank as a Chunin" said one of the Kusa Kunoichi who smirked, trying to intimidate Izuma who was not at all affected by such information.

"Hah, you may be former Chunin, but there's an old saying that says "Quantity beats Quality", Naruto!" Izuma called out as sound of movements can be heard everywhere. The three Kusa Kunoichi looked up and saw many a blonde haired Genin with hundreds of Clones with him all surrounding their position. The blonde Genin is none other than Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, who is smirking with his best friend.

"Well they never did chose the easy way, then I guess it's the hard way for them then!" Naruto shout to Izuma as Izuma grinned. Izuma then looked at the now three nervous looking Kunoichi who was observing the situation. Izuma looked at the three Kunoichi with a very cruel and terrifying smirk.

"Now all of you will get a taste of what I would properly call a 'Gang Bang', Naruto go!" Izuma ordered as Naruto and his clones launched from their position and made a series of hand seal. The Kunoichi saw this and immediately prepared themselves for the worst, but sadly whatever they got under their sleeve would proven useless by the technique Naruto and his clone will launch at the three.

" **Reverse Harem Technique**!" Naruto shouted the name of the technique as he and the clones disappears in clouds which shocked the Kunoichi for a few moment. What came out of the clouds was a collective of masculine, well built, and handsome looking young man that flashes their charming smile at the three Kunoichi, and to top it all of

they are nude.

* * *

 **(A couple of Minute later)**

"That went much easier than I thought" Izuma said somberly as he tied the final knot on the rope which is currently binding the three Kunoichi who are unconscious. He had expected the technique to work on the three Kunoichi, but he didn't expect it to be Super Effective, the three had immediately fainted out of blood loss which came out of their nose.

"Yeah, it's a good thing those three were a bunch of perverts, or else the technique wouldn't affect them much" Naruto said as he held the scroll of Heaven and Earth on his hands.

"'Affect' might not be the right word to describe their current situation" Sakura said quietly as she was trying to get the image what had transpired out of her head. The scenes! Its all just too much for her!

"Well we can all agree that the Sexy Jutsu and any form of their Variation definitely deserve its place in the list of **Kinjutsu** , effective to the very core" Izuma said as he searched for anything in the Kunoichi's pocket that might give the something good. Naruto and Sakura could only nod in agreement at that statement, it really is a very dangerous technique.

"Hey Izuma-kun, how did you even know they even have the Earth Scroll anyway?" Sakura asked as Izuma who was still rummaging the Kusa Kunoichi's belonging answers her question.

"They weren't too careful of their surrounding, when I saw them I definitely heard they said that they had the Earth Scroll (Lies)" Izuma said.

"And that's when you decided to strike them first without us?" Naruto added as he reminisced the event that had transpired as Izuma nod.

"Yup, I wanted to immediately give the element of surprise, if I could call hold them in the place and call on to you guys it would've been a fast completion to the test" Izuma told them as Sakura frowned at Izuma.

"That was a reckless move you did Izuma-kun, you could've waited for us to arrive" Scold Sakura

"Hey, what can I say, if you don't risk everything then you aren't trying" Izuma responded with a shrug as he then found a piece of parchment in one of the three's pouch. He then open it and read it's content. Izuma silently read the content as a smirk reached his look, Naruto and Sakura immediately noticed this couldn't help question.

"What's in there Izuma?" Naruto asked as Izuma decided to reveal the content of the parchment, which is a map, the map which was given in the beginning of the second test, but the maps are all marked with red marker. Izuma smirked.

"It seem they already had a trap set up around the forest, this map shows exactly where those traps are, now we can just go around them and go to the tower safely" Izuma said as he red the map once again. Sakura and Naruto lighted up in excitement at the information, luck is seemingly just coming trough their way as now they are able to finish the second test much quicker that they originally thought.

Izuma then stood up as he looked at the direction where the tower should be at.

"C'mon guys, straight ahead non-stop, I wan to smear this victory on Team 7 when they see we arrived in the tower first!" Izuma said as he and his team moved toward the tower with the two scrolls.

Victory was now assured for them

* * *

 **(With Team 8)**

"Now surrender, or else I will make this much more painful for you imbecile" said Hinata to another Genin who wore an Ame forehead protector. Hinata looking unscathed and currently on her **Gentle Fist Style** looked at the seemingly losing Ame Genin. The Ame Genin who's current situation is tired and damaged only spit down upon where Hinata stood.

"Fuck you! I make sure you're dead when I rip out your eyes out of your dead body!" The Ame shinobi roared as he threw one umbrella to the air as it opened wide. It then stopped mid air as it spin there for a while. Hinata activated her **Byakugan** observed the Umbrella, and saw something else in it.

"No one has ever manage to dodge or block my technique! And now you'll regret ever crossing path with me!

 **Wind Style: Aerial Murder**!"

Out of the umbrella came out Senbons, but these Senbons were not you average and regular Senbon as they were green colored. These Senbons are launched away with Wind chakra lacing them, as they slowly began to approach Hinata who's eyes widened at this surprising technique, she abandoned all thought as her instinct immediately kicked in.

'Eight Trigram: Rotation!' She thought as she initiated the technique. A rotating blue sphere appeared and protected Hinata. The Senbons all came crashing down as each one strike upon the blue sphere with no end, then all of the sudden it stopped. No more Senbon came out of the umbrella as it dropped to the ground, Hinata then stopped her technique as she stared at her opponent.

The Ame Genin could only stare in shock as he just saw his trump card smashed away like a fly, it didn't even land a hit on the Hyūga herself. He then saw Hinata look at him with a menacing look, which is amplified by the activated Byakugan.

"So be it" Hinata said as she charged toward the Ame Genin who snapped out of his trance and took a defensive position. Hinata was nearing the man as she stop in front of the man and suddenly changed her stance!

She began to remember what Izuma had told her when she was taught the stance.

" _Remember Hinata, this style is not at all used to render an opponent into submission, no, this fighting style only have one purpose and one purpose only, to KILL. Use it at it's full capacity and you can render any living being to Death without them even able to fight back…Which is why I'm going to teach you this style, and let you figure what to do with what I taught you!" Izuma said to Hinata in a jovial tone._

Hinata in a split second Hinata recorded the location of all her target, which is…

The connector of every Chakra Points inside the Genins arms. Her palm turns into a fist as she was ready to strike that which is necessary.

The Ame Genin thought that trying to block the attack with his hand was a good move, but in truth it was not, it was actually what Hinata wanted to happen, now she could go on for the kill

This is the new style she has been trying with the new set of fighting style she gets from Izuma, she integrate it with her Gentle Fist Style and her Byakugan, and thus she created

The **Murder Fist Style**

Her hand now become blue as it is now covered in Chakra, her muscles now pushed to the limit, her strength are placed into her two fist. Now her strike will be more painful to both him, and herself, a price to pay on her technique

" _Oh and remember, never use this stance to KILL out of your own selfish needs, use it to protect that which you hold dear" Izuma added with a serious look_

Hinata's fist moved and strike the Ame Genin's right hand as one fist hit the arm, while the other hit the hand. As her fist reached both target the connection of the Chakra Point on his hand and arm was destroyed. The Ame Genin's eye widen in surprise as he felt pain erupting in his hand.

In speed she then moved and strike the left arm and hand, two strike was landed as it destroyed the connection of both Chakra Point.

Thus he will never be able to transfer Chakra to his hand ever again, he will never be able to use a single Jutsu ever again

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the Ame Genin as the pain was too unbearable for him as he fell.

When she was done she only jumped away and see the result of her created fighting style. The Ame Genin squirmed on the ground in pain.

She let out a heavy breath which she had been holding, the result is as she expected to be, but it also at left a heavy strain on her muscle, she would need to rest her body and not overwork her body for a while, the **Murder Fist Style** she name it, because not only it damages the target, but also the user.

"Hinata-chan!"

She turned and saw Kiba and Shino approaching toward her, which mean they have taken care of the other two Ame nin.

"Kiba-san, Shino, have you two retrieve their scroll?" Hinata asked. Shino and Kiba shook their head

"Nah, me and Akamaru already searched them through, their scroll wasn't with them" Kiba told Hinata as Akamaru also nod its head.

"I also searched thorough the other one, none of them hold the scroll" Shino informed

Hinata then turned toward the still in pain Ame Shinobi who was lying on the ground. Kiba saw the sate of the man and couldn't help cringe and wonder

"Man, what happened to this guy?" Kiba mutter, loud enough for Hinata to hear him as Hinata approached the body.

"His Shinobi days have ended" Was all she said as she proceed to kick the man's head, thus knocking out the Ame Genin. Hinata then searched the man's body and found the scroll they are looking for, the **Heaven Scroll**. Hinata grabbed the scroll and stood up. She then stared at her two Teammate

"Kiba-san, Shino, we are leaving, now" She ordered as the two complied with her order, leaving the Ame Team defeated and defenseless.

* * *

 **(With Team 7)**

"Mito, Sasuke someone else is ahead of us, be prepared" Natsumi told them. It is a little known fact to everyone that Natsumi is actually a sensory type, she can actually sense someone else's Chakra Signature naturally ever since she was little, and she kept such information secret to only a handful of people, her mom and dad, her teacher Jiraya, and Kakashi. She wouldn't trust Mito to keep it a secret since she knows Mito would boast such information, and she certainly now telling others she deem irresponsible with this information of her ability.

"Really? How do you know?" Asked Mito who was looking at her curiously. Natsumi already preparing a way to evade telling her came up with an explanation.

"Whoever is in front of us is not exactly trying to hide, I can hear the trails of movement from whoever it is" Natsumi told them. Sasuke wanting to take the initiative activated his Sharingan.

"She's right, I can see someone running ahead of us" Sasuke informed as he see the movement of the individual in front of them.

"Where is this guy going? Is he leading us?" Mito wondered. Sasuke decided to give a food for thought

"Into a trap set up somewhere with his team if all possible" Sasuke said. Natsumi said nothing as she scanned the mystery individual's Chakra, then by sheer of luck she finally manage to scratch the surface of it. A friction of what the person's Chakra felt like reached her mind

Like a thousand stab suddenly found it's place on her head, nothing but a sense of murder washed over her. Her eyes widen in horror she felt the foul Chakra of the individual in front of her, it was like that time, feeling like an ant in the face of a monster, only this one wasn't trying to dominate her, no, this one just wants to kill her

Natsumi abruptly came into a hold as Mito and Sasuke stared at her in surprise of her sudden stop. Mito looked over her sister and saw her breathing franticly and her eyes were dilating like crazy, as she was now sweating bullets.

"Natsumi, what's wrong?" Mito asked in worry. Natsumi looked at her sister wide eyes, the only thing to describe her look is horror, Mito is worried because Natsumi rarely breaks out of her cool, the only thing that could break her out of it is something that must be very threatening

"No…we can't chase that man, we need to retreat" Natsumi said in hurry. This sensation, the same feeling she gets when she faced the white masked monster in Uzu, she is feeling it also from the individual in front of them. Her eyes widen as she finally latched her sensory on her target, why? Because the mysterious individual stopped his track, which only serve to further scare Natsumi

Probably because he noticed Natsumi's attempt of sensing him, and now she is able to feel the depth of such hatred

The only thing Natsumi was feeling from the individual was Malice, pure Malice trying crawl up upon her mind. She can already imagine whoever this person is grinning with a menacing look upon her, slowly approaching her with a malefic intent.

She snapped out of her frozen state when she heard Mito calling out on her name.

"Natsumi! Snap out of it!" Mito shouted at her. Natsumi looked around observed the situation, now in front of them is a Kusa Genin. Natsumi's senses returned to her as she sensed the Kusa nin's Chakra

It was menacing, it was very much a threatening presence that is seem to be directed at them.

But not as Malefic as the previous one

'Where di he go!?' Natsumi screamed in her mind as she tried to scan the area around her for the Malefic Chakra signature she caught, but found no one except her team and the Kusa nin.

Was it only in her head?

"My, the two Konoha Princesses and the Last Uchiha all standing right in front of me, what a lucky day it is for me to ran into you all as my prey" said the Kusa nin in a creepy tone.

"Don't even bother lying, we know you were ahead of us the whole time" Sasuke said with his Sharingan flaring. The Sharingan on Sasuke only bring the Kusa nin to an excitement as the Kusa nin let loose her long tongue like a snake. For Natsumi she was now even more confused and a bit convinced that maybe it was only in her head

"My, My, and the Sharingan has appeared once again in the eyes of an Uchiha? This will be Interesting" The Kusa nin said. Team 7 then prepared themselves for a fight with the Kusa nin.

None may not notice but above where they are, standing on top of a tree is a hooded figure watching the encounter of Team 7 with the disguised Orochimaru

'Isn't that the guy we're suppose to get?' asked Sho who was inside the body while Minazuki is controlling the body.

"Yes, he is, but Master told us not to come out until he call on us, so in the meanwhile we can only watch" Minazuki told Sho who groaned in annoyance inside his mind.

'Man, I really want to fight someone here' Sho whined

"No, we are to stay undetected until Master comes, that little mind game you did back there almost got us caught, and earn us a one way ticket to **The** **Instrument** 's wrath" Minazuki said firmly

'Meh, I never like that guy anyway' Sho said

"Me either, but it's dangerous enough to earn that things wrath, it can kill the both of us without us knowing if it wants to" Minazuki said as he reminisced the true power of Odisla Losafimerod. An entire country was destroyed that night and no one noticed.

'….I guess you have a point, how is it master is much nicer than his own instrument?' Sho asked in wonder. Minazuki already tune out what Sho is saying as he began observing the battle between the disguised Orochimaru and Team 7.

'Hey do you think them killing each other might 'Kill' our boredom? Hah get it? Cause-'

"No Sho…just not today"

* * *

 **(With Team 10)**

The three figure of Team 10 is running trough the forest when suddenly one of them stopped. Shikamaru stopped in his path as he suddenly heard something. Hos eyes widen as turned to his two teammate who had also stopped and looked at Shikamaru in confusion.

Choji and Ino looked at Shikamaru in confusion, they are currently in their way to the tower in the middle of the forest as they already have the pair of scroll to finish the second test,

"DUCK!" Shikamaru roared as he dropped to the ground. His teammate hearing the distress order from Shikamaru immediately did the same.

*WHIIZZZZ*

A Giant Koga Shuriken went passed where they once stood and missed as it landed on a gigantic tree. Shikamaru seeing this immediately stood up and brought lift his teammate with him. The only indication of why a Koga shuriken is aimed at them is simple

Someone was trying to kill them

"C'mon we got to hide, fast!" Shikamaru said to his teammate who could only nod after experiencing a near death experience. The three of them went to hide behind a bush as quietly as possible, not wanting to give any indication of where they are.

A couple of minute later they heard foot steps. Shikamaru could see three pair of feet from his position, indicating that it's another Team which had threw the Koga Shuriken. Ino's heart beat steady as she tried to calm herself in such situation

"Hmm, curious, I was pretty sure I heard someone here" Said a voice belonging to one of the three

"Well I guess you need to have that hearing of yours fixed Hanzo, even if you are the best that doesn't mean you are perfect" Said a female voice

"Right, either way we still have to pass this test so we can observe these Shinobi's battle prowess, we want to have a full report of their skills" The one identified as Hanzo spoke. Shikamaru hearing the conversation only cocked an eyebrow at the direction of the conversation. Then Shikamaru eyes widened as he saw something on the ground

Potato chips!

Shikamaru began to sweat as he turned his head a bit and saw Choji gulping with a bag of potato chips on his hand.

"Yes, Lord Ieyasu is supposed to be waiting for us to complete this little Exam, I don't want to make him wait anymore now" Said a third voice, a deep male voice. They were about to move when Hanzo's feet moved in the right position and stepped on something

Shikamaru eyes widen as he saw it coming, all color was drained from his face. Ino's heart beating was erratic as she was beginning to feel despair crawling up her spine, she was desperately trying not to let out a voice as she covered her own mouth, the intensity of their current situation is too much even for her to bear. Choji not even feeling like eating could only looked in despair as his habit may finally just bring him and his teammate their death.

*CRACK*

"Wait" Hanzo's word rang out. There was silence for a minute, before they could see one pair of feet disappeared from the ground.

*WHIZZ*

*SPLECH*

"Graaagh!" a sound of a person who's life had been claimed can be heard. Shikamaru then saw something drop from the sky, it landed right in front of them bush where Shikamaru and his team hide.

It was a severed head, with a horrified expression locked on the face. The forehead protector indicates it belongs to Kirigakure.

"Shit he found us!" Another panicked voice said

*WHIZZ*

*SPLECH*

"D-Damn I-It" the same voice said in a dying voice before another body dropped as well.

"Well I guess now we know Hanzo's hearing was right after all, c'mon, let's help Hanzo with the third one" The feminine voice spoke with a sigh as the two remaining left to help Hanzo. A few minute passes as no sound could be heard anymore, which means everything was safe…for now.

Now that the could speak again, there's only one thing that Shikamaru manage to croak out

"What the hell"

* * *

 **(With Team 11)**

"Oi Izuma, are you done back there!?" Naruto shouted out. Naruto currently sitting cross legged on the ground waiting impatiently.

"Just a second, and don't interrupt a man doing his business, nothing goes right when a man's business is bothered" Izuma's voice responded from the back of a tree. Sakura who is currently also sitting on the ground.

"Jeez, how long does it take for him to…well, do his 'business', I mean I'm pretty sure he didn't even take a drink from the beginning of the test" Sakura complained. Naruto could only shook his head as he tried to think a probable reason for this scenario

"Must've been all that Sake he drank yesterday" Naruto suggested. Sakura could only shrug, when it comes to Izuma Hakazaru, it could be anything and everything at the same time, or maybe he would call it the 'Evenything', weird is one way to describe him.

*boom*

A distant sound of an explosion could be heard as it drew the attention of the pink haired Kunoichi.

"Wait…did you hear that?" Sakura asked as she turned to where the sound. Sakura stood up she looked around to see where the sound might come from. Naruto seeing the confusion on Sakura's face begin to stand up as well as he give out his answer

"It could've been Izuma" Naruto said with a shrug as Sakura giggled a bit at the little joke.

*boom*

Now it drew the attention of another one.

"Hey did you guys hear that!?" Shouted Izuma who's finally done with his thing and ran back to his teammate. Naruto and Sakura turned and saw Izuma running to them while in the same time zipping back his pant

"Yeah, that wasn't you I guess?" Naruto asked as Izuma shook his head

"Nope, do you think it's another team fighting?" Izuma asked to his teammates who's look tensed a bit.

"If it is I think we may need to move away now, no need to get involved in a fight" Sakura suggested. She really doesn't want to get involved in a fight right now, they goy their pair of scrolls, now they are safe to complete the second test, and if they get involved in a fight between Teams there might just be a chance that their scrolls will be taken away, thus prolonging their test, or even worse failing their test.

Izuma turned at Sakura for a moment before he looked up to the sky.

"Sakura is right, let's move now- Woops I think it's too late to move now" Izuma said suddenly as his teammates suddenly got confused and looked at Izuma who is staring up.

"Eh-what do you mean by that Izuma-Umph!" Naruto was suddenly cut off as a body landed on him. It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Izuma could only cock an eye brow as he stared at the weird position Naruto and Sasuke are currently in, and Sakura could only stare at Sasuke's figure in shock.

"Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura exclaimed in surprise, Izuma only look on the sky with a confused look

"If this had happened back in the academy, I bet those fan girls would've had a time of their life trying to catch Sasuke" Izuma said as he inspected Sasuke Uchiha who was lying on top of Naruto.

Sasuke who had his eyes closed now opened them, only to see none other than his least favorite person in the village.

"*Cough* Izuma!?" Sasuke exclaimed in surprise as Izuma grinned at him.

"The one and only handsome devil himself" Izuma said to Sasuke

"Get off me!" Naruto muffled a shout from below as he threw Sasuke from his position. Sasuke was moved to the side as Sakura, with no hesitation, moved in to help Naruto move Sasuke. Naruto was now finally free as he now stood up again and looked at the Uchiha in anger as he pointed his finger at Sasuke.

"Teme! What are you doing here? Are you and my sister after our scroll!?" Naruto asked in accusatory tone.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun flew here, I don't think that is a good way to initiate an attack in any way, and we just heard explosions in the distance, so that must mean Sasuke's-kun team is the one fighting!" Sakura explained in defense of Sasuke. Izuma only looked up at the trees as he spotted a figure

"And Judging by the symbol on the forehead protector, I'm guessing that woman is who blasted you here?" Izuma said as he pointed up to the tree's. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked up in surprise as they saw the Kusa nin Team 7 was fighting

"Well, Well, now isn't this really just my lucky day, Izuma Hakazaru, the wielder of the mysterious Kekkei Genkai called the **Light Release** " The Kusa nin said as Izuma chuckles in response.

"Lucky day you say? You're speaking as if you'll get anything out of me" Izuma said as he pulled out his blade.

"Oh, for one I might get to see this mysterious Kekkei Genkai in action, and for another…well it's a surprise for later" the Kusa nin said.

"Surprise? I like surprises, and you might just like these surprises" Izuma said as he flicked his finger

Suddenly out of the hiding three Light Clones appears and pointed their hand at the Kusa nin. Their hand glowed in golden light as they activated their move

 **[Heavenly Style: Twin-Light Ray]**

All three clones shoot out two beam of light which is directed at the Kusa nin. Which means six of them are now coming for the disguised Orochimaru

The Kusa nin smirked, as she jumped away and in speed, she expected the beam only to miss it's target and hit the tree instead, but when she look back she was surprised when she saw the golden light on her back.

The beam bends to chase its target.

*BOOM*

Golden light explosion erupted from where the Kusa nin stood as all the six Beams hit it's target directly. For the longest time Izuma's face did not turn into a smirk at all, his look was serious as Izuma was observing the area

His teammate who was watching from bellow cheered for him.

"Yeah, it's a hit! Way to go Izuma!" Naruto shouted as his best friend. Sakura could only light up in confidence as she saw his teammate. Sasuke stared up in the scene in shock, it was very hard even for him to land a hit on the Kusa nin, but Izuma manage to get a hit in first try

The only response from Izuma was silence which confused Naruto of his friends lack of enthusiasm

Suddenly a clapping can be heard

All turned toward where the Kusa nin was hit as the dust around the place dissipated and reveal the Kusa nin still standing, but something was new of the nin

A quarter of her face melted, revealing a partial white pale skin.

"Well, that's new" Izuma said as he observed a part of Orchimaru's face.

"Kukukukuku, you really are an interesting one Izuma-kun, I think you might just fit as one of my collection" Orochimaru said, as Izuma chuckle in response

"I maybe one of a kind, but that doesn't mean anyone can just get to own me" Izuma said as he turned to a fighting stance, Orochimaru also does the same.

"I'm afraid you will have no choice in the matter Izuma-kun" Orochimaru said as he launched himself toward Izuma.

Bellow where the three Genins can see the fighting Nature shouted at the other

"C'mon! We need to help him!" Naruto said as he was about to jump and help Izuma when suddenly two figures can be seen appearing.

It was Mito and Natsumi

"Mito, Natsumi!?" Naruto exclaimed in surprise at the appearance of his two sisters

"Naruto!?" Mito and Natsumi exclaimed in surprise

Then a rumbling can be heard as all turned to look bellow where the sound came from

"Damn it, not that thing again" Naruto heard Natsumi said as he turned to look at his blonde sister. Then a shadow suddenly loomed over them. Naruto turned and see a gigantic white snake, it's slit eyes gazing upon them like the hunter it is.

"A Giant Snake!?" Sakura exclaimed. The White Snake then dived at them as all of them jumped away.

"Damn it! **Shadow Clone**!" Naruto roared as he made the hand sign for the technique. Multiple shadow clone of Naruto appears as all of them pulled out a Shuriken and threw it at the white snake.

The Shurikens all bounced off the Snake's skin.

"That won't work, it's skin is hard as steel no weapon can penetrate it" Natsumi shouted at his brother

"Tch, then how about a little a taste of a bombing barrage!" Naruto said as he and his clones pulled an explossive tag Kunai. He threw it at the snake as the tag lit up in flame

The kunai landed as the tag exploded on the snake's face. The smoke dissipated, revealing the white snake all unharmed and unscratched.

The white snake hissed as it launched at them

* * *

 **(With Izuma vs Orochimaru)**

Back with Izuma who clashed with Orochimaru as both of them traded blows with each other. Izuma keeping Orochimaru on foot as Orochimaru kept Izuma on edge.

Izuma jumped back as he pointed one finger at Orochimaru

 **[Heavenly Style: Dodonpa]**

A golden beam shot at the tip of the finger and directed it at Orochimaru's head. Orochimaru tilted his head as the beam missed his head. Izuma grit his teeth as he pulled another move

"Okay, let's try this one" Izuma said as both of his hand glowed in golden light.

 **[Heavenly Style: Hell Zone Grenade]**

Izuma shots out golden balls out of his hand and directed them at Orochimaru who constantly evade them easily. Orochimaru chuckles as everything Izuma had shot missed. Then Izuma stopped his barrage, Orochimaru only looked at Izuma questioningly

"Really Izuma-kun? I expected better than that" Orochimaru said. The only response Izuma gave was a smirk as he raised a hand

He then flicked his finger

Orochimaru realized too late as he turned and saw it, all the golden balls which was shot out was actually floating around him, and now all of them are coming at him.

*BOOM*

"Expect that bitch" Izuma said to Orochimaru who was covered in the smoke of the after explosion. All was silence for moment before a chuckle could be heard from the smoke.

"My, my, you really are a talented little boy, I think I know just what to give for rare ones like you" Orochimaru said, half of his face now revealed.

'I would know, and I know you will regret giving me that thing in the future' Izuma internally smirked.

* * *

 **(With Naruto, Natsumi, Mito, Sasuke, and Sakura vs Giant White Snake)**

Back with the five Genins, Naruto is currently keeping it busy while he is trying to come up with something. He saw as the snake try to go for Sakura who was on the ground. Naruto racked up anything that might just come into a plan to defeat a Snake that can't be penetrated from the outside.

Naruto stopped for a moment as he had a revelation

If you can't kill it from the outside

Why not try kill it from the inside

Well at least it's a plan

Naruto stared at that is coming toward Sakura bellow. Sakura who is trying hard to maneuver herself from the snake was failing as she tripped herself and fell.

She turned and saw the incoming white snake with its open maw ready to chow at the pink haired Kunoichi. Her eyes widen in horror there was nothing that she could do to escape...

'I'm going to die' Thought Sakura as she saw the Snake was now inches away from her. Suddenly she was no longer inches away from the snake, instead, she was now up on the trees. Her eyes widen, she looked around in confusion, she was supposed to be inches away from being snake food, how was she suddenly here up on the trees.

Sasuke who witnessed what happened looked below and saw Naruto was now on the ground, replacing Sakura's role as the Snake food.

"Naruto!" A worry shout from Mito can be heard as Sakura's eyes widen. She looked down and saw the gigantic white snake had swallowed something down in its mouth. Her eyes widen in horror

'D-Did Naruto do a **Kawamiri** with me?' She slowly thought as she stared at the slithering snake who is now looking up for it's new target.

Mito who had just witnessed her brother self-sacrificed himself for his teammate could only stare at where the snake had swallowed Naruto. Something swelled up inside her heart, a feeling which she truly had forgotten. If one was to question why she would care of her brother now of all time instead of when they are little, then you are dead wrong to think that Mito never truly cared for Naruto.

Before she and her sister entered the training regimen by her father all three of them would be three peas in pot, they always play together and always have fun together. But then one day she over heard her parents talking to Jiraya-sensei and she over heard how she and her sister was going to be hunted by an organization for what is in her and Natsumi. She discussed this problem with Natsumi, both of them discussed and agreed that if this is true then they can't risk Naruto getting involved in something which is not his burden, she wouldn't allow it.

Then there was the training regiment. Years they were trained by two of the legendary Sanin, and their father, the Yellow Flash himself. Naruto was slowly getting left out in most of the Family activity, it's like putting Naruto inside an empty room with nothing to play with.

At fist keeping distance from Naruto felt really hard for her and Natsumi, but after time it doesn't seem so hard for her and her sister at all. Natsumi took her training very seriously as she had a goal to become strong to protect their family, everyday she is always discipline and took her lesson to the heart, and after a while in Natsumi's eyes Naruto seemed to look like a whiny brother (Naruto is the oldest okay) that doesn't understand anything, from this she gains a persona where she is always calm and cool minded.

For herself? Well though at first it was hard to ignore Naruto, she gained other friends, they praised her much that she unknowingly became too arrogant, a persona where she is all high and mighty, and when it comes to dealing with her brother, she only belittle him to distance him from her, continuing the original plan she agreed with Natsumi, and playing her little mask. Naruto barely even talk with Mito or Natsumi ever again, even in dinner he's only the smiling listener that only listens to what everyone is saying while giving out a single or two word for an answer.

But then he came into the fray

His name was Izuma Hakazaru

Her brother's replacement for herself and Natsumi, as well her brother's BFF

Something had roused up inside her and Natsumi's heart.

It was jealousy. She and Natsumi did not like Izuma Hakazaru at all. She and her sister saw what Naruto and Izuma does every time the two of them got out of the Academy, Naruto always does prank around the village with Izuma supporting her brother, while Izuma is teacher her brother the horrendous way which Izuma would call "The way of the Bro's". No she does not like Izuma at all

She wanted to separate Naruto and Izuma from their "Bronection" as Izuma calls it.

She tried talking Izuma to it, but it failed, she can't handle his sense of talk.

Then had another Idea, Izuma seemed like a prideful person, why not challenge Izuma into a spar and humiliate him in the Academy that Izuma will get so infuriated that his pride wouldn't let him be friend with her brother.

It was a good idea at first

That is until the table was turned and she was defeated in spar without even manage to land a hit on Izuma.

She was definitely never going to change her opinion on Izuma.

She then took it upon herself to go on an extreme measure to spy on Izuma, to find anything about Izuma that she might able to use against him

Natsumi had warned her that she might be a bit obsessed on Izuma Hakazaru. She assured Natsumi that she is not obsessed with Izuma

She's not

 **She's not**!

(Wanna take a wild guess?)

She gathered her daily findings of Izuma Hakazaru inside a hidden space in her drawer where no one would ever find out what she's been up to.

(Okay this going a bit off track)

Mito stared at the scene as she felt it swelling up inside her, a feeling which too long have been missed.

Pure anger

Bubbling red Chakra began to leak out of her as she stared at the white snake with hatred.

Natsumi who immediately felt this hatred turned toward her sister, she saw the Kyuubi's chakra leaking out of her sister's. She knows why Mito is leaking out the Kyuubi's Chakra, her current uncontrolled emotion made it easy for the Kyuubi's Chakra to be accessed unconsciously, she is also currently having the same emotion after witnessing her brother being eaten by the giant snake, but her emotion was much under control as she had already trained herself to.

'This is bad! We haven't been trained to control the Kyuubi's Chakra yet, and if it comes out any further she will lose herself to anger!' Thought Natsumi in distress, she was about to do something which Jiraya had taught her incase of such things happens, but she was cut off when she heard a loud coughing noise

She turned and saw the Giant White Snake coughing uncontrollably it then puke things, it stomach then grew large for no reason. Suddenly the Snake puked out a figure out of its belly.

"Naruto!" Natsumi can hear Sakura exclaim in happiness and relief at the safety of her teammate. Natsumi looked down and saw Naruto was covered in acid, he then immediately ran way from the snake

"Guys! You better step back cause that thing is going to explode!" Naruto shouted from bellow as he ran away from the snake who is still coughing.

Natsumi only looked at Naruto in confusion, what the hell that would cause an explosion inside a snake's stomach? Explosive tag and bomb wouldn't survive inside a snake's belly since its stomach acid would destroy them first.

Natsumi then realized something.

There was a reason why the Snake's belly suddenly grew large

 **Shadow Clones**

Which means

" **Great Clone Explosion**!" Natsumi and Naruto said at the same time as the Snake's belly light up and exploded. Thus killing the gigantic white snake with a giant hole on the belly and fried internal organ, leaving only the impenetrable skin behind.

Natsumi sighed in relief as that threat was now done, she lookover to Mito and saw her expression have calmed down as she was no longer leaking the Kyuubi's Chakra.

* * *

 **(With Izuma)**

"Well, it seems they manage to defeat my little pet, I guess there is still more to be improved in my experiments for the ultimate beast" Orochimaru said.

"Yeah, well even if you try to improve that giant pet of yours we will just find another way to kill it, all is the same" Izuma said to Orochimaru who chuckled in response.

"Oh I hope you all do, cause that way I will have the data to create the perfect pet that will be unbeatable by any" Orochimaru said. Orochimaru then turned to look at the five Genins as he smirked

"Now, to give the gift that is long overdue"

Izuma turned and saw Orochimaru launching at where the others are at. He saw the form of Sasuke who is a bit tired from dodging the gigantic snake. He's all open and defenseless for Orochimaru to claim

"SASUKE MOVE!" Izuma shouted. Sasuke turned toward where Izuma shouted him, only to see Orochimaru with his elongated neck all ready deliver the bite. He was inches away from what will happen in the cannon

 **[Teleportation Technique]**

Izuma appeared beside Sasuke. Agility, reflex, instinct is all he need to make the perfect scene of what should happen now. Izuma pushed Sasuke away, replacing him as the target

The bite was delivered.

And it felt like a bitch

Orochimaru eyes widened in surprise as his target was replaced by another, but at the same time he was not bothered since he was about to give the same thing to Izuma any way. It was only for a split second, but Orochimaru saw something behind the angry eyes of Izuma Hakazaru, something which piqued his curiosity.

Izuma looked at Orochimaru furiously as his hand glowed gold.

"Begone…

Orochimaru should've took the other split second to move away cause this is not going to be pleasurable at all

 **THOT**!" shouted Izuma as his hand slammed Orochimaru's head, which launched him away with his body in a far distance.

Up on the trees sitting, Minazuki who had been watching the fight the whole time finally stood up in relief

"Okay that's our que, let's move" Minazuki said

'Finally! Put on the mask!' Sho shouted in excitement in their mind. Minazuki nod as he pulled out a mask, a perfect replica of a hollow mask. Minazuki then disappeared in black flame

Back where Izuma was, everyone only stared at Izuma who had utter such word in surprise. Everyone then snapped out of their surprise when they remembered the gravity of the situation

"GAAAAHHH!" Izuma screamed as the Cursed Seal planted by Orochimaru is now taking effect, markings now beginning to appear on Izuma's body as he dropped to his knee in pain.

"Izuma!" Naruto shouted in worry as he ran to get his friend when suddenly a black flame appeared out of nowhere. Out of the black flame appears a dark robed figure with a white skull mask.

Natsumi, Mito, and Sasuke tensed when they saw the white mask. It pretty much reminded them of the being they encountered in Uzu. Though for Natsumi, her eyes widen, this is the one, the one she managed to detect before they fought Orochimaru.

"Excuse us, but we will be taking him" Minazuki said as he grabbed Izuma and carried him on the shoulder. Izuma did nothing to resist as pain was the only thing showing on Izuma's look. Naruto who had realized what the figure had said moved to stop the masked figure.

"Wait!" Any thing that was supposed to be said at the figure was unheard as the figure disappears in black flames.

Naruto could only stare at the dissipating fire helpless as he just witness his best friend being taken by an unknown individual.

"Natsumi, that mask" Mito told her sister as Natsumi nod to confirm that they both were in the same line of thought. Naruto over heard what his sister had said and turned to look at Mito with a frown.

Mito, who never actually felt being looked badly by Naruto could only step back a bit as Naruto stared at her with a serious look

"Mito, what do you know of that guy" Naruto suddenly asked. Mito who never actually experience being on the other end of the interrogation only huffed as she refused to look at Naruto

"I don't have to tell you anything, besides dad told us we can't say anything about it" Mito answered as she fold her hand and looked away.

Naruto, who is not feeling to play around right now turned to Natsumi for answer. Natsumi was silent for a moment as she stares at the depth of seriousness behind Naruto's eyes. She decides on a choice

"It was a being we encountered in our C-Rank mission, it manage to give everyone a hard time" Natsumi began. Mito turned around in surprise, Sasuke also looked at Natsumi in surprise

"Natsumi!" Mito shouted at her sister but was stopped by Natsumi who gave her the hand, she then continued

"After our mission in Wave mom decided to give a little visit to Uzushio, there we encountered an immensely powerful being that wore a similar white mask that one unknown figure wore" Natsumi told Naruto who listened intently at her sister.

Those words 'Immensely Powerful' and 'White Mask', those word seem to resonate inside Naruto and Sakura who felt like they are familiar with something along those words…something seem to line up with those words, the two just can't seem to figure out what it is

"There was another creature like it, a Samurai with multiple weapons at it's disposal, and a Gigantic Bird with a hollow hole on the chest" Natsumi told Naruto who's eyes widen as he heard that particular word felt something sink inside him, something which seem to resonate in him.

'Hollow'

Pictures of monsters in white masks flooded his mind

'Hollow'

A robed figure with a black bow shot a white arrow at him

"Hollow"

" **DING-DING! We got a winner!** " a playful deep voice came from his mind.

* * *

 **(With Izuma)**

Izuma who's face was the description of a person in pain now turned into one that can be described as cool and calm. Currently they are at the top of the tower where the third test of the Chunin Exam should be held. Izuma stood calmly looking out at the afternoon sky. He then turn his head a bit to look at the robed figure who is kneeling upon Izuma

"So who is it right now? Sho or Minazuki?" Izuma asked toward the robed figure. The figure then opened his hood, revealing his calm collected look.

"Ahh Minazuki, so I presume you have received your Order from Odisla?" Izuma asked as Minazuki nod. He made sure that Orochimaru would no longer be anywhere near Team 7 ever again, and he already made sure that he covered his tracks.

"Yes, but the only instruction Lord Odisla gave me is that it is already done, apart from that I'm still waiting for instructions" Minazuki said

"Oh don't worry, your next task will be simple, I will need you to wait for a few minutes here" Izuma said as he then activated his skill.

 **[ID Create: Empty]**

Minazuki then saw his master disappeared from existence, unknown where he could be right now. All Minazuki could do right now is wait patiently as his Master ordered.

'Alone again, how about we play twenty puns again?' Sho asked as Minazuki could only groaned.

Five minute later his master returned, and with him was a body that dropped on the floor. The body as can be observed is a male, long black hair, pale white-bluish skin, and a bit well built.

"Master…who is that?" Minazuki asked curiously. Izuma smirked at the question

"This Minazuki, is a new addition to our little group, my new vassal, say hello to Orochi, **The Serpent** " Izuma said with a smirk.

The moment he called upon the tittle, Orochi woke up from his little slumber. As he stood up Minazuki could only stare in shock at the facial resemblance Orochi has with Orochimaru, only Orochi's eyes are red and green instead of a pair of yellow eyes. Orochi definitely has one terrifying aura around him.

Orochi stood up…nude…and turned toward his master, his **creator**. He then kneeled and bowed, showing the immediate loyalty of a creation toward his creator.

"Master, what is your bidding?" Orochi asked as Izuma smiled. Orochi's voice, it is as if a combination of two person's voice in perfect synchronization, one belonging to Orochimaru, and one is a deep and demonic like one.

"Go with Minazuki here, he will bring you to Uzushio where Odisla shall give you everything you need and need to know" Izuma said. As The Serpent nod his head as he look at Izuma with loyalty on his look.

"As you wish Master" Orochi said as he stood and walked toward Minazuki who stood patiently for Orochi.

"C'mon, you will need to get acquainted with Odisla immediately" Minazuki said as Orochi nod his way. Though before Minazuki decided to take off he looked at his master one more time, his face is one that describes much of worry for his master

"Master, that curse seal Orochimaru gave you, it wouldn't be a problem for you know would it?" Minazuki asked in worry as Izuma turned to Minazuki with a surprise look.

"Oh yeah of course, this little hickey will no longer be a problem for me, I've already taken care of it anyway" Izuma waved off the concerns as Minazuki nod in acceptance. Orochi and Minazuki then disappear in black flames, leaving only Izuma standing to look at the coming night sky.

"Because without that Curse Seal I wouldn't even be able to create the perfect replica of Orochimaru, only in my own design of course. I really have to thank you Orochimaru, that little piece of soul of yours inside the curse seal really came in handy" Izuma said as his eyes glowed yellow.

'And now to enter the third test of the Chunin Exam' Izuma thought as he used **[Soul Sensing]** to locate his teammates. Izuma sighed as he found them, together with Team 7. Izuma sighed

'It's a good thing I gave the scrolls to Sakura' Izuma thought

 **[Teleportation Technique]**

Izuma arrive in an area near where his Teammate and Team 7 should be crossing. Izuma walk around a bit as he pulled out a bottle of Sake from his inventory

He drank a couple of chug from the Sake as he took a breath of relief from the drink. He sat patiently looking at he dawning night on the sky when heard foot steps. He turned to greet his team, but then he was surprised to see not at all the familiar faces of his team and Team 7.

The only thing he currently see wore a clothing which he would familiarly see in Kumo.

It is then that Izuma recognized who these people are

Omoi, Karui, and….Nope, still don't know who. (And he wouldn't even bother to use **[Observe]** , why? Cause he's drunk!)

The third one is a girl, a long black haired girl with skin white as the moon and eyes dark like the empty space.

Izuma could only stare at them in surprise as the same could be said for the Kumo team. For second it was pure silence, when suddenly Izuma decided to broke the silence

"Anybody got a bottle of Sake?" Izuma asked as he raises his empty gourd.

* * *

 **(With Nobunaga)**

Nobunaga Oda, the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, and may be the only living member of the main Oda Clan now is no longer a purposeless Demon who was chosen by the accursed Demon God to walk the earth as a mindless Demon of Destruction.

He was is now a servant, a servant bound to a new master that has plans for this world, a plan that would change the course of this world forever.

He is grateful to his new master for releasing the burden of carrying a thousand damned soul in his own soul. Centuries of carrying the damned souls of Owari have clouded his mind, made him the living incarnation of Destruction itself, one that successfully released Hell on earth.

Nobunaga wonders, maybe he should've killed that Senju child when he had the chance, and ripped the eyes of that annoying Uchiha boy. Those two, the one that manage to push him into his last leg, those two showed the power of what happens when enemies work together to fight a bigger threat.

"I guess Master really do knows what he's doing, I just hope he realizes that the only thing he creates is a new Hell on earth" Nobunaga mutters as he saw his destination is now close.

The Land of Demon is his destination.

* * *

 **AN: yesterday is the very same date when I decided to write this fic, and now I'm posting it to memorial myself and this fic…..One Year! And I Only made Ten Chapter! =/**

 **Well that's that, the next chapter will be the third test of the Chunin Exam! We are getting close here guys!**

 **Now, a complaint reviewed by** **avidra** **made a good point. I can't make this fic fun if none of you guys can picture how my OC is like, so I'm going to give out the reference to all of my OC.**

 **Sengoku Basara** **: Kasuga, Kicho, Hideyoshi, Nobunaga, Hanbei, Ieyasu, Matsunaga, Kotaro, Yukimura.**

 **Persona 4 Ultimax** **: Sho and Minazuki**

 **Warriors Orochi** **: Orochi**

… **.I guess that's as far as the one that appears from the previous chapters and now. For the future OC's I might as well write their reference in the Author Note. Though some of the OC will have no reference like Odisla, he is purely a creation of mine, and I bet none of you can guess where I got the name from, it's actually very simple really.**

 **I have been planning the plot for the future, there has been some changes from the Original plot, but now the Plot are set with the FAIRYTAIL world and everything!**

 **I did say I want to try making a Yu-Gi-Oh fic, but sadly no idea have come to be for the plot.**

 **Maybe I should make the chapter shorter from now on…what do you guys think?**

 **Guys let me make this clear…I really love conceptual power, the Gamer thing is only an excuse for the plot, I don't even play a lot of RPG, so if any of you may really want to know my OC's status, well it would be a hard time even for me to write down cause my character is OP as fuck.**


	12. Chapter 12

There are many thing that Odisla pride itself for, being a good servant and tool for it's creator, being powerful enough to affect history without not many noticing trough out the history, the ability to manipulate and control many things in this world, and the vast amount of knowledge it posses in it's mind.

Oh yes, Odisla knows lots of things in this world, **Lots Of Things**. It knew about the origin of Chakra in this world, where it came from, who it came from, and how it could be manipulated, but that's not the only thing it knew about this world, it also knew about the existence of **Aura** , the other form of power which is gifted to certain humans from time to time by the **Heavenly Gods** themselves, it knew that not all posses Aura and that Aura can be passed down with certain methods, and most of all, Odisla definitely knew those that currently posses Aura whether they knew it or not.

Odisla knows all that is happening around the world, it knows about Hideyoshi Toyotomi who is building an army to invade the Elemental Nations, it knew about Hisahide Matsunaga who is currently planning to bring war upon this land, it knew about that Uzumaki boy that called himself Pein and his plan for the Bijuu, it knew about the little spawn of Kaguya and it's plan to bring it's creator back from her seal, it knew about Madara and his tools' plan to bring the infinite Tsukuyomi, it knew lots of things, Lots Of Things.

And all of it would not be possible if not for it's Creator's most gracious gift, the very gift which was given by it's master as proof of it's loyalty, hard work, and dedication to it's master

It's master called it, **[The All Seeing Eyes of God]** , befitting of one such as Odisla who took on the title **The Instrument**. From then Odisla had become it's master's eyes, and Odisla does not plan to let down it's master with such gracious gift.

But it's master had a reason as to why he gave the eye to Odisla instead of himself.

As it is discovered by Odisla, it's master discovered a method of Time Travel, which kind of explains why it's master looked abit older, but Odisla questioned it's master to why he would bring Odisla to the past? For what reason would there be done inside the past when the time for the grand plan is about to come?

His master explained Odisla as to why, and Odisla was floored by the explanation given by it's master

It was a Time Paradoxical reason, one which shown Odisla of it's true role. Honored would not be the right word to describe what Odisla's true role is, Enlightened is the right word, truly lightened.

Odisla immediately beseeched his master to deliver it to the past, with eagerness of serving it's master as a tool, a grand instrument to it's master's cause

And as it is done Odisla was sent to the past, to the time before the arrival of Kaguya Otsusuki, the time when Aura is known as strength, and Chakra has not been touched.

And that is where Odisla had begin everything, where it had begin preparation that will exist in it's master's present time. Everything that which it first presume had been prepared by it's creator personally was actually prepared by itself. Truly a Time Paradox.

And when Odisla returned to it's master the same time it's master delivered Odisla to the past. It's master had given Odisla that grin, one which shown how pleased he is with the situation that was given

So Odisla was delivered to the past, and it is centuries later that Odisla would finally meet it's master, but of Odisla's master, it was only for a second he would meet his instrument once more, only this one is much more powerful, much very powerful than the one it's master send to the past. The **All Powerful** Odisla Losafimerod that was delivered to the past came as soon as the other Odisla was sent to the past.

And it missed it's master's presence very much. Sure Odisla manage to notice it's master's presence in a couple of event in the time line, but that's it, all it could do is notice but not meet as it has tasks to be done, task that requires Odisla caring and time.

But now is not the time to reminisce, even after Centuries away of preparing, time is still at the essence of the plan of it's master, and there is no time to waste. Odisla then noticed a presence

"He who control the past shall control the future…isn't that right master" Odisla said to no one but itself. It the heard a sound, it turned and saw the space behind it begant to split horizontally, if Odisla has a face it would grin like hell.

* * *

 **(With Izuma)**

Night, the only time when Izuma Hakazaru felt mostly alive, it's a habit really, night is when he would pull out a bottle of beer visit around the res district in disguise, night is when he would visit Uzushio and start on projects that was already planned, night is when he would visit a dungeon and increase his skill for hours in real-world, which is days in the ID World, and night definitely

And tonight is the night when the unexpected certainly happens, though it's certainly not the first time something surprising just happen to cross upon him

"Who the hell are you!?" The red haired of the Kumo Team shouted at Izuma who was still holding up his gourd at them. Izuma stared at the Kumo team for a moment before he casually stood up like drunken mess he is.

Omoi looked at Izuma and ran trough his imagination of who the person in front of them is.

'He could be a simple Konoha Shinobi, a Genin obviously, or maybe he's a Chunin in disguise!? Nah can't be, but it's probable, but why is he alone and drinking a gourd of Sake in here of all places, and away from his team, he maybe got drunk and lost in the process? Yeah that's what probably happened…though he could be some sort of Demon in disguise waiting specifically for a prey for him to cast misery upon….but that's just a childish thought' Omoi thought as his imagination ran wild

Izuma stared at each of the Kumo nin in front of him, all of them was now on guard upon his presence, he already knows the two of the three, but the other girl? He never recognized this one from the Canon story. Maybe a sideline character?

'Well this world was never Canon to begin with, maybe she's one of those different ones in this world' Izuma thought as she inspected the girl. The Dark hair, the black void eyes, the white creamy skin...

'Though, why does she gives off the feeling that I recognize her from somewhere?' Izuma thought. He shook his head as he gathered up his thought to came up with the perfect story to cover his tracks. He then grinned at the three Kumo nin who are still on the defensive.

"Me? Well, I am the illusive Izuma Hakazaru, I am on a mission to escape a demonic beast which is currently trying to find me in this Forest of Death, my team and I were separated due to this beast, and I fear that this demonic beast still lingers around these forest, thus is why I took it upon myself to save my strength for the next run from this beast!" Izuma introduces.

The Kumo team stared at Izuma weirdly for a few second as they let the introduction sink into their head. After they realized what Izuma had just said they narrowed their eyes dangerously at him

"Did you really think we would fall for that kind of half assed story, what kind of idiot do you think we are" said the black haired Kumo nin. At response to that Izuma immediately made a fake offended look on his face, but on the inside he is currently working very quickly to set up the stage

 **[Soul Sensing]**

He scanned and found a life signature of a bear, it doesn't matter what bear as long as it is good enough to create a good excuse for his story. The **Soulstern** in his soul began to connect itself to the bear, empowering it, changing the properties of the bear's soul. The finishing touch is now done, all that needs to be done is, turn it into a Hollow

 **[(V) The Visionary]**

"What! Madam, you have insulted the honor of a fine gentleman, and for that you deserve this" Izuma said as he pulled off his glove and threw it at the girls face. Izuma threw it with strength and speed which she was not able to match as the glove hit her face, the force behind the glove was strong enough to compared to a slap.

The black haired Kumo nin staggered back as she received the strength behind the glove which is now on he face. She furiously threw away the glove from her face, which now had a red mark in the shape of a palm.

"That madam is a vengeance for my wounded pride, and I for one would say that justice, has been served" Izuma huffed up.

"Why you-!" the black haired girl was about to start when suddenly a roar could be heard

" **GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH** "

Everyone stopped moving when they suddenly heard the powerful roar. The three Kumo nin had their eye widen as they heard the roar, now they begin to have second thought of to the story told by Izuma, but then one of three Kumo nin tried to remain skeptical, the red haired one tried to play it off as she confidently walk in front of her team.

"Guys, don't fall this guy's trick, look" Said red haired as she threw a Kunai at where the sound came from. The kunai went pass Izuma as it dived into the woods.

"Gagh!" A scream could be heard, which would mean that the Kunai had hit a person, which pretty much surprised Izuma and the other two Kumo nin, This only further serve in boosting Karui's confidence in the situation. She then turned to her Teammates

"See guys, there's no monster or demon, if anything this guy and his team is probably only-" Whatever she was about to say was cut off as something crashed upon her as she fell down. The other two Kumo nin had their eyes widen as they saw what had crashed upon their teammate

"Karui!" Her two teammate shouted in worry as they tried to help her up.

As for Karui herself, she looked over to see what had crashed at her, and her eyes widen as she saw what was it that had been thrown at her that manage to knock her down.

It was a body, a mutilated body of a Kusa nin, the guys gut can be seen dangling out as his stomach that was ripped apart, a horrified look which would describe what the last thing the guy was experiencing, and a Kunai on the head can be seen sticking out.

Izuma could only raise a brow at the poor Kusa nin who is already dead. He wondered where the guy had came from

'Man, Kusa teams probably has the worst luck of the day' Izuma thought in pity as he saw the mutilated body. He then could hear a running coming from where the body had been launched from. He turned as he look at where the sound came from and saw a figure running

It was another Kusa nin, but this one was a girl and has a red hair and wore glasses. Izuma's eyes widen as he immediately recognize the girl who is running for her life.

It was Karin Uzumaki

Which would mean the bear he had caught using his **[Soul Sensing]** was the bear that attacks Karin's team like in the Canon, but not much like the Canon since it's night, which could even mean that they were attack in their sleep….

'Man, Kusa nins has probably the worst luck of the day' Izuma sighed. He then saw as Karin tripped down to the ground, her glasses now fell from her possession, he could see her tears pouring out as she fears her own death. The scene…the fucking **PATHETIC** scene…it scrounged him up good.

'Me and my big heart' Izuma thought as he launched himself in speed and ran to the rescue of the damsel in distress

Karin tried to get up but was too late as she looked over her and saw the silhouette of gigantic bear upon her. Her eyes widen in horror as she realize this was her death, this bear would be the cause of her death.

She was about to scream when suddenly she felt herself being grabbed, the darkness and lack of her glasses does not give out a clear view of who had just rescued her.

Izuma looked at Karin Uzumaki who is now being carried bridal style by him. He sighed to himself, he didn't expect everything to go so haywire so fast, he then jumped away from the bear with Karin on his arms as he landed a good distance away from the bear, and right ahead of the Kumo nins who had manage to help Karui up.

"Demonic Beast, meet Kumo nin, Kumo nin, meet Demonic Beast, now, I suggest you guys run unless you guys want to become the same as the guys who has a Kunai sticking out of his head" Said Izuma as he immediately used [Teleportation] to escape. Izuma disappeared from the scene, leaving nothing but a swirl of wind.

" **GROOAAAAAAAGH** " Screamed the bear as it ran into the clearing. The full moon shine bright, the clouds moved away as it gave off a clear lighting to everything bellow it. A furless gigantic bear in with a white skin, a bear skull mask, and a Hollow hole on the chest. It roared as it looked at the Kumo nin that stood in front of it, its yellow iris glared at them.

"Shit! Tsuki, Karui, we need to get on higher ground, it will be safer up on the trees" Omoi said to both of his teammate as they both nod in agreement. Omoi looked at the bear once more who is now ready to go for a mad rush at them.

"Move!" Omoi shouted as the three of them jumped to the threes as they landed on the bark, they stick themselves on the trunk by focusing their Chakra on their feet.

All three of them looked down to the bear bellow, it only looked up to the three Kumo nim with its' piercing yellow eyes. Suddenly it's position changed from standing to crouching

Then it jumped, much to the Kumo nins's shock

It jumped high until it landed on the giant at the other side of their tree. Now the Kump team knew that higher ground is no longer safe for them, they would need to out run it, and so they began to run.

"Shit, we need to out run it fast!" Karui said as she and her teammates ran from trees to trees with a Giant Masked Bear chasing on their tails

Izuma with Karin on his hand landed on top of a branch, away from the Hollow bear to notice. He looked at Karin who isn't wearing her glasses.

"Well, it's a good thing we manage to evade that little fiasco, though I can't say the same for you teammate" Izuma said as he lowered Karin down.

Karin who still can't get a good look of her rescuer could only look at the silhouette that is in her vision

"Who are you?" Karin asked as Izuma grinned in return

"That's the second time of the day someone ask me that question, my name is Izuma Hakazaru, and may I know who is the damsel that I had rescued here?" Izuma asked as Karin decided to tell her name, but not her whole name

"Karin…just Karin" She introduces as Izuma notice her hesitation. He nodded as he decides to roll off with it.

"Well 'Just Karin' I guess you're teammate was the poor guy who got thrown back there?" Izuma inquired as Karin winced as she remembered the scene of her teammate being mauled by the gigantic bear.

"Yeah…I'm the last of my team, two of my teammates were killed by that bear, it came out of nowhere and mauled my friend, we tried to fight it off, but…as you can see" Karin tried to gesture her point. Izuma raised his hand in understanding

"I get it, now to the real problem at hand, I'm pretty sure that I didn't move that far away from where that beast was, so I'm pretty sure that in a few second-" Izuma was about to say when suddenly a loud boom could be heard.

Izuma and Karin snap their head at where the explosion could be heard as they saw figures running at them. Izuma eyes widened as he saw who those figures were, they were the Kumo team. Which would mean…

Izuma looked below and saw the Hollowfied bear still chasing from the ground, looking up at it's prey

" **GROAAAAAAAAAAAAGH** " the bear roared as it then stopped for a brief second and jumped, it jumped to a length which manage to level itself to the high branches. It jumped high from the ground and tried to snap it's mouth at the Kumo Team who were still running away from the Bear.

Karin eyes widen as her heart raced as soon as she heard that roar, fear began to grip her hear as she immediately tried to stand up.

"Yup I was right, that beast is chasing up pretty fast, come on, can you run?" Izuma asked at Karin who is right now trying to stand from her spot.

"No, it's night, and I can't run well in the dark without my glasses" Karin answered sadly

Suddenly Izuma held something out on his hand in front of Karin who was surprised by the sudden gesture

"If you're talking about these glasses then don't worry, you weren't the only thing I picked up" Izuma said as he held out Karin's glasses which he picked up back then.

"My Glasses!" Karin exclaimed in happiness as she immediately took it back.

"Yeah-Yeah it's your glasses, now wear it on, cause I'm pretty sure that thing is getting closer by the second!" Izuma hurriedly say at Karin who immediately wore it on as she was now able to see thing much more clearly. She then look at Izuma and finally manage to get good view of what Izuma looked like.

If there's one impression about Izuma's look that is to be said is that his charming look still works on females.

"I-I-" She Sutter a bit as she tried to thank Izuma. Izuma turned his attention back from the Hollowfied bear toward Karin who was sputtering to get her words

"I-I-Want to run away from the giant masked bear that is currently trying to maul us? Too late, it's here" as soon as Izuma said that the Kumo team went passed Izuma and Karin in hurry, not even bothering to pay attention to them since they are busy running away from the mad beast that is chasing them to no end.

The Hollowfied Bear then jumped up high, landing itself on top of a branch. It glared at the running form of the Kumo, but then it turned it's head as it noticed another presence. It then glared it's way at Izuma and Karin.

The red headed Uzumaki could only froze in fear as she saw the bear that had killed her teammates, now looking at it much better it seems even more terrifying now. Izuma sighed as he looked at the bear that is now focused on them.

"Well, it's here, and running away from it seems useless now, so I propose a different approach" Izuma said as he held his hand at Karin's shoulder. Karin looked at Izuma's hand and then looked at Izuma in surprise as Izuma looked back at Karin and grinned.

"Plan B- Diversion" Izuma said as he then proceed to push Karin off from the branch and sent her down to the ground.

"Hope you can find your way to the tower, come Foul Beast, follow me and we shall see who is the best of us!" Izuma shouted out as Karin fell down, those were the last word she would hear from Izuma as Izuma led the bear away, becoming the bait for Karin to safely escape.

Izuma launched as he ran away from the Hollowfied bear who roared and chased him.

'That's one problem down, now, for the other one' Izuma thought as he used **[Soul Sensing]** to locate his teammates. He then found their location and decided to make his way there, also leading the bear with him.

The bear like the wild beast it is chased Izuma non stop without stopping, keeping track with it's mighty feet's.

Izuma ran, then he saw something, in the distance. It was his team, and Kabuto Yakushi, being surrounded by some Kiri nins and their many clones. Izuma immediately charged forward non stop, then he jumped into the clearing, revealing his presence

* * *

 **(With Naruto and Sakura)**

After the event with Orochimaru, Naruto and Sakura had split up from Team 7, their destination? The tower. Izuma is missing and they need to report what had transpired to the proctor. Naruto's first call was to try and find Izuma, but then Sakura defused that idea by pointing out the facts, they have no idea where Izuma was taken too, and they got no lead of where to even start.

Though they did remember that Izuma had given each of them a radio to contact each other, but sadly Izuma's radio didn't responded to any of the call Naruto and Sakura made.

That got Naruto down easily, Sakura also pointed out that Izuma had told them in case a scenario like this would happen

" _Remember guys, in case one of us goes missing all you have to do is report to the proctor, but if any of us is dead…well…I'll make sure I'll bury whoever killed any of you with my own two hands and a spoon, I'll make sure their grave will be inside a Grand Canyon, but if I'm the one who gets killed, guys, in any case I might die, I want to be buried with the Bro-Code on my side, I want my suit to be buried with my suit on my side, don't cremate them, and for Naruto, if I die, you will be a bro and play off Weekend At Barney's that's in the Play Book for me" Izuma said with a serious look_

It was very hard to take that advise serious with how Izuma had put it, but the context is still there.

So the both of them finally came to a decision, they would need to reach the tower which is their destination and report the incident to the proctor of the exam.

So they went off by themselves

And on their way they were surprised with an encounter with some one they had come to acquaintance with.

It was Kabuto and his team

Kabuto was as surprised as they were, their encounter was definitely unexpected. Kabuto had been the first one to ask the question, which was obviously of the missing one of the member of Team 11. Naruto being the naïve kid he is told Kabuto what had transpired with them, believing that Kabuto who disguised himself as a Leaf nin would help them

And Kabuto playing his part as the spy decided to help Naruto in his mission get to the tower, but also because he wanted to know more of the intervention of this White Masked being. So Kabuto split up with his Team and helped Naruto and Sakura to get to the tower.

It was on their way to the tower that they finally encountered a problematic opponent. A team of Ame nin that can summon their very own army of clones.

Naruto, Sakura, and Kabuto now struggles trying to defeat the team of Ame nin as their Water Clones kept coming at them.

It was one of these times Naruto wish Izuma was here to help them as a team leader, Izuma was really good at taking the role of a Team leader.

That's when they heard the rumblings, and saw the one and only Demon himself jumping off from the fray.

"IZUMA!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed in happiness as they saw their friend seemingly all okay and no longer missing.

Kabuto looked at the prodigal Gamer who had jumped into the fray, but then his eyes narrowed at one spot which seemingly caught his attention. He then saw a silhouette which caught his eyes. His eyes widen as he then begin to see clearly what it is.

Izuma then landed right in the middle of where Naruto, Sakura, and Kabuto are standing surrounded by the Water Clones

"Hey guys, can't stay too long, got a very angry bear chasing on my back so I suggest you all run too" Izuma said very quickly as he then dragged Naruto and Sakura's arm with him, forcing them to go with him. Naruto and Sakura who still didn't quite get what Izuma had just said could only let Izuma lead on to whatever he had said.

"None of you are going anywhere Leaf Shinobi" Said an Ame nin as the Ame nin and his clone threw a Kunai at Izuma and his teammate. Izuma immediately dispatch them using his sword without a single fail. Izuma then looked at Kabuto

"Yo Kabuto, unless you want to get blind because of that glasses of yours I suggest you close your eyes, Naruto, Sakura you two as well" Izuma said to the three of them as Izuma made a series of hand seal and released his technique. Kabuto, not wanting to be the arrogant one in the crowd immediately closed his eyes. Naruto and Sakura immediately shield their eyes out of natural instinct.

" **[Heavenly Style: Taiyoken]**!" Izuma shouted as a flash of light appeared out of nowhere and blinded those who did not close their eyes. The Ame team who looked had their eyes focused on Izuma now have their vision blinded

"Grahh" Screamed the Ame nins as they looked away. The Water Clones though, funny thing about them is that they had blind folds on them.

"Well that is just convenient how the hell are they able to see in the first place anyway, come on we need to move fast!" Izuma said to his team as he pulled the two of his teammate with him, Kabuto also decided to follow Izuma as now the four of them ran away from the scene

Naruto, who is more than happy to see his best friend again could only looked at the panic looking Izuma in confusion at this strange expression Izuma rarely shows. Izuma notice the confused look given by Naruto to him as he decided to give a look of why they should run.

"Now, whatever you do, don't look back, cause you do not want to see our situation" Izuma said. All of them decided to ignore his word as they all looked back to see the Ame nins had recovered and now chasing them. Their clones are following them on their back

"Those Ame nin are still on to us? Damn" Naruto grumbles as he turned back to the front and continue running.

"That's not what I'm talking about" Was the only thing Izuma said as he only kept running. That statement confused the three, until a roar could be heard from their back.

" **GROOOOAAARR** "

"What the-Argh!"

"Waaaah!"

"Ughh!"

All three of them turned to look back and saw the three Ame nins being mauled down by a gigantic bear like creature that wore a bear skull mask, and on the chest of the bear can be seen a hole. The Ame nins tried to fight back against the Bear but the only thing it resulted was their death, and with their death the Clones dispelled.

Naruto eyes widen as his pupil dilated at the sigh of the beast, Sakura could only gasp in horror at the brutal scene, while Kabuto eyes widen at the sight of the creature as it reminded him of a certain being he once saw.

"That's…That's…" Naruto stammered as he tried to get his word. The mask, the hole on the chest, the resemblances are uncanny

"A giant bear with the strength strong enough to pretty much kill us all? Yep, now…Go!" Izuma cut in as he ordered them to move. Naruto immediately snap out of his shock as soon a he heard Izuma's order, he then focused on getting away from the bear.

Izuma looked back and saw the bear was still distracted by the Ame nin, giving them the perfect chance to get away from the bear. He then saw the bear charging something from the tip of it's mask, a Cero, a feature he added in the Hollowfication. The Cero was shot, killing the last of the Ame nin, but the trajectory was heading their way

"Everyone, down now!" Izuma shouted as he jumped down to evade the Cero. Everyone didn't question Izuma's order as they followed Izuma. A Red beam then passed them, missing them by a meter. Izuma looked back and saw the bear was exhausted from the Cero.

"Come on faster!" Izuma shouted as he pumped out his speed and ran faster then the others. Naruto, Sakura, and Kabuto immediately increase their speed.

A couple of minute later they stopped to catch their breath. Everyone looked tired from the running which had consumed much of their stamina.

"*Pant* *Pant* I think we lost it *Pant*" Sakura said as she took her breathe from the full speed running. Izuma look at Sakura and agreed with her statement, which now would only mean one thing.

"Yeah, we're lucky that thing hadn't caught up to us by now, though…that red beam it shot" Izuma mutter, feigning suspicion. Inward Izuma is using **[Soul Sensing]** to find the bear

'Your purpose is now fulfilled, you are no longer needed' Izuma thought as he activated his skill to kill the Hollowfied Bear

 **[(V) The Visionary]**

Unknown and unseen to anyone, the Bear which is now done killing the Ame nins suddenly exploded, leaving only a trail of bloods which once was all over its body. The bear died, leaving nothing but the corpse of the Ame nins alone to rot.

Izuma is scowling, but inward he was grinning like a mad man since everything went off without a hitch. Izuma turned back to look at his Team and Kabuto. Now all he would need is a very good story for his lie, which is something he is very good at.

"Well ladies and gents, I think we have just lost the bear, now Naruto, Sakura, I bet you two are dying to know what happened to me?" Izuma asked at his two teammate who nodded eagerly in response.

"Well after that little hickey that Kusa nin gave me, I'm not really sure what happened, everything was kinda blurry for me, the next thing I know was that I found myself on top of a tree, I tried to find out where I was, but that resulted in me facing face to face with that Beastial thing (Lies), now the question I'm going to ask you two is how did I suddenly found myself separated from you guys" Izuma asked

"Someone took you, some a guy with a white mask showed up after you blew away that creepy nin, the masked guy pretty much stole you! Don't you remember anything about that?" Naruto asked as Izuma shook his head, though Izuma noticed how Naruto's question seem to be intended in two ways

"Nope, I have do not remember of anything like that (Lies)" Izuma answered with a confused look, though if one is perceptive enough they would notice how Izuma's tone seem to speak another thing.

"Well the only thing I know after I woke is being chased down by that thing, meeting some other Team and victims of that Bears rampage" Izuma finished off what he can tell to his teammate.

"Well, we're just glad that you're safe Izuma-kun, we really thought that we had lost you" Sakura said with a smile as Izuma grinned at her

"Hah, if there's one thing I won't be is lost to you guys, I'm the Team leader here and a Leader's job is to lead his subordinate, and you guys would be lost without me" Izuma said to them haughtily.

"Yeah, Yeah…we're just glad you're here safe" Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah, now, let's go to the tower and finish this test" Izuma said as they nodded and continued their travel, though they do so quietly since they still thought that the bear is somewhere around the forest.

* * *

 **(Time Skip)**

"Thanks for your help again Kabuto, you really helped us" Naruto said gratefully as Kabuto playing off his persona scratch the back of his head and looking very embarrassed.

"It was no problem really" Kabuto waved it off acting as one very humble man he is. In response Izuma shrugged at that response as he then grinned and grabbed a hold of both of his teammates hand

"Okay then, C'mon guys Preliminaries for us it is!" Izuma said forcefully dragged both of his teammate with him into the tower, leaving a surprised looking Kabuto alone

Kabuto smiled as he fixed his glasses, looking at where Team 11 had once stood

"Well that was just rude" Kabuto said to himself as he chuckle, two figure then landed behind Kabuto. Kabuto smirked as he turns his head to look at the two who had tailed Kabuto ever since Kabuto went to help Team 11

"Let's go you two, Lord Orochimaru will want our report when we get back" Kabuto said as the two figure nod, the three then disappeared from the fray, not knowing three other figure was observing them the whole time

"How interesting"

* * *

 **(Inside The Tower)**

"Izuma! What's the hurry?" Naruto asked as he saw the hurry state his best friend is at. Izuma stopped for moment as he looked at Naruto

"Nothing, just want to make sure nobody is jinxing anything after we've come this far" Izuma said in all seriousness, Naruto in response looked at Izuma weirdly, as well as Sakura

"We were in the front of the tower, what's the worse that could've happened" Naruto asked, at that remark Izuma gasped dramatically as he looked at Naruto wide eyed.

"*Gasp* Was that!? Oh wait, it's past tense, so I guess that doesn't apply. Look, we've come this far, we've been trough some weird shit for one day, and we do not want to mess up anything again okay, now let's just walk in and finally finish this test" Izuma said in finality as he closed any more windows for any conversation. All of them then walked up and saw a sign in front of them, two of them. Izuma immediately turned at both of his teammate

"Okay gangs, I don't even need to read the sign and I already know what we need to do now, Sakura, the scrolls please" Izuma said as Sakura nod and pulled the scroll out of her pouch. Izuma took them and immediately unrolled then on the floor, revealing a seal for a summoning.

The seal immediately activated as a poof of smoke appears. The smoke disperse, revealing to be a Chunin who they recognize very much.

"Iruka-sensei!?" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed as Iruka looked at them with a smile

"Well it seems Team 11 now have passed the second test" Iruka announced much to the excitement of the Genins of Team 11.

* * *

 **(Somewhere Else)**

Fire, all that can be seen is fire raging everywhere, buildings are scorched in flames, the ground is covered with blood of the dead, and bodies of the fallen all lying on the ground

These are the things that can be seen in the Land of Demon, as none could've foreseen such thing coming, and who could be faulted for bringing such chaos upon this land?

Nobunaga Oda, the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven

He stood in front of The Leader of the Warrior Monk who is wound all over his body. This monk, who's name which Nobunaga does not even care for, stood defiantly against him

Nobunaga now garbed in a different armor, his previous one is…in a really simple term, is not with him. His new armor, a Suit, yes a Suit, though it may look like it won't protect him that's where they're wrong, it's enchanted with properties that will protect Nobunaga from an attack that could level a building, a black Suit and a red tie, but with that also comes a Red trench coat, which is also enchanted, which carries the symbol of the Oda clan on the back. On his hands, two pistols, one ebony, and one silver, both are enchanted to be more…destructive

Nobunaga didn't mind with the change of attire, he always welcome a change of things, and the change of his attire was not so hard to accept, he kinda likes them.

Nobunaga grinned as he stared at the monk in front of him who refuses to die.

"You have are alone now Monk, nobody here can help you, your body is bleeding out, and your weapon torn to pieces, there is no hope for you now" Nobunaga said as he looks at the Monk for his response.

The Monk only bristle in anger at Nobunaga's taunt, but he's right. The other Monk warriors are all dead due to Nobunaga's infernal weapon, no one stood a chance against him, it kills without remorse as bodies drop like flies, buildings were destroyed to the unrelenting attack of those weapons as many are killed, innocents caught on the stray fire are killed or turned into ash, and it create wounds that damages to the core.

"I may be alone Demon" The Monk warrior spat as he tried to stand up straight he then got his hand on position

"But as long as I breath, your evil shall never pass me, for I Motsuraku Kagehida, Head of the Seal Guardian, shall fulfill my duty to protect this land from an Evils Such as you" Motsuraku said as he then unleashed his technique from his hand, and from his hand come a light which engulfs him.

Nobunaga for the whole time did not even close his eyes as he wanted spectate the monk's technique.

The light died down, revealing behind Motsuraku a spectral like warrior with a Naginata on his hand. Motsuraku looked at Nobunaga in determination.

"This warrior is the representation of my Spirit! My soul burns in determination to erase your existence! See as my very soul crush your very being!" Motsuraku said with his eyes blazing in fury

"Soul eh?" Nobunaha mutter in interest, he then moved his weapons a bit as a red glow appear on his pistols.

"Now Demon, witness the power of a Guardian!" Motsuraku shouted as the giant Spectral Warrior's Naginata lit up in white flames and swung it down at Nobunaga.

Nobunaga in response only aimed his pistol at the spectral warrior. He pulled the trigger as he grinned

"Vanish" Nobunaga said as a **Cero** was shot from the white pistol, hitting the spectral warrior. The spectral warrior, sadly had no chance against the power of a **Cero** as it was easily blew by Nobunaga. By the time the Cero died the spectral warrior now disappears from where it once stood.

Motsuraku stared wide eyes in disbelief as he just saw his strongest technique got beaten like paper to a scissor.

Nobunaga then looked at the Monk who was no longer blazed in determination, but now showered in cold fear as he looked at Nobunaga who was pointing his black pistol at him.

"I guess your determination alone was not enough to defeat the likes of me" Nobunaga said as he pulled the trigger, firing another Cero, which this time completely obliterate Motsuraku from existence.

The Cero died, revealing where Motsuraku once stood is nothing but ashes of a dead man. Nobunaga grinned as he looked at the ashes.

"Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust, you are nothing but Ashes returning to where you once come" Nobunaga said as he walked forward, stepping on the ashes of Motsuraku.

Nobunaga walks forward continuously until he arrives at a temple which was untouched by the carnage created by Nobunaga, the same temple which held the Priestess who is told can fore told the future. He took his step on the ladders as he slowly approached the temple, and waiting outside the doorstep of the Temple is a blonde haired girl who was already waiting for Nobunaga's arrival.

Nobunaga approaches the girl who stares at Nobunaga as if he was the grim reaper himself, the look on the girl's face holds no fear, her eyes shows no fear as she already accepted that which would be her fate. Nobunaga stopped in front of the girl

"You know who I am little girl?" Nobunaga asked as Shiom nodded

"Yes, Nobunaga Oda, the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, the Lord of a Thousand Demon, I have seen you many times in my future" Shion answered with no bit of fear in her as she looked at Nobunaga who is now interested in her

"Oh? Then you also know why I am here little priestess?" Nobunaga asked as Shion closed her eyes as she had waited for this moment. She took a deep breath to calm herself, she was now alone, no one is here to help her, always has, always be. Shion took her amulet off her, the amulet which was given by her mother, she knows what it can do, she's seen it many times, but the result is always the same, it was obsolete against the Demon in front of her. She then dropped the Amulet to the ground, her very last protection that was given by her mother.

She opened her eyes as she looked at Nobunaga with bits of sadness in her look

"My death. You are here for my death. You already told me that many times in my future. No matter what I do, my death arrives by your hand, I tried to escaped it many times, many has replaced my position in my death, but still I died, thus now there is no escaping it, my fate is now sealed, Demon King" Shion said in acceptance as she closed her eyes waiting for her true final moment. Nobunaga face was now a frown as he looked at Shion who is already accepting of her fate

That word…fate…accepting…when those two word combined seems to relate to one word he hates so much

 **Surrender**

It really left him with a bad taste in his mouth. Nobunaga looked at Shion with an interested look as he now realized that there is something else which he could do to the little priestess than killing her

"Tell me child, have you ever seen a future beyond your death?" Nobunaga grinned as he pointed his pistol at Shion's heart. That sentence brought Shion eyes opened wide

'Beyond-

*Bang*

My death?' Was the last thought appear out of Shion's mind as she fell to her death. Her heart pierced with a single bullet which was made to kill her particularly. Her body fell down to the ground as her eyes looked at the Demon King who was looking down at her with a grin, her death approaches fast

Nobunaga stares at her fallen body as he thought of something, it's been a long time since he used this particular technique, a secret one which he only uses to selective number of people. He pulled down his right sleeves as it reveals his wrist. He then pulled his left glove and with his hand now uncovered he used his nails to slash down his own artery in his wrist. Blood poured out of his wrist as it spill down toward Shion.

Shion stares at Nobunaga as the life slowly began to disappear out of her, the last thing she saw was drops of red falling on her. Her mind flashes on her memory, the good time she had when her mother was alive, she remembered the comfort given by her mother, the warmth that was in her heart in the arms of her mother.

Then her mother died, and everything turned cold

Life slowly turned cruel on her, she was alone, the people fear her for her gift to see the future of death, the 'Guardians' showed her just what her true role is as she was trained day to day on how to seal away a Demon in case Moryo ever escape, as it is her duties Motsuraku told her, though her needs are fulfilled everyday she was still alone as Motsuraku, the head of the Guardians, see to it that way, how he flaunts his status of being the descendants of the Minamoto Clan, the Clan which is told had conquered the Demon Kings in the Crusades of the Demon Kings, he couldn't have enough of it, how the man garner everyone to support his, making them loyal to him.

She was alone, isolated, she felt like the world is against her…

The scene of her death splashes to her, every time, every single time, when the attack on the temple appears, when the carnage appears, when Matsuroku dies, one of the Monk Warrior who would stand in her place to die would always say the same thing

Help Matsuroku-sama, warn Matsuroku-sama, save Matsuroku-sama, Matsuroku-sama is the only hope…the same thing over an over which she had done many time, but the result would always end the same, Matsuroku in his arrogance would die in the hand of Nobunaga Oda, the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven.

It really tired her of how fate seemed to play around with her. A question, a question which somehow always appear in her mind many times before her death

She hates them a lot

" **Drink child, born anew as my very own** " a sound came she barely recognizes it as her will listened to the tempting sound. She couldn't do anything but listen, her seemingly little hatred for her fate pushed her to accept

 **(Play Sound Track-Sengoku Basara 3 Oda Nobunaga Theme)**

Blood began to move, as it slowly approaches her body, it entered her trough the mouth, trough the hole on her chest, Nobunaga's blood is now entering hers.

Nobunaga grinned as he saw the little priestess giving in, he always loved when a dying person would accept his blood, cause those who accepts the Blood of the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, will become the children of the Demon King himself, a servant as powerful as he is, immortal as he is, and share the same will as he does.

The red sky above him suddenly unleashes thunder as an event has now happened. The Demon King has once again chosen a Child.

The process was complete as Nobunaga observed. Red demonic aura sprout out of her as suddenly dark hands arose from the shadow, it then began to grab upon Shion's body, one by one the hand started to cover Shion by entirety of her body. She was then covered in darkness, then a few second later the darkness faded, revealing back the body of the little priestess.

Shion opened her eyes, she is alive

And she is now a Demon

She stood up from where she lied, she looked at the hole on the clothes, it was where Nobunaga had shot her, where Nobunaga had killed her, she touched where she was shot

The hole was gone, and there is no mark which shown where the wound was once at.

Shion looked at Nobunaga with a frown

"You killed me" Shion stated as Nobunaga smiled in response

"Yes, and you are now alive" Nobunaga retorted as Shion could only looked at herself in confusion

"Why? Why am I still alive, I was dead, I was fated to die, how am I even still breathing?" Shion asked as Nobunaga grinned at her

"I gave you my blood little priestess, few has the privilege to actually receive them and become my servant, you child, are now reborn anew, you are now a Child of the Demon King" Nobunaga said as he looked at Shion for her reaction.

Shion lowered her head, things couldn't get anywhere worse now, not only now she is no longer dead, but now she is a Demon, a servant to a Demon King. Fate has truly played juggle with her life

"Now follow me child, it's time for me to fulfill my main purpose of being in this place" Nobunaga said as he turned around and ordered her to follow him. Shion is now a Child of the Demon King, his will is now her will, and thus she could not deny his order.

Shion could only look down and obediently follow her new lord.

"Yes…my lord" She mutter quietly as she followed Nobunaga down the stair. From now on this would be her life, the life of a Demon, the irony couldn't be more visible

* * *

 **(A Couple of Hours Later with Orochi)**

Orochi sat in his throne, it was his as his Master had told him the great Fortress Hidora was his to command. This fortress, it was made by his master centuries ago, his master had hid this great fortress and in time gave it to a little boy who his master brought as his servant

The boy's name is Temujin, the boy was chosen by his creator as his Stalwart, Orochi could see why the Child is chosen as the Stalwart, the dedication and loyalty the child shows is very much beyond a doubt, the child is truly a potential to be kept.

Temujin took a couple of follower with him, and they took great care of this fortress, the fortress that awaits for it's true Lord to arrive and sat in it's throne.

Now one might think that Orochi is to be the one that sit in this Throne as this fortresses' true Lord, well it is true that he is to be the Lord of this Fortress as his master had told him, but at the same time he is still not the true lord…yet

"Lord Orochi, it's time" Temujin said. He was standing right on the side of Orochi waiting for the 'time' that has been set as the beginning of everything

Orochi chuckles as the time has arrived. He turned to Temujin with a smirk as he is ready for the possession.

"Well then young Stalwart, bring me my weapon" Orochi ordered as Temujin nod dutifully. Temujin then turned to the guards on the Throne room, all of them are garbed in a knightly fashion, similar to how he is garbed.

"All of you bring forth Lord Orochi's Weapon" Temujin shouted

"Yes Lord Stalwart!" The men roared in obedience as they went out of the room to get the weapon.

A couple of minute later the Guards returned and brought a gigantic chest into the throne room. It was a wicked looking chest with serpentine like lock on the middle. The guard then placed the chest in front of Orochi's throne as they retreated back to their post. Temujin then turned to Orochi as he gestured at the Chest

"Lord Orochi, this is the box which is said to hold the great Reaper, master once said that no one can open this but you my lord" Temujin told Orochi as he gained an amused look. Orochi raised his hand toward the Chest, then suddenly the lock on the chest unlocked. The chest opened up, but it didn't stop there, it's whole structure then broke apart as it began to rebuild itself into a new shape. A few minutes later what once was the Chest that had been said to keep a Weapon had turned into the Weapon itself, it was now a gigantic wicked looking sickle, The Reaper.

The sickle then slowly float as it rose up, it then immediately flew toward Orochi's hand as the weapon now arrives at it's proper owner.

"The Reaper hmm?" Orochi mused in his throne

In the distance, a great purple pillar rose, a purple pillar big enough to be noticed from many distance as the pillar rose toward the sky itself, letting itself be noticed by many

* * *

 **(In the Fire Daimyo Palace)**

"SHINGEN-SAMA!" Shouted a young man in hurry as the man ran toward a figure standing on the porch of the Daimyo palace.

The standing figure only looked at the distance as his eyes carried the steel gaze of a knowing look. Shingen Takeda looked at the distance as he knew that chaos is nearing upon this land.

'So,the Time of change has finally arrived' Thought Shingen

* * *

 **(In the Frost Daimyo Palace)**

"Kenshin! What is that!?" Shouted the Water Daimyo in surprise as a gigantic purple pillar suddenly arrives out of nowhere. Kenshin Uesugi, the General of the Water Samurai only looked at the rising pillar with a frown

"A beginning it seems, and an end to something" was the only thing that can be said by him as he observed the rising pillar

* * *

 **(In the Date Clan Estate)**

Inside the estate of the Date Clan which is located near the Capital of the Lightning Coutnry, a figure could be seen running in a hurry.

"Masamune-sama!" a man shouted in worry as he arrived in front of his lord. The man known as Masamune Date who is currently polishing his blades only looked at the scenery of the rising pillar.

"I see it as well Kojuro, looks like there's going to be **A Party Coming Up** " Masamune said as he grinned in excitement

* * *

 **(On the Land of Snow)**

"Well, I guess I better prepare things then, I don't want to miss this one out" Said Hisahide Matsunaga as he walked out of his room

* * *

 **(In the Land of Iron)**

"Gramps! Are you seeing this!?" Asked a child who is currently looking out side of the porch. An age old man who is sitting with another person inside.

"So, this is the occasion of the visit?" asked Mifune who is sitting with the age old man who is much bigger than he is, bulkier than he is

"It was only a feeling, but I guess my gut was right" Said the Old man as he took a chug at his Sake. Mifune smiled at the statement

"Your gut is never wrong it seems" Mifune said as the Old man finished his Sake. A moment of silence crossed them as both of them adopted a serious look

"Mifune my friend, what do you think of this?" Asked the aged old man in seriousness

"…The return of the past…" Mifune gave his opinion as the both of them looked at the rising pillar

"…So it seems Old friend, so it seems"

* * *

 **(In Konoha)**

Inside the Hokage's office there could be seen Minato Namikaze looking outside of the window of his office. He was working out some details when he heard of a distress cry from outside in the middle of the night, when he looked outside he was shocked to see an strange phenomenon happening. A rising purple pillar appeared out of nowhere in the distance, it scared the civilian who are still awake in the night

But for Minato, it scared him to the core, this scene he's seeing, it rang something inside him that he had kept hidden away for a long time

"No…It can't be…" Minato mutter in fear. The other side of his window was opened as Jiraya entered from there

"Minato are you seeing this- Minato?" Jiraya called out, but Minato did not responded, he only kept looking at the scenery wide eyed. He then mutters the words he feared is true

"The Demon Kings" Minato muttered in tremble. Jiraya caught up to what Minato had said looked at the phenomenon in surprise

"That's not good" Jiraya said. The both of them then saw as the pillar rising stopped and formed a gigantic dragon, it then curved downward as the pillar now is descending toward somewhere. Minato looked at where the direction is heading, and he knew inside where it is heading

"Owari, it's heading to Owari" Minaro mutter

* * *

 **(Near Owari, in The Great Fortress Hiruda)**

The Dragon Shaped thing descended toward the Fortress as it went in trough a giant hole which is opened up by the man in the fortress. It then descends toward one individual who was raising a gigantic sickle to the sky

It then landed on Orochi who was still sitting on his throne. Moryo, the long soul of the first Demon King now has returned and now in the possession of a new body.

Orochi, now the Demon King of the First Heaven. The Fortress then suddenly lit up as if recognizing something. It recognizes it's one true lord has finally arrive. The fortress moved as if it gains a sentience of it's own

Temujin who was on the side looked at Orochi who seems to gain a change in appearance. Orochi's hair is no longer black, but now white as the snow itself, his body is now bigger and bulkier then the previous skinny one, and his skin is no longer pale bluish rather it is now a dark pale purplish color.

The new Orochi…the true Orochi, the one his master had intended to make from the first place, rose up from his throne. Orochi then looked at Temujin with a grin.

"Now young Stalwart, I recall that you mentioned something about prisoners?" Orochi said which brought Temujin to look at Orochi with a raised brow

* * *

 **(With Team 11)**

Naruto and Sakura had just witnessed the weird phenomenon with their own eyes. Then suddenly foot steps could be heard from their back as they turned to see Izuma walking at them

"Phew, you two do not want to go in that toilet, it's scary as hell in there" Izuma said. Izuma then noticed their current facial expression and decides to ask the million dollar question

"So, what did I miss?" Izuma asked in confusion

* * *

 **AN: Well that wrap up the chapter nicely**

 **To Everyone who thought this chapter would have the preliminary exam, I am so sorry, I thought the plot would make room for this one chapter to have the preliminary exam, but it turns out we're just going to have to wait for the chapter for the next phase of the Exam**

 **Hey I'm going start another fic, inspired by the ingenious writer that's name I'm not going to say since I don't know if I'm allowed to. I got his permission though**

 **Oh as usual leave a comment in the review**

 **And guys, if you notice the Forum I have, it's an RPG, have Fun!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: God I hate writing this Chapter**

* * *

Orochimaru is a man that goes with many titles; the Snake Sanin, the White Snake, a Konoha rogue Nin, and might as well add the Shodaime Otokage, though that one is really only an illusion since Otogakure is actually a cover for his base of operation where he does his things

He has fought many powerful people in the past, he survived against Hanzo the Salamander which earned his title as one of the Sanin, he then fought Minato Namikaze and his former Teammate Jiraya when they both found his secret hideout and earned his status as the S-rank missing Nin, he went face to face with the Wielder of the Rinnegan who is the leader of the Akatsuki when the man recruited him to the Akatsuki, and he survived against Shingen Takeda the Shogun himself when Orochimaru first tried to infiltrate the Fire Daimyo's court to sabotage Konoha

He considered himself as a calm and collected person, but he has to admit that there were times when he let his emotions take over, like the time when he lost his parent, the time when Minato was chosen as the fourth Hokage, the time when one of his test subject escaped, and every time his experiment fails, and he doesn't like it when he let his emotion takes over

But right now, his mind is jumbling with thoughts as he observed the Genin who had messed up his plan to obtain the Sharingan, but at the same time had increased his interest toward the same Genin as he now realized that he is but staring at a mist of illusion that surrounds him like a cocoon

Yup, that Genin was none other than Izuma Hakazaru, the rumored golden prodigy who is now obviously more than meets the eye, an enigma which he will solve, a puzzle that he will piece together, and a potential that he will reap for himself, after all he already left his mark on him

But that is another thing troubles him, he left his 'Gift' which on Izuma, even if the child tries to hide it under his jacket it is still clear his 'Gift' is still there. After Izuma had taken the 'Gift' instead of Sasuke, Orochimaru was smacked away flying by Izuma, after that he went unconscious and woke up lying on the ground with his target all long gone, and a mark of a hand on his face, he had to shed his skin just to get rid of the 'not so little' red mark on his face, seriously, it was painful as hell to touch, and even with his skin shed he could still feel the pain a little bit

From that little slap on his face alone he was able to see Izuma apparently has a little secret of his own beside the confirmed rumor of the intriguing Light Release, though he remembered Izuma called it the "Heavenly Style", a very arrogant naming especially from a Genin, but as always one must not be too hasty in judging a character, especially one that has secrets hidden like a thick layer of mist

Though regarding the mysterious boy, there was something that has been bothering him since he came out of the forest. He had left his mark on Izuma, but strangely he couldn't feel any connection with the Curse Seal, he always placed a part of himself in every Curse Seal, buy weirdly he can't feel any part of himself on Izuma, more mystery for him to solve later

Orochimaru observed in his disguise as a Jounin-sensei for his little minions as the fourth Hokage finished his speech of congratulating the Genins that survived trough the second test of the Chunin Exam, and the official announcement of the preliminary exam, which he already predicted would happen with the high number of participating Genin this year. He looked at two individual in particular, his prey and the prodigal boy

Yes, he will in the end have them all, he's already three steps ahead of everyone in his grand plan, and add his mysterious allies and their 'master's' little 'gift' and 'help' he might just already be ten step ahead of everyone, none of the Five Kages will be able to stop him when his grand plan to eliminate Konoha unfolds, and when everything is done he might finally meet the leader of this mysterious ally of his, though it's always nice to prepare a backup plan in case his new 'ally' decides to turn back on him

For now all he has to do is watch the preliminary unfold, and observe what the current Generation of Genin has in store for this match, though there is one team that seemingly also caught his interest, it seems a team from a little hidden village manage to come so far. Kabuto already forfeit from the preliminary as per his order, and now Kabuto can continue his duty outside the Exam

* * *

 **(With Team 11)**

"Well this is troubling" Was the only thing Kakashi could say as he stares at the Curse Mark. The moment he meet again with his team, the first thing he saw was that they looked all sharpen up since he last saw them, something inside the forest must've happened that really shaken them up

And lo behold something did happen, and his team told everything that transpired inside the forest. Near death event, getting eaten by a snake, kidnapping, and getting chased down by a wild beast, all that happened in three days inside the forest, it was by pure luck that they manage to get out of the forest intact

The Curse Mark, he had seen it once in his life time, and he knew immediately who had given Izuma the mark, a certain Traitor to Konoha, the White Snake

Orochimaru, the traitor was in the forest, and that means he back in Konoha

This was needed to be brought upon the Hokage's attention immediately, and he has no doubt that Kushina would also think the same since her Team was the main target of the traitor

And there was the part where someone wearing a white mask that is seemingly similar to what his sensei had told which was the being Team 7 had encountered, even worse is that Izuma said that he had no recollection of whatever happened after he got bitten

"Okay, I'm pretty sure the stare you are giving me means that this is really-really bad" Izuma said to Kakashi shook his head in response, that was a lie, the Curse Seal now is no more than a tattoo with a someone else's Kekkei Genkai strapped in it

"No, it's not, after the preliminary we would need to take care of that mark, for now, just go as you usually do" Kakashi said with a serious look as Izuma waved it off

"Well, whatever happens I'm sure I can still pull off something badass out off my sleeves, cause that's just my nature" Izuma said with a grin. Kakashi sighed at his student's carefreeness; the gravity of the situation was bigger to his perspective

"I'll be reporting this to Hokage, all of you be prepared for your match" Kakashi said as he left of to the see the Hokage, members of Team 7 and then look at the leaving form of their sensei as he went off to report his immediate findings

Naruto and Sakura who has been listening can only look at Izuma in worry. Izuma seeing the expression on his teammate grinned at them with his confident look

"C'mon guys, you don't think a little hickey like this would stop me right? I got this Exam on the bag, and by the end of this exam, we'll be Chunins, all three of us! (Lie)" Izuma said to his teammate reassuringly as his teammate looked at Izuma and loosened their worry, a smile reach them as they began to brim with confidence, which did much to reassure them that everything was going to be alright

"Yeah you're right! Some little tattoo from that crazy lady wouldn't stop you Izuma!" Naruto said in confidence as the both of them shared a grin

"Yeah…I hope so" Sakura mutter to herself as she looked at his teammates who is much more confident than her, she doesn't know why but she has a feeling that something will go wrong

'Yeah right, stopping me' Izuma almost wanted to laugh at that notion as he turned his attention at the display screen which should show the first match up, now to see if any interesting matchup will come out

The first match was as how the cannon goes, Sasuke fights off against Yoroi, they both dodge each other's attack, Yoroi being the shady looking child molester he is takes on the next stage and give Sasuke the hand to head treatment, but Sasuke being the prideful Uchiha he is didn't took that kindly and , Sasuke ripped off a move from Rock Lee which he integrate into his own move, and Sasuke giving Yoroi the foot down as Yoroi was slammed to the ground and probably receiving some cracked bone in his body

Yadda yadda yadda, referee announce the winner, winner goes back to his team and wore a proud smirk on his face that which Izuma will wipe with his display of skills in later moment

The next match would be Shino against Zaku Abumi, even when it's not cannon Zaku still got his arm damaged, the problem is though, he can definitely tell that Zaku did not got his arm dislocated by Sasuke nor Team 7, they didn't even encounter the Oto team at all considering how well looking Team 7 was when they arrived on the tower right after his team

'Now why is that I wonder?' Izuma mused in his mind as he looked at the Oto team and saw the little glances they are giving at another team, particularly the Getsu team, the one from Getsugakure, a very curious team indeed. Izuma raise an eye brow as he turned to look at the Getsu team, he intent on finding out the true nature of this Team

 **[Observe]**

…

…

…

…

"Well isn't that interesting" Izuma mused out loud as Naruto turned at Izuma in confusion hearing that little muttering from Izuma

"What is?" Naruto asked as Izuma shook his head and diverted his musing to something else, Izuma knew what was about to happen and knew the perfect diversion for his context

"Just watch Naruto, you'll see" Izuma responded as he kept watching as the match between Zaku Abumi and Shino Aburame begins

Zaku took the first move and launched toward Shino, with this first move Shino did nothing but stood still as Zaku is nearing him, inside he was preparing a little something of his own

Zaku smirked as he was now in front of Shino, his arm now locked at Shino's position; he thrust his arm at Shino's body directly wanting to get a maximum damage on his next move

On the last second Shino saw this and did nothing, for he realizes that he had already won the moment Zaku's arm made contact with his body, the perfect opportunity had made itself open to Shino without him even have to do anything

'Brash' Shino thought, his bugs moved from their placed and made its way toward Zaku without even the Oto Genin noticing

"IDIOT, TAKE THIS!" Zaku shouted in glee as the thought of victory was already at his hand was filling his mind. A condensed air wave shot out of Zaku's arm as it created a giant burst of wind shot toward Shino's body that was launched away by the attack

"Well, he's done mate" Izuma said in official as Naruto looked at Izuma in surprise at his words which was totally misunderstood by Naruto

"C'mon Izuma Shino can't be beaten just yet! The match is till just beginning" Naruto said trying to encourage the situation. Izuma looked at Naruto with a raised eye brow since Naruto clearly got the context wrong

"Who said anything about Shino being done?" Izuma said as he point at the fallen form of Shino's body which suddenly dissolves into many bugs, revealing the real Shino to be far from over as he was standing not too far from Zaku

The next couple of minute was gruesome display of sheer desperate attempt by Zaku who is clearly trying to turn the situation into his favor, only for his arm to get messed up from the inside by Shino's Kikachu, Chakra burst out of the guy's arm, which by any normal standard destroy his arm

"Yikes, that….looks really bad" Naruto said which he did not realize was the understatement of the year. Shino's Kikachus had sent the poor guy to a one way ticket toward Orochimaru's sacrificial list for his Edo Tensei's

"Yeah well let's just hope the next one wouldn't be as bad as this one" Izuma said as he looked at Shino who was already at the balcony, this sight of Shino winning the fight did rouse a question in his mind

'If I get to fight to fight any of these people knowing well that I will win…does that make me a bully?' Izuma thought as he continue to observe the matches

The next match was a match between Iwa and Kumo, Karui against a chubby kid named Akatsuchi. The fight took off with Akatsuchi immediately displaying his skills in Earth Release, and Karui having to immediately going on the defensive

The fight didn't last too long though, Karui might have a few skill in Kenjutsu and knows a couple of Ninjutsu, but Akatsuchi had the fight in his bag with his expertise on Earth Release, all Akatsuchi had to do was stay away from Karui which didn't gave her much of a fighting chance

Akatsuchi then manage to knock out Karui by immobilizing her completely, he used the Head hunter technique, which totally caught her off guard as her head was now the only body part that is not buried underground

The next match up was much more interesting though, it was Temari against one of the Getsu nin, a Kunoichi named Ayame. Izuma watched the match in interest, intending to see on how the Getsu nins will do in their match

The fight didn't last long, Temari decimated Ayame with her Wind Style techniques, but Izuma can clearly see that the Getsu Kunoichi didn't even put up much of an effort to fight Temari, she more or less only went on the defensive

Temari didn't even look satisfied on her victory, the Getsu Kunoichi on the other hand seem very satisfied with the result of the match

The next match up came in; this one is definitely one that he was looking forward to

* * *

 **(Izuma Hakazaru vs Rock lee)**

A grin crept its place on Izuma as he immediately jumped from the balcony toward the lower ground. His grin stayed as he walked in front of the referee and moved to the left side, all ready to face his opponent, one he definitely did not see coming

"Oh it's Izuma's turn now?" Kakashi off handily mentions as Naruto and Sakura yelped in surprise to see their Sensei is already back and was behind them the whole time

"YES! Now it's my turn!" Lee shouted in excitement as his eyes blazing with anticipation

"Go out there Lee! Show Kakashi's student the true power of YOUTH!" Gai shouted at his student with a thumb up as he grins at Lee. Lee only looked at his sensei with heartfelt look, touched by his teacher's support

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee said in salute as he immediately jumped from the balcony and land on the opposite of Izuma

"Oh this I really have to see" said Mito said as she was anticipating to see just how far have the yellow eyed bastard have improved. Natsumi and Sasuke silently agreed on her statement as they kept their eyes on Izuma and Lee

Neji look from his position toward Izuma Hakazaru, he knew there is a clear difference between Lee and Izuma, just like him and Hinata, he already knew the outcome of this match, for _Fate_ already decided the winner and the loser

Rock Lee looked his opponent in front of him, he had known about Izuma Hakazaru, a prodigy everyone called him, rumors of an orphan that surpasses the brightest of the heirs, he always wanted to test himself against such adversary, and now he was given the chance to do so, to test his skill against the prodigy himself

"Izuma Hakazaru! It's a great privilege to finally able to test myself against you!" Lee said as he faced his will be adversary in the match

'Now I wonder whether I should use Kenpo or straight up Sword styling my way? Though either it wouldn't be too much of an effort and I want to show off a bit' Izuma thought as he start to think of ways to fight Lee

"I have heard the rumor's Izuma-san! We are alike yet different at the same time! I shall test again whether this hard worker can defeat a prodigy of your caliber!" Lee said in full spirit toward Izuma who is currently lost in thought

'Hmm, I might as well use that, it'll be fun dominating a match in the same style as the opponent does, and does the Heavenly Style will be needed though?' Izuma thought as he began to think of the outcomes of him limiting his own skills

"And I shall defeat you to win Sakura's love! I shall proof to her my love trough the power of YOUTH!" Lee said with a blush on his face as he winked at Sakura who only stood frozen with a horrified expression. Naruto looked at Sakura's horrified expression as he wanted to comment on Lee's statement, he tried to thought up a word but then stopped himself

"I'm all out of word, Sakura I think you're a magnet for weirdo's" Naruto commented with a flat tone, Sakura really wanted to retort harshly to that comment, but reality check stopped her as she could only bang her head to the railing of the balcony in sadness

Izuma then snapped out of his thought at the mention of Sakura's name and looked at Lee and then Sakura and then at Lee once more

"Sorry, did you say something?" Izuma asked Lee who had his eyes widen at the reaction of clear ignorance to what Lee had previously just said

"Gah! Kakashi your student has too much of your Cool and Hip attitude!" Gai complained to his rival in agony as he pointed at Izuma. Kakashi only looked at Gai with a nonchalant look

"Sorry, did you say something?" Kakashi asked Gai looked at Kakashi as he had just been slapped twice to the face. Inward Kakashi is smiling at his student

Izuma looked at Lee for the longest time as he smirked

"Well Rock Lee, let's see if those bandages on your fist do you justice on combat" Izuma said as he then adopted a fighting stance, a Chinese Kenpo which he learned from a book that he bought from the **Abyss Auction** , it's really only for fun

 **[God Fist Style]**

Hinata immediately saw the stance and knew what it was, she's has firsthand experience on training against Izuma's fighting style, but he claimed that this style wasn't anything too serious, the hard times she had trying to break down Izuma's defense in this style says otherwise, she thinks Izuma's fighting style puts the word "Counter-offensive" on a good term

"Now, the fifth match of the preliminary, begin!" Genma announces as the match between Izuma and Lee officially begins

Lee decided to launch the first move as he ran toward Izuma in speed. He then jumped and launched his first move

"Leaf Huricane!" Lee shouted as he launched his mid air spinning kick. Lee saw his kick was about to hit Izuma who hasn't even move from his stance. Then when the kick was about to hit Izuma's head, it stopped

Lee eyes widen in surprise as he saw Izuma's left hand alone had blocked his kick

Izuma smirked as he then grabbed Lee's feet and threw him off balance. He then swing Lee who is on mid air and threw him away to the ground

Lee was launched skidding on the ground, but immediately regained his bearing as he jumped back to a standing position, only to meet Izuma already right in front of him already launching a fist at him. Lee eyes widen as he immediately raised his arms to guard the punch

Izuma's attack was blocked, but he immediately used the momentum to launch another attack, a hand palm to open up his guard. He launched his next attack from bellow to open up his guard and launch a kick toward Lee

But that plan was foiled as Lee saw the hand coming and changed his guard; he immediately blocked the hand palm with his one hand and used it to boost his body upward. Lee launched himself high to the sky as he looked down and immediately launched and axe kick toward Izuma who already prepared for the attack

Izuma's used the momentum in which he was pushed to the ground by Lee and placed both of his hand to the ground and launched an upward kick toward Lee who was coming down at him

The kicks collided as both Genin was pushed away from each other. Lee was pushed away while Izuma was rolled away from each other. Both of them began to regain their own bearing as they stare at each other, planning for their next move

The two of them move at the same time as they launched their moves at each other. Strikes and strikes, blocks to blocks, speeds with speeds, both of them are almost equally matched, but the favor can slowly be seen

Lee is constantly trying to find a way to land a hit while Izuma only counter strike every attack Lee throw at him, in this battle Izuma is clearly the winner in speed, which is why it is hard for Lee to penetrate Izuma's Martial Art, which right now is almost like an Iron Wall of Spikes

Izuma saw an opening as Lee went his way with a fist to the face, though Lee is admittedly fast even with the weights on

'But Lee is a years too far to catch up to me!' Izuma thought as he released a mad grin on his face

Lee eyes widen as he saw Izuma immediately moved his body to the side, Lee couldn't do anything as his fist missed, and then Izuma launched a blow to Lee's torso using his elbow. The blow connect, but that wasn't the end of that, Izuma continued by delivering two punch to Lee's stomach, and then a round house kick toward Lee's head as he is once again launched away from Izuma

Lee this skidded away on the ground as he fell. The blow behind the kick was bad, it would've knocked any normal person unconscious, but luckily Lee was by no means normal, he had trained his ass off to be as strong as he is currently

Lee panted as he tried to get up. Izuma looked at this and narrowed his eyes, Lee really is a fun play date, but fun has to end

"I think it's time I end this" Izuma said as he pulled out his Katana, he then dashed toward Lee who was slowly trying get back up. Izuma now in front of Lee slide his feet and made a vertical slash toward Lee, wanting to wound him so they could end the fight now

But then Izuma saw it, Lee had pulled out a Kunai and blocked his slash, but his attack was still strong enough to blow Lee away as he was launched mid air. Lee back flipped on mid air and lands himself on the giant hand statues on the room

'Izuma is strong as to be expected, but his Taijutsu skills is so excellent that he was able to counter most of my attacks, I will need something to defeat his Taijutsu skills' Lee thought to himself as he thought of ways to attack Izuma

"Okay Lee you can take them off now!" Gai said to Lee he gave a thumb up at him. Lee only looked at Gai with a surprise look before he's snapped out of his surprise and questioning on his face as Lee saluted Gai

"But Gai-sensei! You said I should only take them off only at the direst of situations!" Lee questioned his sensei, who grinned back at Lee with his confident grin

"Yes I did, but this is an exception! I want you to wipe the floor of Kakashi's student with all of your might!" Gai said to Lee who slowly gained a look of pure happiness

Lee then sat down and starts to take out the super heavy weight that has been strapped on his feet the whole time

"Weights?" Sakura mentioned aloud as she saw it was, she didn't expect someone as fast as Lee to have something weighting them down on their feet

"That's…actually real cool" Naruto while others obviously thought otherwise

Izuma looked at the weight and knew the show of spectacle is just about to begin

'Must remember, give them a light show, but don't reveal too much otherwise it will ruin the surprise' Izuma thought as he went for a series of hand sign he used in the Forest of Death, and at the same time Lee's just finished taking out the last Weight on his legs and now letting them fall from height

The weights falling to the floor caused an astounding boom trough out the room, as everyone stared in shock just how heavy the weights that was strapped to Lee's legs really were, how the floor exploded as the weight fell on it testifies on just how heavy they were

Now everyone realizes just what kind of an adversary Izuma Hakazaru is truly facing right now

'Okay, Lee, let's give these mediocre a show what a real **Hard Workers** can do!' Izuma thought as he pulled out a kunai and threw it at Lee

The Kunai went straight toward Lee. Suddenly Lee disappears on the thin air and the Kunai missed its target. Lee suddenly then appears behind him with a fist ready to punch him

"I saw that Lee!" Izuma said with a mad grin on his face as he turned around and swing his Katana at Lee. Lee saw this and smirked, the bandage wrapping on his hand comes off as it suddenly caught itself on Izuma's hand

Izuma's eyes widen as he looked at the bandages, he knows what's coming next if Lee's already trying bind him with the bandages. Izuma looked down and saw Lee coming from the obvious spot where he would launch his next attack

Lee's foot came from bellow, but to Lee's shock he saw his attack miss as Izuma had leaned to the back, missing the foot by and inch. Izuma looked at Lee with a predatory smile

"It's my time to shine then" Izuma said as he then swing his Katana at Lee, who immediately moved to dodge it. Izuma's katana made a cut, the bandage wrap that was connected to his hand was cut off, and now he was free. He then sheathed back his Katana as he was going back to use his Martial Art

"Well Lee, if you think having your speed increased will help you against me, then you are wrong" Izuma said as he went with series of hand sign, cause he still need to go with the whole Bullshit of him using Jutsu's, when in reality only ¼ of his **Skills** actually needs him to use Hand Sign

 **[Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor]**

"METEOR!" Izuma roared as he was basked in golden light. Izuma then continued with a hand sign. Two Light Clones then appears besides Izuma also shine in golden light

"Now, let's see if that new speed of yours will help you against this" Izuma and his Clones dashed. Lee eyes widen at Izuma's new speed is now five time much faster than he was before. Lee's perception in speed enables him to see Izuma's movement, but the problem is there's two more Izuma that will be a problem for him

"Woah I didn't know Izuma can go that fast!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise as he saw his bestfriend dashing up in golden light; Sakura was also amazed as her eyes were shining in spectacle. Kakashi on the other hand was immediately measuring on just what kind technique it truly is

Lee then went on the offensive to meet Izuma and his clones head on, in this situation his only defense is a good offense, and maybe a quick offense, a very quick one

Lee was about to move in and attack the real Izuma when suddenly a clone Izuma appears in front of him with a fist. Lee saw this and immediately launched a kick at the Light Clone, and to his surprise the kick only phased trough the Light Clone as the fist from the light clone also passed trough

'What!?' Lee thought in surprise as he was suddenly felt two powerful blows to his torso. He was blown away by Izuma who had punched Lee on the torso with both of his fist; Lee was blown away to the wall

"Hahaha! I'm not done yet!" Izuma roared in glee as he continues to chase on Lee with his three clone one his back following him. The result of the impact was visible as the wall cracked; Lee had no time to think as he was forced to move away in instinct

Izuma's following attack came, but it only manage to hit the wall, the attack left a huge crack on the wall as a testament to the strength behind Izuma's body

Lee eyes widen as he saw the strength behind those attack, and the damage that had been done to his body, he could still feel it. He then saw Izuma turning his head toward him with that wide mad grin of his

"That…really was a lucky dodge, let's see if you're so lucky this time!" Izuma said as he launched a strike toward Lee who was regaining his bearing. Izuma's clone moved in front of him for the same tactic once more. With this Lee could only go in the defensive since he can't figure out which one will land a strike on him, so far he knows that the clones can't really touch him, so only the one can actually land a hit on him

Lee kept on the defensive as Izuma's new combat tactic proofs to be a hard egg to crack, the Light Clones gives much more troubles for Lee more than he expected, the clones serves as a cover for Izuma to confuse Lee of which is the real one, and Lee can't dispel them since they are intangible and Lee is incapable of using any form of combat other than Taijutsu

'One of them is the real one, I only need to figure out which is the real one' Lee thought as he tries to figure out the real Izuma. He then saw something that is that made his eye widen in surprise. Lee smirked as he had found the real Izuma

"Got you!" Lee shouted as he launched a kick toward the Izuma coming from in front of him who immediately widens his eyes. The kick connects! Izuma was blown away by the powerful kick, but Lee wasn't about to let his chance pass away

'How the hell?' Izuma thought in mild surprise as he was launched away mid air

"Oh no!" Naruto exclaimed as he saw Izuma being launched to the air by Lee's kick, Mito meanwhile was enjoying the view a bit too much

'This is it; let's see how dangerous that move really is!' Mito thought in excitement as she is about to witness Izuma getting pummeled , she had saw the move almost being used by Lee when he fought Sasuke, but she never did saw just how does the move goes, and there was the fact that Lee was scolded by his sensei for attempting to use the technique

Lee immediately disappear and reappear bellow Izuma who is still mid air. He then kick Izuma from bellow and launched Izuma above, but the kick wasn't strong enough as Izuma was only launched low mid air

'Okay then, how about this!' Lee used his hand to launch himself up, he closed his eyes as his body has taken the toll and the pain erupted in his body, but in determination he kept moving upward and delivered three push kick toward Izuma

Both of them was now up high mid air, Izuma eyes widen as he looked at the bandages that came in to wrap around him, he knew what was coming next

'This is going to be a pain in the ass….nah' Izuma's last thought before the bandages wrapped around him. Lee then brought Izuma with him downward spinning fast

"PRIMARY LOTUS!" Lee and Izuma then crashed to the ground as the impact created a crater, Lee came out safe from the impact while Izuma lied in the crater with his eyes widen, his whole body was bruised from the attack

Izuma eyes slowly turned at Lee who was panting hard from the exhaustion, his eyes were wide in surprise at how Lee managed to find the real him

"The heck, how did you know which one is the real me?" Izuma groaned out from the crater. As Lee made an exhausted smile that looked like he had triumphed against a great adversary

"Your hand, the bandages from my first attempt at Primary Lotus" Lee answered out as Izuma eyes widen at that fact. He did in fact cut off the bandages from Lee, but he still didn't cut off the one wrapped up on his hand, guess Clones aren't that perfect

"You…really…are…" Izuma slowly said, but then to everyone surprise Izuma exploded in golden flash, revealing in the crater to be a Light Clone

"An idiot" Lee eyes widen as he heard someone behind him, Lee immediately try to jump away, but it was too late as Izuma made a cut with his Katana to Lee's shoulder

Lee groaned as he saw the cut on his shoulder, he then turned to look at Izuma who was inspecting his blade

"You know, that hit would've been very fatal for me had I actually taken it (Lies), but really risking everything into one move was truly the epitome of stupidity, but I can't fault someone for being desperate against their betters" Izuma slowly said as he inspect his blade which is coated in something yellow

Lee looked at Izuma tiredly as he wondered how he manage to escape his primary lotus, then his eyes widen and looked to the side at the four clones on the side lines who the whole time did nothing but stood and watch. Suddenly he felt something weird happening to his body as he fell limb to the cold ground

"Soon you'll feel like every part of your body giving up, I had my blade coated with Paralytic poison, all I ever needed was one cut, I really didn't want to resort to Poison, but you are really giving me no choice" Izuma said as he walked over the fallen form of Lee. He looked at Lee who was looking from bellow, Izuma smiled at Lee

"I like your determination Lee, let's try this again another day" Izuma said with a smile as he made three more cut to Lee's body just make sure the Paralytic poison last longer. Lee had no chance getting back up

'NO! I can't let this end here! I must fight to the very end!' Lee thought in determination as every fiber of his body forced himself to try and move

Izuma who was already beginning to walk away then stops as he heard a struggling sound. He looked to the back and stared in surprise as he saw Lee slowly trying to move his limbs despite the Paralytic Poison already running through his body

"This kid is just too much" Izuma mutter in surprise as he let out a grin at Lee's direction. He then kept staring in amazement as Lee stood up slowly through sheer will power itself, Izuma has no qualm with this bullshitery, he did only used a low grade Paralytic Poison he bought off the Abyss Auction on the blade, if the effect somehow disappears miraculously then it just proves how determined Lee actually is

Lee then is finally up, still struggling, but now is actually up facing Izuma again with determination flaming burning in his eyes. Lee looked at Izuma and knew in his current condition he won't ever be able to defeat him

'I need use it! It's all or nothing!' Lee thought as he focused his body to use the one technique which his sensei taught him. He looked toward Izuma, only to see nothing; Izuma is no longer where he was at

'What-' and with that Lee was knocked unconscious by Izuma who immediately Teleported behind Lee and send Lee on an unconscious state, not wanting to face Lee's Eight Inner Gate technique

"The winner of this match is Izuma Hakazaru, he may proceed to the Finals" Genma announced as Izuma walked back to his Team with a victorious grin on his face

'Too bad I can't have him use the Eight Inner gate yet, the drawback in using that thing is way too damaging, he might need it when the invasions happens' Izuma thought as he glanced at the Balcony where his best friend stand cheering at him, the bliss of ignorance he thought, if only they knew

Izuma then stopped cold

'Well, time to get the show on the road!' As soon as he said that the Curse Mark on his neck began to react as it spread spreads. Izuma then dropped to his knees as began to clutch his own neck…ya know, for more dramatic effect that is

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Izuma roared in pain as his pupil dilated. His breathing became frantic, this was the second time he uses the Curse Mark so he could only go so far to the first stage, and he began to fall on his knee

Everyone was shocked by the sudden development, now as they can see with their own two eyes that something is spreading on the Genin's face, a black tattoo like thing, but for the ones with the knowledge of it knows that it is the Curse Seal reacting

"Izuma!" Naruto was about to jump out to help his bro when suddenly a hand held him back. Kakashi holding Naruto's shoulder, preventing him from jumping, Naruto turned to look at his sensei whose lone eye looking serious

"Naruto, just let the Paramedics grab him, Jiraya is said to be ready to take care of the seal in the medical room" Kakashi said to his student who had a look of doubt on him

Genma saw this as his eyes widen in surprise, he then signaled the paramedics to come in to the field and grab the two Genins. The Medics began to appear from the entrance ran toward the two Genins as they carried them back to the medical section

'I think I could've acted better than that' Izuma thought as he kept playing off the victim of the Curse Seal as the seal kept expanding across his body. He then looked at the medics who is currently carrying him, the ones that carried Lee had already moved far ahead of them, he looked directly at their eyes and saw them flashing yellow

"So, Alexander had sent you both here correct?" as the two medics nod in response, which would mean they are both Hollows. Izuma then immediately made a hand sign as a clone of him appeared on his side. Izuma began to get off from the stretcher as his clone began to replace his place on the stretcher, now that his match is over he could finally return to the fortress

"Hey, don't forget about that tattoo of yours" His clone pointed out at his Curse Mark which Izuma now remembers about, he looked at the Curse Mark which is spreading all over his body

"Oh yeah" Izuma mutter as the Curse Mark that previously was spreading all over his body is now return to its original state, back into a shape of three Tomoe on his neck

'Who would've thought the Curse Mark is much easier to control without Orochimaru's soul inside it' Izuma thought to himself as he then disappears in a flash of golden light, leaving two paramedics and a clone Izuma to continue the ruse

* * *

 **(With Alexander)**

The Vasto Lorde step out of the **Garganta** as he steps into the coast of Owari. He looked at the soil of Owari, the familiar sight of the barren island never cease to amaze him how almost familiar the place is with Hueco Mundo, the deadness of the place can already be felt as he steps to the dead island

He then looked toward his destination and saw what he was searching for. He then used **Sonido** toward his destination, which is the Fortress that is told to be located near the west coast of Owari. Hiruda it's called, The **Instrument** told him that the fortress is hard to miss; it's said to be the largest thing that can be seen off the coast of Owari

Well the Instrument didn't lie, it was the biggest thing he saw off the coast of Owari. A fortress with statues of eight snakes on it circling on a very tall tower sitting on the middle of the fortress, floating on the calm waters of Owari, the Fortress is probably the only things anyone would be able to see if they cross this water

'Well, it seems the Instrument certainly didn't exaggerate of how big it truly is' Alexander thought as he immediately used **Sonido** to travel toward the Titanic Fortress

* * *

 **(In the Great Fortress Hiruda)**

On the walls of the great fortress can be seen a couple of men adorned in silver armors and a green cape, these men are the Knights that have manned the great fortress for years, the mens who already adapted to how the fortress works from in and out by now, Knights recruited by the Stalwart-Of God himself

These Knights are known as the Knights of Stalwarts, the loyal soldiers to Temujin the Stalwart. The Knight of Stalwart was found by Temujin for The master's cause of creating a utopia in this world, their purpose is to be the sword that shall help their illustrious (Because other than Temujin no one knows who they actually serve) master in fulfilling that goal

The knights guarding the walls suddenly sensed something off, they then looked up and saw a figure floating mid air above the fortress, seeing this they immediately had their guard up as they put their hand on the hilt of their swords, they immediately went on guard as they saw the figure

"Hold your swords men" Said a voice all too familiar to the Knights as they slowly removed their hand from their sword and returned to observe the unknown figure. Out the fray two figures came out of the buildings

The Instrument and The Stalwart came out to greet Alexander, Temujin now without his helmet and Odisla still wearing the usual white cloak

Alexander saw Odisla and immediately lower himself to the floor of the fortress, he then observes as Odisla and the blonde haired young man stood in front of him

"Lord Alexander we meet at last" Temujin announces in neutral tone as he greeted Alexander. For Alexander he only looked at Temujin which he presumes to be The Stalwart in curiosity

"Hmm, so you are the Stalwart? One I was informed to be the leading figure of this Knights of Stalwart?" Alexander asked toward Temujin who immediately nod in response

"That is true Lord Alexander, I am Temujin, Lord of the Knights of Stalwart, and the one holds the Stalwart-of God" Temujin introduced himself as Alexander looked at Temujin curiously as if measuring his worth, at this moment Odisla decided to spoke up

"I trust you have done the task our gracious Master have given Alexander?" Odisla spoke up as Alexander immediately looked up to Odisla and nod in response. Alexander the pulled out an incense from under his clothing and held it out toward Odisla

"The Reibi, as our master calls it is sealed in this little object, as Master ordered me to" Alexander said as Odisla let out a pleased humming sound in response

'And not to mention the additional Hollows I gained by Hollofying the survivors, and one new Vasto Lorde under my command, though I will need to regain my powers later if I am to fulfill my part of the plan' Alexander thought to himself as he saw Odisla taking the incense from his hand, he then heard a chuckling sound from Odisla

"Hmhmhmhm, oh Nikushi, how the mighty have fallen, you the leech have become the leeched" Odisla spoke in amused tone as he observed the incense of which contains the Reibi. Odisla then looked back at Alexander and spoke in a serious voice

"Alexander Macedon, you have finished our gracious master's request, thus solidifying your position as a Servant of our Master, now you shall meet with the other Servants of our master, now Temujin you may lead the way" Odisla said as he gestured the entrance of the tower. Temujin nod as he began to walk before he looked back to the guards

"Men, back to your stations!" Temujin ordered toward his guards who this whole time still had their guard up toward Alexander. As ordered they then immediately dropped their guard

"Yes My Lord!" They shouted as they then returned to their positions. Temujin then looked back toward Alexander

"Right this way Lord Alexander, follow my steps and don't do anything threatening or else this fortress will not be kind to you" Temujin warned as he begin leading with Alexander and Odisla following behind

"You speak as if this fortress is alive Lord Stalwart" Alexander said to Temujin, only for Temujin to stop and looked at Odisla with a questioning look

"Ahh yes, I almost forgot, Alexander meet the **Tower-of God** , Hiruda" Odisla introduced as the fortress shook for a second in response. Alexander only stood in silent shock, the fortress; the titanic fucking fortress is a Servant! What the hell

"Now if you excuse me, I believe our Master have already arrived in the tower earlier than before, I will have to tend to him in the garden" Odisla shortly said as he disappears in a flash of white

* * *

 **(With Izuma and Odisla)**

Both Servant and Master are currently at a garden located on the very top of the tower. The tower is filled with life as all sorts of plant blooms on the garden, Izuma prefers this place more since the garden usually calms his mind with its beautiful scenery

"Now Odisla, I want O Fortuna Carmina Burana, but don't make it too loud, I want to enjoy the scenery as well" Izuma said as he kept his sight at the scenery of the garden. Odisla at this command nod dutifully

"As you command Master" Odisla said as the white cloak comes off. A after a long minute of waiting a tune starts to play, a tune he is all too familiar with, something which he's hasn't heard for in a long time

Music

Izuma hearing the music released a breather, he really missed hearing the classical music from his home world, it was lucky for him that one day he note for how to play the ninth Symphony on the Abyss Auction

It was actually also the first reason why he created Odisla in the first place, he thought to himself that day that the only way someone can enjoy music is by hearing it, but someone else then have to play it for him, and conveniently he also had a side project of his on making a puppet out of wood…put two together and Odisla was created, with little extra power of course

He looked to the side and saw a row of people wearing tuxedos playing the violins appears, he the looked in front of and saw a row of figures standing and holding a book, the choirs

'Ahh, still the same Maestro' Izuma thought as he lied on the grassy field of the garden, now it truly is relaxation for him

"So tell me, did foresee everything that happened?" Izuna asked aloud toward Odisla who was playing as the maestro

"Yes Master" was the only words that comes out of Odisla as Izuma looked at Odisla curiously

"That would mean you know everything that happened correct? Does my version of the history accurate? Or there some part of it that needs to be corrected?" Izuma asked at his servant

"Everything" Was the only response given by Odisla as Izuma turned his head at his servant in confusion

"I beg your pardon?" Izuma asked abruptly

"No need Master, I'm but your humble servant" Odisla asked as Izuma shook his head

"No, that's just an expression for a clear explanation" Izuma corrected his servant who immediately nod at this

"Oh course Master, what I mean was that your version did not held a single correction, besides for Kaguya being here and her having children" Odisla explained. Izuma was silent in surprise at this fact, perhaps he's not as all knowing it seems…but that does make things more interesting

"The true history of this world was changed, when Kaguya enacted the Infinite Tsukuyomi, I foresaw to what happened then" Odisla said. Izuma was silent at this; here his Servant knows everything that happened before the Tsukoyomi happened

"…Everything…Even what actually happened before the Infinite Tsukoyomi?" Izuma asked as Odisla once again nod in response. This bizarrely confused Izuma

"Yes, I witnessed the truth that was, before she turned it into a lie, I know who took in the rabbit in to a part of this world, who Hagoromo's and Hamura's real father is…she was not careful in covering the act of the past civilization, which is why the land of **Okokū** exist" Odisla said as he kept playing off the music. Izuma was silent as he was contemplating on a choice in his hand. He then lied back and stared to the blue sky

'…So Hagoromo and Zetsu had no idea as to how the world actually was, that Old Toad can't be guaranteed to know anything he could just be as clueless as Zetsu' Izuma thought to himself, then a thought came to mind

'Wait….Real Father!? What the hell is there some sort of conspiracy theory going on here!? What about their father?! What's so important that Odisla had to mention him? Kaguya you sneaky bitch what the hell are you hiding from the world?' Izuma thought to himself as he was about to ask Odisla for information, but then something snapped in his mind

'Wait! Spoiler alert!' Izuma reminded himself as he stopped himself from doing what he was about to do

"Good…For now keep that information to yourself Odisla, I will see to it myself, this I have to witness with my own eyes" Izuma ordered as he began to think a way to find out about the information he wanted, and he might just know the right person to do so, and he'll need some preparation to get this certain person

"….as you command my Master" Odisla answered as he continued to play the symphony for his master

"How about the Akatsuki? Has Obito or Zetsu noticed your or my presence at all?" Izuma asked at his servant who is silent for a few second

"My puppets in the Akatsuki showed that neither of them knows about us, but they do know about Hiruda which is sitting off the waters of Owari, but they haven't deem it a problem for them yet" Odisla reported

"Good, I don't need them breaking off their own agenda now since things will become troublesome if they do" Izuma said aloud

"Now for the next issue, since I can see with my own eyes that you are far stronger than you were when I sent you does that mean the Blanco is already planted correct?" Izuma asked as Odisla nod in response. Izuma already used **[Observe]** on his own servant and knew immediately that his servant was a Thousand time strongger than he is, he could just conquer this whole world Easily with his servant alone if he wants to

But no, the show must go on

"Yes…all four hundred thousand of them are almost ready as scheduled, they will do as they are programmed and help us in the invasion; Fire, Earth, Lightning, Wind, and Water…none of them had a single clue all these years lying bellow them are your instrument to command Master, proceeding to grow as planned" Odisla reported, as Izuma smiled in please at the report. He then thought back at the Blanco that is his first prototype

"It's funny….I made the first prototype Blanco just a couple of day ago, and today I have an army of them lying dormant under the nose of the Elemental Countries" Izuma said to himself as thought back to the thing he had just a couple of days ago

"A couple of days ago I gained my first Demon and Vasto Lorde as a servant, a couple of days ago I only just learned that there are more than just Chakra in this world….a couple of days ago I only found out how to time travel trough the speed of light…Timer Traveling sure is a powerfull and dangerous thing" Izuma thought to himself that day he accidentally landed on the location of Konoha when it was still only a forest and a mountain instead of a civilization, using Heaven's Feet would grant him to move in the speed of light, not only did it delivered him a passage from another dimmension but it also delivered him a gateway to timelines

Such is the mystery of Light Speed, the ability to bend space and time, and with it he was able to set up his very own grandstage in a matter of second

Izuma from a couple of days ago didn't knew Temujin which by that point of time is already a loyal servant to his cause, Sho and Minazuki didn't knew that who they grabbed in the Forest of Death was in fact the master which they serve, the first time he made Odisla a much ancient and strongger of Odisla was actually out there overseeing everything and the preparation, while he was making the prototype of the blanco an army of them was already sitting under him the whole time, this titanic fortress had been sitting off the coast of Owari and Izuma didn't even saw it

Why it is his past self never noticed any of these? Well because Izuma didn't him to. After he found a way to time travel he immediately put on a research on how it work on that time line since for a moment he was trapped in confusion. After he figured out how to do it he immediately made notes of the thing that could be done with the time traveling power, he made a list of what can be done

After that he made those list into an objective and gave it to Odisla which he sent to the very-very far past, Odisla becoming stronger, making the preparation, and overseeing the event of the past was essential to him

Odisla needs to be stronger than him, because Izuma needs someone to remind him that there just some things that he is not allowed doing to keep him human, Odisla is tasked just as that, a moral compass

Why it was sent to make the preparation, Odisla is a programmed puppet which makes it much more discipline than a man with an ever changing opinions

Izuma ordered Odisla to oversee the event of the past because he was curious, but he didn't want to hinder the other task so Izuma gave it one of the **[All-Seeing Eyes of God]**

He ordered Odisla to do all these things discreetly and without being caught by anyone since he doesn't want the time line to be changed too much….but considering the AU it might already be his fault

All of this….only for some Hyperactive Knuckle head blonde

"Now Naruto…let's see if my teaching in combat pay off" Izuma mutter to himself as he stared intently at the crystal ball

* * *

 **(Naruto vs Mito)**

Matches had passed since Izuma had left the place, and now it a new match has started, the name on display was Naruto and Mito

Naruto grinned as he finally gets a chance to prove just how far he has come to, and his sister would be the one he will have to battle to proof himself to everyone that he's no longer weak! He will proof to Izuma that he can stand as an equal challenge toward him. Now he stands across her sister on the field which will be his testing ground

"You can just give up now and save the embarrassment and troubles Naruto, we're not even in the same league here" Mito said as she didn't even take Naruto's presence seriously

Naruto not even swayed a bit by her words only grinned at her, that show maniacal grin which Mito pretty much recognize who Naruto adopted from

"You can save you word too Mito, cause the only one who's going to eat it is you" Naruto said as he looked her sister with a very determined look. Mito looked Naruto who being very stubborn at going his path, and knew something just have to be straighten out

"Fine, I'll entertain you a bit, just don't say I didn't warn you" Mito said as she went on her stance, she then looked at Naruto who isn't even going on any stance, but does pull out a Kunai on his hand

'This is going to be easy' Mito thought to herself as she smirked to herself, mean while Naruto kept his grin and his position

Genma looked at the two and knew that they were ready

"Now, let the eighth match of the Preliminary Exam begin" Genma announced as he moved back signaling the beginning of the match. Naruto on signal immediately jumped back and launched his Kunai at Mito who easily dodged it

Naruto then proceed to take out a smoke bomb and threw it between him and Mito. The field was covered in smoke, now the two fighters no longer able to see each other

Mito annoyed with all the smoke decided to clear things up, she then proceed to make a series of hand seal, her cheek puff up as she was about to unleash her jutsu

" **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**!" Mito then blow out a gust of wind as the smoke immediately was cleared out, revealing now more than ten Naruto who immediately launched toward Mito on a close combat

"Try on this!" Naruto roared as he and his clones went and attack Mito

'Clones, so only one of them is the real one hiding among the Clones' Mito thought as she dodged one punch and proceed to hit back the clone which immediately dispelled. The other clones then on the offensive but none of them manage to land a hit on Mito who easily outmaneuver all of them and dispel them. Finally came to the only remaining Naruto which is the real one

"Got you!" Mito said as she ran toward the real Naruto and striked him hard on the stomach, only for this Naruto to dispel in to smokes. Mito eyes widen at this as she realized something off

"Up here!" Naruto roared coming with a punch toward Mito from above the air. Mito now knowing where Naruto is coming from smirked to herself on how idiotic her brother was to reveal his own location

Naruto then came down with the punch but it missed as Mito immediately side stepped and ready to intercept Naruto's foolish attempts. Naruto looked at Mito in surprise as Mito returned it with a smirk, her fist all clenched up ready to end things

"It's over!" Mito roared as she launched her punch at Naruto and ends the match, only for Naruto to dispel into smokes, which totally caught Mito by surprise

"Over here!"

"Hey over here!"

"I'm right here!"

Mito began to realize there still many clones of Naruto around, and all of them are mocking her! She looked around and the number is still so many, how many clones could her brother make? Then she realized something

'Wait they're just Clones! I don't need to overwork myself, normal clones can't physically touch me' Mito thought as she observes the battlefield with Naruto's clones all grinning at her

'Then again, he could be hiding among these clones and at any moment strike me as I let my guard down' Mito thought as she looked around the number of clones

'Okay, I'll clear out all the clone instantly and then strike hard and fast at the real one' Mito thought as she then began to prepare hand signs for her next move. As for Naruto he is currently also making preparations for the final attack

'Okay, now if I can just distract her for just a little bit longer!' Naruto thought to himself as he is currently making all the preparations

" **Wind Style: Spinning Pressure**!" Mito then spin herself as the gust of wind appears from the palm of her hand. Her spin made her jutsu to attack everything around her, thus easily dispelling all the clones, revealing only the true Naruto pushed against the wind

'No! Not yet!' Naruto thought to himself as he looked at where her sister was and knew immediately as their eyes meet each other he was screwed. The Wind died down as Mito immediately moved to attack, her hands are now covered in chakra ready to knock the hell out of Naruto

'Shit! In this case, I'm forced to do it!' Naruto thought in distress as he immediately ran toward Mito head on. Mito seeing Naruto's bold move began to prepare her attack

As the two of them began to near each other Naruto did something which confused Mito, he immediately made jump, and from the direction which Naruto jumps he's trying to jump over her

"Not gonna happen!" Mito roared as she also jumped up to attack Naruto head on. Naruto seeing this grinned as he then disappears mid air

"What the hell!" Mito shouted in confusion as she just saw her brother disappeared from mid air, and was replaced by a pile of white smoke bombs strapped together, enough to lit the entire hall in smokes

"Explode!" Screamed Naruto the smoke bombs explodes and set the hall in smokes. This created the opportunity Naaruto needed to initiate his onetime, though he never expected he would be using it against her sister

'You got only once chance! Make it count!' Naruto thought as he run through the smokes and create a hand seal for Shadow Clone instead of Clone Jutsu

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted from the smokescreen. Meanwhile Mito was trying to find her brother trough the smokes, she heard his voice but she can't locate where his brother is actually at, she might need to use another Wind Jutsu in this case

But before she could made a hand sign she heard an explosion, then something came over from the shadow. A punch made it way to Mito as she realized it came from Naruto, she looked where the punch had came from and saw no one as the smokes blocked her vision

"She's over there!" Mito heard in the smokes as she tried to locate the location of where he voice comes from, then she heard something coming, she then saw something landed in front of her, then on her sides, she observed what they were and saw that they were Kunais, and on them were wires, she looked around and saw more Kunais with wires came, and then she realized that her brother was trying to trap her in the smoke

"Well that's not going to happen!" Mito said to herself as she prepared to move, but her effort was cut off as a figure comes from the shadow of the smokes, three of them. From the smokes come out the of the clone Naruto all of them then went for the strikes, but sadly they failed as Mito saw their shadow approaching and was ready for them

Mito was about to start her counter attack but then they retreated back to the smokes. She then heard something coming from the shadows!

" **Lightning Style: Stunner** " Naruto roared from the shadow as the wires which was connected to Kunai's suddenly light up in electricity, making the option of removing them physically or escaping them a bit hard

'Man, when did I gotten so good in using Kunai and Strings?' Naruto thought to himself as he thought to himself how it felt so natural for him to use them efficiently, as IF he once learned how by observing…but that can't be since he never once saw anyone uses a Kunai and strings like this

A barrage of Shurikens came from all directions as her eyes widen at this, she pulled out her Kunai and start to block all the incoming Shurikens, the waves didn't end as new batch of Shurikens kept coming out of different directions

"They just keep coming! How the hell does Naruto have so many Shurikens!?" She growled in frustration as she kept defending herself, from her locked position

'I'm gonna have to thank Izuma for how to make a **Launching Seal** , and just like you said Izuma, when fighting my sister I definitely won't win one on one, so I'll have to turn the field into my advantage, Strike hard and relentlessly, don't give her a chance to recover and tire her' Naruto thought to himself as he continued his plan

The barrage didn't stop and her guard began to slip a bit, some of the Kunai manage to graze her bits by bits. Small wounds are appearing on her, and she herself notice it, she won't be able to hold out much longer if she holds herself like this

'This is too much like on the bridge against Haku…but only this time' Mito thought to herself and saw a hole on this trap, it was above her

"That is it!" Mito roared in finality as she jumped up high and made a hand seal. She is now mid air, from there she can see the barrage of Shuriken still didn't stop, but was only aiming at where she once was stood. Her hands then moved on a series of hand seal for a Jutsu that will blow away his brother's cover!

" **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**!" She then blow away a powerful wind off to the hall as the smokes was immediately blown away, revealing the array of trap which Naruto had laid on Mito while they were in the smoke, and the creator of those traps is now revealed

"Got you know!" Mito roared as She and her clones threw their Kunai at the Naruto which was the only one on the field. Naruto seeing this immediately jump away from his position; he then made a hand seal as the many Launching Seal that shot out the Shurikens stopped

Naruto land himself on the middle of the field as he looked at Mito who is obviously looking a bit tired and whelmed by the attacks and distractions that Naruto had delivered. Naruto looked her sister who obviously is pissed and gulped to himself

'At least now she's a bit tired, I should have the upper advantage in one and one combat though' Naruto thought to himself as he looked at Mito who was looking at him dead straight on the eye

"No more running away! This time I will wipe that grin of your face!" Mito roared as she moved in on the offensive and ran toward Naruto

'And she's too angry to expect the other traps I set up; I should be able to read her movement though' Naruto thought unsurely since this is all new to him, he never really had any sort of serious combat other than training, but Izuma's lesson's so far paid off so he should be on the right track' Naruto thought as he began to use a stance Izuma taught him, it was called the Manipulation Stance, basically the theory of the stance is to manipulate your opponents movement without them noticing it

Naruto and Mito then came as the both of them clashed in Taijutsu combat, and since Mito is now a bit tired Naruto now can fight Mito in equal footings. Naruto kept on the defensive and counters as Mito only went for the offensives, this went on for a couple of minute until the tide slowly changes; now it was Naruto who is on the offensive while Mito was not put on the defensive

'What the heck is happening!? Why am I suddenly on the defensive?' Mito thought in confusion and distress as she is trying to block every attack Naruto is launching at her. Naruto made a hand seal as one of his Seal activated, from Mito's back came out a Kunai launching at her

Her senses caught this as she immediately dodged the Kunai attack, but as she made Kunai missed she also allowed her guard to slip. Then came the moment of slip up as Naruto launched a kick at her, and it connected!

"Yes!" Naruto roared in triumph as his kick landed. Mito due to the momentum was launched away; her body then skidded on the ground as the damage was done

Mito slowly began to stand as she looked like she is a bit close to tiredness; she grits her teeth in anger as she looked at the visage of Naruto who is smirking in triumph

'It's 'his' doing, it must be! How else could Naruto get so strong if it wasn't for that bastard's doing, I will need to end this now' Mito thought to herself as she began to rack her mind for anyway to end the match quickly. Her mind then snapped on something, she knows a technique that can end the match easily, but the aftermath would be devastating for Naruto

'No, this is for his own good! I have to defeat him now!' Mito thought to herself as she began to steel her resolve, and prepared her would be final move. She began to held her hand under her as she began to concentrate on preparing her move

…

A blue glow starts to appear on her hand

* * *

 **(With Izuma)**

"Well that's no good" Izuma mutters as he looked at Mito who was preparing to use the Rasengan on her own brother. If Naruto is hit by the Rasengan then it would be over for him, and after all that effort Naruto had done applying all that he had taught him in the match…it would be a real shame really

He looked at the Yondaime and saw the worried expression on him, it might not be visible to anyone but Izuma can tell that he is hiding it really good

"And to mention that favor from the Yondaime would really come in handy" Izuma mutter to himself as he glanced at his hand thinking of a way to intervene this since he's not really there currently

Then an idea snapped in his mind as a mad grin crept on his face, he then looked at Naruto from the crystal ball and knew if he does this it would set up panic for the Yondaime

"You know what Naruto, since you did manage to do all I taught you about combat I guess you deserve having this one win" Izuma said as his hand began to glow blue, a seal began to appear on his hand

"Well, I guess that little Hollow Kurama wouldn't mind letting loose a bit" Izuma said as his hand then snapped shut, signaling a seal opening

* * *

 **(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto on the other side was looking at Mito in confusion at what she was preparing next, but then something snapped him out of reality. Suddenly he opened his eyes and saw that he was no longer in the hall, but an open grassy field, he looked up and saw the sky is blue, and the grass seemingly never end as it stretch on to the horizon

He doesn't know why, but this place seems familiar to him, and seem so right to him

" **Woah hoah! He's here he's actually here! Than that means-** " Said a jovial voice that immediately snap him out of his trance and turn around to the source of the voice

Naruto then met face to face with something he definitely didn't prepare to see, a giant white fox seeming looming over him looking at him straight in the eye with his bright yellow pair of eyes

" **Khekehekehe!** **You know what this means right!** " Said the giant white Fox that is looking at Naruto with a menacing grin on its face. Naruto hearing what nonsense the White fox is saying could only take a few step back in intimidation

"What the heck are you talking about **?** " Naruto said to the giant white fox, who grinned widely at Naruto as it began to stand up on all four

" **Now that the Seal is gone, I get a chance to play!** " Said the white fox as it suddenly morphs, it' size began to turn small, now matching Naruto's own as it began to shape…into Naruto himself. Now Naruto stood facing a duplicate of his own, well a white colored duplicate of his own. The white Naruto then began to look back with a grin

" **See ya later old fox! Today we're going out in the world! After we beat up Mito of course** " White Naruto said as he suddenly ran toward Naruto which surprised Naruto. Then White Naruto began to enter Naruto's very being; now taking over his consciousness

* * *

 **(Outside, with the preliminary match)**

Mito seeing Naruto seemingly a bit unresponsive to his surrounding saw her chance as she began to run in speed toward Naruto. On her hand a Rasengan ready to strike her brother, the finishing move for her brother

'This is it!' Mito thought as time seeming began to slow down at this very moments. Her brother's head which previously was hanging down now seem to rise up a bit, showing her that her brother is finally moving, but she was convinced that her brother was too late to even dodge this attack

"Take this! RASENGAN!" Mito roared as she launched her Rasengan toward Naruto. Seconds began to pass on as the Rasengan made its way toward Naruto

Only to be stopped by a lone hand

Naruto's hand, holding on Mito's hand which is clearly holding the Rasengan spinning wildly on it, his hand gripping hardly at Mito's arm which she is unable to get off from. Mito eyes widen at this sight, the surprise in her face

" **Hehehehe** " A low laughter could be hear from Naruto as Mito eyes slowly traveled to her brother's eyes. She then saw something on the corner of his face, sorts of white particles is gathering around it, it then covered a quarter of Naruto's face, directly on his left eye. The particles then shaped in to a something resembling a piece of a mask

Mito only looked at Naruto in shock and confusion as her Rasengan began to disappear from her hand, the wide smile on Naruto's face was so unnatural, it doesn't resemble anything like her brother at all, and his eyes, they are yellow with black sclera

"Wha-" Her question was cut off as Naruto didn't give her the chance to say anything; he immediately punched her on the stomach and then delivered a kick at her as she flew to the air. The assault didn't stop there though

Naruto continued his assault as he relentlessly at Mito who couldn't properly fight back as is continually assaulted. Mito was then launched away to the wall as her back crashed to the wall creating a crack on it

Mito coughed up some blood as she looked forward at her brother, his grinning visage is still there, but now anyone can clearly see half of a mask was now on Naruto's face. He didn't say anything other than showing off the unnatural maniacal grin on his face

Then something began to appear around Naruto…a red spiritual energy began to leak out of his body. Naruto was slowly releasing his Reiatsu as his Reiryoku began to rise

Mito eyes widen in horror as she remembered this sensation, the very sensation of powerlessness, despair, and defeat. The image of a masked being began to share its image with his brother as she could feel the heavy sensation of being pushed down like an ant to an elephant

" **Hehehehehe, you think something as weak as that can knock me out? If you want to defeat me you gotta go big!** " Naruto then disappeared in a shot of static sound and reappeared in front of Mito as he then stomped on her, locking her in her position. Naruto then held out the palm of his hand upward

" **This is how you make a blue ball! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Naruto shouted as a Rasengan began to form on his palm, a perfectly made Rasengan, but gathering around it was not only Chakra but also Reiryoku. The Rasengan then slowly began to grow, as it kept growing in size that would be devastating if you ever got hit by one

Then a flash of Yellow came, as the Rasengan began to dissapear

Naruto looked at his side and saw his arm was gripped by none other than the Yondaime himself who is looking straight Naruto's pair of yellow eyes. On that instance Naruto eyes immediately widen, his eyes began to return into its cerulean blue color and the mask piece cracked as it fell, as his form began to fell limb under the Yondaime's grip

* * *

 **(With Izuma)**

"Well that went very well" Izuma said to himself as he began to stand up from the grass field as the music was already done since a long time, Odisla had been waiting on the side of the entrance for him to be done with his observation

Izuma began to walk away from the garden and marched toward the entrance toward Odisla. The Instrument saw Izuma approaching and immediately bowed its head

"Master, all of your servant are now gathered in the meeting room, this will be the first all of them are gathered in one place, so I suggest you leave them a great impression of you" Odisla said as Izuma nod to his servant

"Don't worry, after this meeting they will know what they are really getting into the day they become my servants" Izuma said as he began to walk into the entrance that would lead him into the meeting room

…

"By the way, is my new body ready yet?" Izuma asked as he turned toward his servant for confirmation

"It's ready my Lord, I have made sure the body ripe and strong for your taking, all it needs know is the **Chakra Fruit** and it will be complete" Odisla said as Izuma grinned, since the first day he had arrived in this world he always dreamed to himself of getting the **Rinnegan** , he once thought he could just use the Hogyoku to obtain it, but he realized he has no way of obtaining trough the Hogyoku, first of all he knows nothing about the Rinnegan in detail other than its capabilities so that would render memory source useless

He tried to search any data about it trough the Uchiha's stone tablet but he founds no detail about it…so for him to gain the Rinnegan was to obtain it… **Manually** , well either taking it from Nagato or from the Chakra Fruit of course…or he could just take it from Momoshiki, but that would take a long time

Nagato is off the chart because Izuma needs Black Zetsu's plan to unfold, and Momoshiki is also crossed out since he doesn't appear for another couple of year, after his grand plan is already over, eating a Chakra Fruit is a no option since he doesn't know what will happen if he eats one, he only knows that an Otsusuki line can eat the Chakra Fruit with no problem

So...he asked Odisla to prepare him a new body for him, a body which was carefully built out of Kaguya's cell, and seeing that Odisla had the body prepared for centuries it would mean that Odisla did not fail him at all, as expected of his Loyal Servant that is

"Good…cause I want to try it on" Izuma said as his servant nod at this statement, matter of **STR** and **VIT** can be solved by good old fashioned training, what he wants to see is whether **[Gamer's Body]** will follow him to his new body

"As you wish Master" Odisla said as it followed Izuma behind him, now Izuma was going to experience what it feels like to change body, they then continue to walk as Izuma remembered something

* * *

 **(The Tower Hiruda, the Magister Hall)**

"…It seems we have not meet been introduced have we" Orochi spoke up as he look at the eyes of the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven who was looking at him with a grin, behind Nobunaga stood his newly acquired thrall, Shion who is now attired in red Kimono as a testament

Shion's head was lowered down because of how nervous she is; in front of her and her new 'father' as he called it was none other than the new host of the demonic soul **Moryo** , which would mean he is none other than the new host of the Demon King of the First Heaven

"No we have not, please allow me to introduce myself, I am Nobunaga Oda, head of the Oda Clan, and the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven" Oda Nobunaga introduce himself as his voice booms trough the hall. Orochi looked at Nobunaga wide eyed in surprise as the hall was suddenly boomed in laughter

Nobunaga gave a feral grin at Orochi as he tilts his head in curiosity

"Oh, what's so funny hmm?" Nobunaga asked as Orochi laughter dies, Orochi smiled at Nobunaga

"I always knew….no….Orochimaru, always knew that in the darkness of the history of the Shinobi world the Oda clan existed and that the Demon Kings are no mere tale of a children stories, the older generation may try to hide it but Orochimaru always knew it was never a myth, it is a privilege to actually meet the head of the Oda clan, my name is Orochi the **Serpent-of God** " Orochi introduce himself in a courteous manner which Nobunaga is pleased to see

"Ahh so you're a Servant with those titles, tell me Orochi-dono, why is it that our illustrious master gave some of his Servants titles, while some of them aren't? Is there a reason t as to why to these titles?" Nobunaga asked as he took a seat on one of the chairs in the room, a very luxurious and expensive looking chair with carvings of skulls on it. Orochi hearing the question from the Demon King began to sit down on one of the chairs as well, he then began to cup his hand on his chin in a thinking manner

"These titles, our master gave these titles to those who he bestow Powers from his own, these titles represent the kind of Powers that was given to us by our Master…or the **Instrument** " Orochi explained as he then released his power, the power of the **Serpent**

Nobunaga then felt something inside him, he doesn't know why but suddenly he sees Orochi in a much more…pleasant view? It's like individual in front of him can no longer be seen in a darker light, as if he could just admire the person in front of him

Nobunaga eyes widened! As he felt something is immediately wrong with his mind! He shook his head as he looked at Orochi with a bloodthirsty grin in his face that says he is not at all pleased with what happened. Orochi seeing the expression on Nobunaga let out a chuckle

"Terrifying isn't it, without noticing immediately you were already under the influence of my power" Orochi said to Nobunaga as he looked at Orochi angrily

"What was that, you somehow manage to control my mind without me even noticing it until I realized something was wrong with me" Nobunaga growled out with distaste dripping in his tone. Shion who had been standing next to Nobunaga looked at him in surprise as he turned to Orochi and saw that he was giving them a mischievous smile

"This Demon King is my power, the power of the **Serpent** ; I did nothing to you at all Nobunaga-dono, in fact I don't have to do anything, it is you who are allured to my power, the darkest corner of your heart cannot escape the temptation of the **Serpent** , that is the power given to me by my Master, the power which titles me the **Serpent** , of course anyone could easily break from this power just by willpower, but temptations are not one to be esily broken" Orochi explains to Nobunaga who realize now just what kind of power Orochi holds, human by basic have their own darkness lying in the corner of their heart, but any heart is one filled with ambition, greed, or hatred then they would fall prey easily to Orochi

A silence reigned the room, Shion standing on the side thought to herself about what Orochi had just explained, she must admit the first time she heard Orochi spoke she was scared to know the fact that the one in front of her was in fact the bearer of **Moryo** , she doesn't need to see it to know, the pure malevolent Aura leaking out of Orochi is recognizable to Shion as the soul of **Moryo** , it was weird that when Orochi spoke or spare a glance at her she wasn't afraid of the man, only the fact that the man is the bearer of the Demon **Moryo**. With what Orochi had explained, it didn't sit well for Shion knowing that she had fell prey to Orochi's power

"Now Nobunaga-dono, our master had explained that your presence in this Tower is to be expected, but it seems you bring with you an unexpected guest" Orochi said as his gaze now fully turned to the pale blonde girl who flinched at his predatory sight. Nobunaga then turned his gaze at the subject of the topic

"She is a….'Special' case, I find her power to be very interesting, and it would be a waste if I am to just let her die" Nobunaga said, as soon as he said that he then heard the door to the room opened as three new figure appeared from the door

The Vasto Lorde, Alexander Macedon

The **Stalwart** -of God, Temujin

The First Blanco

The **Breaker** and **Malevolent** , Sho Minazuki

These three figures entered the room as they met the sight of Orochi the Serpent and Nobunaga Oda the Demon King sitting on the chairs of the room each began to take their own seats amongst the servants

Temujin took his seat amongst his fellow Servants, but as soon as he sit down he noticed someone who he peculiarly is not informed would be amongst them in the room

Now, they are here they will be introducing themselves to each other as instructed by the **Instrument**

"Now, I think a proper introduction is in order" Nobunaga said in an excited tone as he then began to unleash his power, red aura can be seen surrounding him. Orochi looked at Nobunaga and knew what he meant by introduction, it's no different than flexing and challenging others to best him, Orochi accept the challenge

A game of Dominance

"I am Nobunaga Oda, **Demon King of the Sixth Heaven** " Nobunaga introduce himself as his red aura began to expand trough out the room. The aura of a demon, a sense of dread for anyone that can feel it

Then a purple aura began to appear facing the red aura around the room, everyone can see who is unleashing this power is none other than Orochi, his aura wreaks temptations, a poisonous thought that can bring even strongest to their knees

"I am Orochi, the **Serpent** of God" Orochi introduce himself as he kept unleashing his power trough out the room. Then a new power is unleashed, a Reiatsu began to surge trough out the room, everyone saw that it was from the Vasto Lorde. The Reiatsu Alexander releases surges trough out the room

"I am Alexander Macedon, the **Lord of Conqueror** " Alexander introduced himself as he was up to the challenge and released his own Reiatsu to face off the two other's power, showing off his power to assert his own dominance

Sho and Minazuki saw what the other are doing and saw the room began to tremble as everyone kept challenging one another, Sho then released a giddy chuckle as he wants in the challenge

'C'mon Sho, we don't need to show off ourselves, just let them be' Minazuki said inside his head trying to advise Sho from getting involved in this match of power

'Awh come one, with the two of us in the same body we are practically the strongest one here!' Sho said in giddy

'…fine' Minazuki conceded as Sho grinned widely at this

He then began to release his power, a green aura starts to leak out of his body, and everyone saw the green pale aura and saw it coming from Sho, everyone can sense malice from this aura

"I am Sho, the **Breaker** -of God" Sho introduced himself as his eyes suddenly flashes. Then black aura starts to leak out of their body, Minazuki then looked at each and one of them with a serious look

"I am Minazuki, the **Malevolent** -of God" Minazuki introduce himself in a different tone from Sho, everyone in the room keeping up their power challenging each other as to who is the strongest

The only person that seemingly can't with stand their immense power is the poor reincarnated priestess who is having hard time breathing as she can actually feel the pressure of all these monsters power being released, her eyes pupils dilating, her breathing becoming hitched from the primal fear, she can already picture the fate of the world if these people were left to their own device

….and sadly she couldn't care less about the fate of the world now

'These people are absolute monsters' Shion thought in fear as she tries to kept to herself, but the pressure of each powers from these individuals radiating trough out the room makes it much harder

Then a blue aura spread trough out the room, an aura stronger then every other person in the room as it pushed away their power easily, everyone noticed this and saw who this power was coming from, it was coming out of the **Stalwart**

An aura that does not feel malevolent or destructive, it felt more like protective than anything, Shion could feel Temujin's power, the power coming from a man of pure nobility

"I am Temujin, the **Stalwart** -of God, now if you all would please drop it" Temujin said to the other as all of them had a clear grasp now of who is the strongest person in the room. Everyone looked at Temujin and conceded, as they now know who is the strongest amongst them all, the room stopped trembling as everything went normal...ish

The Blanco only looked around in confusion; he would've introduced himself as well had he had an identity of his, for now he is only A BLANCO

Then they all felt something as their eyes widen as something was wrong, immediately each and one of them felt weak, defenseless, and pressured, as for Shion she could feel herself feeling limb as she fell on her knees

Then they heard the door opens once more, and with that came out two figures, one that they recognize, and another which they have no clue as to who it is. Odisla Losafimerod, the Instrument-of God arrives in the room, adorned with the usual white cloak

"I see that all of you are having a bit too much…excitement while I am gone" Odisla said in a very serious tone which would mean he was not pleased as the air around the room suddenly grow heavy for no reason, each step that Odisla took makes the air heavier by each second, everyone can feel a force pushing them down by every second, no matter what they try the couldn't escape from it

"Enough Odisla, I don't need shenanigans halting this meeting, this needs to happen now" said the man behind Odisla as everyone could see is a young man with a long white hair combed to the back wearing a white a black suit and pants, and his eyes, for any who recognize them they would know what they are

Orochi eyes widened as he recognize them eyes, the familiar whiteness which he remembered from the memories of Orochimaru, he had craved those eyes once to uncover the true secret of its nature

'The Byakugan' Orochi thought as he observed his master's new body and eyes, how in the world his master able to get them pair of eyes he would never know, he could only speculate though

"As you wish master" Said Odisla who immediately bowed at this command. Both of them began to walk toward the middle of the room as the air around the room becomes light once more, everyone can easily breathe again. Then everyone in the room realized that the Instrument had called the white haired man 'Master', which would mean….

"I think all of you already suspected, and the answer is yes, I am using another body" Said the white haired man who now is confirmed to be Izuma Hakazaru, now everyone is at ease that they now knew who is it standing in front of them, well except for Sho and Minazuki that is since they are the only ones who never even meet Izuma directly or knew what he looked like at all, the only one they ever meet was the **Instrument**

Izuma looked around and saw the room was as he wanted to be designed like, the room is a circular meeting room, the seats that more or less should be called thrones are placed backing the walls, and on the middle of the room a giants white circular glass, and one seat directly facing the entrance is much more majestic looking then the other, which is his seat

He then moved through the room as he tried the new body, when he first tried it he had his worries, he thought the Gamer powers wouldn't follow him to his new body, but he was stand corrected though it took a couple of minute for the **[Gamer's Body]** to integrate itself to the new body, and even better his new body is much more powerful than his previous body, how Odisla manage to keep its strength after all these years he wouldn't know, but now his **STR** and **VIT** in his Stats is higher than it was previously

He then went over and sat on his seat, while Odisla went and took a seat on the one next to his master. Now all of them have taken their seat, and everyone is present

"Now, before we start I would have to ask, why is there a someone oozing with a part of your power inside this room that I do not recognize Nobunaga Oda?" Said the white haired man that is Izuma as his head is turned toward Nobunaga who is currently smiling at this mentioning

"I found her power to be very interesting, so I decided that it would be a waste to just let her die, and it seems she comes in very handy in unlocking the seal of **Moryo** , with her help I didn't need to go in the trouble of blowing away the seal, and she would make an excellent addition as my vassal, and her is Shion" Nobunaga explained as the white haired man nod at Nobunaga

"Acceptable reasons, but unfortunately I can't have he in here for the meeting, Odisla go and get her a room she could stay in, I know there are still many other room that she could use to wait in" said Izuma as Odisla immediately nod at this command

"As you wish Master" Odisla said as he disappears in a flash of light and teleported behind Shion who looked surprise at the sudden appearance of the Instrument behind her. Odisla grabbed on her shoulders as the both of them then disappears in a flash

Then a moment later Odisla reappears beside Izuma in a flash

"Well now that that has been taken care of, let's begin, all of you are in here because you are all my Servants, do not mistook that calling in the same meaning as a **slave** , I picked each and every one of you specifically not be a labor force that does every single order that I give you, you all here serve a greater purpose than serving me" Izuma said as he began to walk into the middle of the room, he then looked down on the circular glass panel in the room

The from the glass panel came into live the picture of a map, everyone saw this and are now fixated on the map displayed on the glass panel

"This is the map of the Elemental Continent, this will be where everything starts" Izuma said as a holographic shapes of the Blanco appear on the maps, all of them appears on eight specific spots. Izuma released a very wide grin on his face

"Gentlemen, Vasto Lordes, Demon Kings, we are going to kill the Daimyos"

* * *

 **AN:**

 **This took a fucking long time to write, I hate this part, the Chunin Exam is definitely something I did not enjoy writing, I guess I discovered that I enjoy writing my own thing instead of other's thing**

 **Yes he can time travel, no I don't know how the systematical of Time Travel works so if anyone is going to dis me for being illogical then save it, it's a fanfic**

 **If anyone is going to dis me for making Izuma doing useless thing even though he has Time Traveling power, well it's because Izuma wants things to go like that, he's not some snot up Shonen**

 **You know what; I'm going to make the next chapter shorter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Now, here's a last chance, should I crossover Naruto world with Dynasty Warrior or not? It would grant the Orochi thing more elements, and only add more character really, it won't change the plot much, but it would make things longer in the end**

 **I don't know wether I should or not, so this is why I'm asking you guys**

 **I guess this occasion is because Warriors Orochi 4 is coming out**


	14. Chapter 14

Izuma looked at the sky as he sit on the water tower located on the rooftop of the hospital. Uncaring of his surroundings as he was currently deep in thoughts, his face shows nothing but a troubled look of a man

Izuma is currently in his very own little turmoil, the plan he had made, or if more properly called, a 'Play' he had wrote is starting, and from the looks of it there will be no stopping for him

Izuma chuckle as he looked around Konoha, the village thriving with lives, people living their everyday live, goin on about their things, be it good or bad

These people, They exist

They're not some background characters with no story anymore

He knows it because he listens to their stories

All of them has their hopes and dream, despair and fallings

This world, this is not a fictional world

It's real, this is all real

He can see them

He can feel them

He hoped for them

He despaired for them

He guilt because of them

He angers because of them

He's motivated because of them

'What is real? Does existence defines what is real? If you feel, see, smell, sense, and taste, does that mean it's real? If they are within my field of vision does that mean they are real to me? Does their death guarantees the proof of their existence? Does logic defines what is real? Does illogical things eliminate the possibility of what is real?'

'If this world is nothing but the construct of imagination existing by the product of ones mind, does that mean this world is not real? If so, does everything that he knows is not real? Does anything that can be defined as real is even real?'

'If so, then is this world the creation of a simplistic mind such as I, or the creation of a mind far beyond the understanding of what I am'

'If all is not real, then what worth do these people actually carry?'

'If all is truly real, then why am I doubting what is real?'

'Maybe'

'Just maybe'

'What if...' Izuma thought as he looked at the palm of his hand

 **[Non-Fiction]**

the power to undo **[All Fiction]**

...

...

...

"Huh, I guess I'm not dumb enought to erase my own memory then" Izuma mumbles out to himself feeling a bit reassured of that one thing, but that still didn't throw the unpleasing feeling knotting up inside him

'Let it be known to gamers, never mess around with Reality Bending powers'

Izuma sighed in frustation as he palmed his face with his hand, the sheer absurdity of his current state is surreal, it's like seeing someone just easily throwing themselve off a cliff, the sheer absurdity of that action would prompt anyone to immediately ask the 'Why' question

In truth, who knows why that person jumped, maybe the person thought he saw a chest full of gold inside that depth of infinite darkness, or maybe he thought it would be fun to try out, in any case we won't know the answer cause the person already jumped, and the only way to ask that is person is if you can catch up

'This is stupid' Izuma grumbles in his mind as he kept thinking of ideas to put in to his script, Izuma then heard a soft landing sound behind him as he knew immediately someone was behind him

"Master" An old man voice spoke behind him, a familiar voice which he recognize who it belongs to, he did not need to turn around to know what and who it is

One of Odisla's many puppets, a little skill he put in his servant to extend his control over, well, everything basicly

"So Odisla, have you made the arrangement for my meeting with Nagato?" Izuma asked as he could imagine his servant nodding in response

"Yes, all is prepared for you master" Odisla's puppet responded

"And you are sure that Obito or Zetsu will not be interfering our meeting, or even notice Nagato disappearing correct?" Izuma asked as he kept his attention to the script on his hand

"Yes, your meeting will recieve no interference, no one will now your meeting with Nagato ever happens, and if possible Nagato himself will not remember if things 'might' turn south" said Odisla as Izuma smiles at Odisla's enthusiasm

He could always rely on his Instrument for efficiency

"Well, I guess I just have to finish up my part here before meeting him, you go finish things up with Minato before you leave" Izuma said to his servant

"As you command Master" was the last parting word as Odisla's puppet disappear from the scene

Izuma didn't look back as he didn't care much about it, in all honesty he was tired

All these acting, the badass shinobi, the know it all big brother, the dense pervert, and the hidden genius

All of it, it's finally taking a toll on him

All he ever wanted was to find a place within this world, but being the possbly only alien being inside this world, he can't seem to budge anywhere without having to actually put on a disguise

This disguise allows him to actually integrate into the social standards of this world, this weird and stupid world, cruel yet funny, cliche and new

It's almost as if he's in a badly written Fan fiction

'Oh, wait, maybe that's because I am'

Caught in his own delusion, his own imagination, what is real anymore? He doesn't know, the longest ever since he got the power of **[The Gamer]** he always wondered if he's actually just in a coma and lying on a hospital bed right now, just waiting to finally wake up from a dream

Maybe he is, and when he finally wakes up from this dream….or nightmare, everything will disappear and he will resume on to his normal life

What was his normal life like again?

"Heh, I can't even remember what it was like" Izuma said in a somber tone as he tried to make light of it, but in truth it was not light

Whe is he? What is he? Is he real? Is any of this real? Do anything he do here even matter? Does anything even matter?

It's madness really

Izuma shook his head as he then pulled out a noted pad and a pencil, he'll get the answer once he crossed that broken bridge

"Right, I need to work on a speech about human desire" Izuma mutter as he scratch his brain for ideas, after all Presentation is one of the key in being a Super Villain as Megamind once said

 **(With Sho and Minazuki)**

"Why are we dragging this bitch out here again?" Sho wondered aloud as he can be currently seen dragging a certain blonde haired Kunoichi through a snowy terrain, pulling her by the hair

A couple of hours he was given a new task by the **Instrument**. There was a certain Kunoichi inside the Village that had to be removed from the vicinity, since the Kunoichi might prove to be a real nuisance in the future

Sho being the merciless killer he has always been was the perfect person for the task, but the order was to actually execute the Kunoichi in a deserted place somewhere in Land of Snow so no one will ever find her remains

'Because we need this kill to be done in discreet as Lord Odisla told us' Minazuki spoke up in his mind as Sho sighed at that response

"I know that's the order, but why couldn't we just have killed her on the spot and then dispose of her body, better yet why don't I just burn her body" Sho said as his hand lit up in black flames

"UMFHGH!"

Sho turned his head around and saw the blonde Kunoichi trying to free herself from her bonds which Minazuki craftily made to be hard to free from

"Oh shut the hell up bitch, even if you do get out from the bonds and escape us you probably won't survive in the Far Future anyway, cause there will be no more future once we're done" Sho said as he kicked the girl on the rib hard in which the girl wriggled in pain

'That last detail was very unnecessary Sho' Minazuki scolded Sho who rolled his eyes in response

"And you're too uptight man, things we can't let every single little thing worry us" Sho assured Minazuki who didn't want to prolong the topic. Sho then stopped on his step as he looked around, the environment around them looked pretty desolate to him

"Okay this place seems desolate enough" Sho said as he pulled out his blade out of his sheathe. His eyes gleamed like the silver of his blade as he grinned at the girl he is about to kill

"Well, it's time for you to die" Minazuki said as he observed the desperate look on the Kunoichi, oh how he enjoy seeing these looks on someone's face before they die

Sho then proceed to stab her, as blood began to come out. The Kunoichi screamed in pain with her gags on

Sho looking at what he did knew...

That he was nowhere done yet, he then raised his sword for his next stab. The Kunoichi could only look with terror in her expression as she could still feel the pain from the previous deed aching

…

…

…

…

…

"Well I say that's a job well done" Sho said as he walked away from the execution site, a bloody foot trail he left behind as his boots were stained by blood after stabbing her so many time

'It would've been easier if we had just cut off her head Sho, clean and fast' Minazuki told Sho who shrugged in response

"It would've, but where's the fun in that?" Sho said with a cruel grin on his face as he disappears from the area in, leaving a body of a Kunoichi bleeding out and stabbed multiple time, her death was guaranteed, the cold embrace of death wraps upon the body of the Kunochi

 **(With Orochi)**

The Psuedo-Orochimaru can currently be seen in one of the many lab inside the fortress Hirude, and currently donned in a Lab coat like a what proper scientist would look

"OH GOD PLEASE JUST LET ME GO!" A terrified scream could be heard from the room as Orochi turned to look at his live 'test' subject, one of the many prisoner belongin to the Order of Stalwart, a defector if he's correct

'Ku ku ku, Lord Temujin is sure kind enough to release this man off his care' Orochi chukcled as he turned from whatever he was doing and looked at the man currently strapped lying on the table, on his hand was a syringe with an unknown substance in it

Orochi slowly approaches the scared man as he looked at those pair of terrified eyes, his own predatory eyes dialated in excitement

"Don't worry, everything is going to end in a second, believe me when I say your'll serve something greater than your own selfish needs whic your intelegence cannot comprehend" Orochi said as he brought up the syringe up and wasted no time stabbing it at the man's arm and injected the content of the syringe

The can only looked it terror as tears starts to pour out of his eyes as he kept trashing around in fear, he didn't want to end up like this, this was nothing what he had thought his fate would end up like, this is far worse than death

Hours of torture which he calls 'tests', what sort of a demon had Temujin brought upon the Order! Denied of death but also life!? What sort of a sick twisted monster is this thing!

The man then can feel something stabbing his skin

'Oh god! Oh lord I don't want this please no, please no, PLEASE NO!' The man thought in despair as wave of pain began to surge through him

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR **RGHHHRHRARHRH** -"

Ororchi only smiled at the result which is currently displaying itself right in front of him, finally he was making progress

"Now, let's get on to the other Drugs" Orochi said to no one but himself, if there's one result he can clearly say from the previous drug is that there was no longer a crying sound coming from the man

 **(With Temujin)**

Temujin, The Stalwart and the Leader of the Order of Stalwart, can currently be seen over looking the maps of the Elemental Continent as he is currently drawing up plans for the Order of Stalwart for what comes after the Grand Plan is finally executed in the coming days

He has been stuck in the solar of the Fortress for hours as he was busy drawing up plans

After the bried meeting between the Servants and the Master himself in which he appears in a different form than the Demonic looking form Temujin had gotten used to seeing on his Master, Temujin had known that at some point his Master was going to show himself to the world and make the Elemental Continent as his starting point to the road of Utopia

But he never actually knew how his Master was going to started things off, and as it turns out he will start it by plunging the Elemental Nations into chaos, slaughtering the Daimyo which is the head of every state there is on the continent, well at least only the the Major nations are getting hit, which would mean his Master plans to muscle arm the neighboring small countries to subjugation, the Hidden Village of the smaller Nation are of no concequences, but the Five Great Hidden Village, they will be the problem that needed to be taken care of, and a topic which he will want to discuss with Lord Odisla once it is done with it's project on the Workshop

"My Lord Stalwart" A person seem to call out from the door of the solar, Temujin looked up as he was met with the sight of one of his subbodinates, a loyal one which had been with him eversince he first founded the Order, a bit of an extremist too

"Xavi come in, it is good to see you my friend" Temujin smiled at the bulky man in front of him who is dressed diffrently from the other, while other members are dressed like a soldier Xavi here dressed himself in a fashion of a cleric

The man known as Xavi broke to a smile as he entered the solar. Temujin observed the bulky man, not much has changed from last he met the man, still bald, guess the hair never grew back from last he saw

What is unique about Xavi is that he took the existence of the Master differently from others, while his other subordinate see the Master as an illusive king, yes he knows that there are flaws to this kind of loyalty but he knows that all will change when the Grand Plan is finally executed, but Xavi here takes his existence as some sort of a deity...well Xavi isn't far from being correct there

"Me too Lord Salwart, but lest not keep you waiting for I know you are busy with his Almighty finally have beckoned his presence amongs us mortals! Oh what a wonderful day this truly is!" Xavi exclaimed in joy as he was spinning around as where he stood like a man who had just first experience what it feels like to breathe

Temujin only sweatdropped at the weird display his subordinate is displaying in front of him, his weird worship antiq might be something, but it was worth coping with since Xavi is extemely efficient in creating an information network across the continents, and he is also efficient in rallying people to their cause which is how majority of the Knights of Stalwart was recruited

One might ask how does one come across a fanatical man who is also skillful in creating a spy network? Well the funny thing is that the man came to him instead, he claimed that he witnessed the miracle which his Master had preformed in one of their journey across the land, his Master have always been one for a spectacle it was no wonder someone would would get awestrucked to fanatism

The journey which he and his master went through if described properly was pretty... **bizzare**

Temujin eyes widened as he shook his head from the trance of reminiscance he was experiencing, and turned his attention back at the person in front of him

"So Xavi, what did you want to tell me?" Temujin asked the man in front of him who immediately put on a serrious look on him, this change of demeanor wasn't missed by Temujin

"Yes, it seems one of our faithful followers have finally discovered the home den of those **heretics** , and I think it would be on our best interest that we immediately terminate every last one of those heathens before they make a move" Xavi told Temujin who immediately adopted a serious look since he knows who Xavi is actually referring to

The Jashinist

Those cults of mass murderers that have been cause chaos all over the place, the Order had made their encounter with those cultist in the past and swore that none of them will be left alive on the next encounter, the only problem the Jashinist pose to the Order was their seeming immortal body, but of course they found the solution to that, his master alwas prompt him to think outside the box

"Right, I'm going to assemble the Holy Legion and we're going to wipe them out once and for all" Temujin said as he immediately got up and took up his sword, Xavi smiling at the immediate reaction his lord has taken bowed

"Yes my lord, oh how we await the end of those heretics, I shall personally sing to your glory once you return from your crusade my lord!" Xavi said in a praising manner which Temujin flinched a bit as he noticed how Xavi mentioned, "I" and "Sing" in the same sentence

It's not a hidden fact that Xavi is infamous for his terrible singing voice

But at least Xavi have enthusiasm

 **(With Shion)**

Having a new preception of the world was whole different experience for Shion, before she could only see everything limited only on two things, the Demons, and the Monks, it was pretty much everything there is for her since the she is always cut off from what the outside world is actually like

But now, actually experiencing the outside world beyond her confinement, she has to say that it is a ranging mix of emotions. For one she is free from her confinement, but now is bound to another, and that other is none other than the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven

She remembers what happened after she was converted into his 'children', brought from the ruins of her home she was brought upon the Seal which kept the Demonic Spirit, Moryo, it turns out a former Monk which once worked for Motsuraku defected and worked together with Nobunaga to open up the Seal which kept Moryo for thousands of years, she was the key needed to open it since she has the knowledge of how the seal works, and with her now bound in servitude toward Nobunaga she has no choice but to open the seal as Nobunaga wills it

Moryo was released, but she didn't knew where it went at the time, but after the meeting his new 'Liege' had attended in which she dragged her with him she knew where it went. An individual in that meeting room was reeking the Aura of Moryo, she could feel the Darkness emiting off the man, it was like a sweet whisper to her soul

Now, she is currently inside her room where she was ordered to wait by the called Odisla, she couldn't do anything but wait as she was told, she thought of exiting the room, but she concluded that it might not be the most favorable action to be taken with how she has no form of knowledge of the Fortress

'Fortress he said, might as well consider this thing as a **city** for precision' Shion thought as she turned to the window of her room where she could gain a view of the outside and the fortress itself. She could see the tall wall which surrounds the Fortress, the many sort of buildings surrounding the main tower which is the center of the Fortress, she could see people walking around, but none of them are civilians, all of them look a lot more like soldiers

It was a terrifying sight to be hold, like what are they even here for? A War?

Her eyes widen as she just realized that was the most probably case

'War, all of them are preparing for a war' Shion was the overcomed with an urge to know more of the future event, unknowingly opening her ability to look into the future which she haven't used for a long while now

Her eyes widen as she could see visions

Visions of the future

 _A white haired man who is wearing a white suit, he stood on top a giant statue she couldn't recognize, but she recognize who the man is, she had seen him before, he was the one who the Demons served, the one who is preparing for a war, the one who moves under the shadow_

 _All around the man was Chaos, a massive battle is currently happening all around the man and the massive statue, he could see the man adopting a cruel smirk on his face as he looked at the scenery around him_

 _She sees Titans, Monsters, Warriros, and structural things that she doesn't recognize, everything is chaotic, she couldn't even begin to comprehend what is currently happening_

 _She then sees the man gaining an excited look as she can hear a single name being spoken in a very fond tone, like a person who have longed for a release_

 **(With Odisla)**

If Odisla had a face right now it would be grinning like a mad man, the single hole on Odisla's puppet head glowed blue from using it's **[All Seeing Eyes of God]**

"Curious little priest, very naughty indeed" Odisla shook its head in amusement a bit before returning to do his multitask

This little priestess might come in handy after all

Cause what better way to spread fear then to show a glimpse of what hides under your bed

'That reminds me, I hate to start changing the vision of that old toad' Odisla thought as it starts to use it's power once more to change the premonition of the future to it's liking

Yes, the **[All Seeing Eyes of God]** really does come in handy when dealing with seers

 **(With Minato)**

"Sensei, are you sure these reports are correct?" Minato asked Jiraya who is currently in the room with him discussing over a sensitive information Jiraya had gained

Currently the two of them can be seen inside the Hokage Office, only the two of them, no one else is in there due to the sensitive topic they are currently conversing of, Minato also make sure his assistant to only let him know if something very important have come up

The topic of the conversation? a threat from across the sea

"...I'll be honest Minato, I'm not, Toyotomi's shinobi are very thorough with how they do their job and they are pretty good at what they do" Jiraya sighed as he scratched his head in annoyance at the current predictament they found themselves in

Jiraya while prize himself as a Super Pervert, also prize himself as an excellent spymaster, and he knows it, he was damn good at that no one can question the validity of most of his information

But lately a challenge have shown itself to be the one that seem to manage to foil all of his attempt in gathering information across the sea

A part from the fact that gather information is already hard enough, there have been someone, or some people who keep foiling his attempt in setting up a spy network

A group of Shinobi that serves the individual of his target

If there's anything to be impressed about these Shinobi is just careful and effective they were in preventing information leak

That had been the wall which prevents Jiraya from gathering useful information about Toyotomi Hideyoshi

But lately he had recieved an information about a certain island, an information that needed to be brought upon the Hokage;s attention

And Minato is very much is not pleased with the information

"If this is true then they already went one step ahead of us" Minato said as he looked at the profile he is holding, profiles of three genins which participated in the Chunin Exam, sepcificly the one from Getsugakure

Now it's not a new thing for a minor Hidden Village to send their genins to a major Hidden Village, but face of fact is that Getsugakure is located in a very much remote island from the rest of the main land which made communication with them a bit harder than the other minor Village

But when he got the letter request from the Leader of Getsugakure, he was suprised at first, accepting really, finally he gets to see what the Shinobi of Getsu are really like

What he didn't realize he was accepting was a scout, none other than Toyotomi's scout, Jiraya came to Minato with the information that a rumor circulating around the island Getsu, saying that some unknown foreign strangers took over the island, and now are holding it tight

The implications are obvious

If this peice of information is correct, then that means Hideyoshi Toyotomi is all ready making his move in preparing an invasion to the Elemental Continent

Though it's only a thesis, but it's a strong one

Minato came to know about the warmonger Hideyoshi Toyotomi back when he first became the Hokage, the Land of Okoku, another continent which the Fire Daimyo had trading partner with, was suddenly closed off, a complaint from the Daimyo himself asked to be checked and investigated, not a priority, but still something was asked to be done

A discovery was made that day, a change had happened, a new ruling state was founded under the iron fist of one man

Hideyoshi Toyotomi, an unknown individual who one day pops out like an elephant that no one ever knew was in the room in the first place

"This is troubling news" Minato mutter lowly, it had been years since he last heard any news of what happened on the other continent, his sensei Jiraya the spy master tried to implant a network in there, but Toyotomi's fleet patrolling the sea between them makes it hard for Jiraya to actually gather any intelegence, and to top it off their best effort to infiltrate Toyotomi's territory had been ending up in failure due to Toyotomi's Shinobi

The Koga, Fugu, and Harume, three shinobi clan which serves a man named Ieyatsu Tokugawa, who is known as one of Toyotomi's closest vassal if the rumor that is heard is to be trusted, these three Clan alone are one of the major war contributer to Toyotomi's campaign, the number of Shinobi they posses are nothing to be scoffed at

And he knows by now scraping the barrel for information against Toyotomi is all he could do with how little information he can gather around Toyotomi's growing empire, the last time he was worried about this topic is when he heard the news on how the Empire is rapidly expanding across the Land of Okoku

Now, the possibility might as well be that Toyotomi already conquered the whole continent and annexed it to his empire

Minato isn't going to pretend that he knows the mindset of the man known as Hideyoshi Toyotomi, all effort he had done to actually gather some intellegence about the man is always met with empty hand, so Minato will have to play the game of 'Worst case scenario', and the worst case scenario is the invasion of the Elemental Continent

Minato doesn't know much about the military of the Empire, but he can make out the outline of it, Shinobi, and Samurai, only the Samurai part is the one that he still haven't grasped fully

The Samurai is main body of the military while the Shinobi is more of a vassal army

It really shows a contrast on how the relation between Shinobi and Samurai in this land, the Shinobi of the Hidden Great Villages have always been the main body of millitary power for each nation in the Elemental Country, it have always been the greatest militaty power even before the time of Hidden Villages, mean while Samurai are the minorities that have always kept to themselves, they train on a special art that differs from Ninjutsu, both sides have a foreign prespective toward each other

But if there's two thing clear about Samurai's is this, don't face them head on, and definitely never underestimate their Shogun, **Nen** user are trained Army Slayer

Two things that Minato makes sure is hammered into his head when he first learned the strategic of warfare with Shukaku

'and now with this sort of development, I will need to consult with Shukaku for plannning if they will actually come here' Minato thought in grim as he thought of the possibility of war between Toyotomi's empire and the Land of Fire

"Minato there's something else you should know about my findings" Jiraya's voice suddenly cut off his train of thought as Minato began to focus at what Jiraya is about tell him. Jiraya seeing the serious demeanor took it as his que to continue

"I have heard people talking Minato, they say there had been strange sighting near the island of Owari" Jiraya revealed as he then pulled out a photograph from his pocket, and placed it on the table

Minato looked at the photograph and tried to make out at what he is seeing, he can see the outline of the island yes, but he realize that it seems like there's a second island sitting right next to Owari

'That can't be right'

Minato was about to say something to Jiraya when he heard a knock on his door, then the door is opened as his assistant came in

"Lord Hokage I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Lord Shimura is here to meet you" His assistant announced immediately as quick as she went out of the room

Jiraya and Minato eyes widened as soon as they heard so, and from the door came forth the man they known since long as the War Hawk of Konohagakure

His old and yet still strong appearance came into sight, a testament to his strength in the name of survival through out the year

Shimura Danzo, his one lone eye narrowed at the Hokage

"Minato, I know about the infiltrators" Danzo said in a stern and yet careful tone

Jiraya could only mutter 'oh boy' as he knew what was about to come next

 **(With Nobunaga)**

...

Silence was the only thing that can be heard in the room Nobunaga is in, as he was currently seated on a throne, a bloody red and exquisite throne, on his hand is a skull which he uses to drink his Sake

Nobunaga stares at the skull as he thought about his decision back then in Uzushio

...

 _"You know, if you really have decided to commit a Seppuku then that means you are determined to finally rest correct?"_

 _"Yes, this nightmare will finally end with my passing, and I will regain my pride as a man"_

 _"Hmm, commendable, but let me make an offering you cannot pass up"_

 _"..."_

 _"You have decided your own fate, and that is to die"_

 _"..."_

 _"Why, nothing else is more commendable for someone to be determained to face death itself without doubts, but if you are going to kill yourself, how about doing it with a...style"_

 _"..."_

 _"The monster known as the Demon King, Nobunaga Oda, Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, lay dead upon the hand...of a HUMAN"_

 _"...You want to make a spectacle out of me"_

 _"No, I want to make a spectacle out of us, a collaboration for the benefit of the two of us, you get to die, and I get...what I want"_

 _"...I feel that this is no different from letting someone else choosing the fate that befalls me, back to being a pitiful dog"_

 _"Keh, you are only a dog so long you think you're one Lord Nobunaga"_

 _"...!"_

 _"So, how about it, the monster slained by a human who manage to overpower the Demon itself, don't you think that's an glorious way to go?"_

 _..._

Nobunaga looked at the reflection of himself from the Sake

He grinned

"Death by the hand of a human doesn't sound so bad"

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I've been trying to work out on fixing my story telling, there was a lot of trials and erros, mostly errors, there might be some in here too anyway, and now I'm going to fill out the author note untill the document fills out 6000 word just for the lol, anyway is this 6k word yet? if anyone ask why it's not 10k word like the usual, it's because I'm getting a bit nervous on my writing style, it kinda comes to a point where I had to re read my own fanfiction and then drink bleach five times**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, as always pls leave a comment, not to sound like a youtuber but that's what starting a youtube channel will get you LOL**


End file.
